Learning To Love Again
by Twificgirl
Summary: A tale of two people who come together after a life time of hurt. AH. Rated M. Bella & Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer I just tweaked the story a bit.

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter One Home Coming

**Bella's Point Of View**

I shifted in my seat. I was starting to get annoyed and fidgety, sitting in the back of a car for long periods really grates on my nerves but I was nearly home. I didn't think I'd ever move back in with my parents when I left to go to college; I thought that was it. I was looking for bigger, more exciting things to happen in my life and the town of Forks couldn't offer me that. Don't get me wrong, I love my childhood home. I've got so many good memories of growing up here. Charlie and Renee were great to me. It was only when I reached my teens that I started to get restless.

I knew that when I left school, I wanted to go to college to study English and was aiming to get into Berkeley. My grades were good and I worked hard to make them better. I ended up graduating within the top ten percent of my class. Charlie and Renee were ecstatic which made me even more determine to do something with my life.

They'd married young and I followed soon after, I knew they had no regrets but I also knew my mother missed out on things. She never complained or regretted her decisions but she always told me to aim high and I was doing just that. Charlie was Forks' very own law enforcer, the Police Chief and kept everything ticking over nicely. Not that there was ever much trouble most of his days were spent playing cards with his assistant Paul.

The day I left for college in New York was bitter sweet. I knew it was what I wanted but I couldn't help the feeling I was going to miss the comfort of home. Renee couldn't hide her emotions and was crying as we said goodbye. Charlie on the other hand was never one for emotion and he kept himself hidden away only coming out to give me a kiss on the cheek once the car was loaded.

College was great. I met a ton of new people and made lots of friends; friends I knew I'd have for life. My dorm was small but perfectly sized for me. I loved every minute making sure I experienced as much as I could. I kept my grades up and was looking forward to my future. But then everything changed.

As soon as I'd gotten the call from Renee telling me Charlie had Testicular Cancer, I knew my place was at home. He needed me and nothing was going to keep me away so I dropped out of college and packed up my dorm, not knowing if my life would ever be the same again. My parents tried to talk me out of it but I knew this was the right thing to do. I wanted to teach more than anything but my mind was made up. I was going home.

As the 'Welcome to Forks' sign came into view, I felt a sudden sense of relief. The taxi driver slowed his speed as we neared the edge of town.

"Nearly home now lady"

My head shot up as the driver hadn't spoken in a while.

"It's nice to be back. Nothing's changed"

"Never does love, never does"

I shifted around in my seat to get a better look out of the window. It was drizzling which was nothing new for Forks.

"So how long you home for? Just a visit or for good?"

I started to fidget more, not really wanting to talk specifics to someone I didn't know.

"For good I think"

And that was the truth. I had no idea what would happen. All I knew was I had to take care of Charlie and my mom.

We stopped at a red light and all the faces milling around were familiar too me. One of my oldest friends, Angela Webber was outside the bank. She saw me and waved, giving me the biggest grin I'd ever seen. She was infectious, with her pretty looks and warm personality and she instantly made me smile. I waved just as the light turned green. I took out my phone to type out a text message.

**Hey Ang we should meet up soon B x**

I giggled as I almost instantly got a reply.

"Something funny?"

I looked back up to the taxi driver.

"Just an old friend."

I turned my attention back to my phone to see her reply.

**Definitely! We need drinks and a gossip soon love you A x**

The taxi came to a stop and it took me a moment to realise we were outside my house. I took off my seat belt and lent forward.

"How much do I owe you?"

The taxi driver shifted around towards me and pointed at a screen. I could see from reading it that how much the journey had cost. I was suddenly very glad I'd got extra money out at the ATM.

"Here."

He took the money and counted it as I moved towards the door.

"Thank you. Keep the change."

I grabbed the door handle and stepped out feeling the rain on my face. I waited patiently for the taxi driver to open the trunk. He got out a couple of minutes later and opened it. I grabbed my cases and headed towards the front door.

"Bye" he called out behind me.

I turned and smiled just as the door swung open and Rene flew down the steps.

"Bella! You're finally home."

She grabbed me in the tightest hug imaginable.

"Hi Mom."

I shifted trying not to drop my cases but she forced some more weight on me and they dropped to the floor anyway.

"Some things don't change do they? Where's Dad?"

She giggled and let me go, grabbing one of my cases and walking back into the house.

"He's in the den."

I left my case just inside the door and went round to see Charlie, asleep on the sofa. He looked worn out. I stood there for a moment, taking everything in and didn't hear Renee coming up behind me. I jumped as she put her hand on my waist.

"You made me jump."

"Sorry honey. He's okay, honest. I know he looks bad but that just means the chemo is working."

I nodded. He looked so frail, nothing like the guy I saw at Christmas.

Renee pulled at my arm and I reluctantly followed her through to the kitchen. '

"How is he really mom? Don't lie to me. He looks frail. I know the chemo does this but can't they do something else for him?"

She gave me a sympathetic look and sighed.

"Baby, Doctor Cullen is doing everything he can to get your Father through this. He knows what he's doing and your father trusts him."

I couldn't look her in the eye. I was trying to hold back the tears. She came behind me and squeezed my shoulder. I pulled a chair out from the table and sat down.

"So what else did this Doctor Cullen say?"

"He thinks your Father may need an operation if the chemo doesn't have more of an effect soon."

"Operation? What operation? Why didn't you tell me?"

I could feel myself getting angry so I took a deep breath in.

"Honey, there was no use worrying you. The doctors are going to run some more tests next week and we'll go from there."

I could feel myself getting angry again. My mom hadn't told me anything about an operation whilst I was in New York.

I'd never met Doctor Cullen before Renee had told me about him over the phone a few times.

"So this doctor. Is he good? The best?"

"He is and he's doing the very best he can. He told me he feels helpless. He and your dad are good friends. They've even been fishing together."

I looked down, ashamed I'd asked. I knew Renee would make sure Charlie had the best treatment.

"Do you have to work tomorrow Mom? Do you need me to do anything?"

She smiled warmly but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Just settle in. That's all I want you to do. You've done enough already."

I stood up, walking towards the fridge. It was nearing dinner time and she didn't look like she had the energy to cook. I opened the door and took a glance in and the damn thing was empty.

"Mom? Where are my truck keys? I need to go to the store."

She pointed towards the top draw in the kitchen. I should have known my truck keys would be in the same place they always were.

"We can order in if you like."

"No Mom. Dad needs fresh food. I'm going to the store." She knew better than to argue. She knew how stubborn I am.

I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door. The rain had eased off slightly so I made it to the truck without getting to wet. I jumped in the cab and turned the key in the ignition, jumping when the truck sprang to life.

"Jeez... I forgot how loud that was."

I backed down the drive way carefully. It had been a while since I'd been behind the wheel. I headed towards the store; I knew this journey like the back of my hand. It didn't take very long. I parked up next to a red convertible and couldn't help thinking it looked out of place in the run down store car park. I sat in the truck for a second. I wasn't quite ready to get out and face people's sympathetic looks.

"Come on Bella. Pull yourself together and suck it up. Charlie needs you."

My pep talk seemed to work for me as I turned the truck off and headed towards the store. I grabbed a basket and walked into the aisles.

"Bella? How are you?"

I didn't realise Eric, an old school friend had followed me into the store, "Hey Eric. I'm good thanks, how are you?"

He was looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm good. How's Charlie?"

I looked to floor and started to bite my bottom lip.

"He's as well as can be expected."

"Well, tell him I said he and I hope he's back on his feet soon. We should go out for drinks and a catch up. Let me know when you're free."

"Yeah, I will. That sounds good."

He smiled, "Well, I have to leave now. I'll catch you later."

I was almost glad he had to go before he started to ask questions I couldn't answer, "Oh, okay. I'll see you around."

I started off again, hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone else. I really wasn't ready to answer people's questions. I was picking up a carton of milk when I heard the cutest little laugh.

"Unky Emmett. Put me down! Aunty Rosie, tell him."

"Emmett ... if she throws up, you're cleaning it up."

The little laugh started up again then and I turned to see who it was. I knew most people in Forks but I couldn't place these three faces. The woman was blonde and the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. She belonged on a catwalk. The man was big; muscles everywhere with dark black hair. The little girl was blonde with tight curls and she took my breath away.

"I'll tell Daddy and Grampa. They'll tell you off."

"Like I'm scared of them", he tickled her and placed her in the cart.

She couldn't have been more than three but her speech was so advanced, it shocked me. I didn't think I could have held a full conversation at that age. I grabbed a few more bits, some cold cuts and moved along down another aisle. I picked up the local newspaper and a few more magazines I thought Charlie would like. I got everything I could think of and the ingredients for stew and headed towards the check-out.

I'd just joined the queue when my phone beeped.

**Bella. Please can you pick up some pain killers? I completely forgot Mom x**

The lady at the check-out cleared her throat which brought me back to what I was doing.

"You ready to pay?"

She was quite rude and was chewing on gum loudly. I looked down at her badge and saw '_Hi my name is Jessica'._

"Yeah I'm ready to pay."

Instead of going back into the store, I decided I'd go to the chemist.

"That'll be forty-five dollars."

I took out my purse and handed her my Amex card after which I punched in my pin and packed my bags. I thought I had everything perfectly balanced until one of the bags fell slightly. I tried to catch it but missed, leaving me and all my tins on the floor.

Jessica, the girl at the checkout sniggered.

"What's funny?" I heard a guys voice say and I turned to see who it was. It was then I realised it was the dark haired man from before.

Jessica stammered, "Um..."

"Well, do you think it's funny?"

He was quite annoyed; obviously, her attitude annoyed him as much as it did me. '

"You okay?"

He looked over at me and I could feel myself blushing. I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"Um. Yeah. I'm fine."

He turned back to Jessica, "I'll be talking to your supervisor. You need to change your attitude."

He walked from the side of the checkout and grabbed a runaway tin which he handed to me.

"Hi. I'm Emmett Cullen." His hand was stretched out in front of him so I took it and he helped me up.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

"You must be Charlie's daughter. I was wondering when we'd finally meet. Our dad's are good friends."

It took a second for me to realise he must have been related to Dr Cullen.

"So you're related to Dr Cullen?"

A big smile stretched across his face.

"Yep. I'm his son and that is my girl, Rose and my niece Ellie."

He pointed his head towards them as they walk towards us from the bathroom.

"Hey Rose. This is Charlie's daughter, Bella."

She looked over at us scanning me with her eyes before she smiled. I smiled back, trying once again to fight my blush. The little girl, Ellie was climbing all over Emmett so he picked her up.

"So little miss. Are you going to say hello to our new friend Bella?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Hi Bella."

The way she said it made my heart skip. I'd never been a big fan of kids but this little girl pulled at my heart.

"We should get going Emmett. It was nice to meet you Bella".

I tore my eyes away from Ellie and smiled at Rose, "It was nice to meet you all too" and with that, they left the store and I followed behind slowly so as not to embarrass myself anymore.

I got to the truck and threw everything on the floor. Rose pulled out of the parking space next to me in the red convertible. It sort of made sense then why that beautiful car was in the car park; it couldn't have belonged to anyone else really. I shut the truck up and walked towards the chemist on the other side of the street.

I was standing by the side of the road, waiting for the lights to change so I could cross when a silver Volvo speed past. I didn't realise there was a big puddle on the floor and I ended up soaked from head to toe.

"Crap! Why me?"

I walked to the chemist anyway knowing that Charlie needed pain killers. When I opened the door and stepped inside shivering, I saw Mrs Black behind the counter.

"Bella? What on earth happened to you?"

She walked over and wrapped her arms lightly around my shoulders so she didn't get too wet.

"Some idiot just drove through a puddle" was all I could say between shivers. Stupid silver Volvo owner. Mrs Black sat me down next to a heater in the corner of the store.

"You here for Charlie's pain killers?"

"Yeah I am."

She went behind the desk and threw a bag of strong pain killers together for me. I warmed up slightly; the heater was starting to dry me off.

"How are you Bella? I haven't seen you in so long." Mrs Black was back from behind the counter holding out a hot drink. I smiled and took it instantly feeling even warmer.

"I'm okay. Glad to be home. I just want to help Charlie get better. How are you and Billy?"

Billy and Emily Black's son, Jacob was my best friend when we were kids. We were inseparable up until high school when Jacob fell into the wrong crowd and started using drugs. We soon drifted apart and he went off the rails. No one has seen or heard from him in a year or so now.

"We're good Bella. We take each day as it comes now and take nothing for granted."

I wanted to ask about Jacob but I was scared I wouldn't like the answer so I took a sip of my drink instead.

"You can ask about him you know. I don't mind." I looked into Emily's dark eyes and they were full of love.

"How is he? Have you heard anything from him?"

She sighed, "Not for a while. He got in contact a few months ago asking for money but Billy told him he wouldn't give him any until he straightened himself out."

"What happened to him Emily? He was such a good kid. Why did he ever get himself involved with James and Laurent?"

Her eyes turned sad. I thought maybe I'd said too much. Stupid stupid Bella.

"I'll never be able to tell you why Jacob made the choices he did Bella and the way he hurt you was unacceptable. I'll never forgive my son for that."

I didn't like thinking about what he'd put me through so I pushed it to the back of my brain and locked it up. I think Emily sensed my discomfort so she changed the subject.

"How's Charlie holding up?"

"I don't know Em. He was asleep on the sofa when I got home. He looked so frail." My eyes started to fill with tears as Emily wrapped her arms around me and let me sob. I didn't realise how scared I was until that moment. I didn't want to lose my dad. She rubbed my back until my tears ran dry. Once I pulled myself together, I knew it was time to go; my dad would be waiting for his dinner.

"Em, I should go. I'm supposed to be cooking for Charlie."

"Ok sweetheart. You come back and see me if you ever need a break or to talk." I nodded as I headed for the door, turning back to smile at Em; to show her I was okay. I didn't want her to worry.

It was starting to get dark as I reached the truck. I jumped in and headed for home. My mind was all over the place.

I was home. My dad was sick. I didn't really have a map planned out for my future and then there was the beautiful little girl I'd met today. I don't know why but I felt connected to her, maybe I was just imagining it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Get with it Bella. You need to snap out of it for Charlie's sake."

I pulled back on to the drive feeling like I'd had the longest day of my life. As I walked through the front door, I could hear the sound of the flat screen from the den. I turned the corner to see Charlie sat up with a smile on his face; he must have heard the truck.

"Hey Dad, how you feeling?"

"I'm good Bells. It's good to have you back."

I couldn't help but smile. There was a small glint of happiness in Charlie's eyes and I could tell me coming home gave him that.

"I best go start you dinner. Wouldn't want you to waste away or have to endure Mom's cooking."

He smiled. "I heard that Bella. There's nothing wrong with my cooking..."

Both me and Charlie couldn't help but laugh. He rested his head back on the sofa as I made my way to the kitchen. I unpacked all the bags, putting everything away then I started on the dinner.

"You need any help honey?"

"No Mom, I'm good. I've got this covered."

I grabbed the biggest pot I could find and started to chop ingredients and throw them in. I knew stew wasn't really the greatest but Charlie liked it.

"Hey Mom. I met Emmett Cullen at the store. He was there with his girlfriend and niece. They seemed nice."

Renee turned and smiled. I'm sure she was worried I wouldn't like Doctor Cullen and would demand a second opinion. She wouldn't like that as they were friends.

"That's good. It's nice to know Dr Cullen's youngest son and granddaughter got here okay. They moved up from the city to be closer to the family. He's a single dad and his Mom worries about him."

Just as mum finished talking and before I could ask more, a loud coughing sound started coming from the den.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

Renee rushed through to him and I followed close behind. He was being violently sick into a bowl by the side of the couch. The panic ran through me and I was frozen. I couldn't move from the spot. It felt like a life time before Charlie got composed and sat back up on the couch.

"It's just the chemo Bells. Don't look so worried."

"Does does that happen a lot?" I was stuttering, trying to keep my composure.

"Honestly Bells, if it makes me better, I can live with it. Don't freak out. If this means I can live to see my grandchildren, it'll all be worth it."

"You'll be waiting a while so you best keep up with the treatment."

Charlie sat on the couch grinning at me.

"I'll need to be there to walk you down the aisle too. Don't forget that one."

Charlie knows how I felt about marriage after what happened with Jacob; I hadn't let a man get close to me. My guard had been up for a while and will probably stay that way. I walked back into the kitchen and finished off the dinner.

While it was cooking, I sat down at the table and flicked through the local paper. I was scanning through when I saw an advertisement.

**'**_**Rainbow Kindergarten**__** Wanted Teaching Assistant call 888 222 111 for more information.'**_

The ad instantly interested me. Sure, I couldn't train to be a teacher but I could get some experience. I'd never thought about teaching small kids before though. I started to tap my finger on the table when Renee came in to stir the pot that I'd been neglecting for the past ten minutes.

"Something interesting?"

"'Yeah. No. Well maybe. There's an ad in the paper for a teaching assistant at Rainbow Kindergarten. It's close to home and will only be during the day so I could be home in time to cook dinner for you and Char... Dad."

Renee glanced at me giving me an evil look. She didn't like the fact I didn't call her, Mom and Charlie, Dad unless I was talking directly to them.

"You should give them a call tomorrow, see what they say."

"I'm not sure. Me and small kids? It can only lead to something clumsy happening."

Renee tried to hide her giggles. To say she did a bad job was an understatement.

"Mom, come on! You're supposed to be supportive!"

"Sorry Bells. I think it would be good for you though. You don't want to be stuck in here all day with us oldies."

"Mom. You're hardly old. Well maybe you are." She threw a dish towel at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

Once the dinner was done, we sat in the den with Charlie eating and talking about old times.

"You know Bells. I really think you should become a chef. Your cooking has always been good. There's a cooking school in Seattle."

"Dad. I'm not that good. I'm just glad you're not eating beans on toast every night."

Renee threw me a look. She wasn't a good cook and she knew it. I had taken over as soon as I was old enough to do it without harming myself.

"There's nothing wrong with beans on toast Bella. It helps yo ..."

"Helps in what way, Mom?"

"Well ... it helps you get rid of excess gas for one."

Both me and Charlie fell about laughing,

"What? It does!"

"Mom! That's disguising."

After dinner was finished, I went to wash up. We all settled in front of the flat screen after that. Dad put on a baseball game. I groaned, "I don't get it dad. What is it about baseball that you find interesting? They just hit a little damn ball with a stick! It's boring."

Charlie was not impressed with that statement, "Well Bells. If you took more time to learn about it, you might actually like it'."

"I doubt that very much Dad but whatever."

He stifled a laugh and poked me in the side so I poked him back. He soon turned his attention back to the baseball though when a loud cheer erupted from the flat screen.

"Sports freak."

"Bookworm." He counted.

"Hey now you two. We'll have none of this mocking. Bella, you've only been home a few hours. At least leave it until tomorrow. Your play mocking gives me whiplash. I never know when you're serious."

"Sorry Mom."

"Sorry Renee."

"That's better. Be nice."

"We're always nice, aren't we Dad?"

"We sure are Bells. We sure are."

I was slightly scared about asking Charlie about his treatment but I knew I had to bite the bullet. "So Dad, how's the treatment going? ...really."

I put emphasis on the word 'really'. I knew they were holding stuff back from me.

"It's going as well as can be expected at the moment kiddo. Dr C is doing what he can he thinks is best. They may have to remove more of _it _but he wants to wait before making that decision. I'm not bothered though. Not like I need 'em for anything anymore. My baby making days are over."

"Eww Dad. Really. That's sick. I'm your daughter for god's sake. Yuk."

He grinned, "It's up to you now kiddo."

I didn't say anything for a moment. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to mock me anymore.

"So when's your next appointment? Maybe I should come along meet this doctor for myself."

"There's no need Bells. I'm a big boy now. Don't need you holding my hand."

"When's the appointment Dad? Don't mess with me or you will be poked."

He mocked me and pulled a face. "It's Tuesday, okay? Happy now?"

"Yes. Very."

Renee shifted her body around to me, "Don't forget to call about that job."

"What job?"

"It's really nothing Dad. Just an ad I saw in the paper about a local Kindergarten needing an assistant."

"That would be good for you Bells. Get you out the house during the day and put some money in your pocket at the same time."

"Well, I'm thinking about calling tomorrow."

Charlie looked at Renee and nodded as they both spoke at the same time.

"Your calling them tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay. I'll call them but if I hurt any kids with my clumsiness, on your head's be it."

Renee rubbed my leg, "Good. I'm glad that's settled. Charlie? Find a movie to put on and I'll go get some popcorn."

"Yes mam!"

She was back within minutes with a bag of popcorn; she must have got it from the pantry.

"Here."

She handed the bag to Charlie and he ripped it open, sharing it around between us. It wasn't long before Charlie's soft snores started. He'd fallen asleep with the popcorn still in his hands. Renee removed it gently and sat it between us.

"It's going to be okay, Bella."

"How can you be so sure?"

She looked deep into my eyes and that gave me all the confirmation I needed. She didn't have to say anymore. We sat in silence for a while, just watching some cop movie with Mel Gibson in it. I'm sure I'd seen it before.

"I think I'm going to head to bed Mom, it's been a long ass day."

"Bella. Don't curse."

"I didn't curse."

"You did. You said ass."

"Mom, that's hardly cursing." She huffed.

"Night Mom."

"Night Bells."

"Do you need help getting Dad to bed?"

"No. He'll probably be more comfortable here."

"Okay then. I'll catch you in the morning. Night Mom."

"Night honey."

I climbed the stairs being careful not to trip; I didn't want to wake Charlie. I knew tripping was a possibility because it happened all the time. I got to the top of the stairs and turned towards my room.

I turned the door knob and walked in. Nothing had changed in the time I'd been away. Renee and Charlie had left it be even if Charlie joked he was going to turn it into a games room. I went to my drawer and pulled out an old pair of pj's. I wasn't in the mood for unpacking tonight; it could wait 'til morning. I walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I thought about showering but changed my mind so I washed my face and teeth and slipped back into my room. I pulled back the covers on my bed and slipped in. I switched off my bedside lamp and waited patiently for sleep to take me. It'd been a long day so I knew it wouldn't take long.

* * *

><p>The next few chapters will follow Edward &amp; Bella as they settle into there new lives and find each other.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer I just tweaked the story a little.

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 2 Change

**Edward's point of view**

After everything that's happened, I know I'm making the right decision. My life has been chaos for the past few years with so many ups and downs that I feel like I've been living on a roller coaster. My life changed abruptly four years ago when my then girlfriend came home and told me she was pregnant. I'd just turned 18 years old and I panicked; I've never been so scared in my life. It didn't help that the bitch carrying my baby dumped me not long after she found out. She didn't want the baby but she kept it because it was her mistake, well that's what she said. It had nothing to do with the fact my parents were loaded and she could get money for the baby; nothing to do with that at all. She had all her costs paid whilst she was pregnant and my dad even got her an apartment in the city not too far from me. He said she needed to be close so I could see the baby on a regular basis. Which I was happy about; I wasn't going to dodge my responsibility. At the end of the day, this was my baby. My flesh and blood.

The pregnancy seemed to go on forever. She became more of an irritable bitch than she was usually and I just had to put up with it. I couldn't say anything because she threatened to do things to the baby when I tried to stand up to her. I couldn't risk my baby being hurt. As her due date got closer, she seemed to back off. She never called with updates or let me know how the baby was which panicked me. I called my dad constantly and he told me she was going to her antenatal classes and checkups at the hospital. He worked at the maternity unit on a regular basis and told me that I should back off and give her time. He told me he'd know as soon as she came in to give birth and that he'd call me straight away. I knew he would but something inside of me worried she was going to disappear. I couldn't lose my baby; I wouldn't.

It was three weeks later at 4am that I got the call I'd be waiting nine long months. Tanya had gone in to labour and had called me herself. I made my way to the hospital and I stayed with her through every contraction. We didn't talk much but I was as supportive as I could be telling her she was going to be okay and that it would all be worth it when she met the baby. After a 22 hour labour, Ellie May Cullen was born and she was the most beautiful little girl I'd ever seen and no, I'm not biased; she just is. She's my beautiful girl.

Two weeks after Ellie was born, there was a knock at my door at 4am. I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and was shocked when I saw Tanya stood at my door with Ellie. She looked weird and it took me a couple of minutes to realise she was off her face. I would have slapped her if I could but I'd never raise my hand to a woman. Suddenly, I was gutted neither of my brothers' girlfriends were there with me. They would have done it. When I asked her what the hell was going on, she told me she didn't want the baby and that she wouldn't spend another minute with her. She handed me Ellie who was sleeping peacefully in her arms and she left, telling me she'd never be back. She wanted nothing to do with me or my child. She'd met someone who made her happy and wanted babies with him and not me. I was seething but I was happy to have my baby safe. I had nothing for her at my apartment so I had to call my mom straight away telling her to go out and buy everything she could think of at this ungodly hour. My little girl would want for nothing.

I made a pact with myself that day that I would do what was best for her. My needs didn't matter anymore. My mom and dad got bored with the city so they moved to a small town called Forks and Dad got a job at Port Angeles hospital. They were happy as they were nearer to my old brother Emmett and his girlfriend and my middle brother Jasper wasn't too far away either.

So that's what brought me to where I am today, sat in my apartment surrounded by boxes running my hands through my hair over and over. I'd made the decision to move in with my parents whilst a cottage in their grounds got renovated for me and Ellie to move into. I wanted to be close to them so Ellie could be near enough to them to see them every day. She dotes on them. She's a daddy's girl but granddad comes in a close second closely followed by her nanna.

"Daddy? Where are you?"

"In here baby."

"Come on Unky Emmett …. quicker."

I couldn't help but laugh. Ellie had the whole family wrapped round her little finger.

"Slow down princess, you'll hurt yourself"

"Unky Emmett I'm a big girl. I won't fall."

"That's what you said last time and you fell."

"Daddy!" Ellie flung her hands around my legs. I picked her up off the floor and covered her in kisses.

"Daddy. Unky Emmett took me to the park. We went on the wondabout."

"The roundabout? That sounds like fun."

"He feld off it" I had to laugh again. Emmett was the biggest out of all of us Cullen boys and if he fell he would have fallen with a bang. Emmett came into the room with a glass of water.

"Nice time Em?" he looked at me if I was asking the most stupid question he'd ever heard.

"Of course! Any time with my princess is a good time."

"I'm a princess dadda."

"Yes you are. The prettiest princess in the whole wide world." She started to giggle her infectious little laugh and had me and Emmett laughing along too within seconds.

"Where is grampa?"

"He's coming tomorrow baby."

"Good."

The door buzzer went on the apartment. Emmett went to get it, "That'll be Rosie and Alice."

"And Unky Jas."

They'd all come down to help with the move which was good because I had so much to pack, most of it Ellie's. How could someone so small have so much stuff?

"Where's my beautiful niece?"

"Alice! Yay!" Ellie bounded out of my arms into her aunt's. I don't know how Alice takes her weight. She's tiny and Ellie's quite weighty.

Jasper came into the room pizza in hand, "Nice to see you brought supplies bro."

"Well, we need to feed Emmett. Can't have him starving, can we?" Jasper was my sensitive brother. He considered everybody's feelings and made sure everything was okay.

"Did someone say food?" Emmett came in and grabbed a pizza box from Jasper and sat down on the sofa.

''Dadda, can I have pizza?"

"Yeah, you can have pizza if you can get some off Uncle Emmett."

"He's going to eat it all up dadda."

"Quick! You better get some."

She ran over to him, gave him a smile and fluttered her eyelashes '"Em, can I av some please?"

Emmett was putty in her hands. "Of course my little niece can have whatever she wants." Ellie gave him a kiss and sat down next to him with her pizza. I went into the kitchen to get some drinks. It wouldn't be long before Ellie fell asleep and we'd all start packing again.

Rosalie was standing, leaning up against the counter top. "I thought I told you not to smoke in my house."

"Oh get a grip Edward. Ellie's in the other room. The smoke can't hurt her from in here."

"I don't care whether she's in the other room or in another state. You don't smoke in my house."

"Okay Edward, keep your hair on. I'll put it out." Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend, soon to be fiancée not that she knows that. I grabbed some glasses, Coke and some juice for Ellie. Emmett gave her Coke once and she was bouncing off the walls for days; she's not having soda again.

I walked back into the den and saw my daughter was covered in pizza from head to toe. "Someone needs a bath."

Ellie looked at me and grinned, "Not me."

"Yes you little miss."

"No Dada."

"Yes munchkin. Come here, we've got a date with the tub."

She walked over to me rubbing her eyes. "I'm taking my daughter for a bath. The packing stuffs over there. Have fun." At that moment a shit load of paper towels were thrown at my head. I love my family; only they'd put up with me.

I drew Ellie a bath whilst she played around with her bath toys. "Dada? We getting new house?"

"Yes we are."

"Near grampa?"

"Yes."

"Good Dada. I love you."

"I love you too baby." I bathed Ellie as quickly as I could as she was about to fall asleep. I dried her off put her in her Pj's and put her to bed.

"Kiss dada." I leaned down to give her a kiss goodnight. "Night night baby."

I stayed in her room until she fell asleep. I could hear a lot of talking as I walked back into the den. "Why aren't you guys packing?" Emmett got up and grabbed me in a choke hold. "What was that little brother?"

"Jasper, a little help." Jasper just shook his head, "You're on your own little brother. Sorry." I tried to struggle out, hitting Emmett in the gut a couple of times.

"Who's the boss little bro?"

"Okay ... okay... you are. Now let go." He let me go and walked off sniggering.

"Okay, can we please get some packing done now? I don't want to be late leaving tomorrow."

"Oh get a grip bro; we'll leave in plenty of time." I knew Emmett was right but I was eager to get away from here now I knew where I wanted to be.

I walked towards the window of my apartment to take one last look over the city, Alice followed behind me. She knew how anxious change made me so she placed her hand on my back and started rubbing.

"It's all going to be okay you know. You're doing the right thing." I knew she was right. "You know what Alice? You're right as per usual." She gave me her best pixie like smile and skipped off to where the packing materials were. At least she was being helpful. I walked over to join her. Emmett came over too after a while.

"Suppose I better help or you'll bust a blood vessel."

"Thanks bro."

Jasper and Rose were quietly talking. "What are you two whispering about?"

"The fact you're a dumb ass! Keep your nose out Cullen."

"Come on Rose, you love me really."

"Yeah whatever …."

"I'm wounded Rose, really wounded." She rolled her eyes at me and went back to her conversation. We seemed to get a lot done over the next few hours. We chatted about old times and how Ellie would love the countryside and the woods. We grew up in the city so I was hoping small town life would give her more stability. Jasper was busy packing plates in the kitchen when I walked in to check on him, he looked content enough humming to himself.

"How you getting on?" He shifted round to me and smiled.

"Good. Kitchen's nearly all done. We'll be in Forks before you know it."

"Moving back in with Mom and Dad wasn't where I saw myself ending up."

"Yeah but it means you can go back to school and make more of your life. Don't get me wrong, you're good at what you do but there's always more you can learn. You can show Ellie how great her daddy is."

"I'll never be great."

"You already are. You've raised that little girl single handed since she was two weeks old. Not many men would have stuck around or done as good as job as you have." I felt a blanket of warmth take over my body. Jasper had a weird way of making me feel calm. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." I mocked punched his arm and he laughed.

Alice skipped into the kitchen and gave both me and Jasper an exasperating look. "Have you boys been playing nice?"

Jasper got up and took Alice in a soft embrace. "I'll take that as a yes then. We should get off soon Jas. Everything is nearly done now anyway and we've got a long day tomorrow. Is that ok with you Edward?"

I mocked sighed really loudly, "I guess so. Suppose I'll have to finish the rest myself."

"Not like you've done much anyway. It won't kill ya." I didn't see Rosalie enter the room but she butted into the conversation quickly enough. "Still here Rose? That's a shame."

"Shut up Edward."

"Who's picking on my woman?"

"Emmett, your baby brother is being a dick as per usual."

"I don't believe that for a minute! Edward a dick ... nooo" Everybody started to laugh.

"I know you all love me really. I'm not a permanent dick."

Alice put her arms around my waist and giggled, "I don't think you're a dick at all. These two need their heads' testing."

"See, that's why you're my favourite almost sister in law."

Rose was glaring at me now; I couldn't hold back my laugh, "Come on Rose. You know I don't mean it." She turned and stomped out of the room so I pulled the pixie in and hugged her some more.

"We should really go now big brother. We'll be back first thing in the morning, ready to help you start your new life. Rose, Emmett, come on! We're leaving." Jasper took Alice's hand and they headed towards the door. Rose and Emmett followed close behind.

"Night guys and thank you." They all called back bye and I shut the door behind them.

"Great, now I'm alone." I walked around throwing the last few things that needed to be packed in boxes. I walked towards Ellie's room and opened the door slightly so I could check on her. She'd kicked her comforter off and was snuggled into her bear. I crept in and covered her back over. She mumbled something I couldn't quite work out in her sleep, and then she smiled. She must be in a very happy place, "My beautiful baby." I kissed her and walked back into the hallway.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped down and got in, letting the warm water massage my body. I stood under the running water for what seemed like an eternity not moving until I started to shiver. I headed towards my bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long ass day.

I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep until I felt a sudden pressure on my chest, "Daddy! Wake up!" The pressure increased and started bouncing, "Daddy, daddy, daddy ….."

I opened my eyes to see Ellie sat on me impatiently slapping my chest. "Good morning baby."

"Yay! You're wake."

"Well I am now. Come here and give me a cuddle." She shifted off my chest and moved up towards the pillows on my bed.

"Lemme under." I moved the covers back and she got under and put her arms around me. "Good snuggles huh baby."

"I gots bear too."

"Well, we can't leave bear out can we?" Just at that moment the door buzzed. Ellie shot up, "Who's here daddy?"

"I don't know. Shall we go see?"

"Yeah, let's see'' I scooped her up and headed towards the door. "Hey, who is it'?"

"It's your father and your mom. You going to let us in? We're getting old here."

"You're already old, Dad."

"Grampa's here!" Ellie started bouncing around before they'd even made it up stairs. I left the door ajar slightly so they could come straight in.

"Grampa!"

"There's my girl." Ellie stretched out of my arms to get to her grandfather quicker and he obliged as soon as he was close enough to take here without dropping her.

"Hey Dad, you're looking good."

"Eh excuse me, what about your mother?"

"Sorry Mom, you look great as per usual."

"That's better. Now come here and hug me, I missed you." I walked over and pulled my mom into a tight embrace. "I missed you my boy, missed you a lot."

"It's not been that long. I know I'm special but I'm sure a couple of months without me can't have been that hard."

"You're such a big head."

"Must get that off Dad."

"I heard that! Your mother knows I don't have a big head."

"Grampy, you av a small 'ed."

I couldn't hold back my laugh. Mom tried to hold back but failed miserably. We were both crying with laughter within seconds.

"My daughter, the comedian everyone."

"What'd I do, Grampy?"

"Nothing baby, ignore those two."

"Okay. Dada, you're silly."

"How about a cuddle for your nanna?"

"No."

"Why not? Grampy gets hugs."

"It's because she likes me best," this happened all the time. They always gave Ellie loads of attention and always play with each other over who got the most hugs and kisses.

'"So are you all packed up? Did your brothers help you?"

"Yes mom, they helped a lot actually. Once Alice got us all organised, it didn't really take that long. Everything's ready …. the real question is, are you ready to have your house invaded and your peace disrupted?"

"Of course. I can't wait. I'm so excited that you're both coming home. I get my baby back."

"Mom, I'm hardly a baby."

"Wrong! You'll always be my baby, my youngest boy."

"What about you Dad? You ready for this?"

"Ready to have my granddaughter and my son close you mean? Of course! I wouldn't want it any other way." My parents are the most loving people I've ever known and the fact there doing this for me and my daughter makes that shine through even more.

"Is the plan still that were taking Ellie with us and you're driving up later today?"

"Yeah if that's still okay with you guys. I'd rather Ellie be at yours early so she can get her bearings before she goes to bed."

"You ready to come live in the forest little miss."

"Yeah in the fowest with you and nanna."

"That's right."

"Shall we get you dressed Ellie? And then get some breakfast."

"Okay nanna."

"Good girl, come on then." Mom led Ellie out of the room towards her bedroom, "Let's hope Aunty Alice hasn't packed all your clothes otherwise we'll be in trouble."

"Yeah I'll av to go in my jamas nanna."

Dad was pacing about checking boxes, "You okay son?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I'll just be glad when today's over and we can start a fresh away from here."

"We might even find you a nice woman."

"Don't hold your breath Dad, not many women would take on a guy with a three year old."

"You never know son, never say never." I nodded. I didn't want an argument. My dad has his opinion and I have mine. I mean, is there really a woman out there that would love me and my child? I don't know. But she'd have to be perfect and I don't think that woman would exist. Dad has always said I'm going to find my perfect woman one day and I'd just know when it happened. He's an old romantic and treats Mom like a queen. I want to be more like him; it's hard to have hope though.

I got brought out from my thoughts quickly when the door buzzed again, "That'll be the others. this place is just about to go mental." Dad laughed and winked, "Can't wait get them up here."

I heard voices from outside the apartment door and went to get it before Emmett banged the door down. He's impatient at the best of times and once scared Ellie so badly she didn't stop screaming for twenty minutes; he still feels guilty about that now. I think that's why he spoils her so much. That and the fact she knows exactly how to play him with her pout and smile.

"Where's my niece?"

"Good morning to you too Emmett. What about saying hello to your dad."

"Sorry pops, how are you old man?" Dad gave Emmett a swift dig in the side and hugged him, "I'm good thanks son. Nice of you to ask. Where's my more considerate son?"

"Right here Dad, it's good to see you."

"See Emmett, that's how you should greet your father." Emmett just shrugged, huffed and then slouched off towards Ellie's bedroom. I couldn't help but notice that there were two people missing.

"Where are the girls?" Jasper was perched on a box tapping into his mobile, "They stopped to grab coffee, they'll be here soon. You want anything?"

"Yeah just the usual and tell them to them to pick Ellie up a croissant or something. She'll feel left out if they don't bring her something."

"Gotcha." He went back to his text and I walked through towards the bedroom to check Mom had found Ellie's clothes.

"Mom, did you find everything you needed?"

"Yeah we're good. Go do what you have to do. I've got this covered."

"Okay ... well just make sure Emmett doesn't break anything especially my daughter."

"Watch it little brother or I'll come out there and beat you."

"Emmett Cullen! Don't be so violent in front of your niece."

"Sorry Mom." I walked away chuckling; I don't know who's more of a kid, Emmett or Ellie.

The girls were walking through the door as I walked back into the den. "Morning ladies."

"Morning Edward.'' Alice is such a morning person. Rosalie looked like she could do with a few more hours sleep and just grunted at me. "Nice to see you too Rose." She flipped me the finger and walked off sipping her coffee. "Well that's nice, considering she's in my house."

"Let it go son. She'd beat you down in seconds."

"You've got a point there Dad. She's a mean bitch at times."

"Dada you just sword." I didn't see Ellie and Emmett come into the room. "I'm in trouble now. I didn't swear."

"Yes you did, didn't he Grampy." She walked over and sat with her granddad, "I think he did baby."

"Dada, put money in the jar."

"It's packed baby." Ellie gave me the dirtiest look and pouted. Then she pointed her finger at me, ''You're naughty."

I pretended to cry because I'd been told off for being naughty and Ellie walked up and patted my legs, "It's okay Dada. Just don't do it no more."

I scoped her up and covered her face in kisses, "I'll be good now."

"Pwomise?"

"I Promise."

"Good." She patted me on the head and I put her back down so she could go play.

"You're pussy whipped by a three year old dude."

"Emmett watch your language! Your niece is at a very impressionable age."

"Sorry Mom. Its true though."

"I don't care. You do not use language like that in front of a child." Emmett bowed his head and was shrugging his shoulders. Talk about taking his telling off like a child; some things really don't change.

Everyone started to potter around doing their own thing. Mom was making sure I'd packed everything and was cleaning everything down. "Mom? Why are you cleaning? I'm leaving the place. It's hardly messy." She looked at me, giving me a _don't question my methods_ look so I backed off before I got an Emmett style telling off. I didn't need a lecture before we'd even moved back in together; that could wait a few days at least.

The door buzzed again and Alice walked over to see who it was. "Edward! The moving guys are here." Mom heard and instantly went into organisation mode. "Let them in and I'll tell them what needs to be done. We need to get organised before we head off." My dad patted me on the shoulder, "Just let her get on with it son. Getting in her way will only make her worse." I nodded in understanding. My mom is like a dog with a bone when she has a project and unfortunately for me today, I was the project. "Edward, where are the breakables?"

"All the boxes are labelled Mom. Most of the breakables are in that corner." I pointed over to the corner of the den and she nodded and went back to what she was doing. I sat down next to Dad and laid my head back against the sofa. I just sat there listening for a while. I could hear Mom ordering the removal men around and suddenly I was very glad she was there. I would have been stressed beyond belief by now if she wasn't.

"Edward wake up dude. This is no time to sleep."

"Emmett, I'm not asleep. I'm just trying not to get stressed out."

"Oh well, whatever, I think me and Rose are going to get off if that's okay. She's not feeling one hundred percent" I wasn't bothered they were going, we'd done everything anyway.

"That's cool with me bro." I sat up so he could look at me properly. He'd feel guilty if he thought I was mad he was going and he'd know, just by looking at my face that I wasn't .

"You want me to take Ellie with me? We'll go to the store and stuff on the way back and get something for dinner. That way, we should all get back to Mom's at around the same time." Mum heard the conversation and walked over to stand behind Emmett.

"I think that's a really good idea son. It means I can stay here and we can all leave at the same time. Edward won't be left alone to finish everything then." She seemed really happy with herself. I was officially being whipped into shape today.

"Yeah that's fine Emmett, just be careful with my most precious cargo." Emmett's face lit up.

"I'll keep her safe little brother, scouts honour."

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's with Rose in the bedroom. I'll go get her." Emmett came back a moment later with Ellie in his arms. She had officially been Rosalied; her hair was up in a pony and she had a skirt and top combo on. "You're going with Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose back to Nana's baby and we'll meet you there later. Okay?" Ellie looked indecisive, she looked like she wanted to wait but she was thinking about something.

"Do I get to go in the red car?" Rose walked in smiling, "That's my girl. She knows what a good car looks like."

Emmett smiled at Rose and then looked back at Ellie "So are you coming with us in the red car, Ellie bear?"

"Yeah in the red car."

"Go say bye to Daddy and Granddad then munchkin and we'll go." Ellie gave everyone kisses goodbye.

"Behave yourself little miss and make sure you keep your uncle in line."

"I will daddy, bye bye," she waved and blew me a kiss as she headed out the door.

It was almost an hour and a half later before we were ready to leave. Mom had taken the bull by the horns and organised everything; I couldn't have had an easier move if I'm honest.

"You all ready to go son?"

"I think so mom. I think you've covered everything." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "Let's get home then shall we? Alice, Jasper, come on! We're leaving, get your stuff."

Dad was already up and stood by the door. I think he was as eager to leave as Mom was. This apartment wasn't that bad, well at least I didn't think so. Unless there was something they weren't telling me, maybe it smelt bad. I shrugged it off and grabbed my phone, wallet and keys. I had a quick scoot around making sure we hadn't missed anything. Luckily, we hadn't and we all left together.

When we got to the car's mom looked at me and Jasper, "No racing! Do you both hear me! I will not lose one of you out of pure stupidity. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good. I'll see you when we get there. Be safe, no speeding!"

Both me and Jasper rolled our eyes, "Last one there buys the beer." Jasper grinned.

"You're on big brother, bring it on." Dad pulled out of the garage first and Jasper waved me off as I followed him out. The drive to Forks went quicker than I ever thought it could because me and Jasper kept trying to outdo each other.

"My mother is going to kill me." I couldn't help but grin. It wasn't often that I didn't have Ellie with me. I would never mess around if she was in the car; she was too important. I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign in the distance.

"Home stretch, bring on the beers." I put my foot down on the Volvo hadn't had this much of a run out in a while. It couldn't hurt and there was no one around apart from me and Jas. I slowed down as I got to town. I wasn't stupid, there's always cops about. I caught a glimpse of Rosalie's red convertible so I put my foot down again, just breaking the speed limit to beat some lights so I could catch up to them.

It wasn't until I hit a damn puddle that splashed dirty water all over the car that I noticed it, "Shit! I only just got this damn car valeted."

Other than Ellie, my car was my pride and joy and I was getting more and more pissed at myself. "Such a prick, Edward." I slowed down a bit so Rose wouldn't speed up too much. I wouldn't think twice about laying into her if she took the piss with my daughter in her car. Rose kept her speed down and I followed her towards the hidden drive way just the other side of town. I was kind of glad she was in front, I'd miss this damn turn off too many times to count.

Just when I thought the beers were on, Jasper flew past me and Rosalie. "Shit! Smart ass little prick! I can't believe he just did that."

It wasn't long before we pulled into the drive and parked up. Jasper had a shit eating grin on his face. I got out of the car head down.

"Okay, okay. You win. I'll get the beers in." Jasper punched the air, "Champion!"

"Dada, get me out! Get me out!" Ellie was getting annoyed she was the only one not out of the car yet so I opened the door to get her out.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Emmett?" She reached her arms out before I could get her straps undone.

"Yeah, I met an new friend. She had red car too."

"Did you? That's good."

"Her name was Bella. She was pwetty."

"That's nice baby. Come on then, out you get." I pulled her into my arms and walked towards the front door.

"Welcome to your new home, princess''

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed meeting Ellie and the rest of the Cullens. The next chapter will be up next week<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

These amazing charecters belong to Stephenie Meyer I just tweaked there story a little.

Sorry for the delay in updating I've had a busy week full of premieres and things I hope it was worth the wait enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter Three Adapting

Bella's Point of view

I could hear the rain battering against the windows of my room before I even opened my eyes. Another day in Forks, another storm on the horizon. Lovely, just what I wanted to wake up to. I pulled my pillow over my head and practically begged for sleep to take me again. I didn't want to wake up to the real world yet, not for at least another couple of hours anyway.

"Shut up rain! Do you not know what time it is? Seriously."

Anyone passing my room at this point would think some loony was taking residence in here. Renee and Charlie were both probably still asleep as it was only 6am after all.

"6am. God, I don't even have a class to get to! This sucks."

I threw my head back against my mattress trying to find a comfortable position. My alarm clock was blinking 6.06am at me. What was am I supposed to do at this time of the morning seriously? If I got up and started moving around, I'd wake Renee and Charlie. If I stayed in bed, I'd be going to go stir crazy. I leaned over and grabbed the book that was sat on my night stand from the last time I was here _**Wuthering Heights. **_I'd read this book a million times. I flicked it open to the last page I read and started skimming through it again, hoping I'd be able to fall back to sleep.

"Bella? Bella, you should really wake up now love. It's 10am. Bella don't make me come in there."

"What? 10am? No it's not! What are you talking about?"

I rolled over and bashed my head on something hard.

"Ouch! Shit!"

I sat up with my hand over the spot that I'd hit and winced. I really shouldn't have started reading, it just causes accidents especially with someone as uncoordinated as me. Anyone else would have put the book on the floor when they realised they were about to fall asleep but no, not me, not Bella Swan.

"Bella, what are you doing in there?"

"I'm okay mom, seriously. Go down stairs and I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you sure you're okay? I heard that curse, young lady."

"Mom I'm fine. Just go already."

I shifted forward slightly on my bed, grabbing my old sweats off the chair and throwing them on over my PJ bottoms. Charlie would have a fit if I went downstairs in the shorts I was wearing. They don't leave much to the imagination but they're comfy to sleep in. I grabbed a sweater and pulled it over my head as I was walking towards the door. I could hear Charlie and Renee talking as I hit the landing half way down the stairs.

"I can't believe she slept in so late. Bella never sleeps in past 9 in the morning. I hope she's okay. Do you think something is wrong?"

"Give it a rest Renee. She's a big girl and she had a long day yesterday. There's no need for you to worry. Bella is quite capable of looking after herself and she'll talk to us about any issues if she needs to."

"So you think there are issues?"

"No, I didn't say there was any. I just said if there were, she'd tell us which she will."

I creped a little further down the stairs being careful not to hit the squeaky floor board on the middle step. I stopped just before the entrance to the kitchen and heard Renee huff. Renee is the polar opposite of Charlie. She's a constant worrier and she can't leave things alone when she thinks someone needs her help. Charlie doesn't hover at all. He would happily sit in a room with me and let me think for hours and not say a word which is why I prefer his company to mom's. They really even each other out which is probably why they've been together so long. I don't know how Charlie puts up with her mad plans sometimes. Mom started banging pans around louder than necessary; she's like a child when she doesn't get what she wants.

"Morning dad."

I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Morning Bells. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept okay. I think I need a double bed though."

Renee's head shot up.

"Why do you need a double bed? Do you plan on having a male visitor? Is there someone we don't know about?"

"No mom. I'm just used to a double bed that's all. There's no man in my life."

Charlie grinned at Renee as she looked disappointed. I'm sure she wants me married off so she can get rid of me.

"No one's good enough for my little girl anyway."

Charlie hadn't liked any of my boyfriends. He saw fault in them and made his mind up almost straight away. He said the two he met were players. The scary thing was, that he was right. He saw things I couldn't; it was a shame I didn't listen to him at the time. What girl listens to her dad when it comes to boys though? I would have to listen to his opinion next time, if there was a next time.

Renee was busy cooking and the smell of bacon was taking over the room.

"Should dad really be eating that mom? Surely he should be having porridge or something healthy to keep his strength up."

"I'm fine Bells. Some egg and bacon won't change that, if anything it'll make me feel better so stop your worrying."

"See. He wants it Bella and who am I to say no when he hasn't eaten properly in days."

I instantly felt guilty. I just wanted what was best for Charlie and I knew Renee did too but she just gave him what he wanted whether it was good for him or not.

"I'm taking over cooking dinner from today. I want to make sure you both get at least one healthy meal per day. I can't have you living off this stuff."

"Bella, you don't have to do that."

"No arguments mom. I want to help out as much as possible."

"Okay, I won't argue. Do you want some eggs and bacon?"

"Yeah okay. One fatty breakfast won't hurt, I suppose"

Charlie poked me in the side and I jumped.

"Dad!"

"You need some meat on your bones kid."

"Whatever."

Renee put a plate of food in front of me and went back to the stove. I smiled as a thank you and started to eat. I haven't had a cooked breakfast in a while it makes a nice change. I cleared the plate a bit quicker than I usually would.

"Hungry Bells?"

"That was good, thanks mom."

"Glad you enjoyed it. You're doing the washing up."

I sighed and Charlie laughed before he carried on eating his large plateful of food. It looked like it could feed two and no doubt he'll finish the lot. Renee sat down with a modest bowl of cereal. A few minutes later, everyone was quiet and the only sound echoing round the kitchen was silverware hitting plates. I got up and walked towards the back door. The rain was pounding the decking so hard if I didn't know any better, I would have thought it would dent it. I stood there for a while, just watching. Rain was very therapeutic to me when it wasn't keeping me up at night. I know it sounds like a contraction but it's true. I opened the back door an inch and slipped outside to the love seat hidden under the small shelter that dad built so he could smoke outside when it was raining. It didn't look like it had had much use since he quit. I sat down and wrapped my arms around my legs to keep warm. What if Charlie didn't get better? What if I was going to lose my dad? I don't think I'll be able to cope if that happens. Shit, shit, shit. I needed to snap out of this. It won't help Charlie if I'm worried sick. As my heart started to bang in my chest, I opened my eyes and started to watch rain drops hit a puddle at the bottom of the deck. I just sat watching it for ages.

"You okay Bells?"

"Dad, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold."

"Bells, stop worrying. I'm a big boy. Now scoot over so I can sit down."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. This was out of character for Charlie but it was just what I needed. I couldn't control the sobs that escaped me. Charlie held me tighter and rocked me placing kisses on my forehead he took my hand and placed it in his.

"Do you remember when you were small and you fell of this deck right here and hit your head?"

I nodded.

"And do you remember what I said to you that day. I told you I'd always be here to pick you up when you fell and kiss you better until you found a man of your own to take over the job and I don't plan on going back on that promise. Do you hear me Bella? I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to fight this thing."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sure because I have too much to lose. I refuse to give you and your mother up until I'm 100 years old. I plan on having a rocking chair and a few grandchildren running around the place before I let my ticker give up."

"I love you dad. I know I don't say it enough but I do"

"I know you do kiddo. Now go clean yourself up, you have a call to make"

"I don't have to call anyone."

"What about that job you saw in the paper last night? I think you should give them a call and there's no time like the present is there."

"Just give me a minute, okay."

"Okay, just a minute though."

Charlie chuckled as I moved in a little closer to him and took a deep breath. I had to believe him when he said he wasn't going to give in without a fight; if anyone could beat this thing, Charlie could. I gave him one last squeeze and got up to walk through the kitchen avoiding eye contact with Renee. I couldn't have that conversation again; I'd only just pulled myself together. I think she understood because she didn't look up from the paper she was reading. I felt relieved when I got to my room and I threw myself on my bed. I sobbed into my pillow trying to stay as quiet as I could. This would be the last time I showed this cancer any weakness; if Charlie could stay positive, then I could too.

"I need to make that call."

I jumped up from my bed and stalked out of my room towards the bathroom. I grabbed a clean towel on the way so I could take a quick shower. Clean body, clean mind as they say, although I'm not quite sure who they are if I'm honest. I turned the water on and waited patiently for it to heat up. I poked my toe under the spray first to make sure it was hot enough. I have a lot of kinks and stress to work out of my body so the hotter the better. I stepped under and shivered as the water hit my body for the first time. Once I was under completely, the water started to heat up my skin and after a few minutes and the tension slowly started to work its way out of me. I stood there for a while letting the water wash away the last few hours then I turned it off. It was time to pull my finger out and make the call that could determine what I'd be doing for the next few years.

I walked back into my room and pulled some clothes on. I let my hair hang in an un-brushed mess around my face. I took the stairs two at a time on my way back down towards the phone.

"Mom, where's yesterdays paper?"

"It's on the table where you left it"

She was right. She'd put it back in exactly the place I'd left it the night before but it was open and folded on the page with the advertisement I needed facing up. I grabbed the paper and went to sit in the chair by the phone. I picked up the receiver and dialled the number from the ad. It took a few seconds for the call to connect then the phone started ringing.

"_**Good morning Rainbow Kindergarten Mrs Cheney speaking"**_

"_**Hi, I wonder if you can help me is the job advertised in the paper still available?"**_

"_**It is. Can I ask who's calling please?"**_

"_**Yes of course. My name is Bella Swan"**_

"_**Oh Bella it's good to hear from you. It's Janet, Ben's mom"**_

"_**Oh hi Mrs Cheney"**_

"_**Call me Janet please"**_

"_**Okay"**_

"_**So you're interested in the job? Are you sure you want to take something on full time with Charlie being sick?"**_

"_**It was actually Charlie's idea. If I'm honest, I think he wants me out from under his feet as much as possible. I nag him too much"**_

Mrs Cheney laughed and sighed.

"_**In that case my dear, when can you start?"**_

"_**What? Really? Your giving me the job? Oh I can't believe it. I can start Wednesday? Charlie has an appointment with Dr Cullen tomorrow that I'd like to attend if that's okay."**_

"_**Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait and start Monday? It's perfectly fine with me if you need a little time"**_

"_**No, Wednesday is fine with me if it okay with you"**_

"_**Okay then Bella. I'll see you at 8am on Wednesday. Do you need directions or do you know where we are?"**_

"_**No it's fine. I know where I have to go" **_

"_**In that case, I'll see you on Wednesday morning"**_

"_**I look forward to it and thank you, Mrs Cheney "**_

"_**You're welcome Bella, goodbye"**_

"_**Bye"**_

The line went dead. I got it, I actually got it. The fact Mrs Cheney knows my parents and I went to school with her son might have helped but I still got it. I'd be able to teach in a roundabout way until I could get back and finish my degree.

"Mom, dad, I got it! I got the job!"

I ran through to the sitting room with a grin on my face the size of China. I nearly ran head first into the fire place and had to catch myself before I fell.

"Careful Bella, you won't be able to do anything if you're unconscious."

Mom gave me the once over and once she was happy I wasn't going to lose my balance again, she relaxed in her seat.

"I got the job. I start on Wednesday morning. The kindergarten is run by Mrs Cheney, you know, Ben Cheney's mom; the guy that went out with Angela in high school. Messy break-up, lots of tears."

"Take a breath Bells. You'll go blue if you carrying on rabbiting like that,"

I shot Charlie a warning look and he laughed at me. Obviously my serious face wasn't serious enough.

"Ignore your dad, Bella. That's great news."

"Thanks mom. I can't wait to get started. I just hope the kids like me."

"They'll love you baby, just like we do. Just be yourself."

"I just hope I don't trip over one and hurt it."

"It? Bella! You mean you hope your coordination problems don't hurt one of the children! It. You don't call a child 'it'."

"Sorry mom."

"Just makes sure you don't call one of them 'it' to their parents. I don't see it going down to well if you did."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You know that once you get settled, you're worries will disappear. Trust me."

Hmm ... now that's the hard part. Getting the job was the easy bit but actually doing it is a completely different thing. God what have I let myself in for. The kids will eat me alive.

"Stop worrying Bella."

"I'm fine mom, seriously. Give me a break."

"Yeah? You don't look fine and how have you managed to get a bruise on your face?"

"I don't have a bruise, do I?"

I stood up so I could check myself over in the mirror and sure enough there was a small purple spot above my left eye. Great! Now what would people think, clumsy Bella strikes again. No more night time reading for me, it's too dangerous obviously.

The rest of the afternoon went quite quickly. I spent time cleaning out the cupboards in the kitchen and rearranging them so I could find everything I would need come dinner time. I sat on the porch with Charlie and listened to stories of my childhood and he told me how I got each of my three still visible scares. He also said there were many more but they'd all faded now and if he told me all of my mishaps, he'd be there all day. Which is probably true. I've had more near misses than two average people put together. I'm the definition of clumsy.

l helped Renee strip all of the beds and do the laundry. We filled the dryer up multiple times as the rain wasn't going to ease up any time soon but we still made the most of our day. I have to admit, it was nice to be home. It all felt so normal, comfortable, almost like I was back in my protective bubble; being cared for by my parents. I didn't feel like anything could bust it; I felt happy and safe.

I excused myself from laundry duty a little later to prepare the dinner. I'd settled on steak and jacket potatoes, it was quick easy and Charlie loved it. My phone buzzed whilst I was wrapping the potatoes in foil.

_**Hey B heard your back in town give me a call. Mike x**_

Great! That didn't take long. Mike was my boyfriend in elementary school for two weeks and ever since, he's had it in his head that he's got some right to be a part of my life. He's like a love sick puppy and it really pisses me off. I deleted the message and went back to the task in hand. My phone bleeped again a couple of minutes later.

"Jesus Mike. Get the hint. You're being ignored."

I flipped my phone up to see what he wanted this time.

**Hey Bella, do you fancy getting together tomorrow afternoon? I'm free all day. Ang xx**

I breathed a sigh of relief when I took in that it wasn't Mike again and quickly typed out a reply.

**Sounds good to me. Charlie has an appointment with the doc at 10 so I should be able to meet you in the diner at say 12.30 xx**

I shut my phone as Renee walked into the kitchen. She eyed me wearily like she wanted to ask me something but she was scared of getting her head bitten off.

"Who was that? I heard your phone bleep."

"It was Ang, mom. I'm meeting her for lunch at the diner tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh."

She sounded sorely disappointed that my texts weren't interesting. If she's expecting a man to call, she'll be waiting a long ass time.

The rest of the night flew by and before I knew it I was climbing the stairs to go to bed. We had to be up and out early for Charlie's appointment with Doctor Cullen so I set my alarm for 8am. I didn't want to give Charlie any excuse to leave me behind and he would if he could get away with it. He knows hospitals put me on edge. Ever since the thing with... never mind that. I'm not dragging that memory back to the surface just before bed. Block it out Bella.

We set off for the hospital in Port Angeles a little earlier than we should have because of my nagging. I didn't want to be late and there could be traffic or anything. It wouldn't be good to keep the doctor waiting around even if he was a family friend.

"How are you feeling about this dad? You're not nervous or anything, are you?"

"I'm fine Bells. Quit your nagging or were turning this car around and your staying at home. I'm not joking either so don't try me."

"Okay. Sorry."

Charlie hadn't snapped at me like in years. He was usually the most laid back guy something wasn't quite adding up. I slumped back in my seat and glared out of the window. Really, who did he think he was talking to. I quit school to come home and look after him. I put my life on hold for that ungrateful.

"Sorry Bells, I'm just on edge you know. These appointments aren't the most pleasant things for me to go through and I don't want you to worry so you being here is hard for me. I should be looking after you."

I instantly regretted my last thought. I was a horrible daughter. I couldn't blame Charlie for snapping, I was pushing my luck.

"It's okay dad. Let's just get this over and done with. Mom turn the radio on please."

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey. It was uncomfortable to say the least. When we finally pulled into the hospital car park, I had to take a deep breath. My parents were out of the car and looking at me like I was about to pass out. Come on Bella, move your feet.

"You okay Bells? Do you want to stay in the car?"

"No, I'm fine dad. I'm coming."

I don't know how I managed to get out of the cruiser and onto the side walk but I did. I shot an uneasy smile at my parents and followed them towards the entrance of the hospital. As long as I didn't have to pass that room, I could cope. I won't let the fact hospitals petrify me, stop me supporting Charlie. He needs me and I would just have to suck everything else up. I felt Renee's hand on my arm as we approached the elevator. She squeezed me gently and linked onto me. This was bad. She was supporting me when she should be focusing her attention on Charlie. I couldn't bear to move away though I needed her. I needed my mom.

"It's going to be okay."

Renee whispered low enough so only I could hear and I nodded in response. We rode up to the thirteenth floor and followed Charlie into a waiting room. He went to speak to the receptionist whilst we sat down. After a moment he came and sat with us the expression on his face was sombre. He took Renee's free hand and we waited.

A few minutes later, I saw a doctor heading towards the door. He was beautiful. Blonde hair, clear complexion; he didn't look anything like I expected a doctor would. There was no sign of stress on his face at all. He should be on TV, not in a hospital with a face like that. He could make millions of women swoon and put some money in the bank whilst he did it. Some people had all the luck.

"Charlie Swan, it's good to see you. You're looking well."

"Carlisle, it's been too long."

They shook hands and Charlie motioned his head towards me.

"Carlisle, this is my daughter, Bella"

"Ah Bella. I've heard a lot about you."

I couldn't help the blush that escaped my cheeks

"Dr Cullen, it's good to meet you."

"Call me Carlisle, please."

I smiled and nodded afraid to open my mouth just encase I had a 'Bella' moment.

"Shall we?"

Carlisle walked towards a small examination room and led us all inside it was a tight fit but we managed to shut the door and sit down. There was a tense silence whist Carlisle shifted through the notes on his desk.

"Sorry about that, shall we begin."

Charlie nodded

"No time like the present doc."

Carlisle laughed and began to talk through things with Charlie. I sat listening intently to what was being said. I couldn't work out what some things meant but I didn't interrupt, I didn't want to be rude. That wouldn't please Charlie and the doctor was his friend. I wonder what his other sons look like. My mind wondered for a second but I pulled myself back to reality quickly; now was not the time for thinking like that. Carlisle discussed treatment plans with Charlie apparently the one he's on now isn't strong enough and he needs to do something else or have the whole testicle removed.

"Why haven't you done that already? Why wait if it'll help? I mean, it's not like they're going to have more kids. Does it really matter if it's removed?"

Charlie and Carlisle looked at me stunned that I'd opened my mouth. What did they think I was going to do, sit here in silence until we left. Maybe that's what Renee does. Carlisle cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well Bella, we haven't removed it yet because we don't know whether the cancer has spread or not. We're waiting for test results before we make that decision. I don't want to put Charlie through an operation until I have all the facts. At the moment, the treatment is holding the cancer at bay but it's not killing it which is why, I think we need to start with a more vigorous treatment plan and maybe some radio therapy."

"This will all help though right? I mean, it won't be for nothing."

"As far as I can see, Charlie is responding. We just need to set him up on a new set of drugs and go from there. He's strong Bella, you shouldn't worry so much. You'll go grey before your time. Leave the worrying to me. I'm old according to my granddaughter anyway so a few more grey hairs won't matter."

I laughed before I knew it was going to escape my mouth it was the first time in ages that someone had made me feel positive about Charlie's situation. Charlie, Renee and Doctor Cullen were laughing to it really lightened the atmosphere in the room.

"So now we've discovered I'm old, I need to run a few tests. Charlie? If you'd like to follow me, we'll get that out of the way quickly so you can be on your way. Renee, Bella, if you'd like to pop back in to the waiting room for a moment, we'll be as quick as we can."

We all got up. I shook Doctor Cullen's hand and followed Renee out into the waiting room whilst Charlie went to another room off the corridor for his tests.

"See? He's nice" Mom was so pleased with herself.

"He's a very nice man mom, you were right." I didn't look at her; I didn't want to see her gloat.

Charlie's tests didn't take that long. He was out within half an hour. We said goodbye to Doctor Cullen and I don't know why but I trusted him. I was glad of it too and I just knew he'd do anything he could to help. We soon got back on the road to Forks so I text Angela.

**On my way back from the hospital babe, see you at the diner in 40 minutes? B xx**

It didn't take long for her to reply.

**Can't wait sweet. It's been too long. See you soon A xx**

Charlie dropped me off at the diner around lunch time. I walked through the door and saw Angela sat in our usual booth.

"Bella!"

She jumped out of the booth and threw her hands around my neck.

"It's so good to see you babe"

"You too! It's been way too long. Nice to see you got the old booth."

"Of course, it's tradition."

We both sat down and the waitress brought over menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

Angela smiled, "The usual Bella?" I nodded.

"Two strawberry milkshakes please."

"Okay, I'll be back in just a second."

The waitress walked over to the counter and gave our order in. Both me and Angela were people watching, there was no such thing as an awkward silence with her. Something caught her attention so I turned my head to see what she was gawping at. And then I saw; there stood at the counter was a god. He had a head of messy golden hair. He was tall, not too muscley. He was perfectly formed and I'd only seen him from behind. I didn't realise we were being watched until someone cleared there throat behind me.

"See something you like Bella"

I was instantly mortified. Emmett Cullen was stood in front of me with a massive grin on his face. A blush took over my body before I had time to open my mouth.

"Yeah I thought so. Your blushing." he started to laugh. This couldn't get any worse.

"Hi, I'm Angela." Ang held out her hand and Emmett shook it.

"Emmett Cullen." Ang smiled at him and turned to me she kicked me under the table to wake me up from my embarrassment.

"Do you want to join us?" Ang was flirting. This was not good. That ... Rosalie ... would eat her for breakfast.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm just picking up take out with my brother." No no no it can't be. Don't blush Bella, don't blush.

"I saw your dad this morning. I went to the hospital with Charlie." Smooth Bella real smooth.

"Is he okay?" Concern crossed Emmett's face and I instantly regretted bring Charlie up.

"Yeah he's fine. We just went down so Carli.. eh Doctor Cullen could run some tests." I didn't know how to address him to Emmett.

"Well, I'm sure my dad will do as much as he can. He really likes Charlie. You got the food brother?"

The god had turned from the counter and walked to our table. His face was even more breathtaking than his body; it was flawless perfect in every way. God, I hope I'm not gawping.

"Yeah, I've got it. Took them a little longer than it should because you ordered everything off the menu." Emmett mocked punched his brother and took a couple of the many bags of food he had in his hands.

"Edward. This is Bella Swan and her Friend Angela" Edward nodded his head as a greeting. He didn't look entirely comfortable. He looked like he was trying really hard to hold something back.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both" Emmett gave him a knowing look I have no idea what he meant by it so I gave up trying to figure it out pretty quickly. I smiled at the god like creature and bit down on my lip hard trying to hold down another impending blush. He looked deep into my eyes like he was trying to read me so I diverted my eyes to my menu on the table.

"We should get going Edward. The girls will get the hump if we take them back cold food." Edward took his eyes off me and looked at Emmett.

"You're right. I can't deal with a bitchy Rose today." Edward smiled at us and walked across to the door.

"See you later ladies" Emmett winked at me and walked towards the door. The wink set my blush off again. I couldn't work out what just happened but I had to see that god like creature again. Ang brought me back from my daze.

"Oh my god! He was hot. He liked you too, couldn't take his eyes off you." Ang was losing the plot. There is no way that beautiful man liked me.

"Shut up Ang, did you see him? He was perfect, god like. There is no way he likes me, no way at all. I'm just a plain Jane."

"Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly. You're a beautiful woman. He'd be lucky to have you." The waitress was approaching the table with our drinks so I just nodded and tried to smile. No way he liked me.

"Here's your drinks ladies, enjoy. What can I get you to eat?"

We ordered what we wanted and went back to people watching. There was no one even half as interesting as Edward Cullen in the diner though. We ate and talked about old times for hours. I told Angela all about my new job and my chance meeting with Emmett, Rosalie and Ellie.

She told me about why she stayed in Forks and went to school close by instead of moving to the big smoke. She didn't like to be too far from home. She was a mummy's girl and loved small town life. She told me all about her new boyfriend, Seth and told me I had to meet him soon. Which I agreed to; anyone that makes Ang happy is good with me. Time flew way too quickly. We'd been sat in the diner 4 hours when Ang offered to drop me home. We sat in a happy silence whilst Ang drove she pulled into my drive and turned the engine off.

"You coming in to say hi to Charlie and Renee?" Ang smiled and nodded. She jumped out of the car and bounced towards the house. She waited for me just outside the door; she never went into my house first whether I was with her or not.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah Mom it's me. I brought a friend home too." Renee walked into the hallway and started squeeing when she saw Angela. They hugged and Renee pulled Ang into the den.

"Charlie, look who's here."

"Hello stranger. I thought you two had got lost, you've been gone so long."

"We had a lot to catch up on." Ang winked at Renee.

"What happened?" Ang smiled and sat on the sofa next to Renee.

"We met the youngest of the Cullen boys today and I think he's a bit taken with your daughter."

"Ang don't say that! He was ... well, out of my league. There's no way he liked me. I looked like a right fool."

"Bella, he couldn't take his eyes off you." Renee got comfy in her seat and listened as Ang gave a detailed description of our afternoon at the diner. She didn't miss anything out.

"You staying for dinner Ang?"

"If that's okay, yes please. I'd like that."

"Okay, I'll go get started."

I left Ang to her story and started the dinner. The rest of the night was fun; we all talked about school and played monopoly. Renee asked about Edward a lot. Like I wasn't thinking about him enough already. I swear I blushed every time his name was mentioned. That wasn't lost on Renee either; she noticed every single one and winked at me almost every time. Ang left just after ten. I said goodnight once all the cleaning up was done using work tomorrow as an excuse, when in reality all I wanted to do was be alone. I grabbed a quick shower and then got into bed the day was playing on my mind I replayed it over and over again before I went to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please leave a review the next chapter will follow on ASAP<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here! Can't belive im publishing the fourth chapter :) I'm loving every minute of it.

As always these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer Ellie however is mine :0) and i love her too bits. I hope you enjoy this one as much as i enjoyed putting it together

Kirsty x

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 4 New Beginnings 

Edwards point of view

I woke up on my second full day in Forks to the sound of my bedroom door opening. I knew exactly who it would be; she's small, blonde curls hang around her face and she's trouble with a capital 'T' first thing in the morning. My alarm clock was flashing 7.30am. I felt the bed shift by my feet and a small body started crawling up the bed towards me stopping when it reached the pillows. I kept my eyes closed; she might go snuggle up and go back to sleep if I don't move. It was highly unlikely but it was worth a shot. I felt a hand gently tap my face; so much for my brilliant plan eh.

"Dada, wake up." I carried on playing dumb for a few minutes and another couple of taps touched my face. "Dada, wake up. Wake up!"

"No, it's still night time. Go back to sleep." I didn't open my eyes but my daughter isn't dumb; she knows when it's time to get up.

"It's not!" I felt a weight hit my chest and then the bouncing started up and down up and down.

"Where's Nana and Granddad? Go find em, I'll be down in a minute."

"No I want you." I opened my eyes and saw two big blue eyes looking down on me. A smile stretched across my baby girl's face, "Yay you're awake" I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. No one but Ellie was happy to see me first thing in the morning. I'm not what you'd call a morning person; most people stay away from me but this was Ellie's favourite time for a snuggle.

"You getting in?"

"Yeah. Can we watch toons?"

"I suppose so." She climbed off me and pulled the covers back so she could get in bed next to me. I propped her up so she could see the TV and I started flicking through the channels until I found something appropriate.

"Fifi and the tots, Fifi and the tots, this, this." Oh god, I should have checked the planner first. I'm sure I've seen every single episode of this damn programme but what my girl wants, my girl gets.

We sat for a bit in silence, just watching and pretending to watch. Watching Ellie's face light up was more entertainment than this programme could offer. She was totally absorbed in what she was watching; she didn't even hear when someone knocked at the door. My mom poked her head into the room.

"Good morning my babies. Can I come in?" I nodded

"Ellie? Are you going to say good morning to Nana or do we have to turn the TV off." Ellie came out of her trance quickly.

"Hello Nana. Come watch Fifi." Ellie tapped the space beside her motioning my mom to sit down which she did.

"Are you and your brother still going into Port Angeles this morning to get what you need for college on Monday?" My mom raised an eyebrow at me. I wasn't going to put it off as I was still in trouble for my little bet with Jasper on the way down here. Boy, did we get lectured for that little stunt.

"Yeah Emmett should be here soon. Are you still okay to look after Ellie today?"

"Of course. We're going to watch some films and have a girly day with Rose." I raised my eyebrow at my mother, Rose and girly weren't two words I'd put together in a sentence. "Is that okay with you miss Ellie?"

"Yeah. Can we av popt corn?"

"I think we can do that. Shall we go get some breakfast? Leave daddy to get ready to go out with uncle Emmett?" Ellie has a way with people that she doesn't get from me. People are drawn to her. She isn't spoilt, she hardly throws any tantrums, she just likes being around people and learning from them. Her speech is so advanced sometimes it scares me. She spends way too much time with my father. She once asked me about blood types; how did she know about them? What had he been talking to her about?

"Okay, can we put this on later?"

"Yes, we can watch it again later." Mom stood up and lifted Ellie off the bed. "Get ready Edward." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Why do I feel like I'm 17 again? Getting orders from my mom should have stopped years ago. I'm a dad now. I need to get my cottage finished that way if I and Ellie want to stay in bed and watch cartoons, we could.

I took a deep breath; I need to get up. Emmett will be here soon and if I'm not out of bed, he'll probably dive bomb me and I'm not ready for that. I need coffee and lots of it. Emmett could be quite hard to take first thing in the morning; he's always so happy. It's annoying but he's my brother and I love him so I don't moan too much about it. I wouldn't want him to be any other way if I'm honest.

I stood up grabbed some clothes and got dressed. I looked in the mirror running my hands through my hair trying to make it look presentable, not that I'm bothered. Who was I trying to impress anyway. I hadn't even looked at a woman since I took Ellie on full time; 3 years ... has it really been that long? God, I need to get laid. I need to move if I stand here any longer thinking about sex, I might explode. I headed for the door and grabbed my coat on my way out; no doubt it would rain, this is Forks after all. I took the stairs down to the kitchen two at a time. I could hear Ellie rabbiting on about something or other. The front door opened and slammed shut so I waited quietly on the landing.

"Emmett, did you really have to slam the damn door? Your mom and dad might be asleep still, it's only 8am."

"Chill Rose. They're up. I called them already and told mom to get my lazy ass little brother out of bed."

"Who you calling a lazy ass?" Emmett jumped as he turned onto the landing. He obviously didn't expect me to be waiting which made me smile. Rose shot me a look and walked into the kitchen.

"Mature Edward, very mature."

Emmett straightened himself up and eyed me wearily, "Good you're up. Do you have a list of everything you need? It's going to be busy if we don't get there early." He was pissed. I was going to pay for that in digs later.

"Yeah, it's pinned to the fridge. You want to eat before we go?"

"Yeah, I could use a little food. I haven't eaten much yet."

"Yet? It's only 8am! How much do you need?"

"Shut up Edward. You could use a little meat on your bones. Might help you get a woman, how longs it been again?" Emmett had me. I hated this topic and he knew it. He couldn't hide the glee on his face as he walked into the kitchen. He gave mom and Ellie kisses and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"You guys hungry? Do you want me to make pancakes?"

"Yeah pancakes" Ellie shouted so loud she made Rose jump.

"You're definitely related to Emmett, kid." Rose smiled and started to fiddle with a strand of Ellie's hair. Ellie smiled at her. Having women around her was a good thing even if Rose used her a doll half the time.

"Is Alice and Jaz coming?" Ellie tilted her head towards me.

"I think they're coming for lunch baby. Why?"

Ellie turned back to Rose "Just asken."

"Should we pick something up for lunch on the way home? Save us making a mess of the kitchen." Mom's kitchen is her pride and joy. It never looks used and she looked more than happy with the idea.

"I think that's a good idea son. You should pop into the diner on your way home and get some take out."

"They do great food there. Their omelettes are to die for." Emmett's stomach growled at the thought and everyone started to laugh.

"Calm down Em, we still have shopping to get done first."

"That's true, let's go. Come on little brother, I'm getting old here." he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Do you not want pancakes then?" I took a sip of my coffee whilst Emmett stood milling it over.

"Okay, breakfast then we're leaving. Make sure you have everything together as we're not hanging around."

"Unky Emmett, the pancakes are for both of us. You av to share." Ellie pointed a finger at her uncle and he bowed his head.

"Okay princess. I'll share but only with you." Ellie seemed happy enough with that until Rose whispered something in her ear.

"And you gots to share with Rose too." Rose went back to her ear "and Nana" I could see where this was going. The smile on Rose's face couldn't have been any more obvious.

"No Rose that's mean. We have to share with Dada." That's my girl. She knows where her priorities lie. I grinned at Rose and she rolled her eyes.

"Such a daddy's girl. You'll soon grow out of it kid." Rose kissed Ellie's cheek and pulled the newspaper towards her. She scanned the first page and opened it at the motor section.

"Edward, don't forget you have to call Mrs Cheney about kindergarten at some point. Just to confirm Ellie's starting tomorrow." Mom put a plate of food in front of me and smiled.

"I'll do it this afternoon mom. Don't worry, I've got it covered."

I couldn't lie. I was worried how she's going to react when I leave her for the first time in a strange place. She had been at the same nanny since she was four months old. This was going to be a massive change for her. I just hope she takes it okay. If she gets upset, I know I'll give in and let mom look after her but she needs to be around kids her own age. She's growing up too fast already. She needs to have some time away from adults.

"Come on then brother. Let's get this over with." Emmett walked over to Rose pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. He patted Ellie on the head and walked towards the door, "See you in a bit mom. Thanks for the pancakes."

"Be good for Nana and Rose. I'll be back soon, okay?" I kissed Ellie on the head as she nodded. I followed Emmett out of the kitchen, "Bye mom, bye Rose. See you in a bit."

"Bye boys. Call me when you get to the diner. I'll let you know what everyone wants."

"Okay mom, bye."

I got in Emmett's Jeep and he sped off down the drive. We talked about everything from how he was going to propose to Rose to me starting school. He is so easy to talk to that the trip into Port Angeles felt like it took no time at all. We walked to a few different stores. I got all the pads, pens and stationary that was on the list and we headed to the book store. I gave my list straight to the lady behind the counter. There was no way I would be able to navigate myself around this place. Emmett started chatting up a sales assistant; it was innocent enough but it was as funny as hell some of the lines he was coming out with were straight out of the Stone Age. I walked over to browse some of the shelves on the other side of the store. I used to read all the time before the late night feeds came along. Emmett found me a few minutes later with a bag full of books in his hand.

"You ready for the next store little brother?"

"You ready for the next sales assistant big brother?" Emmett laughed and handed me the bag.

We took our time going from store to store. I grabbed Ellie a few new outfits. Alice usually did all her shopping but I sometimes picked her some stuff up. I got her some proper shoes for kindergarten. I thought they were cute, Alice might think otherwise though. They'd be taken back if they were totally unacceptable to her. Emmett stopped off at a local jeweller to check on alterations to Rosalie's ring. He beamed as the salesman showed me it. It was perfect, exactly what I imagined Rose would wear; elegant with lots of small stones set around one big. She was going to love it and Emmett was definitely going to get his girl.

As we walked back to the car Emmett was beaming from ear to ear. God knows how he was going to look when Rose was walking down the aisle towards him. He didn't stop talking on the drive home. We pulled into the diner car park. I'd never been before it was old fashioned but looked nice enough.

"I'll take the car round. Do you want to jump out here and put the order in? I'll come in the back way to meet you in a sec." Em motioned his head towards the door. "Get me two cheese omelettes and a cheese and mushroom one"

"You want all that? Seriously?"

"You haven't tried them dude. They're amazing and I'm a growing lad." Emmett patted his stomach and smiled. "Now shoot, otherwise I'll have to dig you for making me and Rose jump this morning."

"Okay, I'll see you in there."

I got out of the car and walked through the front door into the diner. I called home to find out what everyone wanted. The waitress behind the counter came up to take the order a few seconds after I hung up the phone. Her eyes nearly popped out when I ordered practically everything on the menu. She told me to take a seat and asked me if I wanted anything to drink whilst I waited. I ordered a coke and sat listening to the noise of the room. I could hear lots of muffled conversations but I just stared into my drink waiting for Emmett. A voice in the distance caught my attention. It was beautiful, soft like silk but it was soon spoilt by my brother's bounding voice.

"See something you like Bella?"

I turned my head to see what was going on. Emmett was stood by a table talking to someone. He shook her hand and started talking to the other side of the booth. I couldn't see who was sat there but I'm guessing it may be the owner of that silky voice. I turned back to my drink taking one last mouthful. I wasn't ready to meet Emmett's friends yet. I haven't spoken to an attractive woman in so long; I don't think I'd remember how to do it. The waitress brought me back from my thoughts when she came back with the bags of food I paid and thanked her and made my way over to my brother and his friends.

"You got the food brother?" I lifted the bags towards him and he took one.

"Yeah I've got it. Took them a little longer than it should because you ordered everything off the menu."

And there she was. Emmett introduced her as Bella Swan and her friend as Angela.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you both."

She blushed and it was the most amazing sight I'd ever laid my eyes on. Crap Edward, pull yourself together. You're acting like you've never seen a pretty woman before. But she wasn't just pretty; she was amazing, perfect, and beautiful.

I was snapped out of my daze when Emmett gave me a small shove and a 'why aren't you talking you idiot' look. I'm sure he knew what I was thinking. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked down at the table; shit, now I've made her uncomfortable. She blushed again and bit down on her bottom lip. She was the most perfect person I'd ever seen. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"We should get going Edward. The girls will get the hump if we take them back cold food." I tore myself away from looking at Bella and looked at my brother.

"You're right. I can't deal with a bitchy Rose today." was all I could think of to say on the spot. Idiot. I smiled at Bella and Angela then walked towards the back door of the diner that led out to the car park. Smooth Edward, smooth. I heard Emmett say goodbye and he followed me out of the door.

The grin on Emmett's face as he walked round to the other side of the Jeep put me on edge. He opened the car and looked at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking during that little exchange. He didn't say a word all the way back to the house, he just grinned.

We pulled up to the house then he grabbed some bags and motioned me to grab the rest as he headed towards the door. I followed him up the flight of stairs towards the kitchen. God, I hope he doesn't mention what just happened. He wouldn't ... what am I talking about, of course he would, it's Emmett. We placed the food onto the table. I could hear Jasper's voice coming down the corridor.

"Mom, Dad, girls. They're back with the food. You best hurry before Emmett eats it all." He smiled at Emmett as he made eye contact and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. "Did you have a good morning shopping ladies?"

Jasper's mocking didn't have the same reaction as it usually would where Emmett's concerned. He just carried on smiling and opening the food containers. Jasper shot me a puzzled look so I shrugged. The kitchen filled up quickly. I perched Ellie on my lap and she started eating my food as well as the meal I'd gotten her and the conversation was flowing nicely. I felt myself relax and my mind wondered back to the diner. I could have played that so much better, smoother. She probably thinks I'm a dick. No she definitely thinks I'm a dick. I didn't realise the conversation had stopped and everyone was staring at me until Ellie elbowed me.

"Dada!"

"Earth to Edward!" Jasper looked at me slightly puzzled.

"What?"

"Mom just asked you a question." I looked at my mom who was eyeing me sceptically; what had she asked me?

"Sorry mom, what did you say?"

"I said, have you called Mrs Cheney yet about tomorrow?"

"Oh, no I haven't. I'll do it as soon as I'm done with this."

"Where were you that was so interesting? You spaced out." Alice nudged me playfully as she spoke

Emmett snorted "I have a good idea where he was and it may have involved a cute bru"

"Shut up Emmett." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence and he laughed; and cute wasn't a good enough description, she was much more than that.

"Tell us Em." Alice sat up in her seat eager to hear what Emmett had to say about Bella. Beautiful, beautiful Bella. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Well ..." Emmett began "We were in the diner when I bumped into ..."

"Emmett stop. It was nothing. I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it."

"Nothing. Yeah right, your eyes nearly popped out of your head."

"Can we not have this conversation whilst Ellie's in the room please?" I looked down at my daughter who was happily eating, taking no notice of what was going on around her. How would I explain this to her if she asked about it?

"Don't use Ellie as an excuse little brother. We will be having this conversation. I think I'm going to finish eating in the den, anyone else want to join me?" Emmett got up and walked out of the kitchen, quickly followed by Rose, Alice, Mom and Jasper. I let out a sigh and my father smiled at me.

"Please don't ask." I was practically pleading with him. He held his hands up and carried on eating his food.

"Just know that if you want to talk about anything, I'm always here to listen." I nodded. My dad was good to me.

"Dada?"

"Yes Ellie belly."

"I'm filled up. Can I go watch toons?"

"You sure you're done?"

"Yeah, my belly's filled up."

"Okay, go on then." I lifted her off my lap and placed her on her feet she ran off quickly. "Be careful."

"I will."

"I should make that call to Mrs Cheney." My dad nodded at me I took out my phone from my pocket and found the number for the kindergarten I programmed it in case of an emergency. It didn't take long for the call to connect and Mrs Cheney answered the phone. Soon after we discussed everything that was going to happen tomorrow, she told me to be there for 9:15 so she could settle the other children before we arrived. She wanted to make sure everyone had something to do before introducing Ellie to the room. She asked me how I was feeling about everything and I explained that I was feeling a little nervous. She put my mind at rest quickly telling me that it wouldn't take Ellie long to settle in. Once we had everything sorted, I thanked her and ended the call. She seems like a nice enough woman. I'm sure she'll be good to Ellie; she better be anyway.

"Sorted?"

"Yeah sorted." I tried to smile at my father but I was feeling nervous for my little girl now.

"She'll be fine Edward. She's a good kid, stop worrying."

"Will she though? What if she hates it and hates me for making her go?"

"That child could never hate you. She adores you and you'll kick yourself tomorrow for worrying like this, especially when she loves it."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right son." He was, that was true but I won't be telling him that any time soon.

"We should go and join the others in the den unless there's anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"No there's nothing else."

"Well let's go then." I followed him from the kitchen towards the den. I could hear the TV and low voices talking. Everyone stopped and looked at me when I entered the room; if I didn't feel uncomfortable before, I definitely did now. I went and sat by Ellie on the floor and she climbed into my lap. We sat watching TV for a few hours. Mom made snacks and we just chilled out watching movies and eating. I kept drifting off to thoughts of Bella. I had to see her again but I didn't know anything about her though and unless I asked Emmett, I wouldn't how would I approach the subject without giving any more away. I looked down at Ellie. She was content lying in my arms. I glanced at the clock and knew I had to move her.

"Right little miss. Are you ready for your bath? We need to get you in bed soon so you can have a big sleep before school tomorrow."

"Will you read me a story?"

"Yep as soon as you're all clean and in your jammies."

"Okay then."

"Go say goodnight and give kisses to everyone then." She went round to both of her aunts and uncles saying 'Na night' and then she went to her grandparents and kissed each of them. She went back to her granddad for a second kiss before walking back over to me with her arms stretched out in front of her. I lifted her into my arms and kissed her forehead. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed. We walked up to the bathroom in silence; Ellie was tired, I could tell. She yawned and buried her head into my neck. I bathed her and read her Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs until she fell asleep. That's her favourite story at the moment. I never get bored of reading it because she always enjoys it so much. She takes so much in now; where's my baby gone?

I sat watching her sleep for a while before making my way back to the den where no doubt my family would have started another movie or be deep in conversation about something political. When I sat down, no one took any notice of me. They were all glued to the TV so I relaxed into the chair I was sat in and whilst losing myself in the story completely. Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes at 10pm and Emmett and Rose left soon after leaving me and both my parents sat in the den.

We talked about Ellie's first day at kindergarten and how we thought she'd get on. My dad was convinced she'd love it and would not want to come home at the end of the day. My mother agreed with him and smiled at the thought of Ellie graduating from high school. I hadn't had this kind of conversation with my parents for a few years. They spoke of their hopes for the family and what they wanted to do when they retired, not that I could see my father retiring any time soon. He loved his job too much. Helping people is his life's work; he was born to do it. Taking it away from him would take his spirit away.

Mom told me she hoped I would meet someone nice and settle down. Both of my brothers had someone and she wanted that for me too. She wanted to know that when the time came that she couldn't take care of me, that someone else would be there for me. I hated the morbidness of what she was saying but I let her get it out anyway otherwise she'd stew on it which would cause it to become a bigger problem than it was. We all decided It would be best to call it a night when we saw It was half 11. Mom said she'd be up to see me and Ellie off in the morning and dad wished me luck because he had an early at the hospital. When my head finally hit the pillow, I ran through the day in my head. Only one person but Ellie came up more than once and that was Bella. It was like she was an angel. I drifted off to sleep seeing her face in my dreams; I had to see her again.

My alarm clock went off abruptly at 7.00am. I got dressed and made myself look presentable then I walked into Ellie's room and gently started to wake her up.

"Ellie, it's time to wake up baby." she started to stir and hid her face in her comforter.

"No, I don't wana get up."

"Come on baby girl. We have to get you ready for school so you can meet all your new friends." she turned her body towards me and pouted at me she didn't like be woken up. She was too much like me.

"Cuddle." She held her hands out towards me and I scooped her up planting kisses all over her face. She laughed.

"Dada stop it."

"No. I like kissing you." I placed a few more kisses on her face and she started to squirm around.

"Shall we get you dressed?"

"Okay." Alice had left her an outfit out; it was very pink but it was nice enough. I put Ellie back on her bed and she started to strip her clothes off. She looked down on herself and tapped her stomach a couple of times.

"Arms up." I put the vest and t-shirt combo on her that was neatly laid out by her bed then she stood up so I could put her jeans on. "Don't you look pretty? Shall we go find Nana and have some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's go see Nana." I started to walk out of the room thinking she'd follow, "Carry Dada."

"Come here then." I was just outside her door waiting but she didn't move from the spot.

"Get me." I walked back in and picked her up she wasn't this clingy usually. I hope this drop off goes okay. I know I won't be able to leave her if she gets upset, I'm too soft. I hate seeing her upset. We walked into the kitchen. My mom was already cooking as we sat down.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Nana."

"How are my two favourite people this morning? Are you ready for some pancakes?"

"Yay pancakes." Ellie shift her head around to me and smiled, "I like pancakes."

"I know you do. That's why Nana makes them so much." She grinned at me and started to play with her knife and fork. We ate slowly. Mom hovered around making sure Ellie was okay and had everything she needed. This would be her job from Monday because my classes at college start so early that I'd never get there in time if I had to get Ellie up and to kindergarten as well. That seemed so unimportant right now though; getting Ellie settled was my main priority, nothing else mattered. We got in the car and set off half an hour before we had to be there. The kindergarten was about 20 minutes from the house but I wanted to get there early so I could make sure Ellie was ready. She sang along to the radio all the way there, dancing and smiling. I pulled the Volvo into the car park and pulled up next to a red truck that had seen better days. Someone needed to get it a paint job.

"Are we here Dada?"

"Yes we are. We have a few minutes before we have to go in though. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm K. Can you come?" Ellie pointed to the entrance.

"I can come in and drop you off then I have to go home so you can play with all your new friends."

She looked as if she was thinking it over in her head then she nodded, "Okay and you come geme later?"

"Yep at three o'clock. I'll come back and get you to take you home."

"Okay." I stepped out of the car and opened the back door. I unbuckled her from her car seat and she climbed out onto the pavement.

"Hold my hand then." She took my hand and we walked towards the door. When we got inside, I could see a reception desk. I pressed the bell to alert Mrs Cheney I was here and smiled down at Ellie. She looked terrified.

"It's okay." I tried to sound reassuring but I don't think I did a very good job. She grabbed hold of my leg and hugged tightly to it.

I saw someone coming towards the desk, Mrs Cheney probably but couldn't believe my eyes when Bella Swan followed her. There she was for a second time in two days and she took my breath away. Her hair was hanging loosely around her face. She was glowing, a beautiful shade of red which intensified when she saw me stood in front of her. No doubt embarrassed about how I reacted yesterday. Ellie brought me back to the present when she squeezed herself closer to my leg.

"Dada."

"It's okay Ellie." I stroked her hair and bent down so we were at the same eye level. She threw her arms around my neck and buried herself into my body.

"You're going to have lots of fun." She didn't say anything but she didn't move either. I noticed Bella started to bite her bottom lip and fidget, obviously slightly uncomfortable. Mrs Cheney smiled and let me sooth Ellie a little longer before she spoke.

"Mr Cullen." I stood up taking Ellie with me

"Yes." I held out my free hand so I could shake Mrs Cheney's. She smiled, greeting me warmly.

"And this must be Ellie." Ellie nodded and turned her head slightly to look at who was talking to her. Mrs Cheney patted her back and rubbed it slightly trying to sooth her.

"Are you ready to come make some new friends?"

"No, Dada I don't want to." Bella stepped forward. She looked as if she was debating whether or not to speak; her bottom lip was still being held hostage by her teeth.

"Hi Ellie. Do you remember me? My name's Bella. We met at the store. I dropped my tins." Ellie looked around and took Bella in. A look of recognition took over her face and she nodded. A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"I'm new here too. Today's my first day. Will you come look after me, I'm a bit scared." Bella pulled a mock sad face and Ellie seemed to fall for it. I smiled involuntary at the exchange; it was adorable.

"What do you think baby? Do you want to go look after Bella? I think she needs you." Bella smiled avoiding eye contact with me.

"Okay, I stay with Bella."

"Good girl. Give me a kiss then." she pouted her lips and placed them to mine. "Now you be good and I'll be back later to pick you up." I bent down and put her on the floor staying at her level until she turned away from me. Bella held out her hand and Ellie took it they walked away from me and I stood back up.

"I just need you to sign some paperwork and take some details before you leave." Mrs Cheney motioned to towards the desk and I followed trying to see where Bella and Ellie had gone but the door was shut. "She'll be fine, don't worry. She seems to like Bella so that'll make settling in easier on her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine now. I think I'm more worried than she is, I don't like leaving her."

"Any parent feels like that sweetheart. It'll all work out okay. If you could just fill out these forms, I need two contact numbers and a list of people likely to pick Ellie up including yourself. We don't let anyone not on the list take a child. It's a policy we'd like to keep too so put as many names down as you see fit." I nodded, taking the pen and paper. I scribbled a list of names for the pickup list and I filled out all of Ellie's details.

"Done." I handed the paper back to Mrs Cheney and she smiled.

"Thank you very much, Mr Cullen. Now you go and enjoy your day. We'll see you at 3 o'clock." She walked away from me opening the door into the main room and shutting it behind her. I turned on my heels and headed for the door. God, I hope she will be. Even if I live to be a hundred years old, I'll never forget this moment. Leaving my girl was one of the hardest things I'd ever have to do.

* * *

><p>Chapter five will be up next week i hope you enjoyed this one please review if you did.<p>

Kirsty x


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update I've been a ill over the weekend I will update again next week.

These characters belong to SM I just played with there story a little.

Well here we go chapter 5 enjoy :) please review.

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 5 Confidence

Bella's Point of view

Can it really be morning already? I can't remember sleeping at all; nerves have taken over my body. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. I sat up on my bed and started to count each breath in and out trying to calm myself. Why am I so worried? It's just a small kindergarten class, nothing like walking into a lecture at college with hundred faces staring at you. This would be easy compared to that. Yeah, right, easy my ass! The kids will eat me alive at this rate. I sit for a second listening to the light rain hit the window. Right, I need to move and get this day started; the sooner it begins, the sooner it'll end. I pulled on a pair of black pair of pants and a black top. I should have really asked about the dress code. You couldn't go wrong with smart casual, could you?

"Bella honey, are you up? You don't want to be late on your first day." Great, now I have to make small talk.

"I'm up mom, I'll be down in a second."

"Okay, don't be long." Take a deep breath Bella, now is not the time to snap at Renee. She knows you're an adult; you don't have to remind her. I headed downstairs after a few minutes. Charlie wasn't up yet but Renee had a plate of food ready on the table for me.

"Mom, you shouldn't have cooked. I don't think I can face it."

"Nonsense. Sit and eat, you'll feel better for it believe me. I knew you'd be nervous, that's why I got up early. Leaving you to stew wouldn't have helped; you'd have probably bottled it." Renee knew me too well; she was completely right. I sat in front of the plate of food and started to pick at bits of sausage.

"See I told you." Renee smiled her 'I'm your mom and I know best' smile and sat opposite me. "You feeling okay? You know the kids will love you. Just be yourself."

"What if I mess up and hurt one of them? I'm going to be responsible for fifteen to twenty little people."

"You won't mess up and you won't be alone either. Janet will be there with you don't forget and I'm sure she has someone else that helps most mornings. You'll never be completely by yourself." Renee took my free hand that was sat on the table and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thanks for this Mom, I really appreciate the food and the pep talk."

"It's no problem at all. Just don't expect this service every morning; you're on your own from tomorrow kid. I have to be at the salon at nine too so I didn't get up much earlier than I had to." She winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Another new do mom? What this time ... red, black, ginger maybe?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just having a cut and blow dry."

"Sure, sure. That's what you said last time and you came home blonde." She rolled her eyes at my comment and smiled. "You know I'm right mom. I won't be walking down the street with you if you come home with purple hair."

"Ooo I like purple."

"Mom, don't even think about it. Seriously."

"Calm down Bella, I won't do anything that drastic." I finished my plate of food and took it over to the sink. "I should get going; I don't want to be late."

"Okay. Have fun, be yourself and enjoy it."

"I'll try mom. See you around half three."

"Okay sweetie."

I walked out to the truck and started the engine. As I pulled out of the drive, Renee waved from the door and I smiled back to reassure her I was okay when really I felt far from it. I drove slowly through town, nothing was open it was like something out of the wild wild west. I was half expecting to see a tumble weed fly across the road. The truck roared through town towards the kindergarten. Now is not the time to panic Bella. Keep it together. I turned into the small car park and parked next to the pavement. I put my head on the steering wheel as the dizziness took over and I had to shut my eyes block out what was about to happen for a second. Breathe Bella; it's going to be fine. Stop being a baby! I jumped when someone knocked on my window.

"Are you okay Bella?" Mrs Cheney was standing on the pavement next to the truck with a worried expression on her face. I opened the door of the truck.

"Hi Mrs Cheney. I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about sweetie. I don't bite and neither do the kids." She smiled at her joke. "And call me Janet, please. Mrs Cheney is my mother in law."

"Sorry."

"Are you coming in? We'll have some tea and I'll show you around the little place. It's only three rooms, you won't get lost, honest." She winked at me and motioned her head towards the building. She unlocked the door and we walked into a reception area. Warm air hit my skin which instantly relaxing me a little.

"Come through." I followed her listening to everything she was saying. "This little closet here is where we keep all are personal belongings, coats, bags and so on. It's always locked. That door over there leads to the main area and the staff kitchen along with the toilet. Mrs Stanley comes in to cook the lunches around half eleven and my sister in law will be here soon. She helps out a bit here and there. The children don't start arriving for about another twenty five minutes so let's go get that drink."

"Okay."

"I feel like I haven't stopped talking." She laughed.

I followed her through the door to the main room. There were toys and beanbags scattered everywhere. A long window stretched along one side of the room. I could see where I parked the truck and the trees that lined the road beside it. My mind wondered a little as I took everything in, "How many children do you look after?"

"Usually ten but we have a new little girl starting today. Her dad just moved to town. She might need a little extra support for the first few days until she settles in so we'll need to keep an eye on her."

"Okay, I know all about being the new girl so hopefully I'll be able to make her feel a bit more comfortable."

"I think all of the kids are going to love you. We have more girls than boys. We're quite small but Forks is small. We get a steady flow of children starting and leaving all the time, sometimes the numbers go up, sometimes down."

"Always busy then?"

"Oh yes, very much so." We stood talking for a little longer until a loud bell rang through the room "That'll be Maggie. You'll love her. Just wait here a second, I'll be back."

I stood taking in my surroundings until Janet came back in followed by a lady who I assumed was her sister in law, Maggie. We exchanged greetings. Maggie looked around Renee's age. She took my hand and shook it eagerly, telling me how happy she was to meet me. My nerves started to fade a little more until the bell went again as the small room soon started to fill up with children. I was introduced to each one as they got dropped off. I tried to be as confident as I could. I smiled at each child as I met them. One little boy, Lee, ran away before I got the chance to say hi. Something caught his eye and he was gone. The room was utter chaos; every child was accounted for apart from the new girl starting. Janet had said that she was coming fifteen minutes after everyone else so she wasn't bombarded, which made sense. Maggie brought the room to order with a whistle. All the children sat down on a mat in front of a white board. Both I and Mrs Cheney stood watching from the back of the room and she leaned into me.

"It looks like our new student is here." I turned around to the window and my mouth popped open. Edward Cullen was walking across the car park. He looked even better than I remembered; his god like quality was never going to get old. He stared down at his little girl the whole way across the car park. I've never seen something so adorable. The look in his eyes was priceless love and worry filed them completely. Janet cleared her throat, "Shall we go and greet them Bella?"

"Okay sure." I could feel myself blushing as we walked to the reception desk. I left a bit of space between myself and Janet and I couldn't help but fidget. Ellie was hanging on to Edward. He held her so delicately and was trying to sooth her. My heart started to drum in my ears. Janet tried to tempt Ellie away from her father but she wasn't budging. Should I talk to her? I shifted forward. I'm sure Edward's eyes haven't left me since he walked in, I must be imagining it. I blushed a deeper shade of red and looked down. I shook my thoughts away and decided I was going to try and help.

"Hi Ellie, do you remember me? My name's Bella. We met at the store. I dropped my tins." Oh that's really great Bella. Tins, you're talking about tins! Ellie turned her head and a small smile tugged at the edge of her lips "I'm new here too. Today's my first day. Will you come look after me? I'm a bit scared." I pulled a sad face and she seemed to buy it. Edward smiled too. I had to steady myself; his smile knocked the breath out of me. It was crooked but all kinds of perfect.

"What do you think baby? Do you want to go look after Bella? I think she needs you." Edwards's words were smooth. I looked at the floor to hide the smile that spread across my face.

"Okay, I stay with Bella."

"Good girl. Givve me a kiss then." Ellie kissed Edward and he put her down on the floor. I held my hand out to her and she took it as I led her into the play room and shut the door behind us. I leant down to her level and she backed into me. "Shall we go and see what Maggie and the children are doing?"

"You coming?" She pointed to the front of the room leaning in closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm coming. We have to look after each other today." I took her hand again leading her towards the front of the room where we sat at a table with two other little girls that were drawing. "Hey little ladies, this is Ellie. Can we draw?"

"Yeah." One of the girls pushed some pencils towards us and smiled. She's cute, not Ellie cute but cute all the same.

"What colour shall we use first Ellie?"

"Umm pink." I handed the pink pencil to her and she started to scribble.

"They're all really pretty pictures. What are you guys drawing?"

"Doggies."

"Dogs? That's cool, I like dogs." Ellie stayed quiet. She looked as if she was concentrating hard on her picture. I'm not sure what three year olds usually draw but this was a little artistic in my opinion.

"Can I av brown pease Bella?"

"Here you go." One of the other girls at the table handed Ellie a brown pencil. "My name's Zaffy." She smiled at Ellie who seemed to ease a little after the exchange.

"Thank you Zaffy." Ellie replied so politely I thought she may have aged a few years in that couple of seconds if that was at all possible. When I looked up again, Janet was back in the room watching from the far corner. She was smiling proudly, probably happy that Ellie had come in without too much of a fuss. I bet they've had some first day screamers. I know I screamed when Renee left me for the first time and I've not heard the end of it since.

The morning moved along quite quickly. All the children were doing things at their little desks. Maggie had brought out coloured paper and more pencils when two more girls came over to our table to draw with us. They spoke to both me and Ellie. Ellie never moved too far away from me but she spoke confidently enough to her new friends. Mrs Stanley came in to do the lunches at half eleven. She didn't say much to me as she looked deep in thought, I didn't approach her. Maggie explained to me that she cooked for the adults too and we'd eat when the children had quiet time around one thirty. All the kids played so nicely together that when it came to lunch time, they congregated on the mat in a circle. I left Ellie to her food. She seemed contented enough but I wouldn't go out of her sight just in case she panicked. I went and stood with Janet who was feeding a small baby. He was cute with a round face and blonde hair. Janet looked up at me when she saw me approach.

"You're doing so great Bella, the kids love you."

"You think? I'm just trying to make sure I don't step on any of them." Janet let out a loud laugh.

"Don't be silly Bella. They're more likely to trip you up; they do it to me all the time! Maggie ended up on her bum a few weeks back. Stop over thinking, you're doing great. Ellie already adores you; she checks where you are every couple of minutes."

"She's a cute kid, so smart. She talks better than I do."

"Yeah, she is cute. She must get it from her dad." Janet winked causing me to blush. "Ah, I thought so. There was something in the way you both acted around each other this morning, like you were holding back. He's hot, you should talk to him."

"Janet, have you been talking to my mother?" Janet started to giggle so loudly the kids all turned to see what was going on. Ellie smiled at me so I waved at her.

"No I haven't Bella, but I might have to."

"Oh no no no! Please don't, she'll be unbearable."

"Okay, okay, my lips are sealed. He'll be back at three you know. I think you should say hey."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'll probably end up stumbling over my words and making a fool of myself."

"Okay, maybe not today then. There's always tomorrow. We'll get you confident enough to speak to him before you know it."

"Don't hold your breath; he's not going to want to talk to me anyway."

"Did you not see the way he looked at you? Girl, he likes you! I can tell and you have the most important person in his life onside." she motioned her head towards Ellie who was sitting with her empty plate talking to Zaffy.

"I should get back."

"This isn't over Bella, I sense romance." I walked across the room back to the kids collecting up the empty plates.

"You okay, little ladies?" Ellie and Zaffy smiled at me as I passed them and nodded.

"Okay everyone, shall we put our coats on and play outside for a little while before quiet time?" Maggie was over by the coat hooks at the back door. Janet must have hung Ellie's coat up with everyone else's without me seeing this morning because it hung on the peg with her name next to it. The room erupted with cries of 'yes' and 'outside cool'. Zaffy left Ellie to get her coat on so she walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Shall we find your coat Miss Ellie?"

"Dada has it."

"No honey, it's hung up on your peg. Shall we go and get it?" God, I sound like Renee

"Okay." I led her across the room to her peg and helped her with her coat. Zaffy was back with us after a few minutes.

"There you go. Now you're ready to play outside with Zaffy."

"Fank you Bella."

"You're very welcome sweetie. Now go line up with the others and I'll see you in a minute." They walked away together and lined up behind Lee and his friend. Maggie took them out, smiling at me as she went. Janet was still in the corner with the youngest member of the group. A sudden feeling of loss took over my body, what should I do now? Was I meant to go out or what?

"Take a break Bella. Grab a drink, you haven't stopped all morning." Janet put the baby down for his nap and walked towards me. "Maggie will be fine outside for half an hour. There's plenty to keep the kids occupied. Come have a cuppa with me and Rebecca. Once the kids settle for quiet time, we'll eat and clean up a little."

"What exactly happens during quiet time? I know it probably sounds like a silly question but how do you get all the kids to stay in one place for more than a couple of minutes?"

"We give them milk and a biscuit and they watch an hour of a movie. We give them a vote so they can choose what they want to watch and it usually keeps them happy. It just means we can clean up a little before the end of the day."

"Oh okay, that makes sense."

"All the meals are in the oven. Is it okay if I get off? I have a meeting up the school about Jessica's behaviour again."

"Is she still playing up Becky? What has gotten into her lately?"

"I have no idea but she needs to snap out of it. Ever since she started hanging around with that Lauren girl, her grades have dropped and her behaviour has gone out of control." I kept my head down, not wanting Rebecca to think I was being nosey. Janet handed me a drink and I sipped trying to keep myself out of the conversation. "I best be off anyway. It was nice to meet you Bella. I look forward to working with you more."

"It was nice to meet you too" I smiled as she left the room.

"Poor woman doesn't know whether she's coming or going. It's such a shame; Jess was a really good kid before she started High school."

"High school is a tough place. Some people feel they have to change to fit in and sometimes those changes aren't good. I was lucky I had a good group of friends, we all looked out for each other."

"Maybe I should get her in here a couple of mornings a week a work placement. Might sort her out. I could talk to the school."

"That might be good for her getting away from the problem for a while, always helps."

"You're wise beyond your years Bella. You're twenty one soon right?"

"Yeah I am. Did Renee tell you?"

"She may have mentioned it a few weeks back when I saw her at the store." I smiled at least my birthday made Renee happy.

"Okay ladies and gents, take your coats off and hang them up and we'll start quiet time in just a minute." Maggie was back in, so I went to help her. Janet followed behind me with a tray of milk and biscuits. Ellie was stood undoing her buttons; she looked frustrated so I went to help her.

"You need some help Ellie?"

"Yes pease."

"Okay, let's get these buttons undone." I helped her with her buttons and she pulled down her zip. I showed her back to her peg and she put her coat on it, it fell down the first time but she didn't give up until it stayed put. "You going to go sit on the rug now you get to watch a movie." Ellie smiled and wondered off over to the rug. Zaffy patted the floor next to her and she sat down. She looked back over at me and smiled and waved so I smiled and winked at her. She seemed comfortable now, thank goodness. Janet handed out the milk and biscuits after they decided on a movie. Maggie pushed play and all of the kids were suddenly engrossed in the TV.

"Come get some food Bella." I followed Janet back into the kitchen and she handed me a plate. I ate quietly and she got her own food and Maggie's out of the oven. "I'll be back in a second; I'm just going to take this to Maggie." I nodded. I couldn't believe how quickly the day had gone. There was only an hour and a half left. Oh my gosh, Edward will be back soon. What if I see him ... what if I don't see him? Not seeing him would be worse. "Is it okay, Bella?" I didn't realise Janet was back. Damn Edward for taking over my thoughts.

'It's lovely, thank you." Janet started her meal and we stood in silence eating for a while. I could hear the TV in the other room but I couldn't work out what was playing. I finished my food and washed the dish. I placed it on the dish rack to drain and I went to see if Maggie had finished with her plate so I could clean that too. When I walked over to her, she smiled. I pointed at her plate and she nodded and handed it to me. I nearly lost my footing on a pencil that had been left on the floor but I caught myself before I fell. I leant down grabbed it and threw it into the box that had been left on the table with all the art stuff in it. Janet had almost finished her food when I got back to the kitchen. I washed everything else and then I went to make a start on the pens and pencils that had been left out. There were bits and bobs everywhere as I worked around the room quietly so as not to disturb the children. Janet joined me a few minutes later and we had it all done by half past two. I glanced out of the window as I got up from picking up the last pencil. I saw a silver Volvo. No scrap that, the silver Volvo that splashed me parked up by my truck with Edward lent against it talking into his mobile, I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I'm glad he's not looking this way so I can look at him without my blush giving me away. Janet saw my stare and followed to where I was looking. She nudged me and tapped her chest above her heart. I rolled my eyes and carried on cleaning. Why is he here so early? He must have really missed Ellie today to turn up half an hour before he should have to pick her up.

"Bella, will you take the bin bag out the bins at the front of the building? Did you notice it on your way in?"

"Yeah I did." I knew exactly what she was trying to do. He was going to see me when he heard the door open. "I'll grab it now." I grabbed the rubbish bag and walked through the front of the building. I took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked out. He was still facing away from me when I got to the bin. I tried to lift the lid but it was stuck. How could the lid on an industrial bin be stuck?

"Need some help?" I jumped, not realising Edward had walked up behind me. He was so close, I could smell him. He smelt divine; I'd never known a man smell so good.

"Um please, I can't seem to get it open." I didn't turn to face him, knowing my face was probably scarlet red already. He stepped to the side of me and pulled on the lid it gave a little and he smiled. I didn't realise I was staring until he turned look straight in to my eyes. I looked at the floor, instantly biting my lip so hard I was sure I was going to draw blood. He must have turned back to the bin because it opened a second later. He smiled at me and took the bin bag out of my hand. He threw it in and shut the bin again.

"All done."

"Thank you." I turned to walk away. I had to get away before I jumped him. He was all kinds of perfect. He turns me into such a girl, all kinds of perfect, really?

"Bella?" I turned back waiting for Edward to speak again.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did this morning. It made things a lot easier on both me and Ellie. Did she get on okay? I couldn't wait at home any longer. I had to see how everything went. She looked so scared when I left."

"She's got on fine, really. She's adorable and talented." Oh crap, I'm gushing. "She stayed with me for the first few hours then she started to talk to another little girl called Zaffy. They're the best of friends now. I think you'll be seeing a lot of her."

"Really? She made a friend?" I laughed at his surprise catching his eye properly for the first time in the whole conversation and once my eyes met his, they weren't moving.

"Of course she made a friend. What did you think was going to happen? She's too nice to be sat in a corner by herself."

"She just hasn't been around children much, she prefers adults."

"Well I can assure you she's been very much a part of today. I think she even started to enjoy it after the first hour or so. She drew you a picture, it's cute. It's definitely one for the fridge." That crocked smile spread across his face again.

"I really didn't think it'd be that easy. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I enjoy spending time with her." The first mom pulled up in her car. I saw her out of the corner of my eye but I didn't want to break eye contact completely. She walked straight past me into the building. "You coming in to get your girl. You're not the first one here now." I laughed not meaning to.

"Are you taking the piss Miss Swan?"

"I'm sorry, it's just really cute." Say it as you see it Bella. He'll be running for the hills in a minute.

"Well, I better get my cute ass in to get my daughter then. Ladies first." he motioned for me to go in so I did. The door to the main room was open now so I walked through. The mom that had come in was putting Lee's coat on by the hooks.

"Come through, I'll get her for you." He waited at the back by the door. How long had that little exchange taken? The TV was off and the kids were sat around talking happily. Janet and Maggie both winked at me. Great, now they're both in on it. Ellie was sat with Zaffy. She hadn't notice her dad was watching her. "Hey Miss Ellie, someone's here to see you."

"Dada!" She jumped up and ran across the room straight into Edward's arms. He picked her up and kissed her all over her face. I turned to get her picture off the table.

"I missed you today. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Can I come morrow?"

"Yeah, you can come back tomorrow. Bella needs you, remember?" He laughed and Ellie nodded. "Where's your coat?"

"On my hook." She pointed to it. I was already on my way over to it so I grabbed it and walked over to her and handed Edward her jacket.

"Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome."

"I need to say bye to Zaffy." Ellie started to fidget.

"Okay, go on then." He put her down and she ran back to Zaffy who was waiting for her pick up.

"See? A friend and a picture." I held out Ellie's picture to Edward and he took it.

"My daughter, the artist." Ellie ran back over and threw her arms up at Edward who scooped her up again. "I like your picture baby, it's very good."

"I should get back. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye Bella, thank you for today."

"Bye Bella." Ellie waved so I smiled back at her before I turned away. I walked around saying hi to all the parents that were picking their kids up. I saw Edward carrying Ellie across the car park, her mouth was moving at a hundred miles per hour. She was obviously filling him in on her day. Such a cute little lady.

Everyone was gone by ten past three as we did one final clean up sweep before grabbing our coats.

"So, how was the bin run Bella?" Maggie and Janet were stood like two school girls waiting for the gossip on their best friend's latest boyfriend. I put my coat on before answering.

"It was … um, nice."

"Nice? Is that all you can say? I may or may not have been watching out the window and it was hot."

"Janet, I've been here eight hours and you're already as bad as my mom!"

"What's wrong with liking someone Bella? You're hot; he's hot, get in there."

"I don't believe you two." I was laughing so hard, I thought I might pee a little if I stayed longer. "I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy your night." I walked to the truck and opened the door. Jumping in was the biggest relief, what a day and I did it! I actually did it and to top everything else off, I got some one on one time with Edward. I drove home in a happy daze. When I pulled up to my house, I wanted to get out and skip to the door but I thought better of it. Renee would click on straight away and no doubt she'd be straight on the phone to Janet. I walked up to the door slowly, normally; well as normal as I usually did I turned the handle and walked in.

"Anyone home? Mom? Dad?"

"We're in here Bells." I walked through to the den. Renee was sat next to Charlie on the sofa.

"Well, how did it go?" Renee was sat up eagerly a lot like Janet and Maggie were when they wanted news about Edward; she was excited.

"It was great. I really enjoyed it. I love the hair Mom, you look great."

"Thank you. I met Esme Cullen in the salon, she chose it."

"Cullen?"

"Yeah Carlisle's wife."

"Oh."

"I'm glad your day went well Bells, I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks dad, I'm really looking forward to going back."

"That's great to hear Bells. So both you and your mum had good days."

"That reminds me, don't make any plans with Angela for Saturday Bella. We're going for lunch at the Cullen's, Esme invited us today. Wasn't that nice of her?"

"Excuse me? She what? We're going where?"

"When I was at the salon, I got to talking to Esme and we were saying that Charlie and Carlisle haven't had a meet up lately so we planned it for Saturday. She wants to meet you to Bella. She's going to have her sons round too with their girlfriends and her youngest will be there with his daughter. He's a single dad, you know"

"I know. She started at play group today. I met Edward and Emmett too." The words left my mouth before I even thought about it.

"Well that's great. It'll be a really nice afternoon."

"I don't know Mom." I couldn't let her know I was secretly excited.

"You're going Bella. You need to get out and meet people."

"So what you're saying is I have no choice?" Yes! Result! A full day with Edward.

"No, you don't."

"Dad, a little help?"

"Sorry Bells, I agree with your mom. I think you should come."

I could always count on Charlie he never rowed with Renee.

"I'm going to start on the dinner."

Holy shit! I'm going to the Cullen's for lunch!

The next two days flew past. I spent most of my days at work with Ellie and Zaffy. I saw Edward when he picked Ellie up and dropped her off. We made small talk and he said he was looking forward to the lunch which I hoped was true. The nerves were starting to hit me now. Charlie pulled the car down the Cullen's drive. Here we go...

* * *

><p>Well what did you think? ;) i hope you enjoyed it Kirsty x<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

These characters belong to SM I just re-wrote there story a little. Ellie is my own little creation :0) I'm going to hand straight over to Edward now.

Enjoy & please review :)

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 6 Whirlwind

Edward's Point Of View

I should be mad at Esme for meddling but I'm not. I can't be because I'm happy with the outcome; a day with Bella was hardly punishment, it was more like a gift. I think the wheels were set in motion the day I first met her at the diner. Emmett must have really given my mother something to think about when he relayed the story to my family. She just needed an excuse to get the Swans over and she got that when she met up with Renee at the salon. She used my father as an excuse but I knew better than to believe that, it was all part of her master plan.

The last few days have been amazing. I got to see Bella twice a day when I dropped Ellie off and picked her up from kindergarten. There was small talk. Bella didn't seem horrified by the idea of lunch which made me happy. She'd agreed to come so she can't be that freaked out by the idea. There had been a little flirting when she couldn't open the bin. I should have asked for her number or something but she's my kid's teacher, aren't there rules about that stuff?

She would be here with her parents in around six hours ... not that I'm counting or anything. I have no idea why I'm awake so early. Ellie isn't even up yet. Maybe the fact Bella would meet practically my whole family today was niggling at the back of my mind. She might run for the hills before I even get to take her on a proper date especially if Rose interrogates her. That's if she even wants to go on a date with me. God, I'm being a presumptuous prick.

I got up from my bed and walked across to the bathroom I switched the shower on and pulled off my boxers when I stepped under the spray. The warm water relaxed my body slightly but it did nothing for my nerves. I hope Emmett doesn't mention my lack of sex in front of the Swans. He's a dick most of the time, why would today be any different? My dick throbbed when I thought about how long it had been. The only action it had gotten lately was from my hand and that wasn't the kind of action it needed. Just thinking about being inside Bella made me hard. She does things to my body that I can't describe. I lose control just thinking about her, what would happen if I really did get the chance to touch her? My dick pulled me out of my thoughts when it throbbed again. I took it in my hand and started to work my way up and down my shaft, thoughts of Bella filled my mind. Her eyes, her face, her smell, her cute ass, her pert breasts. I started to make my movements quicker, thrusting into my hand as each thought of her filled my head. I was nearing my release so I picked up speed again. I lost control of my body as I orgasmed, grunting as the final release took over my body. I reached my free hand out to steady myself as my breathing slowed. That woman will be the death of me at this rate.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. My hair was dripping; cold water ran down my back making me shiver. I grabbed some clothes and dressed quickly, knowing my daughter would probably burst through the door at any minute. I lay back on the bed when I was done dressing and closed my eyes. When I opened them and looked at the clock, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was half ten. Why hadn't Ellie been in yet? She woke me up every weekend. Something must be wrong; I got up in a panic. Mum was putting clean linen away when I rushed past her on the landing.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"Have you seen Ellie this morning?"

"No, I presumed she'd be in with you."

"No, she hasn't been up yet. She's usually in bed with me at this time." I carried on walking to Ellie's room. I turned the door handle but I couldn't walk in, something was stopping me, something might be wrong. Mom followed close behind me leaving the linen on the floor.

"She'll be fine son." I walked in. I have to make sure she's okay. Mom was right. I walked over to her bed and took her in; she was sleeping breathing lightly in and out.

"She's still sleeping. I can't believe it, she never sleeps late."

"She's had a busy few days son. She's probably just catching up on the naps she's missed. Kids' sleep late sometimes Edward. She obviously needs rest."

I knelt down at the side of Ellie's bed and just watched her sleep. She smiled and sighed. I moved a strand of hair out of her face. She didn't stir; she must have been in a very happy place.

"Dada" she spoke without moving. I've never heard her talk in her sleep before I turned to my mom who had wondered in behind me. She smiled and sat beside me to continue watching the Ellie sleep show. "Bella come" she was dreaming about me and Bella? My mouth popped open. The joy on my mother's face was plain to see. She giggled lightly and put her hand over her mouth so she didn't disturb Ellie.

"I think your daughter may like Bella as much as you do." She nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Have you ever heard her talk in her sleep before?"

"No never. You used to do it though. You probably still do." I shook my head. Surely I'd wake myself up if I did or someone would hear me and tell me to shut up.

"I did? When?"

"When you were around Ellie's age. You used to be quite the entertainer when you slept." Ellie started to stir. She opened her eyes a little. She must have been quite shocked to see her dad and Nana sat by her bed but she was too sleepy to show it. She started to whimper so I played with a strand of her hair to try and sooth her.

"Dada cuddle." She sat up in a sleepy haze so I lifted her out of her bed and tucked her in my arms.

"Did you have good dream's baby? You slept a long time. You had a lie in."

"Yeah. Is Bella here?"

"No. She'll be here soon though so we need to get you some breakfast and a bath."

"Okay, in minute."

"Okay baby, you wake up a little first."

"What would my favourite grandchild like for breakfast?" I was half expecting to hear pancakes again.

"Chocolate toast."

"Chocolate spread on toast? I can do that. I'll go start it now. I'll see you both downstairs in a minute."

"Thanks mom." She walked out of the room, giving me some quiet time with my little lady.

"What did you dream about baby?" Ellie shrugged

"Don't member."

"No? That's a shame bubba, you looked happy when you were sleeping. Shall we go get you your breakfast?"

"Yeah, I want carry."

"Okay." She nuzzled into my neck as I carried her down the stairs towards the kitchen. Mom and dad were talking as we entered the room.

"Morning dad."

"Morning son and good morning to my sleepy head granddaughter."

"Grampy, you're here." Ellie held out her arms and my dad took her and pulled her into his lap.

"Yes I'm here, all day today so I get to spend the whole day with you."

"And Dada and Bella and Alice and Rose and Emmett and Jaz." My dad shot me a smile so I rolled my eyes in response. Did my face do something different when her name was mentioned? Whatever it was, I didn't know I was doing it. Everyone else seemed to notice it though.

"Talking of your aunts and uncles, they should be here soon. Emmett is going to help me sort the garage out. I'm thinking about taking Charlie down to the stream this afternoon for some quiet fishing time."

"Do you mean male bonding time Carlisle or time away from your wives?"

"No I just think it will be nice. It might make Charlie feel better. He has chemo again Monday so some beers and some fish might make it easier on him and don't even think about telling me off about the beer. I saw all the wine you brought at the store."

"That doesn't mean we're going to drink it all unlike you and Charlie. I know what you two are like when you get near a lake."

"What are you implying Mrs Cullen?" My dad started to chuckle, knowing he was pushing my mom's buttons.

"Gampa, Nana, be nice." Ellie pointed at them both and then looked back at my dad. "I want to see the fish." How was he going to get out of that? He couldn't say no to Ellie.

"I thought you were going to be with Bella today?" Oh that's smooth dad, real smooth. Use someone else to get you out of your hole.

"Yeah I am. She might want to see the fish. I ask her." That's my girl.

"Eat your toast little miss. I need to get you in the bath, they'll be here soon."

"That reminds me, I want you all out of my kitchen within the next fifteen minutes. I need to start cooking, keep Emmett out of here too! The food will be gone before our guests get to eat otherwise."

"Yes ma'am. I'll go call and see where our other sons are in second."

"Just let Ellie finish eating and we'll be out of your hair." Mom was on a mission and she was scary.

"Dada, I'm done." I looked back down at Ellie to see she had chocolate spread all over her face and in her hair.

"I can see that you have chocolate everywhere. Don't move, you'll get it on granddad's shirt." I went over and picked her up carefully. I didn't want to get chocolate spread all over me, that wouldn't be a great look. I'm sure it'd be a complete turn off to Bella. I placed Ellie on the floor, "Don't touch anything. Come on, bath time."

I let Ellie lead the way and when we finally reached the bathroom without getting anything dirty, she striped her clothes off and waited patiently for me to run her bath. Once she was in, she played happily for ten minutes. I washed her hair and she splashed me laughing so hard she nearly rolled backwards. She scared the life out of me. I thought she was going to go under the water. I caught her just before she hit her head and she splashed me more her giggles echoed around the bathroom.

"Is that my niece I hear laughing?" Alice skipped into the room happily. She was always happy though.

"Alice!" Ellie stood up with her lips pouted so Alice leant down and kissed her.

"Hey Alice."

"Good morning Edward. Do you have any clothes picked out for her yet or do I need to do it? Forget that question. I obviously need to pick her out some clothes. You wouldn't have thought ahead, you're not as organised as me."

"Ouch Alice, I'm wounded."

"You know I love you but clothes are my domain." She winked and skipped off to Ellie's room to do her thing.

"You ready to get out little miss. Bella will be here soon."

"Yeah." I lifted her up, wrapping her in a towel and carried her into her room where Alice had her head in the wardrobe.

"Pink or purple, Ellie." I pulled a face at Ellie as I dried her and she laughed.

"Puhple."

"Okay, I have the perfect outfit... yuck what are those?" Alice came out with the shoes I'd brought when I went shopping with Emmett. "I did not buy these! They are going to charity. My niece will not be seen in these ugly things."

"What's wrong with them? I chose them. They're practical and will keep her feet safe."

"Practical and safe means ugly Edward. Next time you need stuff for her, tell me." Alice was deadly serious so I nodded and carried on getting Ellie ready. The purple outfit Alice had picked out looked really cute on.

"What shoes Alice?" She handed me a pair of UGG boots which I put on Ellie's feet. "There. She looks stunning."

"She always looks stunning, don't you baby." Ellie went all shy and shrugged. "We best get back down stairs before our guests arrive. You coming Alice?"

"Yep, let's go. Your brothers and Rose are outside in the garage with Carlisle. We should go down to them so we can keep out of your mom's way. She's on a mission in that kitchen." I laughed at the fact Alice had agreed with my thought earlier; my mom was scary in this mood. Alice led the way down the stairs. I pulled Ellie's coat on when we reached the door and I carried her over to the garage. Alice skipped straight over to Jasper and wrapped her arms around him. Rose had her head under the bonnet of my dad's car and Emmett was going through a box of fishing gear.

"What are you lot doing?" Emmett sighed loudly probably annoyed because he couldn't get in the kitchen.

"We're looking for fishing gear little brother. Do you want to help?"

"I can't. Garages are dangerous places for children." I motioned my head towards Ellie who was content in my arms.

"Ellie, do you want a bear hug?" Emmett held his arms out and Ellie shook her head. Rose laughed from under the bonnet of the Mercedes.

"Good girl Ellie. It took me ages to find that outfit. We can't have you getting dirty."

Alice winked at Ellie who grinned at Emmett in an 'I told you so' way. Before Emmett could come back with a sarcastic comment, I heard a car coming down the drive. Shit, they're here.

I held on to Ellie tighter and followed my dad out of the garage. My brothers and Alice followed leaving Rose behind. She better come out; if she's rude in anyway, I'll be pissed. Charlie pulled the police cruiser up to the front of the house. Bella was in the back avoiding eye contact with everyone. A blush threatened to take over her face and she wasn't even out of the car yet. She must be nervous. Charlie got out and opened Bella's door and she stepped out of the car. Charlie walked straight over to my dad with a smile on his face and his arm extended leaving Renee and Bella to follow behind.

"Charlie! It's good to see you. I'm glad you could come."

"Thanks for the invite."

"I know you've met my son Emmett before." Dad pointed towards Emmett and he grinned at Charlie and winked at Bella who had followed slowly behind her mom. "This is my son Jasper and his girlfriend Alice." Charlie shook hands with both of them. "And this is my son, Edward and my Granddaughter, Ellie." Charlie's face lit up when Ellie smiled at him and he leant forward to shake my free hand.

"Dada, put me down."

"Wait a minute. You can go down when we go back inside." My dad and Charlie carried on talking whilst I tried to calm my wriggling daughter.

"I think you've all met my wife Renee at some point and this is my daughter Bella." Charlie smiled when he introduced his girls and Ellie started to fidget more. A few seconds later Rose walked out of the garage covered in motor oil and my dad introduced her too.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices." My mom was walking down the steps towards the garage. "Hi Renee." She embraced her in a hug before moving towards Bella. "And this must be Bella." Bella held out her hand and my mom took it. "It's lovely to meet you." Bella smiled in response and Mom turned to Charlie. "Charlie, how are you? You look well. I believe my husband has plans for you after lunch."

"We're going to see the fish!" Everyone turned to look at Ellie and Charlie started to laugh. Bella was smiling too; she probably knew fishing might be on the cards this afternoon.

"Are we going fishing? I'm glad I brought my rod now." Renee leaned over and slapped Charlie around the head "Ouch!" My mom and Ellie started to laugh at Charlie's telling off.

"That's exactly what I wanted to do Renee. Don't worry, we have plenty of wine. Let them go play with the fish." She linked her arm through Renee's and led her into the house.

"Bella!" Ellie wasn't giving up; she stretched her arms out towards her. Bella walked over and took Ellie from me, smiling as she did. She looked amazing ... perfect ... stunning.

"Hey little lady, did you miss me?" Ellie smiled at Bella oozing cuteness.

"Yeah, are you coming to see the fish?" Bella shrugged.

"Do you want to go and see the fish?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go see the fish."

"Yay!" Ellie started to play with a strand of Bella's hair. Their exchange hadn't gone unnoticed. All my family smiled and nudged each other. "Dada, we're all going to see the fish." Alice walked over to my side.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. It's nice to finally meet you. My niece speaks very highly of you." Bella blushed at the compliment.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you too." Jasper was standing off to the side. He looked at me to make sure it was okay to come over and I nodded.

"Shall we go in little brother? I need a beer."

"Sounds good to me. Bella, do you want me to take her?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Me and stairs don't mix." She smiled at me and took her lip into her mouth. I smiled and leant over to take Ellie. She looked a little embarrassed at the closeness of the situation. Alice linked Bella's arm and smiled. "Did someone say beer?" Alice raised an eyebrow at Bella and grinned.

"I like you already. Come on." She pulled Bella up the steps into the house.

"She seems nice Edward."

"Yeah she is Jasper." I spoke without thinking about the words leaving my mouth and he smiled.

We followed the girls into the house. They were taking happily on their way up the stairs towards the kitchen. Alice got four beers out of the fridge as I put Ellie on the floor. She went straight to Bella's feet.

"Shall we go into the den? I think Esme will have a fit if we stay in here too long." Alice laughed and dragged Jasper out of the room. "Come on you three. Last one in sits on the floor." Bella scooped Ellie up and followed Alice leaving the room before I could. She pulled the door back a bit too to slow me down.

"Bella you cheat. You can't do that."

"You snooze you lose Edward." Ellie started to giggle in Bella's arms

"Well if that's the way you wanna to play it." I caught up just before they went through the den door. I grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her back. She dug her heels into the floor. Touching her sent sparks through my body so I pulled her closer.

"Don't play dirty Cullen. Get him Ellie." Ellie started pushing my hands away. She used all her strength but she couldn't quite budge them. I spun Bella around and ducked past her into the room.

"Champion!"

Bella rolled her eyes at me and Ellie crossed her arms and gave me an evil look.

"Dada, you cheater."

"He's naughty isn't he Ellie."

"Yeah, I'm telling Grampy."

"No don't tell grampy baby. He'll tell me off."

"Good, you're naughty." I hung my head in shame.

"What if I sit on the floor?" She looked at Bella and whispered into her ear. Bella nodded and smiled.

"Okay, you sit on the floor." Bella brought her in and they sat down on the couch. I sat on the floor at Ellie's feet. Alice and Jasper were talking quietly on the other sofa. Someone behind me flicked my ear when I turned around to see which one of the girls it was and they both looked away and smiled at each other. I turned back to my beer and it happened again. Alice started to giggle both Ellie and Bella had straight faces when I turned around.

"Who is it?" Bella looked at me puzzled.

"Who's what Edward?"

"You know exactly what."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." I rolled my eyes and took a swig of my beer. I didn't take my eyes off either of them. "I'm watching you two."

We're really scared, aren't we Ellie."

"Yeah, you shouldn't cheat. You're naughty Dada."

"I thought I was forgiven?"

"No." Ellie was so blunt, I nearly laughed but I held it in and turned my head away. I felt a shuffle on the coach behind me and I was ready to move until two little arms worked their way around my neck. "I love you though Dada but you shouldn't be naughty."

"Who was naughty?" Emmett strolled into the room and sat on the sofa next to Bella. "Has daddy been naughty? It's about time." Emmett started to laugh at his own joke. Alice threw a pillow at his head to shut him up.

"Nice aim Alice." I smiled at my favourite nearly sister in law. "Where's Rose Em? I'm surprised she hasn't come in with you."

"She's in the kitchen with mom and Renee getting some wine. She'll be here in a second. It's nice to know you're missing her, little brother."

"You have no idea how much I miss the sniping and the abuse." Bella started to giggle behind me.

"Love, hate relationship is it?"

Jasper lent forward and pointed at me. "You have no idea how bad those two get sometimes Bella .. no idea."

"She always starts it. It's not me."

"What?"

"Oh hey Rose. I was just telling Bella you pick on me."

"Don't believe a word of it Bella." Rose looked at her with the most serious expression on her face. Bella just nodded and took another swig of her beer. Rose was an intimidating bitch. Ellie took her hands from round my neck so I leaned my head back against the sofa and pouted my lips. She leaned into me and gave me a kiss before moving back beside Bella.

"So Bella" if Rose was about to ask something out of order, I wouldn't be able to hold my tongue. "What were you studying at school before you came home?" Bella looked uncomfortable under her glare. But she answered anyway.

"English was my major. I want to be a teacher."

"And what will you do when Charlie's better? Will you go back?"

"Um .. I hadn't really thought about it if I'm honest Rose. I'm taking each day as it comes. I can always go to school in Seattle if need be. I don't have to go as far away. I want to be near Charlie and Renee whatever happens. When stuff like this happens, you realise what's important."

"Fair enough." I shot a warning glance at Rose. She wasn't being nice at all and Bella is our guest. She was important to Ellie, to me and she was treating her like dirt. What was her game?

"So what do you do Rose?" Bella's question shocked me. I didn't expect her to try and make conversation with Rose. I turned to her and smiled and she smiled a little back at me. Probably worried how Rose would react.

"I run a car garage with Emmett in Port Angeles. I could service your truck if you like." Was Rose just nice? No, I must be hearing things.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not sure my truck can be saved now. It's so old and I love it but I think it's past being saved."

"I'm sure we can do something. What do you think Em?"

"Yeah I'm sure we can fix up that old piece of junk."

"Hey! Don't diss the truck. It hasn't let me down yet."

"Where did you get it anyway?" Bella looked really uncomfortable all of a sudden. She had been relaxed a second before. What was the story behind the truck I wonder?

"An old friend did it up for me. It was his dad's. He rebuilt the engine and gave it to me in high school."

"And when you say friend, you mean ex boyfriend right?" I punched Emmett in the leg. I could see Bella was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Leave her alone Emmett. She doesn't ask you personal questions. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Easy little brother, I was only asking. Chill your beans." Just at that moment, Bella's phone started to ring. She took in out of her pocket and frowned when she read the caller ID.

"Someone you don't want to speak to Bella?" Rose sat forward in her seat and pointed to Bella's phone.

"Just a guy I dated for two weeks in school. He's found out I'm home and he won't leave me alone. I've ignored five or six calls already but he won't get the hint."

Who was this guy and why wouldn't he leave her alone? Anger started to boil under my skin. Calm down, Edward. I looked up at Bella and gave a half hearted smile. She cancelled the call and put her phone away before smiling down at Ellie who was playing with a strand of her hair. The room went quiet so I stood up picking Ellie up and sat on the sofa. She struggled away from me and turned around. My daughter was not impressed.

"Edward Antony Cullen. You're naughty, you need a time out." The whole room erupted into fits of giggles. Bella almost spat out her mouthful of beer in the process.

"I can't believe you just middle named me. Was I that bad Ellie Marie Cullen?" She crossed her arms over her chest and climbed off me. She shuffled off the sofa and left the room.

"You're in trouble now Edward." Jasper looked at me with a mock serious face. "You know exactly who she's going to find."

"Oh yeah, well I'm really scared."

"Edward Antony Cullen, what did you do to upset my granddaughter?" I could hear my dad's voice coming towards the door. Alice and Jasper started to laugh. They knew exactly what was coming. I just sat back on the sofa next to Bella and smiled. I couldn't help it. Ellie always went to my dad when she was pissed at me for something and he always mocked told me off for it.

"Well?" He was stood in front of me now with an eye brow raised and Ellie in his arms. She wouldn't look at me, oops I'm in trouble.

"I didn't do anything. These two started it." I pointed to Bella and Ellie. She turned to look at me now.

"No we didn't. You cheated and then you sat on the sofa when you weren't loud to."

"It's my sofa and there's plenty of room."

"I think you should say sorry to Ellie, Edward. You've been very naughty." I got up and walked over to Ellie, bringing my face an inch away from hers. She closed her eyes in disgust.

"I'm sorry Ellie. Can I sit on the sofa with you please? I'll be good, I promise." She looked up at my dad who nodded before answering.

"Okay but don't do it again."

"Now that's sorted. Who's hungry?" Emmett was out of his chair quicker than I've ever seen him move. He practically pushed me out of the way to get to the door. "Well I guess Emmett is. Come on you lot, let's eat. I want to get to the lake with Charlie whilst the rain is holding off." Dad carried Ellie into the dining room and sat her on her chair. Everyone else followed in slowly behind. Mom had done a massive spread of food. Bella walked round the table and sat next to her mom, she ended up opposite Ellie and me. I wonder if our mothers had planned this somehow. I wouldn't put it past them. Alice walked round and sat next to Bella taking Jasper with her.

"So Bella, do you have any plans for the rest of your weekend?" I will have to thank Alice later for being so nice. She's really going out of her way to make Bella feel at home.

"I'm actually driving up to Seattle with my friend Angela. She needs a dress for her boyfriend's sister's wedding so I said I'd go and keep her company."

"And Bells hates shopping. Shows what a good friend she is." Charlie had a grin on his face, he was obviously proud of his only daughter.

"You hate shopping? What girl hates shopping?" Alice was miffed. A girl who didn't like shopping was weird to her. "You should go to this little boutique on the outskirts of town. They have some great pieces. Tell them I sent you and they'll give you discount. I'm a good customer." Alice was very proud of that fact, I could tell because her face was beaming.

"If you're not busy, you should come, you too Rose if you want. We were going to make a day of it, see a movie and get something to eat. It won't be anything fancy but it'll be fun." Alice started to squeal with excitement.

"You mean it? You don't mind? Will your friend mind? I don't want to get in the way?" Yeah right, she wanted to go badly I could tell just by looking at her. Although I was a bit miffed Alice was going on a date with Bella before I could.

"It's fine. Ang won't mind, she suggested inviting more girls along. She knows I'm not really into the whole shopping thing so your opinion would be greatly appreciated by her. What about you Rose? Can you make it?" Bella and Alice turned to Rose. Please be nice.

"Thanks for the invite Bella but I have to see my parents tomorrow. I'll come along next time though if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure." Bella smiled warmly at Rose and turned back to face me. It warmed my heart that my family seemed to like her as much as I did. How has it only been a week? Alice was starting to bounce in her seat.

"Jaz, I'm going shopping with real girls tomorrow. I'm so excited! Is it okay? You don't mind do you?" Jasper wouldn't mind. He'd be excited that he didn't have to go.

"It's fine Ally. Go have fun. I'll go out with Edward and do boy things if mum will look after Ellie. I'm sure we can find something to do we could even visit the track."

"Oh hell yeah I'm up for that."

"Edward, don't curse in front of Ellie and yes, I'll watch her." Mom put another plateful of food on the table and sat down. "Dig in everybody." You didn't have to tell Emmett twice. Rose glared at him as he nearly knocked her wine over in his haste to get to the potato salad.

"What do you want to eat princess?" Ellie shrugged, she wasn't used to so much choice. Renee filled both hers and Charlie's plates before passing bowls of things to Bella who was watching us with a small smile in her face.

"Shall I get you some stuff and then you can have a bit more when you're done?"

"Yeah I want tato salad and cumber and marto."

"I thought you didn't know what you wanted."

"That's only some things Dada." Bella laughed at Ellie's determination. I filled her plate and she ate quietly as conversation flowed freely between everyone else. Charlie and my dad decided they were going to spend their Sunday at the lake. Today would be their warm up for a full day of beer and fishing tomorrow. Alice asked Bella if she could drive her car tomorrow as it had a big boot and said she'd drop both her and Angela off after their girly day. Bella agreed happily, it'd probably cost a fortune to take the truck anyway. Rose told Mom and Renee about her and Emmett's planned trip to Paris in a few weeks time. She didn't realise yet but she'd be coming back an engaged woman. Then the conversation went to the cottage I was renovating. Mom was really proud of the work already done and she suggested I take Bella down to see it before we went to the lake. She even made sure we'd be alone by arranging for Ellie to go in the car with my Dad and Charlie. I loved my mom right now. Bella seemed happy enough with the idea. When lunch started to die down, Charlie and my dad went out to load the car, Renee helped mom clean the table and everyone but me Ellie and Bella had gone into the den.

"Right princess; are you ready to go see some fish?" My dad walked back into the room and extended his arms out to Ellie.

"Yay fishes!"

"Say bye to daddy and Bella. They're going to meet up with us a little later."

"See you in a little while." Ellie waved as my dad carried her out of the room.

"So are you ready to come and see my work in progress Bella?"

"Yeah I'm ready when you are."

"I'll just go and let my mother know were leaving. I won't be a minute."

"Okay, I'll wait here."

I walked into the kitchen. Renee was pouring two more glasses of wine. This day was going to get messy. "Mom, I'm going to take Bella up to the cottage then we're going to meet Charlie and dad at the lake."

"Okay son, take your time." I turned to walk out of the room and as soon as I was gone out of site, I heard giggles come from the kitchen so subtle I shook my head and carried on walking. Typical moms.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yep. I'm ready." She stood up from the table and straightened herself out before walking over to meet me at the door. I led her down the stairs to the front door where we pulled on our coats.

"How woody is this walk Edward? I'm not very good with hiking. I usually get at least one injury when I go fishing with Charlie."

"I won't let you fall Bella. Don't worry."

"You might regret saying that Edward. You'll probably end up on the floor with me if you try to stop me going down." I led her through the first set of trees towards the cottage trying to hide the grin that had taken over my face. Being on the floor with her would be no bad thing. Bella tripped and caught herself before she fell. I leant out to catch her but she managed to steady herself before any damage was done.

"You weren't lying. Would you give me your hand?" I held my hand out to her and she took it. An electric current ran up my arm causing my heart to start drumming louder than usual. She worked her fingers between mine and smiled up at me. God, I want to kiss her. Suddenly she staggered, losing her footing. I tried to pull her towards me but I tripped over a root. We both ended up on the floor. I started to laugh and crawled over to her.

"Are you okay?" She was rolling around on the floor laughing uncontrollably. I crawled closer to her and leant over her. She looked straight into my eyes so I leaned closer to her and pressed my mouth to hers. She parted her lips and her breath washed over me. It was warm and smelt amazing. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she met it with hers. I deepened the kiss and she met it with force running one of her hands up my chest and the other through my hair. I pulled her closer to me so our bodies were touching closer than I thought I'd ever get. She carried on the kiss for a minute longer before moving away. She looked into my eyes and smiled. Her breathing was as heavy as mine. She rubbed her nose over my cheek before moving her hand out of my hair. She placed it with her other on my chest over my heart. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine. I think you just kissed it all better anyway." she pushed her lips against mine again but she didn't linger. It was quick and forceful like a thank you.

"You ready to get up?"

"No but I guess we should. We'll be soaked through otherwise." I kissed her lips quickly and jumped up. I held out my hands and she took them. I carefully pulled her up letting go of one of her hands but keeping the other. I'm not letting her go before I have to. I never want to let her go. We walked a little closer than before and rounded the corner to the cottage. The scaffolding was still up but it was a lot better than it had been.

"Wow Edward, this is amazing. It's like something out of a story book."

"You really like it? It's still a work in progress but I'm hoping to move in before Christmas. You want to come inside?"

"Yeah I'd love too. I love it." I led her up the small path to the door. "Watch your head." I ducked and walked into the main room with Bella close behind me. She squeezed my hand tighter as she took in the room. She looked around amazed.

"I didn't think anything like this actually existed Edward. It's perfect. Ellie will love growing up here. I've never seen anything like it."

"Come see the other rooms." I led her into the master bedroom and she looked out into the little garden with her mouth open in shock. I carried on leading her around showing her Ellie's room and the spare room. She didn't say much but her expression said it all. She loves it. "So do you think you might want to spend some time here with us when we move in?"

"I think I might Mr Cullen." She tiptoed to reach my lips so I bent my head down to meet her. She was in control this time. She kissed me passionately running her hands through my hair again. Her tongue met mine with force; she wanted this as much as I did. She kept up the momentum, pushing herself closer to me. My whole body wanted her but I couldn't rush it, as much as I wanted to. Rain started to pelt down onto the roof. Bella pulled away from me, she was breathless and beautiful.

"Maybe we should get back. I'll get you some dry clothes. I don't want you to get sick." I stroked her face and gently pressed my lips to hers.

"I think you might be right. What about the lake? We promised Ellie"

"Dad will have her back home soon. He won't keep her out in this weather. We'll take her another time if you'd like to."

"I'd love to as long as you don't let me drown."

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." I pulled her hood up and led her back out to the woods. We walked quickly. Bella tripped a few times but I caught her before she fell. We came out of the opening in the trees, hand in hand laughing. I led her up the steps to the front door.

"Come up. I'll grab you some dry clothes." Emmett was on the landing on his phone.

"What happened to you two?"

"Bella tripped and I fell trying to stop her ending up on the floor but it didn't work as you can see. Is dad back with Ellie yet?"

"Yeah you fell." Emmett winked and Bella blushed. "Ellie's in the den. Charlie's reading her that book about the fish with all the multi coloured scales. She's quite taken with him and Renee."

"I'm going to get Bella some dry clothes."

"Have fun kids."

"Shut up Emmett." I lead Bella up to my room and gave her a clean pair of sweat pants and a jumper. "Bathroom's through there. I'll get changed here whilst you're gone."

"Okay and Edward, thank you." I smiled. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. When she shut the door, I let out a sigh of relief. What an amazing day.

The rest of the night flew by and when it came time to say goodbye, I felt like a part of me drove away. Bella had taken my heart.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think I try to reply to my reviews sorry the update was a day late I had computer problems.<p>

Anywho I'll be back next week Kirsty x


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry I know this chapter is over a week late I've had a lot of real life stuff going on this week, one of my work mates brothers died in war against terrorism and I had to attend a service in his honour, because of that I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the army men and women who put there lives on the line daily to keep our country safe. I've never felt emotion like what i did this week knowing a guy a few years older than me lost his life in a instant is shocking. Those people out on the front line are the real heros.

As always all the people in this story belong to SM apart from Ellie I hope this was worth the wait Enjoy Kirsty x

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 7 Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Bella's point of view

What an amazing day. Driving away from Edward at the end of it was hard. I didn't want to leave. I wanted the day to go on forever. Ellie was amazing all day. She fell in love with Charlie and Renee so much that she asked Charlie to read her a bed time story. All of the Cullen's thought it was hilarious when Emmett got the hump. He was usually her story teller and felt put out that she didn't want him to do it. Edward had managed to put my number in his phone when we got a minute to ourselves in the kitchen. He kissed me again a few times too. I swear if his lips could stay on mine forever, I'd be the happiest girl alive. We sat close all the way through the evening. No one but Emmett commented on my change of clothes. Renee and Charlie were used to me falling over so they thought nothing of it. I text Angela to let her know Alice was joining us tomorrow and she was ecstatic. Edward told me that Alice didn't have many girl friends apart from Rose and he thanked me for inviting her. I told him he didn't have to thank me and that I wanted to get to know her better; she was special.

"Earth to Bella! Are you coming inside?" Charlie was stood next to the open car door.

"Sorry dad, I'm just really tired. It's been a long day."

"It's okay Bells. I know the feeling and you have to go shopping tomorrow." He grinned at the thought. I really hate shopping and both Angela and Alice were coming to mine for 9am; it was going to be a long day. I got out of the car and followed Charlie into the house. My phone started to beep as we walked in through the door. I took it out and Edward's name flashed up on the screen. He must have programmed it in when he was playing on one of my applications. I smiled involuntarily; it was the most natural thing.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go to bed." Charlie and Renee were both stood with their backs against the kitchen counter looking at me.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink Bella or are you eager to get upstairs and reply to Edward's text?"

"Mom!"

"So it his him. I knew it!" Renee winked at Charlie. "I told you."

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, have a nice day at the lake tomorrow dad."

"Night Bells. Sleep well and enjoy shopping." I sprinted up the stairs and flung my bedroom door open. I slammed it shut behind me and pulled the covers back on my bed. I got under the duvet and snuggled into Edward's hoodie. I took my phone out of my pocket to read the text.

**Do you really have to go shopping tomorrow? Can't you spend the day with me instead? I had an amazing day today. Edward xx**

**You know I have to go shopping. Alice and Ang will kill me if I back out, I'd rather spend the day with you though. I didn't want today to end. Bella xx**

I put my phone beside my pillow. Would he still be awake? Would he reply? Did I say too much? I turned my lamp on to let some light into the room. I could still smell Edward on his hoodie. It wasn't as good as the real thing but it'd do for now until I got to see him again. My phone beeped again making me jump. I thought he'd be asleep.

**Maybe we could take Ellie to the lake next weekend? Alice would kill me if I stopped you shopping tomorrow. It'd be worth it though, E xx**

**The lake next weekend sounds good. I'll get to see you before then though right? You know you'll miss me too much if you leave it that long ;) B xx **

I put my phone back down and waited. I knew I was being forward but it felt right. My phone beeped again, quicker than I expected.

**I'll make sure I see you before Saturday. You're in my life now. I'm not letting you go, get some sleep sweet girl. I'll text you in the morning sweet dreams E xxxx**

**Goodnight Edward thank you for a wonderful day xxxx **

I shut my phone off and closed my eyes. My dreams were full of Edward and Ellie, the cottage and our families. I felt a sudden pressure on my arm I felt like I was drowning, losing sight of Edward in the process.

"Bella, it's time to get up." I'm not ready to wake up yet so I fought the pressure with everything I had. I couldn't lose him.

"Bella Swan, if you don't open your eyes, I will throw a glass of cold water over you." Who was that? I opened my eyes slightly. It took me a moment to figure out Alice was stood beside my bed.

"Alice? What are you doing here, what time is it?"

"It's 7.45am Bella and I'm here to help you get ready." I covered my face with my duvet.

"Who let you in Alice?" I would make a mental note to punish them.

"Charlie let me in on his way out. He's lovely you know. I wish my dad was more like him, your phone went off by the way." I sat up in bed and searched for my phone. "Jeez Bella, someone important is it?" Alice smiled at me she knew exactly who it was. I finally found my phone still charging under my pillow. "I chose your outfit. I think blue's your colour so it's all over there. I'll see you down stairs in 10 minutes. If you're not there, I will be coming back for you." Alice skipped happily out of the room so I unlocked my phone to read Edwards message.

**Morning beautiful. Enjoy your shopping day with the girls. Ellie says hi and sends big kisses E xx**

**Oh I'm sure I'll have a great day. Alice is here already. I wish I had her enthusiasm. Save me please? Tell Ellie I say hi Bxx**

I put my phone back down on my bed and dressed in the outfit Alice had laid out. She had good taste. She'd picked out my favourite jeans and a top I forgot I had. I looked myself over in the mirror; this is going to be a long day. I picked up my phone again seeing Edward had replied. How did I not hear it go off? I must be still asleep.

**Don't tempt me Bella. If you ask again, I will come over and steal you away for the day and I might not let you go at the end of it. Kidnapping the local police chief's daughter probably isn't a good idea but I'll take that chance if you really want me too E xx**

**I guess I'll have to endure it to keep you out of jail and Alice might kill you if she misses out on shopping B xx**

I put my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs Alice was sat in the kitchen talking to Renee.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Bella. Alice was just telling me about her beautician business, she's going to do my nails."

"That's great mom, you deserve some pampering."

"She does and so do you Bella. I'm thinking of doing a pamper party. I'm going to invite Angela, Rose and Esme."

"Great." I tried to smile but I couldn't shopping was enough girly for one day in my opinion.

"Did you text Edward back once you found your phone?" Alice tilted her head at me waiting for an answer which I didn't give. I got a bowl and some cereal instead and sat opposite her at the table. "Well? Come on Bella, spill."

"Alice, you don't even know that it was him."

"Yes I do."

"What?"

"I know because you're blushing and your phone will probably go off again in the next few minutes." Just as she said it, a beep started from my pocket. "Told you."

"How did you know that? Wait Jasper's with him isn't he? I thought you might have had super powers or something but no, you're getting your info off Jasper!" Alice grinned in response.

"Answer him then."

"God Alice, you're so demanding."

**I can deal with Alice; you don't have to worry about her. We're just about to drive down to the track. Are you sure you're okay with Alice going? I know what she can be like E xx**

**I'm fine Edward. Go have fun with your brother. Be careful though, no hospital visits. I'm sure Alice wants Jasper back in one piece B xx**

"Done. You happy now?"

"Very! What did he say? Did he tell you Emmett's going with them now? Rose's dad can be quite hard to take so she's let him go out with the boys today, she's nice really." Alice took a sip of her drink and waited for me to respond.

"No he didn't, he was just making sure I was okay with going shopping today and that you weren't bullying me. He said he could get me out of it if I wanted." I smiled and winked at Alice; she huffed and took out her phone.

"Alice, what are you doing? Don't be mean to him. I was just joking."

"Sent. I'll teach that boy to try and mess with my shopping plans." I need to change the subject. I wonder what she said to him I hope it was nothing bad.

"So mom, what are you up to today?"

"I'm meeting Esme and Ellie at the diner for lunch. We thought we'd meet up as we were both being abandoned by our families today."

"That sounds nice. You should get out of the house more." I was going to continue but Alice's phone rang. She answered it with a grin on her face.

"Edward! What can I do for you?" Oh god, what had she put. Was I driving a wedge between them already? I was only joking. "Yeah I'm with her now, uh huh no." I raised an eyebrow at Alice. She lifted a finger up to shush me before I could say anything. "Well you know what will happen if you do any more than text today. I will break your legs if you come between me and shopping and you know that." I could hear loud laughter on the over end of the phone. They were just mocking each other. Way to panic Bella. "Yep sure, I'll look after her. Okay, bye."

"Alice, what was all that about? What did you put in that text? If you don't text me, I'll ask him." I pulled out my phone to write out a message but it bleeped before I got the chance. Renee was watching us both in awe, probably shocked at how comfortable we are with each other.

**Alice likes you a lot already. She's taken to you quicker than she did to Rose. Relax and let her take the lead today. She'll make sure you have fun. Are you sure you're okay? E xx**

**I'm fine, stop worrying. Go have fun and make sure you beat your brothers on the track. One of us has to win something today and with Alice and Ang, I have no chance B xx**

"So Alice, who do you think will win down at the track? I'd pay to see Jasper or Edward beat Emmett." Alice laughed.

"You know them so well already Bella. Emmett will be mocking the boys all the way down there and he'll give it a good go but Jasper and Edward will both team up to beat him. It's so funny, you'll have to come watch next time they go. Emmett always ends in a bad mood at the end of it but it doesn't stop him being Emmett, you should have seen his face when Rose beat him. He won't let her go now."

Renee chuckled at Alice. "Boys will be boys. You two will soon learn how to get what you want out of them."

Alice smiled. "I'm way ahead of you Renee. Jasper is so good to me; he even takes me shopping when I'm in a bad mood. He's so thoughtful and Edward has never looked at any girl the way he looks at Bella and it's only been a week. When the Cullen boys know someone is right, that's it." I tried not to smile but it didn't work. He feels the same as I do, there's just one thing I have to ask.

"Alice what about Ellie's Mom? Is she likely to come back? I know I should probably ask him but I don't want to upset him in anyway." Alice shook her head and sighed sympathetically.

"She's out of the picture Bella and even if she did come back, he never looked at her the way he looks at you. You needn't worry about her; she burnt her bridges a long time ago." Renee rubbed Alice's arm in a thank you. I think that question may have been playing on her mind too. I heard a car pull up onto the drive and the engine shut off soon after.

"That'll be Ang; I'll go let her in." Angela was dressed in jeans and a pink t- shirt so it looked like Alice had dressed her too. She bounded out of the car towards me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you. How was yesterday what happened? Tell me everything."

"Easy Ang, I'll tell you everything once you've met Alice." That was one way to avoid the conversation.

"Okay cool, where is she?"

"Follow me." Ang followed close behind me all the way into the house. She was shocked when Alice embraced her in a hug when I introduced them. They hit it off straight away. Ang sat down next to me at the table.

"Bella you might want to check your phone. Jasper just text and said Edward keeps looking at his phone like a love sick puppy and huffing when there's no text." Alice wasn't subtle at all. I took my phone and there was a text on it; who needed a ringer when you have Alice.

**I'll win for you Bella, Emmett won't be happy but I'll tell him you told me I had to beat him. That way, he won't sulk as much hopefully. What time are you setting off? E xx**

**Any time now. Ang just got here so no doubt Alice will have us out the door as soon as she can. Tell Jasper I said hi. I think Alice is getting info off him, she seems to know every time you text me before it even comes through its like she can mind read my phone :) B xx**

Angela, Alice and Renee were staring at me when I looked up from my phone so I put it back in my pocket. "What?"

"Bella, you're such a tease. I want to know all about Edward by the end of the day. Me and Alice will make you talk whether you like it or not."

"Yeah what exactly happened in the woods when you went to the cottage Miss Swan?" Alice smiled at Ang; these two are going to be a nightmare.

"Are you two ready to leave or are you just going to sit here and interrogate me all day?"

"Your right, we should leave. We can interrogate you some more in the car can't we, Ang?"

"Damn right we can. You didn't tell me anything about any woods."

I looked at Renee for support and she just shook her head and smiled. Great, thanks for your support mom. We all said goodbye to Renee as I begged her with my eyes. She knew I was dreading it but she just tapped me on the butt and gave me a 'get on with it' look. Alice moved her seat back so Angela could get in the back of her Porsche. I could see why she wanted to drive now, who wouldn't want to drive a car like this. I got in the passenger side and put my seatbelt on. Alice turned the radio on and up and pulled out of the drive. Great at least that means no talking for a while at least. She sped through town making me feel a little car sick. I never drive this fast because my Chevy can't take going any faster than 60mph. I took out my phone to try and take my mind of Alice's speed. Edward hadn't replied, Alice must have seen the disappointment in my face because she turned the radio down and looked at me.

"Eyes on the road Alice."

"Chill out Bella, I'm a great driver. I promised Edward I'd keep you safe and I will. Don't look so disappointed, they're probably at the track by now so his phone will be out of use. He won't text and drive especially not when he's racing his brothers." She was right; he'd text me back as soon as he could. I'd rather him be safe than text me anyway.

"So Bella..." Angela leaned forward in her seat and I turned to face her. "Did you kiss him yet?" Alice smiled at Angela's question, there was no way she knew the answer to this she wanted to know just as much as Ang did.

"Did I kiss who yet Ang?" There's no way I'm telling them without teasing first. They were ganging up on me and it wasn't nice.

"Bella come on, give me something. I'm your best friend." Angela pouted and fluttered her eye lashes.

"I might have." Alice and Angela squealed I laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Oh my god that means yes. Where and when, who initiated it?" Ang moved even closer to me in her excitement.

"He did the first time."

"The first time? You kissed him more than once?" Alice turned to us both looking as proud as punch.

"I knew it! I should text Jasper when we stop and tell him to stop interrogating Edward. I didn't think you'd tell so easily, I had to have a backup plan."

"Oh no if I have to put up with this, so does he. Why should he get away with it? I want to know what Jasper says though."

"Bella I love you. We'll make a Cullen of you yet, I knew yesterday we'd get on well. I told Edward."

Alice smiled and turned the radio back up. 'Girls just wanna have fun' was playing so she turned it up full blast and we all started singing along. Ang started dancing in the back seat; she's so funny; she can bust a move. As the song came to an end, Alice turned the radio down to a more acceptable level. I sunk back into my seat. This wasn't so bad after all. The drive was long but bearable. When we finally got to Seattle, Alice parked up in the mall car park. We all got out and walked towards the shops. Alice was a woman on a mission as she stalked towards the elevator. I practically had to run to keep up. Angela was busy tapping into her phone, probably letting Ben know she was okay and safe. I need to meet this guy to make sure he's good enough for her. No one would treat my friend badly. I took out my phone and checked it, it was still empty, no messages. Alice shot me a smile. I knew what she's thinking, stop worrying Bella, he's busy. When we got into the mall, Alice's face lit up.

"Where shall we start? I think the best course of action would be to start from one side and work are way back and then do the same on the other floors." Both I and Ang nodded at Alice. I'm happy to let them two take the lead. I knew nothing about malls or shops so my input was irrelevant anyway.

"Bella are you okay?" Ang linked my arm Alice was bouncing on the spot.

"I'm cool Ang lets shop!"

Alice grabbed my other arm and we walked past a few stores before she dragged us into a boutique. She browsed the rails and held a few things up. She pulled a face at each item. I nearly laughed but she was so serious I was scared she might bite my head off. Alice's phone started to ring I wonder if the boys have finished, no it's still too early. "Hi Rose, yeah, no, okay, see you soon, bye."

Alice hung up the phone and carried on moving through the rails. "What kind of thing are you after Angela?"

"I don't know …. Something pretty but smart. Seth's sister is beautiful so I'm going to look like a wash out next to her anyway." Ang shrugged a smile tugged at her lips but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You won't look like a wash out when I've finished with you believe me. No matter how pretty this girl is, you'll rival her easily." Alice beamed at her statement she was determined I'll give her that. I sat down on a chair whilst they looked around I took out my phone and typed a message to Edward.

**Shop one Alice is on a mission hope you're having fun and winning B xx**

Alice was moving around the store at lightning speed. She smiled at me and held up a blue dress. "Try this on." she held it out to me.

"Alice, I don't need a dress. Angela does but I don't."

"Wrong you'll need a dress for Emmett and Rose's surprise engagement party. We're throwing it when they get home from Paris." I looked at the price tag, I couldn't afford this.

"Edward might not want me there and I can't afford this." Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bella Swan don't be so stupid. Of course he'll want you there. I already spoke to him about it I think he wanted to ask you before I told you though so I might be in trouble and don't worry about the price, just try it on."

"Okay I'll try it on." I walked into the changing room and got undressed. I usually avoided public changing. I'm paranoid about my scar. People always ask questions when they see it. I'm going to have to tell Edward about it so I may as well get used to the idea of people staring. I pulled the dress on and zipped it up I opened the changing room door and walked out Alice's face lit up when she saw me.

"Bella, it's perfect! Edward would die if he saw you in that. I need to take a picture."

"Really Alice?"

"Yes Bella, don't ruin my fun! Ang are you nearly ready? Pose Bella." I smiled and posed as best I could. "So cute."

"Let me see" Alice held out her phone to me the picture was half decent. I smiled and Alice started tapping buttons on her phone. "Alice what are you doing?"

"Giving Edward a heart attack!"

"No Alice, don't send that."

"Too late. Ang hurry up woman". Angela stepped out of her changing room in a pink dress she looked amazing.

"Ang you look amazing."

"So do you Bella, you look stunning. It's been too long since I've seen you in a dress."

"Twirl ladies." Alice was snapping pictures "Now pose together. Lovely."

"Take one with mine Alice. I want to send it to Seth." Angela handed her phone to Alice and I moved out of the way so she could pose. Seth was going to freak.

"Bella, you're phones bleeping." Alice looked in the direction of my bag and I rushed back into my changing room. "Easy now Bella have you ever heard of hard to get?" I dug around my bag and finally found my phone.

**Bella you look stunning in that dress. I think Alice is trying to kill me! Are you having fun? I'm loving the photos! You and Angela pose like pro's. I miss you E xx**

"Alice how many photos have you sent him?"Alice laughed she was having her photo taken she had a short black dress on her legs looked amazing. Why don't I have legs like that?

**I miss you too. This is only the first shop so I expect you'll get a lot more photos. Don't check your texts whilst you're driving, I don't want you to crash because of over excitement B xx**

"I think he likes the pictures Bella. Jasper said his jaw hit the floor when he got them."

"Make sure you send Jasper a picture of you in that dress, you'll knock his socks off."

"Already done it." I laughed; of course she's already sent him one. She wouldn't leave her boy out. I closed the door to my changing room carefully taking the dress off and putting it back on the hanger. Once I was back in my jeans, I walked out Angela was changed and waiting Alice was laughing in her changing room. Jasper must have really like those pictures. She came out a few seconds later with a massive grin on her face. She took both of the dresses of us and walked over to the sales assistant, she whispered in her ear the lady smiled at her and nodded. I wonder what that was about.

"Come on you two, we have a lot more shops to go into." I followed Alice back through the store into the mall. Ang linked my arm again. What would I do without her? She knows everything about me and still cared so much. "Stop dawdling you two, come on." Alice walked past a few more stores before settling on another small boutique. "Come on ladies, this one looks promising." I grabbed my phone Edward had replied again.

**If I didn't want to steal you away before I definitely do now do. You look amazing Miss Swan. You think Alice would notice if you disappeared? E xx**

**I think she'd send out a search party as much as I want to see you Alice is scary when she shops. How's your day going? Are you beating Emmett? I wish you were here B xx**

"Bella, try this on," Alice shoved a dress at me. This one was purple and low cut.

"Alice I can't carry this off. I don't have the boobs for it."

"Trust me Bella." Angela already had three dresses in her hand. "Go Bella; don't make me physically undress you because I will." I huffed and followed Angela into the changing room, this one was similar to the last I went into a cubicle and locked the door behind me. "Bella, which room are you in? I have another dress."

"I'm in the end one Alice" I stuck my hand over the door and she draped another dress over it. I undressed and pulled the purple dress on. "Ang, when you're done will you zip me up?"

"I'm outside your door Bells, open it." I opened the door and Angela zipped me up quickly which was a relief. We posed for pictures again before dressing and leaving the store. Alice didn't like these dresses as much as the first ones so we kept going shop to shop. Alice took photos of each dress, she was in her element. After the millionth shop, I was starting to stress; it's after lunch time and we haven't eaten. I've tried on more dresses in the last few hours than I have in my whole life. Edward hadn't text back and everything was starting to grate on me.

"Are you girls ready for lunch? I know a little restaurant about five minutes away from here." Alice winked at Angela and she laughed.

"Sounds good to me Alice. What do you think Bella?"

"As long as I get to sit and eat, I'm happy."

"I have one more stop to make. You two go back to the car and I'll meet you there in five minutes." Alice handed me her keys. I linked Angela's arm and walked towards the lift to the car park.

"Are you okay Bella, you've seemed a bit distant for the past hour." Angela was too perceptive sometimes.

"How is it possible that I miss him? I've known him a week Ang and I can't get him off my mind. He doesn't text me for an hour and I'm miserable. What's wrong with me, it shouldn't happen this fast."

"Bella, when it happens you just know and boy, do you deserve it. If Edward makes you feel this, good then I'm glad you found him. Alice said he feels the same way, just go with it, and don't listen to your head for once in your life. Follow your heart."

"Thanks Ang, I'm going to have to tell him everything though. What if he runs for the hills?"

"He won't. He has baggage too, he'll understand. You just have to trust him." I opened the Porsche and we got in.

"Where has Alice gone?"

"She'll be back"

"What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing, just relax Bella." Alice came towards the car with four massive bags in her hands. She opened the driver's side door and slipped them besides Angela.

"You ready to eat?"

"Yep, more than ready. I've been into way too many shops today."

"We still have one more to go Bella. That one I was telling you about." Great, another shop. I smiled. I wasn't going to get grumpy; I'll do that when I get home. Alice drove out of the car park quickly. She drove out of town a little so I closed my eyes. I wanted to escape to my happy place; it was different now though because it contained two people that meant the world to me. I heard Alice pull the handbrake up and I opened my eyes. She smiled over at me, rolling her eyes in the process. "We're here. This place is amazing." I got out of the car and followed Alice into the restaurant.

"Can I help you ladies?" Alice smiled at the waiter and I shifted towards him.

"We're meeting some people here; they have a reservation under the name Cullen." My head involuntary shot up. Alice grinned and the waiter led us to our table.

"Your guests aren't here yet, can I get you something to drink whilst you wait?"

"I'll have a coke please." I'm gasping, I feel like I haven't had a drink in days. Alice and Angela ordered their drinks too and we all sat back even Alice looked shopped out.

"So Alice, what's going on?" I knew she'd been plotting. She kept disappearing to make secret calls to Jasper.

"Well Miss Swan, I thought you might want to see your boy but I didn't want you to find out what I was planning so I got Emmett to confiscate Edward's phone. That's why you haven't had any texts in this last hour or so. Jasper's driving all three of them here now. Edward's pissed but I'm sure he'll be happy when he sees you."

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise Bella"

"Has he got his phone back now?"

"Nope, not until he gets here." Alice looked so smug. Angela laughed at her expression.

"Here are your drinks ladies." The waiter put the drinks down on the table and walked away. I took a swig of my drink and looked back at Alice. She was tapping into her mobile phone. Bitch, all I want is to be able to send one text. She smiled and put her phone away.

"They're here." I looked at the door. Jasper and Emmett walked in but I couldn't see Edward. He walked in a moment later and he didn't look happy. His expression changed completely when the waiter said something to them. He scanned the restaurant until his eyes found mine. He smiled and it was my new favourite thing. The waiter led the boys over to us. Edward punched both Jasper and Emmett in the arm and said something I couldn't quite work out. He shuffled into the booth next to me and took my hand under the table sending an electric current up my arm.

"Did you know about this?" He moved a strand of hair out of my face and brushed my cheek causing me to blush.

"Nope I didn't have a clue. I just thought you were busy playing with your boy's toys." I smiled and Emmett cleared his throat behind Edward. I didn't realise we had gone into our own bubble. "Who won?" Edward smiled and looked at Emmett who started to pout.

"Me of course, you asked me to beat him so I did." Edward was proud of himself, I could tell just by his expression.

"You cheated but I got you back. Taking your phone off you was hilarious. You acted like a spoilt brat that had his favourite toy taken away."

"Emmett you shouldn't be such a sore loser. I heard about Rose kicking your ass on the track. Being beaten by a girl has got to hurt." Everyone at the table started to giggle. Edward squeezed my hand a little and looked pleased I was standing up for him.

"Who told you?"

"I won't reveal my sources but I know she beat you real good." He stalked the table with his eyes. He didn't know who had told me but he didn't like it. "Now I suggest you give Edward back his phone before I announce to the whole restaurant that you were beaten by a girl." I emphasized the word 'girl' just to get my point across a little more. He slammed Edward's phone on the table and looked at me as if he wanted to kill me. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Bella Swan, you are ruthless. We'll make a Cullen of you yet. Rose is going to love hearing about this!" He softened his killer look and smiled. Everyone started having their own little conversations so I turned my focus back to Edward and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"How's Ellie? Is she having fun with our mom's?"

"She's fine; she demanded that they take her up to the lake to see her friend Charlie so they ended up getting a picnic from the diner. Mom thought it was hilarious."

"Charlie's going to love having someone new to talk to about fish."

"I think Ellie has adopted your mom and dad. They're really good with her." The waiter interrupted our conversation when he came back to take our order. Emmett ordered three different main meals. I couldn't help gaping at him; how was he not huge? Angela was happily sat talking to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. She was so easy to get along with that I didn't have to worry about losing myself in Edward. We talked all the way through lunch. Everyone was going to go back to the Cullen's for the afternoon including Angela. We were going to watch films and wait for Charlie and Carlisle to get back from the lake. Alice whispered something in Angela's ear and she nodded happily. We settled up the bill and Alice handed Edward her car keys.

"You guys can take my car. Angela and I are going to drive home with Emmett and Jasper." Edward grinned at Alice, obviously happy we'd get some proper alone time. Ang looked at me and nodded. I knew what she was referring to and she was right, I should tell him right away to get it out in the open. I smiled back at her and she mouthed 'I love you' at me so I returned the gesture. Edward held my hand all the way to the car and opened my door for me. I got in and he shut the door after me; he was such a gentleman. He pushed Alice's seat back so he was comfortable and he pulled away from the curb.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something. Something that I've not told many people about. It happened a long time ago but I want to be straight with you because you and Ellie mean a lot to me. I know it sounds weird but every time you touch me, it's like an electric current runs through my body. I feel connected to you and I want you to know everything."

"I feel it too Bella but you're scaring me. Is everything okay? Have I done something wrong?"

"You've done nothing wrong. I just want you to know so we have no secrets. Start as we mean to go on."

"Okay, there's a park up here. Shall I pull in so we can talk?"

"Please just promise me you won't get angry okay? It happened so long ago, it's not worth it."

"I promise." I took Edward's hand and he drove towards the park. _**This is it**_.


	8. Chapter 8

All the people in this story belong to SM apart from my little Ellie I just mixed the twilight story up a bit.

You may need tissues for this one my lovlies it's a bit on the sad side, I hope you enjoy this look into Bella's past let me know what you think just click review. :)

Thanks to Minnie & Lucy for Beta and proof reading love you ladies xx

Enjoy Kirsty x

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 8 Building on Strong Foundations

Edward's Point of View

Panic was running through my body. What was Bella about to tell me that was so bad. I mean, it was obviously something she didn't tell people lightly but she wanted to tell me. I should be honoured, not panicking. She squeezed my hand tighter as I drove towards the park. I put my foot down a little; I didn't want her to have to endure the wait any longer. I was prepared to wait to hear what she had to say but I wanted to hear it. I want to start as we mean to go on, like she said. I want to tell her everything and I want her to be able to do the same; this would be a good thing. I saw the park entrance in the distance and slowed a little. As I pulled through the gates, Bella's body stiffened but she kept a tight grip on my hand. I can sense her nerves but she doesn't have to worry about telling me anything ... I have to reassure her of that.

"Bella. I promise you that I won't get mad. I want to know everything there is to know about you, good and bad so please, don't be worried." I pulled the car into the first available space and turned the engine off. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to face her keeping her hand in mine. She mimicked my actions and took a deep breath.

"This all happened in my last summer of high school. I was best friends with a guy called Jacob Black. He lived down in La Push; our parents were best friends so we spent a lot of time together growing up. We were never romantically involved; he was like my little brother. He wanted more but never tried to force the issue. Anyway, he started to change when he started to hang out with two older lads that he'd met in the city. He used to race cars for fun but soon it was more than racing. He started to dabble in drugs and betting, he was spiralling out of control and began stealing off his parents and me. He knew about a stash of cash I kept in my room and he stole it. I was saving for college and I was so mad. I couldn't believe that he would steal from the people he used to care so much about so I decided to confront him." Bella stopped her story for a second and took a breath, her eyes were filling up. I brought my free hand up to her face and stroked away the first tear that escaped her eyes. She placed a delicate kiss on my hand that sent my heart into frenzy. I gently placed a kiss on her lips and moved my hand away so she could carry on. "Sorry, I haven't spoken to anyone about this before."

"It's okay. We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled, trying to reassure her but I couldn't even calm myself.

"I jumped in my truck and drove down to the reservation. His car wasn't there so I waited. When he finally pulled up, it was after dark. The two guys, James and Laurent were with him. They were stoned off their faces. Jacob came to my window so I rolled it down. He asked me what I was doing there so I explained. He forced the truck door open pulling me out ... I ended up falling on the floor because he was too out of it to stand up properly. James leaned over me and grabbed me by my hair. He ….." Anger was racing through my body. How could anyone treat Bella like that? I grabbed hold of Alice's seat, squeezing to the point my knuckles started to ache. Tears rolled down Bella's cheeks as she tried to compose herself.

"It's okay baby. Carry on whenever you're ready." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it hoping it would soothe her a little.

"Okay …. I'm okay. He dragged me into Jacob's work shop and forced me onto the sofa. I honestly thought he was going to rape me."

"He did what?" I took my head into my hands and could feel tears of anger and sorrow building up in my body. I looked back up at Bella who started to sob uncontrollably.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Edward. I'm so sorry"

"Bella, none of this was your fault. Do you hear me? I'm angry at them, not you. Please ... I have to know ... Did he rape you?" She shook her head and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"No he didn't. I kicked him in the balls and he fell to the floor in pain. He got up and slapped me so hard that I thought my head was going to roll off my neck. He got Jacob and Laurent to tie me to a chair with rope in punishment. I couldn't get away. They left soon after. I don't know where they went but I'm pretty sure it was to get more gear." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If I ever got my hands on those three, I'd kill them. No one will hurt her again. "I don't know how long they left me for. I was tired from crying when they came back. James beat me some more. I had no energy to fight. I was trapped. I tried to shout out but there was no use. Billy and Emily would never hear me. We were too far away and my truck was in front of the garage so they wouldn't see it unless they came round which was highly unlikely as Jacob practically lived out there so they stayed away." My poor, poor Bella. How could someone so small have lived through a beating like that?

"You're safe now, you know that right. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you again."

"I know Edward. You make me feel safe. I feel like I've known you my whole life, not a week. People will think I'm mad but I feel it with you, you make me feel whole." I smiled through the tears that were streaming down my face. No woman could make me feel like this; she was the one, the only one.

"So after all of them had fallen asleep, I started to sob. I let my emotions take control and I broke down. None of them heard, they were dead to the world. I tried to wriggle out of the restraints but I couldn't so I gave up and fell into an uneasy sleep. When I opened my eyes again, Laurent had gone. James was asleep on the sofa and Jacob was on some cushions on the floor. I didn't move or fuss. I felt like a corpse. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. My head was banging from the beating I'd gotten. I didn't realise until I came around at the hospital that I was losing blood from a wound at the back of my head. When they woke up, Jacob was distraught. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He started to untie me but James hit him and took out a knife. He threatened to kill him and rape me if he didn't stop freaking out. He said he'd ruin both of us. I could hear sirens ringing in my ears but I couldn't be sure if it was my ears ringing or the police were actually coming to help me. Jacob lashed out at James and managed to free my arms but I didn't have the strength to loosen the ties on my legs, my body had given up. James was back up off the floor in seconds. Jacob told him to calm down but he didn't. He pulled me to my feet and held the knife he had to my throat. Jacob started to cry but he didn't try to leave. He begged James not to hurt me anymore but the sirens got louder and he panicked. He shoved me up against the wall and stabbed me three times in the hip." I felt my stomach churn. My Bella had been through so much and I couldn't take the memories of that time away, no matter how hard I tried. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make them pay.

"He stabbed you three times ... how did you survive Bella? You're so fragile; you shouldn't have had to go through that."

"I blacked out soon after he did it. I don't remember anything else that happened after the last blow hit me. I woke up in a hospital bed in pain, so much pain. Charlie looked like he hadn't slept for a week and it turned out he hadn't. I'd been in a coma for that amount of time whilst my body healed itself. The doctors told me how lucky I was and that there'd be no lasting damage apart from scars that would fade over time. They have faded but I still see them there cut deep into my skin they're a part of me now."

"Bella, every part of you is beautiful. Your scars make you who you are. Are you scared about me seeing them?" I hope she wasn't, she'd been so honest up to now and no scars would change the way I feel.

"No I'm not scared. No one else has seen them but Angela but I want to show you." She carefully pulled her top up and her pants down slightly. She had three long scars about a centimetre apart they were still red and very visible but they weren't bad. I leaned down and kissed each scar; I had to show her I wasn't repulsed by them in the slightest. She shivered under my mouth so I pulled away and kissed her lips gently. She sighed and relaxed a little in her seat.

"What happened to them Bella? Were they caught? Did James get punished?"

"James is in prison. He won't be out for a while, I'm not sure exactly when. He was brought up on more charges than just mine. He was awaiting trial for money laundering and other things and even when he does get out, he's not allowed near me. Charlie got a restraining order against him so if he did break it, he'd go straight back to jail." At least he wasn't on the loose any more, that's one less thing for Bella to worry about.

"And Jacob and Laurent?" Where were his partners in crime.

"Laurent was the one who notified the police. He saved my life in a way, so he got a slapped wrist and was told never to come near me again. I saw him at James trial when he gave evidence. He approached me and told me how sorry he was. Charlie would have beaten him if he could; the anger in his eyes scared even me. I've never seen him look so scary."

"What about Jacob, Bella? Please tell me." I looked at her pleading with my eyes. She looked down and bit on her lip as if she didn't know how to answer me.

"Jacob was ordered into rehab. He didn't stay long before he ran though. He sent me a letter a few months after he disappeared promising me I'd never see him again and that he wouldn't hurt me again. No one really hears from him now unless he wants money. He called his mom a few weeks back asking for cash but she turned him down. He's still on drugs and very depressed. He's never got over what he did to me and I'll never stop hating him for it." She'd been so honest with me, such a strong woman. How has she been through all of this and not had a breakdown? I think I would have curled up into a ball and let life take me if I'd have had to deal with all of that.

"You're so strong Bella, so strong and so brave." She smiled at me and it was a proper smile not a grimace. She looked relieved that she knew she could confide in me now and I'd always be there for her.

"I'm not the only strong one Edward. You have single handedly brought up the most amazing little girl I have ever met. She's beautiful, loved, and polite and has the biggest heart if you're not strong then weak means two different things to both of us. Just because you're not physically scarred, doesn't mean you haven't been through just as much hurt as I have." She looked as if she fully believed what she was saying with no hint of doubt in her eyes.

"Ellie's mom left you to face the biggest challenge of your life alone."

"I had a lot of support Bella. My parents were there with me every step of the way. I have two brothers that love her unconditionally too; they've all helped me so much." She couldn't say what we'd been through was the same.

"Edward Cullen. Ellie is your child. You are the one that has been there every step of the way for every cut and graze, for every cough and illness. No one else can say that, you are the one she goes to when she cries and when she wants love. You're even starting school again to show her it's important to get an education. You could easily get a 9-5 job to support you both but you haven't, you're showing her what's important." I couldn't argue with her. She had the most stubbornness look on her face. I was too weak to say she was wrong because she believed what she was saying with her whole heart.

"There's something else you should know Bella. I know it won't make any difference but I want you to know anyway. I could afford never to work again but I want to. I want Ellie to see that just because we have money; it doesn't mean we can take it for granted. It could all just disappear and we'd be left with nothing. I want to be able to support her if that happens. You see, I was born into a very wealthy family. My great grandfather was a very rich man and he left all of us quite large sums of money when he died. My father invested it well which meant the sum only grew and grew." I took a breath and looked at Bella trying to read her but she had a determined look on her face. I couldn't work out what she was thinking.

"You're so much more than money, Edward." Her statement brought a smile to my face I couldn't hold it back. She started to smile too so I leaned in and kissed her passionately. She met my lips with force, crushing herself to me. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip before it met mine. No one had ever kissed me like this before; this was raw passion. Passion I'd never felt before. She pulled away from me and sat back in her seat.

"Now Mr Cullen, take me home. I want to spend the afternoon with you and your family."

"Your wish is my command, Miss Swan." I pulled my seat belt back on and pulled out of the parking lot. We spent most of the drive home in a happy silence. Bella turned the radio on, putting her hand on my leg and closed her eyes. Shopping with Alice and telling her story must have taken it out of her. I glanced over at her a few times and noticed she'd drifted off to sleep and was smiling. I didn't rush home as she was so content and I didn't want to have to wake her yet. I turned my concentration back to the road, watching the scenery turn from city to countryside. This would be my daily journey to school and I decided it wasn't so bad.

"Edward." I turned to look at Bella not realising she was awake. When I took her in, it turned out she wasn't. Turns out my other girl is a sleep talker too.

"Edward, I love you."

Shock ran through my body; had I just heard right? Did she really just say that? An overwhelming sense of pride took over me. She loves me ... well her subconscious does anyway. I couldn't be happier than I was right at that moment. It didn't matter that we'd only known each other a week; that was irrelevant. I didn't think love at first sight existed but now I know it does, ever since that day in the diner when Bella Swan had made her mark on my heart. I knew deep down something big was going to come out of it. When I finally pulled into the drive, I parked up next to Emmett's Jeep. I turned the engine off and turned to look at Bella.

"Bella, baby, we're home. It's time to wake up." I brushed my hand along her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't realise how tired I was."

"It's okay. Are you ready to go in or do you need a minute?"

"No, I'm ready. Should we take Alice's bags in?" That would be a bad idea as she would insist on giving us all a fashion show.

"Nah, if she wants them, she'll come out for them later." Bella unbuckled her seat belt and straightened herself out. "Come on then, they'll probably wondering where we are."

I got out of the car and walked around to meet her. Taking her hand in mine, I led her towards the house. "I think Angela might have told them what I told you. She doesn't lie but she probably wouldn't have gone into as much detail, is that okay?" Angela is a good friend to Bella. It was probably her that persuaded her to tell me straight away.

"It's fine Bella. My family care about you already. They won't ask questions and if they try, I won't let them." And I wouldn't, if any of them over stepped the mark; I would tell them to shut up and mind their own business.

"I don't mind questions Edward. I would just prefer not to have to tell that story again."

"Then I'll make sure you don't have to."

"Thank you."

You don't have to thank me Bella." I led her up the stairs to the den. I could hear the TV and there were a few different conversations going on. I could hear Angela talking to Alice, they seemed okay I guess.

"Hey you're back. Are you both okay?" Alice was worried, I could tell just by looking at her. Bella kept a tight grip on my hand and smiled.

"We're fine Alice." Emmett jumped up and grabbed Bella into a bear hug; she was shocked but she went with it.

"No one will hurt you like that again. I promise if I ever get my hands on them, I'll make them pay for what they did." Emmett was just as pissed as I was about the situation, he cared for Bella; he could see how fragile she was.

"It's okay Emmett. We won't be seeing them again anytime soon unless they have a death wish. Charlie has three bullets in his gun reserved for them. He's still pissed." I tried not to smile at that but it didn't work. The fact Charlie was ready to fight if anyone ever touched Bella again made me happy. I needed back up to keep her safe. Alice was next to jump up and hug Bella. She didn't say anything but Bella knew she was there if she needed her. Jasper just smiled and nodded; he wasn't the kind of person that showed his emotions. I'm sure he'd tell me what he thought later.

"Shall we sit?"

"Can we get a drink first? I'm kind of parched"

"Sure you sit down and I'll go get you something. What would you like?"

"Soda would be good if you have any. If not, whatever, I don't mind." She went and sat by Alice and Angela. She grabbed both their hands as she sat and smiled. She was trying to reassure them; shouldn't we be helping her? Emmett followed me into the kitchen and grabbed some glasses.

"We're going hunt the fuckers down and kill them, right?" I could always rely on Emmett to follow my way of thinking but before I could answer, my dad walked into the room. When had he gotten back from the lake? I didn't see his car outside; he must have parked in the garage.

"Who are you boys killing? Or shouldn't I ask." Charlie walked in behind him. He looked happy enough until he took in me and Emmett.

"She told you, didn't she?" I nodded at Charlie in response. I didn't want to open my mouth. There was a good chance I'd fly off the handle if I did. "Well … she must really trust you. She won't even talk to me about it. She didn't say anything about what happened to anyone but Angela, and if you are killing them, I want to fire the gun. No one's going to send a dying man to jail." My dad looked at Charlie and frowned.

"You're not dying Charlie, you know that."

"Sure I do but they don't. They hurt my baby and no one has gotten close to her since. We've seen such a massive change in her since Edward moved to town and it's only been a week. I didn't believe in love at first sight and all that other mumbo jumbo until now". Emmett started to laugh, slapping me on the back before grabbing some drinks to take to the girls. I looked at my dad. I had a question to ask him and I'm not sure if I'd like the answer.

"Dad, did you know?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place son. I knew she'd tell you in her own time. You have only known her a week remember. I didn't realise you two would move so fast, not that I'm complaining. Bella's not the only one that's changed. You have life in your eyes again. I only found out when she came for a check up with one of the nurses just after we moved here, that's how myself and Charlie became friends. He told me Bella's story whilst she was being seen." I stood taking in what I'd just been told. The only things that stood out were love at first sight and life in your eyes. I don't think I've changed at all.

"Okay."

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid though, do you hear me? And I'm talking to you as well Charlie. I don't want Bella loosing either of you. She's been through enough in her young life already. Is that clear?"

"Yes dad"

"Yes Sir. Mr Cullen, Sir. Scouts honour and all that!" Charlie's sarcasm made me laugh. My dad raised an eyebrow at us both and shook his head.

"Shall we go and join the others in the den then? I'm sure Ellie would like to see her father and I bet Bella needs some support after all that shopping with Alice." I patted Charlie on the back as we moved towards the den. He smiled and winked, he wasn't going to stay true to his scouts honour I could tell. Ellie was sat on Bella's lap when I walked into the den. She was talking to Angela and playing with her hair.

"Dada, you're back."

"Did you miss me baby? What did you do today?" I sat down beside Bella taking her hand. Ellie stopped playing with Angela's hair and put her hand with both of ours. A grin spread across Bella's face and she chuckled.

"Yeah I missed you lots and lots. I went to see the fish .Charlie let me catch one! It was big too wasn't it Charlie?" She looked over at her new best friend and smiled.

"It was huge nearly as big as you kid." Charlie motioned with his hands at how huge this fish was. He was clearly exaggerating but it was still funny.

"Me and Nana and Nee went with a pick nick. We had lots of stuff. What did you do?" It took me a minute to realise Nee was Renee. Bella's mum was now formally known as Nee in Ellie's eyes and I'm sure she loved it.

"I went racing with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper then I went for lunch with Bella, Aunty Alice, Angela and the boys then we came home to see you."

"Who wined at the tack?" Ellie looked at both her uncle's. Emmett pouted and Jasper laughed. "Emmy lost again then." She shook her head in disbelief. "Emmy you always loose even Rose beated you." Bella burst into fits of giggles next to me. She buried her head into Ellie's shoulder to muffle the sound. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it's real funny Bella. I'm glad you find the fact I lose so hilarious." He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed loudly which set Bella off even more. She was laughing so hard, Ellie started to giggle because she was getting bounced around so much on her lap. Bella brought her head up and happy tears were streaming down her face. Everyone in the room started to laugh along with her. Alice was so happy that Bella was happy that she nearly fell off the couch. Bella started to compose herself and wiped the tears off her face. "Are you done Bella? Don't get me wrong I'm glad I amuse you so much but you're going to give Ellie whiplash." She looked down at Ellie and smiled. Ellie grinned back at her; those two are too cute.

"Sorry Emmett, I really am." Bella was mocking but Emmett smiled back anyway. "Where are mom and Esme?" Bella looked over at her Dad and mine waiting for answer. "You didn't leave them stranded at the lake, did you?"

"Of course not Bella. Your dad and I kept Ellie with us whilst they popped to the store. They're getting some food in so we can all eat together tonight." Bella smiled at my dad.

"Just don't let Renee cook anything okay. The last thing you need is a house full of food poisoning." Charlie smiled at Bella and nodded at my dad in agreement.

"She can't be that bad of a cook surely?"

"Oh she is. She can barely cook beans on toast without burning it."

"We'll make sure Esme does the cooking then."

"I'll help. I like to cook."

"Bells is a good cook, aren't you kid? I keep telling her to go study food but she won't have it."

"I'm hardly a top chef dad. I'm not as good as you make me out to be."

"Yes you are and don't you dare argue. I'm right on this occasion so let me win for once." Charlie shot Emmett a 'I know how you feel' look and turned back to Bella. She admitted defeat and relaxed back into her chair. Alice jumped up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Alice?" Please not to get the dresses.

"I'm going to get my purchases from the car." Oh shit, here we go.

"Aunty Alice, can I come to the yellow car?" Ellie slipped off of Bella's lap and walked to her aunt with her hand stretched out.

"Of course you can baby. Let's go." As soon as Ellie was out of the room, my father shifted forward in his seat.

"Bella I don't mean to pry and you can tell me to butt out if you like but when was the last time anyone checked how your scars were healing?" Bella didn't stiffen at all; she seemed comfortable enough with my dad's question.

"Erm a year or so ago, I guess" She moved closer to me and snuggled into my side. I kissed her head so she knew everything would be okay.

"Would you mind if I checked them over? Remember I'm a doctor, I see things like this every day. With wounds like yours, sometimes they take a little bit longer to heal. I just want to make sure everything's okay. It's the dad in me it takes over sometimes." Bella looked up at me.

"It's okay Bella you don't have to"

"No it's okay, I don't mind. I just haven't really shown anyone but you and Angela before." Jasper looked at Emmett.

"We'll go help Alice with her bags. I'll knock before we come back in." Bella smiled at him and moved to get up off the couch.

"Thank you Jasper."

"No worries Bella, anything to make you feel more comfortable." he winked and shoved Emmett out of the room leaving me, Charlie, my dad and Angela sat together. Bella looked back at me as she bit her lip and walked back to the couch.

"They go down a bit further than I showed you Edward. I couldn't really show you all of them before. I just wanted to warn you before because I know it upset you before."

"Why are you worrying about me? I already told you no scar is going to make any difference to me. Go get checked out." I pointed to my dad who was waiting patiently by Charlie. She held out her hand and motioned her head. "You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah. I know it's only there but I'd feel better if you were close." She blushed embarrassed about asking so I got up and walked over with her Angela followed and perched herself on the floor at Charlie's feet. This was a big deal to Bella.

"Right how far down does your scar go?"

"It goes from my hip round to my thigh he did only stab me properly three times but I got slashed a little when he pulled the knife out" Charlie put his head in his hands and shook his head. "Dad, this isn't your fault. You can leave if you don't want to see, I won't be looking at your scar once you have your operation so we'll be even."

"I'm fine Bells ... just listen to Carlisle." Charlie shook his head motioning Bella to get on with it.

"Are you comfortable enough to pull your jeans down or do you want me to get you a gown? I have one here somewhere …."

"No I don't mind." She loosened her jeans and pulled one side down carefully; Angela held the other side up to save her any embarrassment. My dad took in the scars. He hid his shock well only I knew what the expression on his face meant. It was bigger than I thought but it meant nothing to me; this was just a part of Bella and she's perfect.

"It's healing okay but it's not as healed as it should be. Does it give you any pain? You can pull your jeans back up." Once Bella was done, I led her back over to the sofa we were sat on and pulled her close.

"I get sharp pains that run through the two main ones. They're uncomfortable but not unbearable."

"How long have you had them?"

"Since it happened. They come and go."

"That's probably just your muscle repairing, nothing to worry about. If it gets any worse, will you let me know? Please don't suffer in silence." Bella smiled and nodded in agreement. Angela looked at Charlie and patted him on the head.

"Daddy number two... you can look now you big baby. It's all over." Charlie raised his head and poked his tongue out at Angela who laughed at him before settling back down on the floor. Someone knocked at the door a few seconds later so my dad got up and opened it. Ellie walked in clutching a bag nearly as big as her. Alice followed with some more followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"Alice, when did you buy all of that? You didn't leave the mall with that many bags." Bella looked shocked at the amount Alice had come back with. This was nothing new though. This was a small shopping spree where Alice was concerned.

"I took Angela to that Boutique you know, the one I was telling you about? We got a good discount. Oh that reminds me, I bought you something." Bella didn't look impressed. Gifts where obviously not her thing. "Don't look at me like that Swan. You're going to have to get used to gifts if you're going to be spending time with this family which I hope you are. You're a good shopping buddy ... you too Ang." Angela got up and took a bag off Emmett she walked over to Alice and started to root through it. "I got stuff for Ellie too. I used the card you gave me Edward, you don't mind do you?"

"It's a bit late to check now Alice. You've already brought the stuff."

"Well, you didn't have your phone and I thought you wouldn't mind so." She shrugged and carried on opening bags. "Here. It is for you." She handed the bag to Bella who reluctantly took it she opened the bag and grimaced.

"Alice this is too much. I'll have to pay you back or something." Oh shit I'm in trouble now.

"No need. I didn't pay anyw... oops. Was I meant to keep that to myself?" Bella turned to look at me with a sort of mad expression on her face.

"How did you? I'm paying you back or we're taking it back." Charlie started to laugh. I'm not losing this one.

"What? It looked good on you when Alice sent me the text so I told her to get it. It's no big deal, it's just a dress Bella and you'll need one for the party anyway. So I thought I'd surprise you. I was just trying to be nice, I guess."

"Fine if you want to waste that amount of money on a dress, it's up to you."

"Hold up! You wouldn't let me and your mom buy you a birthday gift last year but now you're accepting a dress off Edward? It must be love." Charlie looked at Bella who blushed so red; I thought her face was going to explode.

"If it makes you feel any better, I spent double the amount of that dress on stuff for Ellie." Alice was making piles of everyone's stuff. Ellie's was by far the biggest.

"Wait, did you just say double? What the hell did you buy?"

"He's right. She'll grow out of stuff really quickly. At least I'll be able to wear the dress more than once." I got Bella to accept a gift and she was standing up for me in the clothes argument. I couldn't be happier. I grinned at Alice who was not impressed.

"Don't gang up on me. It's not like you can't afford it. I mean ... you don't want your daughter looking like a hobo, do you?"

"Show us what you got then." Bella held out her hand for another bag and Alice squealed and clapped. I couldn't help but smile. Bella had taken to Alice better than I thought she would. I thought Alice might be too much. Alice handed Bella a small blue dress almost the same colour as hers and Bella smiled. "This is cute but should we really match? I mean won't we look stupid?"

"No one dressed by me has ever looked stupid, Bella." Alice cocked an eye brow and carried on. "Oh, we need to make another shopping date. We have to get you shoes!" Bella groaned.

"Alice, can't you just choose some on your shopping expedition ... this one was enough for me" Bella pleaded Alice with her eyes and pouted. "Take Angela, she loves to shop." Game set and match Miss Bella Swan. I rubbed my hand down Bella's leg and smiled. Alice looked at Angela and she nodded in agreement.

"Okay and you promise not to moan about the price and you have to model them for me when I get back?"

"Okay Alice. Just ... don't go mad. I can't afford anything fancy. I'm a kindergarten teacher remember." I winked at Alice so Bella couldn't see and she smiled. Bella turned to look at me.

"Edward Cullen! I saw that." How did she?

"Saw what?"

"Don't play dumb, Cullen." Charlie looked at me and started to laugh.

"My girl has eyes in the back of her head Edward."

"Obviously. I got the dress. The least I can do is finish the outfit."

"No …. Just no." I wasn't going to win this one.

"Okay you win. You buy the damn shoes."

"Don't be like that and don't curse in front of Ellie." Everyone in the room stared at us. I have just been whipped.

"Be like what? If you don't want me to get the shoes, I'm happy with that, I honestly am" I smiled as sincerely as I could.

"If I let you buy the stupid shoes, will you get out of this grump?" Wait ... she was giving in! After what Charlie had said, she was actually letting me get my way. I pouted at her and she pinched my lips between her fingers. "Yes or no?" I nodded and she let go. Charlie was sat in shock and Emmett was thinking really hard about something.

"Pussy whipped after a week little bro ... ouch." This time it was him that couldn't control himself. He laughed until his face was so red; I thought he was going to explode. My dad threw a pillow at him. But that didn't stop him, he carried on and on. Ellie looked a bit annoyed and she walked over to me, holding her hands out. I picked her up and put her on my lap. She placed her hand in mine and then lifted it so my hand was on Bella's. Ellie turned around laying her head on my chest. Bella snuggled into and pushed Ellie's hair out of her face.

"You okay?" They were almost nose to nose. I wish someone had a camera.

"Yeah Emmy's being silly, I don't like it."

"Why? He's just laughing sweetie."

"Yeah but he's being mean to you."

"No he isn't. I can handle him and Daddy will beat him up if he makes me sad, so don't worry." And I would beat him up. I'd beat him good and proper if he hurt either of my girls and he knew it. And if Jacob Black ever shows his face around here again, I will kill him.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

All the people in this story belong to SM Ellie is my own creation :)

Thanks for being patient with me RL is really kicking my butt so I'm uploading when I can. I've just got chapter 14 finished so this story is moving along nicely.

This chapter is a little darker than the others i hope you enjoy it please leave me feedback on what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 9 Blackness

Bella's Point Of View

September 13th, exactly ten days after my first afternoon at the Cullen's, everything has changed; but for the better. I have two people that I care about more than I care for myself and I wouldn't have it any other way. I never believed in the whole soul mate thing before but I do now. I honestly believe that there is someone out there for everyone and Edward is my someone. We've fitted together better than I ever thought possible. He'd been in school for a week and doing well. He's had loads of work to do at home so I've been keeping Ellie busy in the evenings. I'm scared she'll get bored of me soon; she's spent so much time with me over the past two weeks but Edward assured me she loves me so she won't. She seems to love the time we spend together as much as I do. We've done so much; walking, baking, painting, anything she wanted to do. Today however was going to be all about me and I'm dreading it. I hate birthdays especially mine. Edward promised that there'd be no fuss but even he couldn't control Alice. I could hear footsteps coming towards my door it's only half seven. Who's up at this time?

"Nee, Dada, Charlie hurry up quicker." Ah so he was going to make a fuss. I never really doubted that he wouldn't. There was a light tap on my door "Bella, can I come in there?"

"Ellie, you can come in here." She pulled the handle down and cracked the door open. She poked her head in with a massive smile on her face. "Good morning my gorgeous girl." I sat up in my bed and she skipped over.

"Happy birthday my Bella." She pouted her lips at me so I gave her a kiss and pulled her up on to my lap. "I got you a present."

"You did! That was very nice of you." Edward was the last one to walk into my room. Charlie and Renee stood at the end of my bed.

"Happy birthday Bells." Dad looks so weak from his last bout of chemo. I feel like he's going to collapse at any second.

"Thanks Dad. Are you okay?"

"Oh no you don't. Today is your day, not mine. Stop trying to change it." That wasn't what I was trying to do but I wasn't going to argue.

"Happy Birthday Bella."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled and turned my attention to the only person I really wanted to speak to and he smiled right back at me.

"Happy Birthday." He leaned in and kissed me lovingly but not too forcefully because we were being watched. He sat down beside me and handed me a gift bag and I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed. He knew me so well already that he knew how I felt about gifts but that didn't stop him. I took the bag from him and peered inside. I took out the first card of many, it was super cute and handmade it had feathers and sparkles on it.

"I mades that for you." Ellie looked extremely proud of herself. I opened the card and read it: To Bella lots of love from Ellie.

"That's beautiful baby thank you." I put it on my bedside table and went back to the bag I took out the next card it was from Emmett and Rose it had an I.O.U in it for a full service for the truck. "An I.O.U?" I looked at Edward.

"Yeah, they wanted to give you something personal but something they knew you needed so you couldn't complain too much." He smiled and nudged me.

"That's a lovely thought." The next card was from Alice and Jasper. She put a note in it saying my present was too big for the bag. I turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just go and get it." He walked out of the room and came back in with a box under his arm and a tray full of breakfast. He placed the breakfast tray at my feet and handed me the box. I carefully unwrapped it and took the lid off. A deep blue pair of heels were staring up at me; they were beautiful but they looked expensive.

"Trust Alice to get around the shoe thing, two more cards left."

"Three." Renee held a card and a present. I took them off her and smiled. I told her not to but just like every other year she did. I opened the next card. This one was from my man; to my beautiful Bella enjoy your birthday love always Edward. "Thank you." This time, I kissed him.

"That's not all I got you, carry on" He looked at the bag on my lap. I opened cards from Renee, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme. I took out a small box from the bottom of the bag it wasn't wrapped. I opened it and my jaw popped open. Sitting in front of me was a heart pendant. It was vintage, old beautiful. "I can't accept this, it's too much." I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes.

"You can and you will. It didn't cost me anything either so you don't have to worry about that. It was my grandmother's. I thought you'd like it and Esme approved. It was her idea actually. So this is a joint gift from me and my parents."

"Thank you, it's amazing." That's all I could say. It was more than I could have hoped for. I'd have his heart hanging around my neck for all to see.

"Dada, where's my present for Bella?"

"It's in the hallway. I'll go get it." He disappeared for a second and came back with another bag, "Now you can't blame me for this. Alice and Ellie went shopping."

"I choosed it myself." I leaned down and kissed Ellie on the head. She was sitting happily enough but she was eyeing up my breakfast.

"I'll just open Mom and Dad's then I'll open yours, okay?"

"Okay." I pulled back the wrapping on the small box. I wonder what Mom has chosen this year. I smiled when I saw what the box contained it was full of old CD's from are trips to the lake when I was a kid. We used to take a portable CD player with us so we could chill out and listen to music whilst Charlie fished.

"Mom, this is perfect. Where did you find these?"

"Well as Edward said, I know you don't like too much money spent on you so when I was clearing out the garage. I found these and thought you could put them to good use on trips with your family." Edward liked the sound of that. I could tell; he had a glint in his eye and he smiled at Renee.

"Mine now!" I took the bag into my hands and shook it. Ellie was waiting patiently for me to open it so I took the present out of the bag and started to unwrap it.

"I wonder what this could be." As I pulled back the paper, I could see what she'd chosen she'd picked out a silver photo frame with pink roses. I'm sure Alice had a bit more to do with this than she made out but it was pretty. "That's really pretty baby, thank you."

"It's got a Mommy, a Dada and a girl like me. You can put a picture in there." Bless her; she got it because it had a picture of a family in it.

"You know what I will. I'll get us all in a picture at dinner tonight and I'll put it in there." I put the photo frame with everything else on the bedside table and looked over at the tray of breakfast.

"Is that for me?" Edward moved forward grabbed the tray and placed in front of me and Ellie. I looked at her wondering if she'd want to share. "You want to help me eat this? There's lots, I won't be able to eat it all." Ellie took a strawberry off the plate and popped it in her mouth. I turned to Charlie and Renee. They were both happy enough but they were still worrying me.

"You sure you're okay with this meal tonight, it's a lot of people? We can postpone if you're not up to it. I don't mind."

"No Bells. I can handle a meal at the diner for your birthday. Relax. I'm going to go back to bed for a bit when you leave to get my strength up. Stop worrying."

"He's right Bella. We want to make this special for you. We've practically rented out half the Diner for tonight so you can relax with your friends and family. It's one night where you don't have to look after anyone." They were doing so much for me. I was so thankful that I came home. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have Edward and Ellie in my life. Thinking of Ellie, Edward was watching her carefully. I looked down to see she was still munching at the strawberries. I elbowed him and he looked at me and sighed.

"She's going to get something down her, I can tell. I didn't bring her a change of clothes. I didn't expect her to eat your breakfast as well as what she's already had." Charlie laughed at Edward's statement.

"She's a growing girl and she's related to Emmett! What do you expect?" Edward looked at Charlie and sighed.

"Chief Swan, you make a good point."

"Uh oh." We all turned to look at Ellie who grinned. "Not really tricked ya." She giggled and held her hands out to Edward. "Dada, can I get down?"

"Yeah you can get down." He lifted her off the bed and she walked to Charlie and wrapped her arms around his legs. Charlie stroked Ellie's hair and smiled down at her.

"Shall we go watch some cartoons with Nee whilst Bella gets ready?"

"Yeah toons!"

"You going to walk down for me?"

"Okay." Charlie looked over at me as Ellie and Renee left the room.

"I love you kid." Wow that was massive. I could count on one hand how many times I'd heard him say that.

"Love you too Dad." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned to Edward who was picking at the food on my plate.

"What's the plan for today? What time do you have to leave?"

"I should really leave now. I don't want to though. Renee is going to drop you and Ellie off at kindergarten and Alice will pick you both up. I should get home no later than four. I'll go get changed and then I'll come straight over. That okay?"

"No, I think you should stay home with me all day. That would be a great birthday!" I leant forward placing my lips to his. His reaction shocked me. He moved his body over mine so we were closer than we'd ever been and then he deepened the kiss. He teased my tongue over and over again. He ran his hands down the length of my body, sending shivers through me. I moved myself down the bed so I could feel him more. He never slowed his kiss as he traced every part of my body with his hands. I could feel him getting hard under his jeans. I want him so much but I'm just not ready. As if he'd heard my thoughts, he slowed the kiss and pulled away. He was breathtakingly beautiful. I was never going to get bored of looking at him.

"Baby, I have to go." He ran his nose along my face and kissed me before getting up. He rearranged himself and straightened his t-shirt. "I'll be back before you know it. Relax, enjoy today. Let people spoil you it's just one day."

"Okay, I'll try." It was better than a flat out 'no' and he looked like he appreciated it. He kissed me again before leaving. I didn't want him to go but I didn't want him to go any other day either so today was nothing special. I haven't said I love you to Edward yet and we haven't taken the next step but I like the way things are going. I'm falling in love with him, I'm sure of it. He's definitely my best friend. I took the pendant he gave me out of the box and fastened it around my neck. It looked like it was meant to be there. It belonged to me like I belonged to him. I dressed quickly. I threw on some old jeans and a t-shirt. I'll probably end up painting at work today or something like that and there's no point ruining something new. I pulled my bedroom door open and jogged downstairs. I could hear the flat screen in the den so I went straight in. Ellie was tucked up with a sleeping Charlie on the sofa.

"You okay Miss Ellie?"

"I'm okay Bella. Charlie's sleeping. He's tired." Charlie is so brave. I don't know how he's still going. He never complains or snaps, he just gets on with it. He really is my hero.

"Are you looking after him? Do you want anything?" Ellie knew she could ask her Charlie and Nee for anything but she was too polite to.

"Yep, I'm looking after him. Can I have a drink? Some juice?"

"Orange or Blackcurrant?" Ellie tapped her chin in thought.

"Orange please." She lay back down next to Charlie and snuggled in. So I walked through to the kitchen. Renee had her head stuck in a cupboard.

"Mom, what are you looking for?" She turned to me and huffed.

"Where have you put the baking tins? I can't find anything in this damn kitchen." She was stressed I could tell. Why did she want baking stuff anyway? She never baked; oh she was baking me a cake.

"They're in the tall cupboard all neatly stacked. Please don't mess them up." Renee shot me a dirty look as I poured Ellie's juice. She was definitely on a mission. "You need some help?"

"You can't bake your own birthday cake Bella." She didn't turn to look at me; she just kept banging cake tins around in the cupboard. As I walked out of the room, I heard her talking. She must have rung someone. I walked back to listen.

"Esme! I need your help. I can't bake a cake, who am I kidding! Well I have to drop Bella off. Can you come in an hour? Thank you so much." I could hear the smile in her voice as she said goodbye. Two families were definitely becoming one. When I walked back into the den, Ellie was asleep on Charlie. I rushed back out to get Renee, she had to see this.

"Mom! Quick! You have to see this!" She looked worried so I smiled to ease her nerves. We walked back through to the den and her whole stance melted.

"Oh Bella, I have to find my camera!" She rushed over to the display cabinet and opened the small draw beneath it. She handed me her camera because it took her ages to work it and I snapped a couple of pictures. I showed them to her afterwards and she smiled happily. "I think I have a new photo to go on the mantel piece, will you print it off for me?"

"Yeah, I'll do it before we go out tonight." I turned the camera off and placed it on the mantel .My phone started to beep in my pocket. Edward always text me first thing and even though I'd just seen him, today was no different.

**Baby I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. I wish I could spend your whole birthday with you. Is Ellie okay? She's not playing up is she? E xx**

That gave me an idea. I snapped a picture of the two sleepy heads on my phone and sent it along with a message; **I wish you were here too but we have many more years ahead of us and many more birthdays to come. There'll be lots more where we can be together. Ellie is fine as you can see, she's very relaxed B xx**

Now I have to wake her up. This would not be a nice task, she looks so peaceful. I'd leave her there all day if I could. I rubbed my hand down her back gently; she stirred a little but didn't open her eyes.

"Ellie? You have to wake up baby; we have to go to school." She opened her eyes a little and rubbed her face into Charlie's shirt. She stayed there for a moment before sitting up. "You ready? Nee's going to take us in her car the yellow car." She didn't answer; she just nodded and held her hands out. I picked her up and gave her a cuddle. She was still half asleep as she laid her head on my shoulder and stared up at me saying nothing. It wasn't an uncomfortable stare. She was just taking me in. "Do you want your juice?"

"Yeah please." I passed her the juice and held it whilst she drank. She cleared nearly the whole lot. I couldn't help but stare in shock.

"Thirsty baby?"

"Yeah mo- Bella." Was she about to say Momma or was I hearing things? No, she's three, she wouldn't. "Where's Nee?"

"Let's go find her." We walked through to the kitchen and peered around the corner. "Nee, we have to go to school." Renee smiled at her favourite sleepy head and nodded.

"Okay little Miss, get Bella to put you in the car." I grabbed the keys off the peg and walked to the car with Ellie in my arms. An uneasy feeling washed through me as I was strapping her into her car seat that Edward had already put in knowing I wouldn't have a clue how to do it. I tried to ignore it but it was really persistent. I felt like I was being watched. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone; you're just being paranoid Bella.

I got into the passenger seat and locked the doors. I wasn't taking any chances, not with Ellie in the car. The uneasiness was growing in my stomach so I took out my phone to check it for messages. There was nothing from Edward; he probably hasn't looked at his phone yet. I put it away and there was a knock at the window which made me jump. Renee was stood by the driver's door with a worried look on her face. I opened the doors and she got in. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know Mom. I just got a really uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like someone's watching me, I haven't had this feeling since just after …. You know." Renee looked around to see if she could see anyone, probably just to put my mind at rest but she looked a little spooked. I turned to check on Ellie. She was happily looking out the window as we pulled off. I caught site of something out of the corner of my eye but when I turned to look closer, whatever it was had gone. I took out my phone to text Edward. I didn't want to worry him but I needed reassurance.

**Hey, just on my way to kindergarten with Mom and Ellie. Feel really spooked; like someone's watching me. Please don't worry, I just need to hear your voice. Call me on your break please. B xx**

I put my phone away and it rang almost straight away. I pulled it out and Edward's name was flashing along the screen. I took a deep breath before I answered.

_"Bella are you okay?" _Edward's voice was frantic

_"I'm okay. I'm just a bit spooked. I haven't felt like this since you know what happened and"_

_"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you, you have to believe that. I'll be there to pick you up at the end of the day. My last lecture has been cancelled, I was going to surprise you but if it puts your mind at rest, I'd rather you know."_

_"Edward I'm sorry I ruined your surprise. I just had to talk to you."_

_"It's fine Bella. I'm glad you did. Are you going to be okay, do you want me to come home?"_

_"No no, don't do that. I'll be fine."_

_"Don't leave the kindergarten until I come in and get you, okay? I want you to feel as safe as possible."_

_"Okay Edward, get back to class. I'll see you soon okay?"_

_"Okay Bye Bella I... I'll see you soon." _

I feel a lot better now. I couldn't be by myself today, not after that it really put me on edge. Renee pulled into the kindergarten parking lot and parked in my usual space. She turned to me and smiled.

"You want me to walk you in?"

"Thanks Mom. I know I'm probably being silly but after what happened. I can't take that chance, especially not when Ellie is with me." Something was really wrong I could feel it.

"It's fine Bella. This is the first time I've seen you spooked since just after. I'll do anything to make you feel more comfortable." Panic started to rise in my chest; I couldn't seem to catch a breath. Renee's face turned to pure terror. "Bella, honey, breathe. Count your breaths."

"Nee, what's wrong with my Bella?" I couldn't compose myself to reassure her I was okay; my heart was pounding in my ears. I could hear the blood pumping around my veins, my head was pounding.

"She's fine Ellie baby. Bella you're going blue, breath please." I couldn't; I felt like my body was falling apart. My eyes are starting to glaze over. Shit it's pulling me under. I had to give up; I had to close my eyes. I could hear Ellie crying behind me.

"Momma, Momma! Wake up!" Momma, she called me Momma. Renee was screaming for help. I could hear another voice but I couldn't work it out. I could feel someone beside me.

"Esme? It's Renee, is Carlisle home? It's Bella! She's having a panic attack. She can't breathe! I don't know what to do, thank you." Carlisle. He's coming. I need Edward. "Bella, baby, please breathe. Bella you're scaring me. You need to wake up for Ellie. Bella. She needs you. She needs you to tell her you're okay." Why can I hear Bells? I need to open my eyes; I just don't have the strength. Why has Ellie suddenly gone quiet, where is she? What's happening? Why do I feel like I'm floating? How long have I been like this?

"Bella, my name is Joe. I'm a paramedic. Can you hear me? Sweetie, I'm going to put a mask on your face to help you breathe." Help yes help. "Her body has shut off to protect itself, she'll be okay. She just needs time."

"I'll be the judge of that. I'm Dr Cullen. I want to check her over." Carlisle! He's here, he came. "Bella, can you hear me?" My arm lifted, a small amount of pressure applied to it. "Bella, if you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand. I need you to do this or I'm going to have to take you to hospital." I have to squeeze his hand, come on Bella! Do it! Get out of the blackness! I squeezed as hard as I could waiting for a response. "Good Bella now I know you can hear me. Edward's on his way, he'll be here soon." He's coming, he's really coming.

"Ellie and your Mom are here and they're safe. You don't have to worry about them okay? I need you to concentrate. I need you to open your eyes." How? How? I want to scream at him. Does he not think I would have done that already if I could? "Bella I need you to think back to the day at our house. The walk you shared with Edward, the time you spent with us, with Ellie." My happy place, the cottage. The muffled voices around me are starting to become clearer. I could hear Maggie and Janet and Esme. I squeezed Carlisle's hand harder. "Good Bella, do you think you can open your eyes for me now?" I can do this if I put effort into this I can do it. I put everything I had into opening my eyes. My lids becoming lighter with every try. Light! I can see light. "She's coming around." I opened my eyes a little more. I could see Carlisle's knees beside me; wait I'm on the floor. When did I get moved? With one last push, I forced my eyes fully open. "Welcome back Bella. Boy am I glad to see those brown eyes."

"We should take her in now." I recognise that voice, Joe. I reached up and pulled the mask off my face.

"No I don't want to." I don't know how I did it but the words came out.

"If it's okay with you Joe, I'd like to take Bella back home with me. She's family. I'll look after her. I have everything she'll need." Carlisle took my hand from the mask and put it back to my face. I was still waiting for Joe to speak.

"Okay Dr Cullen. You'll have to sign some forms to say you're taking over her care but I can't see a problem with it." I love Joe. I want to bake him a cake.

"Renee? Esme? Could you come and sit with Bella whilst I sign some forms." I reached my hand for the mask again but he stopped me before I could take it off. "Bring Ellie too. Let her sit with Bella."

Was he a mind reader? All of a sudden, he stroked my hair before he stood up. He was quickly replaced by three other members my family. They all had tear stained faces. Ellie was sat on Esme's lap at one side of me and Renee was at the other. I reached my hand over to Ellie and stroked her face. She smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes. I took her hand and held it to reassure her I was okay.

"You scared me Bella. I haven't seen you have a panic attack that bad before. You're going back with Carlisle do you hear me! You're going to let him look after you." I nodded in response. I didn't want to touch the mask until I was told I was allowed. I laid for a bit just holding Ellie's hand. How long had I been out; I wanted to know. I heard a car pull into the car park, the engine shut off quickly. It must be 9am; the kids would start arriving now. I took my hand from Renee's and moved the mask from my face.

"What time is it?"

"Bella, you need to rest, keep the mask on." Renee's voice was calm but firm.

"How long was I out?" She put the mask back onto my face and held it in place lightly.

"You were out almost twenty minutes. You scared me Bella. Don't do that to me again, do you hear?" I nodded in agreement although I couldn't guarantee it. I hadn't had a panic attack in years; this was completely out of the blue. Another car pulled into the car park. I knew that engine; I knew the purr. Edward. I tried to lift my head to see him but Renee still had a firm grip on the mask on my face. She kept me in place.

"What the hell happened?" He was upset and scared. His voice cracked halfway through his sentence.

"She had a panic attack son. She's going to be fine. I think we should take her home with us to keep an eye on her but she is okay. She will be okay." Esme shifted beside me moving down towards my feet taking Ellie with her leaving my hand empty. What was taking him so long? I used my free hand to move Renee's hand from the mask on my face and I pulled it off.

"Edward." It was the only word I wanted to say. I only wanted him.

"Bella, are you okay?" His face was drenched in tears as he knelt down where Esme had been before, staring at me, taking every bit of me in. He looked so deep into my eyes; I swear he could see my soul. He placed the mask back on my face this time. What was it with people and this damn mask? He leant forward and kissed my head. He took my free hand and put it in his. I felt safe, I felt whole.

"I drove home as soon as you called. I know you told me not to but you sounded so scared. I had to check you were okay with my own eyes. Then my Dad called and told me what was happening. You scared me." Tears started falling down my cheeks; he cares so much. "Don't cry Bella. You're safe now." I pulled myself up off the floor and took the mask from my face. "Bella, what are you doing? You need to rest." I threw my arms around his neck and started to sob. He pulled me closer and held me tightly.

"Are you ready to go Bella? Do you feel up to moving?" Carlisle knelt next to me and checked my pulse again. "We can wait if you need to, there's no rush."

"No I want to go home." I looked at Edward who was watching me carefully. "Please don't leave me; I want to stay with you."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. You're coming back with us so my Dad can keep an eye on you." Panic started to build in my chest again. Where Charlie? Is he safe?

"Edward, where's Charlie? Is he safe?"

"He's fine Bella. Your Mom is going to go get him when we leave here. They're going to meet us at the house."

"Okay I'm ready." I went to stand but Edward held me back. He crouched and put one arm under my legs and one behind my back. What is he doing?

"What are you doing? Edward you can't lift me." That didn't stop him. He scooped me up easily and I leaned my face into his chest as he carried me towards the car. "Edward, I want Ellie to come with us. Where is she?"

"She's with Mom. I'll get her once you're in the car."

"Don't leave me!" I sound pathetic but I need him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He leaned into kiss me; I never want to let him go. "Mom? Will you put Ellie in the car for me while I help Bella?"

"Dada, I want to come with you"

"You are baby. Nana's just going to put you in your seat." I felt so tired; why did I have that stupid attack? What was my body trying to tell me? "Bella, are you okay to stand?" I didn't realise we were already at the Volvo.

"Yeah, I think I think so." He put me down gently. I wobbled a bit but he caught me and steadied me. He opened the car door and I got in slowly. I need to sleep; my whole body feels like it was going to give up. "Edward, I need to sleep."

"I know baby, we're going home now." He leaned in and kissed me before he shut the door. He walked around the front of the car so he was never out of site.

"Momma Bella are you better?" I turned to Ellie and smiled. It took everything I had. My body wanted to shut down. Esme was strapping her into her seat and smiled when she said 'Momma'. Why was she calling me Momma? Should she be?

"I'm okay Ellie. I'm sorry I scared you." She smiled at me and kissed Esme before she shut the door. Esme stood with Edward by the side of the car. They seemed to be okay, I hoped they were. Edward opened the driver's door as he said good bye to his Mom.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're better. I was scareded but grampy fixed you."

"He did baby, he fixed me." Edward got into the car and stroked the side of my face.

"You can sleep Bella. You're safe now".

"I want to but I'm scared to close my eyes. I can't face the blackness again yet. I have to stay awake a little longer." We pulled out of the parking lot heading out of town to the Cullen's house. Edward's hand was in mine where it belonged.

"Okay baby, you don't have to do anything. Just relax as much as you can."

"Momma Bella, are you coming to our house?" Edward's eyes widened in shock then he smiled my favourite crocked smile. He didn't take his eyes off the road but the happiness was oozing off him.

"I'm coming to your house baby."

"Yay! Dada? Can we watch Nemo or Snow White and the dwarfs." Ellie's enthusiasm made me smile. She was the most perfect little person I'd ever met.

"Bella gets to choose the movie. She's the one that we need to look after."

"Momma? What should we watch?" I kept her in suspense as we turned into the Cullen's drive. "Momma?"

"Ellie, stop now please. Bella's very tired." Edward's voice was stern. He only used his Dad voice at bed and bath time.

"Sorry Dada, I sorry." Carlisle followed close behind us as we parked up and Emmett came out of the garage when he heard the engines. He was drying his hands on a rag as he approached my door and opened it. He threw the rag on the floor and smiled at me, his face was full of concern.

"You okay Bella?" I undid my belt and nodded. "Come on then, I'll help you inside." He lifted me straight out of the car. He smiled at his own strength as he shut the door.

"Be gentle Emmett. Don't bounce her around too much. I'll get Ellie and meet you inside."

"Relax little bro, she's in safe hands." Emmett was gentle but he wasn't Edward. "What happened Bella? What spooked you? I'll happily beat who ever or whatever it was. Just say the word." As we neared the den, my eyes started to close. Emmett didn't ask any more questions and laid me carefully on the sofa draping a blanket over me. I snuggled my head into the sofa and let sleep take me.

The blackness was different this time; it was eerie and scary. I got pulled into it further with each second that past. I was walking through the forest. Ellie was holding on to one of my hands. I smiled at her to reassure her everything was okay. I know I'm dreaming; I'm sure of it but I'm far from waking up. We carried on walking until something caught my attention. I turned to see what it was but it vanished. I shook the thought away and carried on walking towards the light at the edge of the trees. I heard feet on the ground behind me. I picked Ellie up and started to rush; nothing would hurt her today. As my pace quickened so did the person's behind me. I started to run but the person matched my pace. I had to face them to tell them to leave me alone. I stopped and turned, stunned by the figure before that stood before me. Jacob Black was back. That's who I saw in the bushes today. He was watching me. He moved towards me so I started to scream. I held Ellie tight and moved slowly backwards but he kept coming. He grinned an evil smile at me and lunged. I screamed out struggling against him. He shook me hard. But another voice began to fill my head. The voice of an angel.

"Bella! Wake up baby. You're dreaming Bella." I opened my eyes and they filled with tears. "It was just a dream Bella, you're safe."

I rammed myself into Edward. I needed to tell him. He had to know but I couldn't control my sobs. I calmed myself a little. His arms held me tight against him. I could smell his scent all around me.

"Edward, he's back. Jacob Black is back."

* * *

><p>Well what did you think?<p>

Thanks for reading Kirsty x


	10. Chapter 10

As always all the people in this story belong to SM I just shook the story up a little :)

RL is kicking my butt at the moment so I'm going back to updating every two weeks which means the next chapter will be out on the 29th of this month.

Enjoy My Lovelies Kirsty X

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 10 Fear

Edward's Point Of View

I sat in shock at Bella's words. She was sobbing uncontrollably into my chest but I couldn't move. My arms were holding her close but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I'd never seen someone have a nightmare as bad as that before. I'm glad Ellie wasn't in the room to see it; it even shook Emmett up. He was ready to go and hunt the person down that freaked her out. He wanted to end them so badly. Bella didn't have to worry any more. So she could be free from her demons; free of that night. My Mom and Dad were in the kitchen with Charlie and Renee. My dad seemed to think something in Bella's life had triggered off her anxiety but what did she have to feel anxious about? She has me, Ellie even called her Momma which shocked me and pleased me in equal measures. Is he really back? Would he really do that to her after promising he'd stay away?

"Bella, it's okay baby. You have to calm down and talk to me. You have to tell me why you think he's back. I'll keep you safe I promise. I'll never leave your side if that's what it takes to make you feel safe again." Emmett started to pace, he was getting angrier by the second; his hands were bunched up into fists at his side. He wants this dealt with as much as I do. I wanted revenge. Bella's sobs started to ease off so I pulled her into my lap and cradled her in my arms. I kissed her face, her nose, her lips; any skin that I could get to.

"Where's Ellie? I haven't upset her again have I?" She looked mortified. She wanted to protect Ellie from what she was going through. She probably even feels guilty which is totally stupid, she has nothing to feel guilty about.

"She's in the kitchen with our parents. It was only me and Emmett here when you started to cry."

"Did I scream out? I remember screaming in my dream."

"You did but only for a second. I tried to wake you up as soon as you started to cry but you were in a really deep sleep. I had to shake you a little, I didn't hurt you did I?" She shook her head against my neck. "Bella, what did you dream about?" I waited for her response, knowing I probably wouldn't like what I was about to hear.

"I was in the forest walking with Ellie, it was really dark but there was a patch of sun light at the far end of the woods so I started to walk towards it. There were footsteps behind me so I picked Ellie up and started to run but the person started to run too. I turned to see who it was and it was _him._ He lunged at us. I tried to fight but then I heard your voice. You saved me from him. You saved us both. I couldn't protect Ellie, Edward. That's my biggest fear. I can't lose her. I can't lose either of you."

"That'll never happen Bella. I won't let it, please believe that." She nodded into me. I couldn't be sure if she believed my words or not I couldn't see her face to read it.

"I saw something in the woods near my house this morning. That's what caused my attack. I think it might have been him. I could be being paranoid but something in my gut tells me I'm right. I don't think he'll hurt me but I can't be sure what state he's in."

"Right I'm going out to have a look around the Swans." Emmett was ready for war. "I have to do something Edward. I have to help. This shouldn't be happening."

"Why don't you wait and I'll go with you."

"No Edward! He can't... You can't... He might hurt you." Emmett let out an evil laugh.

"Bella please. I can take some jumped up crack head and I can protect this idiot too. I've done it enough through his life already. I won't let anything hurt him any more than he'll let anything hurt you." Emmett's voice was deadly serious. Bella looked up at him and smiled a little. She looked back at me and buried her face into my neck.

"If you have to go too, I want Emmett and Jasper to go with you. Take Charlie's gun just in case. I don't know if he'll be armed or not." Emmett stopped his pacing and looked at Bella in surprise. She kissed my neck and held onto me tightly. "I don't think I can go back there Edward. Not until I know one way or the other that he's going to leave me alone." I'd never send her back against her will. I'd rather she stayed here permanently anyway.

"You can stay here as long as you like baby. You never have to leave if you don't want to."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Anything I have is yours. Anywhere I am, you can be." The den door cracked open a little and my daughter walked through covered from head to toe in flour. "What have you been doing Ellie? Look at the state of you." Bella turned her head and started to laugh. I could feel her chest vibrating against mine.

"Ellie have you been cooking with Nee? You look like a ghost." She wiped some flour off of Ellie's face.

"Momma, it's a surprise. You gots to wait till later." Bella lent forward and kissed Ellie's flour filled hair. She will scream later when I have to wash it; that would be fun.

"Okay. Make sure you keep Uncle Emmett out of the kitchen though; you'll have nothing left if he gets in there. And you and I have a date with the tub when you're done. We need to get you clean." Ellie sighed.

"Okay momma, I gots to go back to Nee and help. She said I can lick the spoon." Emmett grabbed Ellie off the floor.

"Care to share princess?"

"Emmy put me down! Momma, Dada, tell him." Pride swelled in my chest. Ellie knew who she wanted her Momma to be and she wasn't going to let anyone change her mind. It's like Bella coming into both of our lives was written in the stars or something.

"Ah don't be mean to Emmy, Ellie. We'll get him to go out and get lots of sweeties and stuff soon so we can have a picnic and watch a movie this afternoon." Bella raised her head and looked at me. "That's okay right?" Did she really have to ask? A grin spread across my face before any words could leave my lips.

"That's fine. When Jasper and Alice get here, I'll take the boys for our walk and we'll pick picnic stuff up on the way back. It's still your birthday, the dinerare going to do us a bunch of take out and deliver it tonight. Esme sorted it whilst we were driving home. If you can't go to the party, the party will come to you." Bella smiled so I kissed her gently. She was still on my lap but I wasn't going to move her until she asked or I had to.

"Yay picnic party! Emmy, you can share with me because Momma said you're getting sweets. Can we have Pringles?" Emmett laughed and carried Ellie out of the room. She started to giggle uncontrollably when he blew a raspberry on her chest.

"Nicely done Momma." A blush rose up through Bella's cheeks. I haven't even asked her if she's okay with the 'Momma' thing. We haven't really known each other that long but I feel like I've known her my whole life. "It's okay she's calling you that isn't it? I mean, I know it's quick. I think she's just decided she wants you to be her Momma and I don't think anything will ever change that."

"It's fine Edward. No matter what happens in the future, I want to be her Momma. I won't bail on her if we split. Not that I think that'll ever happen. I'll be in both you're lives forever, I know it." She was as certain as I was that this was meant to be; it was fate or something.

"Good, I'm glad. It shocked me when she said it for the first time but it feels right. She knows what she wants." I could hear footsteps and voices coming towards the den door. Charlie walked in first closely followed by my Dad. Charlie sat down next to me facing Bella; the concern on his face clearly apparent. He looked tired too; that last bout of chemo really took it out of him. My Dad walked over and knelt on the floor by my feet.

"How are you feeling Bella? Can you sit up for me a second so I can check you over?" Bella started to move off my lap so I helped her. She still wasn't back at full strength. Her whole body was calling out for sleep. I moved off the sofa and sat on the floor, the other side of my Dad who went to work right away. Charlie looked like he wanted to speak but was trying to choose the right words.

"Do you really think he's back Bells? I'll call the Blacks if you want and check if they've heard from him lately. Billy won't lie to me. He hates Jacob for what he did to you. He's almost as pissed as I am."

"I'm not sure Dad. Everything in my body is telling me he is but I haven't seen him so I can't be sure. I only caught something out of the corner of my eye this morning but it made something trigger in me. Something that hasn't triggered in a while that's what caused the attack." My Dad was fussing over Bella checking her vitals. He took out a blood pressure monitor, wrapped it around Bella's arm and started to pump the device so he could get an accurate reading. Bella shifted at the discomfort but didn't complain. My dad wasn't taking any chances; he knows how important she is.

"Emmett said you and your brothers are going to check out the woods, is that right?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at me; he was curious.

"Yeah, we're going to check it out. I'll do anything to put Bella's mind at rest." He nodded and rubbed his hand over his brow.

"I want to come with you and I think Carlisle should too. If he is there, I want you to have as much help as possible. Carlisle said he might be able to persuade him into going to rehab with the intention of having him committed. He needs help and I want him out of the way so Bella is safe."

Bella stiffened as soon as Charlie said he wanted to come with us. He was looking really frail but it would be him if anyone that could persuade Jacob to get help. I want to kill him and so does Emmett but I don't think us going to prison would help Bella. I already promised not to leave her. I wasn't going to break that promise.

"Dad, you can't go. Look at you! You're so frail. Do you really think you should be going on a man hunt? I agree with strength in numbers but you'll be more of a worry than a help. Carlisle, please tell him."

"If anyone can persuade Jacob to get help, it'll be your Dad. I'll look after him Bella. We might not even find anything and if that's the case, some exercise and fresh air will do the old man good."

"Hey, less of the old man." Charlie pushed my Dad playfully. "And Bells, I think you should stay here with the Cullen's until you feel safe at home. I'd rather that you were comfortable than sat at home worried constantly." Bella nodded probably happy that he'd suggested it so she didn't have to.

"Dad please? If you're going, maybe I should come too."

"No!"

I looked up at Bella. She was hurt I could tell. "Bella, please. I can't risk you having another panic attack. You've already frightened the life out of me once today. If you have another one, you might end up in hospital and then I'll end up shouting at the staff if they don't let me stay with you. I won't be away from you for longer than I have to be, I promise."

"Okay. I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You don't have to apologise baby. Just let me keep you safe." She was getting more and more tired by the second. Her eyes were closing but she was fighting to keep them open. She was so stubborn even when she should let her body rest, she won't. "Baby? You should sleep. I won't leave until Alice gets here."

"What if he comes here whilst you're gone? What if he followed us or something?" There's no way he'd get into this house. The security system would pick him up if he even tried to get in but she didn't know that.

"Baby there's no way he'd get in here without knocking on the front door. All the glass is reinforced so even if he tried to break it, it wouldn't budge and the security system will pick any movement up outside. You don't have to worry. Please believe that. Do you want me to ask Jasper to stay with you?"

"No, no. It's okay. I'll be fine. I want him to go with you. I'm scared to close my eyes; I don't want to have another nightmare." Charlie let out a sigh. Obviously, these nightmares weren't a new thing. My Dad looked interested at the mention of the nightmares.

"Bella, did you have night terrors after it happened?" Bella didn't say anything. She just looked at a spot on the floor, fighting her eyes more with every second.

"You have no idea how bad the night terrors were at the beginning..." Charlie started to explain as it was clear Bella didn't want too. "She used to wake up screaming multiple times a night. She even slapped me once when I tried to wake her up. She was fighting for her life. She was giving them boys as good as they gave, I'm sure of it." Bella's eye started to droop again so I gently laid her back against the cushions. She didn't fight me; I think she knew it was time to give in. I pulled a blanket over her and kissed her head.

"Sleep. You're safe. I'll protect you even in your dreams, I promise."

"You're good for her you know. I didn't think she'd be able to trust men again after what happened but you where like a lightning bolt into her life; you lit it up. Bella's always been a constant little thing. We always knew that when the right man came along that would be it, and we've been proven right. I'm sure she fell in love with you instantly and Ellie, she dotes on her. I'm glad. I didn't think I'd have any grandchildren. Now, I have one and I'm sure I'll have more." Charlie's statement was heartfelt. He didn't take his eyes off Bella as he spoke.

"I won't hurt her Charlie. I'll make sure she has exactly what she needs and I'll keep her safe. She'll want for nothing." My Dad was sat next to me on the floor as proud as punch. I don't think he ever saw this coming for me either. "What time are Alice and Jasper coming? Is she on her way? I want to get this walk over with. I don't want to leave her too long."

"They'll be here any minute son. They left as soon as I called. She'll look after Bella whilst were gone. She won't budge; you know what Alice is like." Ellie walked into the den covered in more flour and what looks like chocolate and icing.

"Dada, Momma, we finished the first bit."

"Shh Ellie. Momma's sleeping she's tired."

"Sorry Dada. Is Momma okay? I was frightened."

"She's going to be just fine. You and Aunty Alice have to look after her for me this afternoon. I have to pop out with grampy, Charlie and your uncles. We need to get picnic stuff." Alice walked in just after I finished my sentence.

"How is she?"

"Ellie, why don't you go back to Nana and Nee. I'm sure they need your help in the kitchen."

"Okay." Ellie skipped off happily towards the kitchen so I turned back to Alice.

"She's okay now. Please don't leave her alone this afternoon. She's still on edge. Has Emmett filled you in on what's happening? I want to get going as soon as I can. I don't want to leave her for too long. She had a really vivid nightmare this afternoon. If she starts to whimper, wake her up straight away and talk to her so she knows she's coming round." Alice looked Bella up and down taking her in to check she really was okay.

"I've got her Edward, go. Jasper is waiting for you all in the kitchen. You need to find this guy and get him dealt with. Please be careful, all of you. Don't try and be macho, no good comes out of someone trying to be alpha male."

"We'll be fine Alice. Just look after her okay. I'll lock the door and put the house on shut down before we go. Don't let anyone answer the door, just in case"

"Don't worry, I know where to find protection if we need it." Alice lifted her belt revealing a gun. "Chief Swan, I have a permit I assure you."

"I see nothing Alice. Just keep yourself safe." Alice smiled and sat on the floor at Bella's head.

"Don't let Ellie see that Alice. Are you ready to go?" I looked at my father and Charlie. They both stood up and headed for the door. I glanced back at Bella. She looked peaceful enough.

"She'll be fine Edward, go." Alice pointed at the door and shooed me. I walked towards the kitchen. Every step I took was a little harder than the last. I paused before the kitchen door. God, I hope we find him, we have to do something. I took a deep breath in and turned into the room. Ellie was singing happily to herself on the floor.

"You guy's ready? I want to get this over with." Emmett's head popped up, he was more ready than me.

"Yep, let's go get picnic stuff." Emmett winked at me and smiled down at Ellie before he left the room. Jasper gave me a light pat on the back as he walked past me; he wouldn't be looking forward to this, he hated violence. Dad and Charlie followed him out.

"Ellie be good for Nana and Nee and look after Momma. I'll be back soon."

"Okay Dada, I will."

"I'm putting the house on lock down. No one will be getting in here. I'll see you soon." Both Renee and my Mom half smiled. I turned and walked down to the front door. I was not looking forward to this. I turned the alarm on and locked the front door. All the boys were already in the Jeep as I got in the back next to Charlie and Jasper. I leant my head forward and placed it on my Dad's head rest. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Can I borrow someone's cell? I think I should ring the Black's. See if they've heard anything from Jacob." I turned my head slightly and saw my Dad hand Charlie his phone. He raised an eye brow and shrugged at Jasper.

"Here Charlie, what's the number?" Charlie relayed a number to Jasper which I blocked out. I don't want to know anything about that family. I leaned back in my seat and pulled out my own cell, there were no new messages.

"They haven't heard anything from him for weeks. They don't think he's got any reason to come home." Charlie handed my dad his cell back and relaxed into his seat.

"Jasper, will you text Alice to make sure Bella's okay. If I text too much, she'll start ignoring me. I know her too well."

"Edward, we only just left." I gave him the meanest dirtiest look I could and he took out his cell and typed a quick text to Alice then put it away again.

"Thanks Jasper. I'm sorry; I'm just really on edge."

"It's okay Edward. Just take a deep breath, nothing bad is going to happen to Bella whilst Alice is there. She has her own brand of protection." I just hope she can use it properly, she'd probably backfire it on herself or something equally as stupid. We pulled into the Swan's drive and got out of the car. There was an eerie feeling surrounding it; something was definitely off. I looked around and checked everywhere I could see.

"Charlie? Why don't you and my dad check the house? Check all the rooms, make sure no one has tried to get in .I'll go with Emmett and Jasper to check the garden."

"I'll do that but surely he wouldn't have tried to get into the house?" I shrugged. I really don't know what this monster is capable of. I followed my brothers around to the back of the house. We walked into the woods a little and Jasper's cell bleeped making us all jump. He took it out read the text quickly and put it away.

"She's fine Edward, she's still sleeping. She seems to be sleeping soundly so Alice has left her room. No nightmares or anything." Well that's a relief.

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem. Now let's find this dick and sort this situation once and for all." We walked deeper into the forest.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett was looking into the trees. I couldn't work out what he was on about.

"What's what Emmett?" He pointed ahead of him and I saw what he'd pointed out. There in the middle of two trees was a man-made shelter. Tell me he's not camping out here! What is he, a stalker? I started to pick up my pace but Jasper pulled me back.

"Calm down, it could be an innocent person. If you go in all guns blazing, you'll frighten them. I'm going to call Dad and Charlie so they can meet us at that." He motioned forward with his hand. Emmett was pacing, Jasper held onto me tightly. I was ready to break the damn thing down and pull whoever was in it out. Jasper spoke quietly into his cell. He was really annoying me now. Why won't he let me go? All of a sudden Emmett lunged forward. There was movement in the little hut, a skinny russet-skinned guy crawled out and started to stretch. He was facing away from us. I tried to move forward but Jasper grabbed my waist. "Wait Edward." Emmett grabbed the guy who I'm pretty sure was Jacob and held him against a tree. How he didn't hear us coming, I'll never know. Emmett pulled something out of his ears. Ah, he had headphones in.

"What's your name?" Emmett was fierce the guy was like a twig. "I said what is your name?"

"My name's Jacob." My whole body froze, it was him. She was right. "Jacob Black, who the hell are you. I don't owe anyone any money." I was frozen. I couldn't move. "Do you realise you caused your ex best friend to have a serious panic attack today?"

"What? I haven't been near Bella. I swear. I only saw her from a distance." The mention of Bella's name woke me from my daze. I tried to move forward but I couldn't. Jasper had me in a tight hold. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let up. "I swear I'm not here to hurt her. I want to get clean. That's why I'm in the woods. I needed to get away from temptation."

"Why here? Why these woods? You scared her shitless you little runt. Her little girl was in the back of that car. She had to watch her momma pass out and be lifted out of her car." Jacob's stance stiffened.

"Her what? Bella has a kid... I didn't know that."

"Jasper let me go. I'm going to kill him." Jasper didn't loosen his grip; he stayed still.

"Calm down son, Charlie, is that definitely him?" I didn't even hear my Dad and Charlie approach.

"Yep that's the little shit." Charlie took his gun from his belt. My dad looked at him wearily. "Don't worry. I'm just going to scare him a little ... it's not loaded." Charlie approached Jacob with no caution. He walked up behind Emmett. "Hello Jacob. Long time no see. How does it feel to be in Bella's position? "Emmett, turn him round." Emmett complied. He didn't let him go for a second; there was no way out for him.

"Charlie, you have to help me! I want to get clean. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"And you think you should be let off that easily?" Charlie pulled his gun up and placed it on Jacob's forehead.

"Charlie. Please don't! I swear I didn't know what I was doing that night. I was out of it! The other two gave me some heavy shit. I didn't even know my own name."

"And you think you should get away with it?"

"No I don't but I punish myself every day. What goes on in my head will plague me every day until I die and if you pull that trigger now, you'll be letting me off lightly." Not being able to see Charlie's face was killing me.

"Goodbye Jacob." Charlie pulled the trigger and Jacob screamed. Emmett cringed and moved backwards letting Jacob fall to the floor. "It wasn't loaded Jacob. Get up now." Emmett grabbed Jacob up. He was shocked but he knew what he had to do. He had no idea the gun wasn't loaded.

Jacob started to sob. He was broken. "It's not nice is it Jake? Why didn't you call me? Why was it left up to that leech Laurent to come and get me? He had more morals than you. She was your best friend."

"I'm so sorry Charlie. Kill me please, kill me." No way was that happening. He had to pay he had to get clean and live with what he'd done. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did. I want Bella to be happy. I'd never hurt her ever".

"I have a request Jacob. I want you to do something for Bella." He wouldn't be doing anything that meant he got near her. I won't have it.

"Anything, I'll do anything." I looked up at Jasper; he was watching the exchange intently.

"My friend, Doctor Cullen knows a good rehab facility in the mountains. I want you to go there and get clean. I want you to get proper help and then when you're better, I want you to build bridges with your family. I don't want you to come back to Forks, do you hear? And if you do come back, I want to know so Bella can prepare herself. You're free to see your family at the holidays but I want to know. Do you understand?"

"Yes Charlie" My dad walked over and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"It's over now Charlie. Jacob, I'm Doctor Cullen. Myself and Charlie are going to take you to the rehab facility now. You'll be required to sign some paperwork when we get there to commit yourself to the facility for a year. Do you understand that?" He better understand it! I'd knock it into him if he didn't.

"Yes I'll do anything I want to make it better."

"Okay. Good. We have to go back to the Swans house to get the car. When was the last time you ate or drank anything?" Jacob's face was as shocked as mine at my Dad's question. We were going to feed him?

"I ate this morning just after I saw Bella leave for work." I started to seethe again. Every time he said her name, I wanted to punch him.

"Okay I'll get you something before we leave. It's a long drive. You should call your parents too. You need to tell them what's happening." Why is he being so nice to him? "If I get Emmett to let you go, are you going to cooperate? He's going to stay with us until we leave and I warn you now if you make any move to get away, I have a gun and it's loaded. I won't be as compassionate as Charlie." He had a gun! I looked at Jasper in shock.

"Jasper take Edward home. Emmett will follow on in Charlie's car after we leave."

"What? You just want me to leave Dad. Are you serious?"

"Edward don't argue. Go now! Go back to your girls, they need you." Dad used his stern, 'don't mess with me or I'll kick your ass' voice. He nodded at Jasper who yanked me back a few feet.

"Edward come on. They have this under control. Bella needs you, it's still her birthday." He's right. I have a floor picnic to get food for.

"Okay Jasper. We need to go to the store; I promised my girls' a picnic." He smiled. He knew he had me. Emmett walked towards us with a smile on his face. Jacob was sat on the floor with my Dad knelt beside him.

"You might need these." Emmett held out his keys. "She's safe now bro. Go home to her and make sure you don't forget Ellie's Pringles, she'll be upset if you do." I laughed at Emmett his whole mood had changed from killing machine to loving uncle in a few seconds.

"Don't let him out of your sight, not even if he wants to pee and tell them that too. If he gets away, I'll never forgive myself."

"We've got this Edward. Go now ... don't make me get Dad's gun." I held my hands up and backed away and he laughed.

"Okay, okay, we're going." I took one last look at Jacob Black and turned away. If he ever came back, he wouldn't get off so lightly. We walked to the car in silence. Jasper never moved far from my side. Maybe he thinks I'm going to run back and kill Black or something. When we got to the car, Jasper held his hand out for the keys. I passed them to him; I have no energy for another row or a punch. Once I was in the Jeep, I took out my phone. There were no messages so I found Alice's number and pressed the call button hoping she'd have it on silent so it didn't wake Bella.

_"Hello Edward? What's happening? Did you find him?"_

_"Alice, how's Bella? Is she awake?"_

_"No she's still sleeping. Renee, Esme and Ellie are watching a movie so I popped out to get a drink."_

_"We found him Alice. He agreed to go to the rehab facility. Charlie and Dad are taking him there today. Emmett's staying with them until they leave. I don't trust the guy so whatever you do; don't take the alarm off until I get home."_

_"You found him? What happened? Did you punch him? Tell me you got a dig in for me." I love Alice._

_"No Dad and Emmett handled it; Em scared the shit out of him though. We're going to pop to the store and get some bits for lunch. We won't be long."_

_"Okay bye." _

The line went dead. Jasper was driving slowly towards the store. I sat back in my seat; my body wouldn't relax. I didn't think I'll relax until I knew he's locked away.

"They'll get him there Edward. Dad won't let him get away."

"I know. I just wish they let me go so I could be sure."

"You need to get back to Bella." He pulled into the stores' parking lot. He parked as close to the door as he could. "She needs you more than Dad does. We're going to go into that store and buy as much shit as we can fit into a basket then were going to go home and you're going to spend the day with your family. Then tonight, when the meal gets delivered, were going to toast Bella's birthday. You think you can handle that?"

"I can handle that." We walked into the store, grabbed a basket and filled it of everything we fancied. It was over flowing by the time we got to the checkout. We spent more than an average family does in a month on junk food! I got every flavour of Pringle's the store had for Ellie. She will be pleased. She'd probably eat the lot if I let her. We carried our mammoth amount of picnic supplies back to the Jeep and drove towards home. Jasper's phone started to ring. He gave it to me; Emmett's name was flashing up. Oh no, why is he ringing?

_"Em what's up? Has something gone wrong? We're nearly home. We can come back."_

_"Nothing's up. Nothing's gone wrong little bro. I was just calling to tell you they're leaving soon. He's behaving himself so far. I don't trust the little prick but Dad's gun seems to be keeping him at bay. He's been crying a lot, saying how sorry he is. No one's softening though."_

_"Good. Make sure they don't."_

_"There's no way anyone's softening. I'll catch you in a bit anyway, bye."_

_"Bye Emmett." _

I turned to Jasper, "Everything's okay so far."

"Have faith Edward, they'll get him there."

"I hope so." Jasper parked up in front of the house. We grabbed the bags, staggering our way towards it under the weight of them. I unlocked the front door and turned the alarm off once we were both in. I immediately set it again. I won't be taking any chances until he's safely in the mountains. No one was getting near my girls. "Jas, will you text Em and Dad and let them know I'm leaving the alarm on until he's out of the way?"

"Sure I'll do that now." Alice was in the kitchen when we walked in with the food. Her eyes widened in shock at the amount we'd brought.

"Are you planning on keeping us here for a long time Edward?" If I could keep Bella here forever, I would.

"Bella wanted a carpet picnic so we went mad. It is her birthday after all. I think we need to focus on that now."

"Too right." Jasper kissed Alice and pulled her into him. Today obviously made him grateful for what he's got.

"Is Bella still sleeping? How's Ellie?"

"Yes Bella's still sleeping. She's been out like a light. She's been smiling and saying yours and Ellie's names in her sleep. This dream is obviously better than the last one she had." Alice would wind Bella up about this at a later date, I knew it. "Oh and by the way, I think she's in love with you." I smiled and left the bags on floor and went to the den. I scooped Ellie up in my arms and kissed her.

"Shh Dada. Momma's sleeping. She's having happy dreams about me and you." Ellie whispered so as not to wake her momma. She's only three but she's a considerate little thing. She always takes everyone's feelings into account. Bella was right; I must have raised her well. Ellie put her fingers to my lips when I went to speak again. "Shh!" Renee started to giggle. I smiled at her; she sounds like Bella when she laughs. It's such a perfect sound that I could listen to it all day.

"There's lots of food in the kitchen baby, lots of Pringles."

"Pringles!" Ellie shouted without thinking and put her hands over her mouth immediately. "Sorry." I looked down at Bella. Her eyes were open and she smiled as she took me in. She scanned every part of me making sure there were no scrapes or wounds and she seemed happy enough with the outcome of her investigation. "Sorry I woke you up Momma."

"It's okay baby. I think I've slept enough for one day anyway." Bella held her arms out to Ellie. "Can I have a cuddle?" She rearranged herself so she was sat up and I placed Ellie on her lap. "What happened Edward?"

"Everything's fine. We found him in the woods and he agreed to go to rehab." Bella looked shocked that she was right. "He's gone Bella. Dad and Charlie are driving up there now ... he's gone."

"He's really gone? And no one got hurt?"

"He's gone and no one got hurt I promise you that. Emmett was more than enough protection."

"Thank you Edward." Is she mad! She doesn't have to thank me for anything.

"You don't have to thank me. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Bella snuggled her face into Ellie's hair and kissed her.

"Momma, we have picnic stuffs in the kitchen."

"Do we? Did Dada go to the store when he was out?" She looked up and winked at me. "Do you think we should go and get some food?" Renee stood up and kissed Bella's forehead.

"I'll go. I can't burn a couple of bags of crisps and some chocolate can I?"

"Could you get me a soda too?" Bella pouted at her Mom. She was so cute when she was pushing her luck.

"I think I can do that. I'll get Alice to help me if I get stuck." When Renee left the room, I scooped Bella's legs up and sat with them over my lap. I leaned forward to kiss her, not expecting her to be forceful but she was. She really kissed me. She gave it everything she had. Ellie giggled in between us. Bella pulled back and started kissing her face over and over.

"Momma! Stop it!" I joined in and Ellie started to laugh hysterically. She used all her might to try and push us away but she couldn't do it. My Mom started to laugh beside us. I'll never forget her laugh; it's like bells, a grown up version of Ellie's little giggle. "Momma! Dada! Stop please!" We pulled back and she sat up. "I need crisps." Bella kissed Ellie one more time and she leant forward to hug her Momma.

"Will you go to Dada for a second baby? I need to sit up, my legs going dead." Ellie crawled down Bella's legs. I lifted her so Bella could move. She looked over her shoulder at my Mom, her eyebrows raised when she took the magazines she was looking at. "Are you renovating Esme?"

"No. I'm looking at things for the cottage. You want to have a look at one? I could use another opinion. Edward doesn't care about work tops, dishwashers and cookers. I'm going down tomorrow to oversee some work. You should come spend the day with me. I need help whipping the builders into shape."

"Um, I have work." Renee walked back into the room. She was shaking her head at Bella when she handed her some soda. "What Mom? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bella, you're not going back to work tomorrow. You need to recover. Janet said if she saw you back there before Monday, she'd sack you. So spend the day at the cottage with Esme and relax." Mom handed Bella a magazine and she took it. She wasn't happy her Mom had told her what to do, her stubbornness was fighting its way out but she didn't say anything. She opened the magazine and started to look through.

"What kind of look are you going for? This stuff is really nice."

"I'm thinking something classic, homely with a country house feel. What do you think? You'll be spending a lot of time there. Your input is important." Bella blushed and smiled. She grabbed a handful of crisps and sat back.

"I agree with what you said. I think there should be a big bath with brass feet and a separate shower and one of those big cookers with a gas hob." I sat stunned. Bella is really into this.

"Oh I love those cookers! There's some in here." Mom flicked open another magazine and handed it to Bella. Her eyes lit up as she ran her hand over the page. "Oh and those baths are here." She flicked her magazine and handed it to Bella. There was a pile of different home catalogues on the floor; it's going to be a long afternoon. Bella looked at me. Ellie was sat happily on my lap eating her Pringles; her little feet constantly on the move.

"You like these?" She lifted up what she was looking at and pointed to a silver cooker. "Or do you want something smaller?"

"I don't really mind Bella. I trust your taste. You'll be spending as much time there as I will be so knock yourself out and don't look at prices. I have enough to kit that cottage out with gold if that's what you want." She turned to my Mom and smiled.

"Put gold worktops on the list, Esme." My mom's face lit up. She had a friend to help her now. This was going to cost me double. "In all seriousness though, I think solid dark wood worktops would be good, something that will last." The conversation carried on for hours. I bathed and put Ellie to bed whilst Bella, Mom and Alice made a scrapbook. Bella had veto rights, I told them both that. The discussion went from bathrooms to beds. Bella blushed deeply when Mom asked her what she liked. She stumbled over her words and changed the subject. Dad kept in contact regularly. Billy Black had driven to the centre with them and Jacob went in without a fight. He was under lock and key now. The relief that swept over me was imminence. Bella relaxed so much more when I told her the news and she went back to being carefree Bella. The food from the diner came. Rose and Angela joined us too. It was beginning to turn into a really good night. Bella was happy and totally into renovating. Everything was going to be okay, I could feel it.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight belongs to SM not me I just played around with the people a little enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 11 Building a Home

Bella's Point Of View

Considering all the events of this morning, my birthday was turning out really great. Edward was beside me looking at worktops. He was thoroughly bored but he listened because he cares about what I think. All my family is here, Angela included. Alice went to get her this afternoon and Charlie and Renee are going to drop her home when they leave. I was still staying with Edward and Ellie for a while. The Cullen's house was the only place I felt really safe right now. Charlie and Carlisle got back about 20 minutes ago. Jacob went into rehab without a fight and committed himself for two years. Carlisle had only said one year but he convinced both him and Charlie he needed more time away from the outside world. I didn't care about Jacob. I just wanted him as far away from me and my family as possible. Edward rolled his eyes when I pointed to another worktop so I elbowed him.

All the family are sat around eating and talking. Angela and Alice were planning a shopping trip for this coming weekend. Emmett and Rose were telling Jasper, Renee and Charlie about Paris. Rose looked as worn out as I felt. I hope she's not getting sick. Carlisle went to bed after he told us what happened at the centre. He had an early shift at the hospital tomorrow so he needed to get some rest. I thanked him for what he did for me and he assured me my safety was well worth the drive. He really is a lovely man.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "You went quiet for a second. You haven't pointed at anything in about five minutes."

"What? Sorry. I went off into my own little world then." I shut the magazine I was looking at and snuggled into my safety blanket; my very handsome safety blanket. "I think I'll leave this until tomorrow. Your mom and I have all day to go through magazines while you're at college." Edward didn't like the fact he had to leave me but I told him he had to. If he didn't leave tomorrow, he never would. We'd become recluse and as much as I would love being with him all the time. It wouldn't be good for Ellie.

"I don't have to go tomorrow you know."

"Yes you do. Your mom and I will just bore you to death if you stay home. I do have one request though."

"Anything."

"Would you mind if I kept Ellie home tomorrow? I want her with me. I need to know she's safe. I know you can look after yourself but she can't." Rose looked over at me and smiled. At least she saw my point; I hope he does. He smiled at me and squeezed me tightly against him.

"I think Ellie would like to spend the day with you. Just don't let her run you ragged." Crap I forgot to ask Esme if it was okay; she might need a break.

"Sorry Esme is that okay with you? I should have asked."

"Bella, you don't have to ask permission. It's no bother. Ellie's no trouble at all. She can help us pick out the colour for her room." Edward let out a groan.

"Don't let her pick out something horrible. If my daughter has a black bedroom, I'll hold you both responsible." Esme laughed. Like she'd let her princess have a black room! What was Edward thinking? Charlie stood from his seat and walked over to me.

"We're going to get off now Bells; it's getting late. Enjoy your day with Esme tomorrow and I'll call you after my doctor's appointment." Renee and Angela stood and they said goodbyes to everyone and walked towards me. I pulled away from Edward so I could say goodbye properly.

"Goodnight Bella, have fun tomorrow. Call me if you need me." Renee lent down and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Mom, Dad. Be safe okay. I love you both." Angela was next in line. She lunged herself at me hugging me so tight I thought my air supply might cut off.

"I'm here for you any time you need me, call okay. I love you."

"Love you too Ang. Now go and get some beauty sleep. I'll text you tomorrow." Edward stood up; where is he going?

"I'll walk you all out. I need to put the code in before you leave so the alarm doesn't go off and wake dad." They all left together as Emmett got up and walked over to Esme. He sat on the side of her chair and smiled.

"Mom, do you mind if me and Rose stop here tonight? We're both bushed and she doesn't feel so good." So she is getting sick, that's not good. "We're leaving first thing to get to the garage so we won't be any trouble."

"You know you don't have to ask Emmett. Your room is there whenever you need it." She tapped his leg and got up. "I'm off to bed my babies. I'll see you all in the morning." She kissed Emmett's cheek and came to me next. I didn't expect to fit in anywhere as well as I do here.

"Get some rest Bella. We have renovating to do." I smiled. I was really looking forward to tomorrow spending time with Esme. It would be fun. She kissed Jasper, Alice and Rose and as she got to the door, her youngest son came in looking exhausted. She kissed him too and ran a protective hand over his chest as she wondered out of the room. He walked back over to me and flopped onto the chair. Alice had saved me some embarrassment by bringing me a tonne of clothes that she just had lying around that happened to be my size, even though she's tiny compared to me. She must have been shopping for me without me knowing.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" I looked at Edward with an eyebrow raised. Emmett wolf whistled at my statement which Rose didn't find funny. She slapped him hard around the head and he whimpered. "Really mature Emmett. Where did you learn that one, first grade?"

"Ouch. Bella. I'm wounded." Emmett put his hands over his heart and started to fake sob. Rose gave him a dig in the ribs and a glance that would silence even the strongest man. I looked back at my sleepy man and waited for a response.

"Yeah I am. Are you ready?" I nodded waiting for another sarcastic comment from Emmett but he stayed quiet and rubbed the spot where Rose hurt him. He is such a baby sometimes. I got up of the sofa and grabbed the bags of clothes lying on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Thanks for this Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I really don't know how you survived without me if I'm honest. Sleep well Bella. I'll see you at the weekend." Alice smiled at Jasper. "We better get off Jasper, it's getting late." He nodded and got up. He said goodbye to all of us and left the room with instructions from Edward about the alarm. He still wasn't taking any chances and I'm happy he's not. "See you all soon. Sleep well and Rose? Feel better. Make that doof look after you." She pointed at Emmett who stuck his tongue out at her. Once they'd gone, Edward took my hand.

"Night guys. Rose, there's some anti sickness in the cupboard if you need it. Take it easy." It was unusual for Edward to be nice to Rose. She grimaced at him. I think the word sickness made her feel worse.

"Night. Feel better Rose."

"Night Bella and thank you." Edward led me along the hall to the stairs. We walked up in silence when we reached his room. He stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, are you okay with this?" He tilted his head towards the bedroom door. Is he nervous about sharing a bed with me?

"Yeah. Just because were sharing a bed, doesn't mean we have to ... you know. I know you won't do anything, I don't want you to. Let's just take it slow. Is that cool?"

"Yeah that's great. It's just been a while and I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You wouldn't do that Edward. I don't know why it's even crossed your mind. Let's go to bed. I can't think of anything better than waking up with you." He smiled and kissed me gently. I opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Once I found something to wear and a toothbrush, I changed and washed up. He was already in bed when I came out of the bathroom. He was flicking through the channels on the TV. I climbed in beside him and snuggled myself into his bare chest.

Edward's face wasn't the only part of his body that left me breathless. His chest and arms are beautifully defined. He wrapped his arms around me loosely and kissed the top of my head. I have the sudden urge to tell him I love him but something was holding me back. It's too soon to know isn't it? I know how I feel but does he? I sat mulling it over until Edward looks down at me.

"Are you ready to sleep baby?"

"Yeah I think I am. I'm not scared of my dreams when you're around."

"Good. I'm glad." I could hear the joy in his voice, my man was happy. "Goodnight my sweet girl."

"Night baby."

I woke from an amazing sleep and snuggled into Edward so I could breathe him in. I loved his scent so much. It was calming and intoxicating all at the same time. I didn't remember dreaming at all last night which was a first for me. I felt content. Edward's given me so much in such a short space of time. I hoped I was giving him enough back. I lifted my head so I could see the clock on the bedside table. It was 6.00 am, why am I wide awake? He was still sleeping peacefully, I should be too. I slept way too much yesterday. I fidgeted trying to find a comfortable position. I turned onto my side facing away from Edward and he tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him. He put his face into my neck. I can feel his breath on my skin; goose bumps came up all over my body like a switch had been flipped in me. He is way more than I deserve.

"Good morning Miss Swan." I leaned my face down to kiss his lips. There wasn't really anything I want more than him.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I couldn't get comfortable so I fidgeted about." Edward smiled and shook his head. He lent in and pressed kisses all over my neck. I pushed my whole body back into him, closing any space there might have been between us. He ran his hands down the length of my body causing a shiver to run down my spine. He moved to my thighs and pulled me back with so much force, he knocked the breath out of me. Giggles escaped my lips; God I want him.

"My beautiful girl. I'm never letting you leave. I hope you know that I want to wake up with you like this every day."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you order me away." The door cracked open and Ellie pocked her head in. Edward kissed my neck again before looking up at her and smiling. "Morning bubba. I missed you. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Momma. Uncle Emmy woked me up he bangded his door." Ellie was still half asleep. She looked as if she was about to cry. I broke away from Edward's embrace and jumped up. I scooped her into my arms and I put her in the middle of the bed next to her Dada. He pulled her into him as I got back into the bed and pulled the covers over us. "Momma."

"What's wrong bubba?" She started to cry and rub her eyes. Edward snuggled her into him a bit more and pulled her hands away from her face. "You want to come to the cottage with me and Nana today? We can look at colours for your room." I wiped the tears from her cheeks and she smiled a little.

"Yeah I want to stay with you."

"Okay baby."

"Dada, are you coming with us?"

"No baby. I have to go to school. I won't be gone too long though. Are you going to help Momma at the cottage?"

"Yeah I'm going to help." We all lay still until Edward's alarm started to go off. He groaned and sat up then he switched it off and threw the cover back off him. I couldn't help but stare at his fine body. He knew what I was doing so he winked at me. I blushed and giggled. Ellie looked at me and smiled. She had no idea what was going on but she likes it when people are happy.

"What are you both going to do? I need to shower."

"I'm going to cook my man and my baby breakfast. Do you want something special that I only cook for very pretty little girls?"

"Yes please Momma." Ellie sat up and started to bounce. "Let's go."

"Okay I'm moving. Let's go down to the kitchen and make Dada something good too." I lifted Ellie off the bed and blew Edward a kiss as we walked from the room. She started to sing as we descended the stairs. Katie Perry, Firework is her song of choice this morning. I put her in her chair when we got to the kitchen and strapped her in. The breakfast bar is way too high for a little person. I'm not taking any chances.

"Good morning my girls. How are you?" Esme walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair next to Ellie.

"Morning Esme. Do you mind? I wanted to make you all breakfast."

"Do I mind? No of course not Bella. The last time someone offered to make me breakfast was mother's day when Edward was 12. He nearly burnt the kitchen down. None of the men in this family can cook without disaster. Help yourself to anything you need. I'm looking forward to this." I grabbed some pans and started Ellie's chocolate pancakes. I set myself up to make French toast for everyone else. Cooking came naturally to me, it always had and I loved it. I was getting on happily when two hands gripped my wrist and a set of lips hit my neck.

"Something smells good." I wanted to say 'yeah you' but I knew Esme was in the room so it wouldn't be appropriate. I put Ellie's pancakes on a plate and sprinkled them with a little bit of lemon.

"It's nearly done can you pass these to Ellie?" I handed Edward the plate and he raised an eyebrow.

"Am I having these? They look good!"

"No Edward. You're having French toast. These special pancakes and are only for little girls." He huffed and put the plate in front of Ellie who was waiting patiently. She took a bite and her face lit up.

"Momma, these are weally good." She put another piece in her mouth and smiled at Esme. "Nana they have chocolate in them."

"Do they? They look yummy."

I finished the French toast and put it onto three separate plates. I placed one in front of Esme and handed one to Edward. We sat and ate quietly, the only sound that echoed through the room was cutlery scraping together. Ellie finished first and took a large gulp of the orange juice Esme had poured her. She smiled contently and started to fiddle with a strand of her hair.

"This is amazing Bella. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Esme was chewing the last bite of her food when she asked. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I spent a lot of time at home when I was young. Renee and Charlie worked a lot so I started to experiment in the kitchen to pass time. I made a lot of mess and I invented some unique things but they tasted good so I carried on."

"Well you're good at it, don't ever give up. I know now you'll be able to feed my son when you move into the cottage so that's a worry off my list. I thought I'd be taking tupperware down every night. He'd burn the place down if he tried to cook." Edward rolled his eyes at his mom's comment before collecting all the plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

"I suppose I better go. I'll be late if I don't leave soon." He stooped down to my level and looked so deeply into my eyes, I forgot where I was. "I can stay if you want me to?" I shook my head unable to tear myself away from his gaze to speak. I had to give it my full concentration.

"I have one request before I leave." I nodded at him and Esme laughed. She could probably tell how dazzled I was but I didn't care. "Ignore prices when you choose things for the cottage. We're going to be living there for the next sixty years so I want it to be perfect. I want it to be ours, okay?" I tore myself away from his gaze and looked at the floor.

"Okay, I won't look at prices but don't blame me if I spend a lot of money." He smiled at his victory and kissed my head.

"I'll see you all at about four o'clock. Bella, call me if you need me. I'll come straight back I promise."

"I'll be fine Edward. It's just a few hours." He kissed Ellie and his mom goodbye before he left. Half of me wanted to call him back but I had to stay strong, I needed to let him go.

"Do you want to get dressed whilst I sort Ellie out then we can get going?" Esme looked excited about getting the day started.

"Okay ,I'll go get dressed." Esme unclipped Ellie from her seat and we all walked out of the room together. I got dressed quickly and pulled one of Edward's hoodies on. I wanted a part of him with me today. Going to the cottage without him doesn't seem right; it's our place. Once I straightened myself out, I walked back down to the kitchen and waited. Esme wasn't long. She walked back into the kitchen with a very pretty looking Ellie. She had a denim skirt on with pink tights and a pink top.

"Are you ready Bella? I'll grab the magazines and my car keys and we'll get off."

"We're going in the car?"

"Did you not notice the drive last time you were there? I'm too clumsy to walk through the woods with magazines." I smiled at the fact she was like me in that way.

"No I didn't. The cottage is so beautiful I didn't take much notice of much else."

"Well give me two minutes and then we'll set off. I really can't wait to get down there and sort out your home." She clapped her hands and ran out to get what she needed.

"Momma I love you." I looked down at Ellie who was stood at my feet.

"I love you too Ellie belly." Esme came back into the room with an armful of magazines and her car keys.

"You ready?" I nodded and picked Ellie up off of the floor. I followed Esme out of the kitchen but she didn't head to the front door.

"Esme, where are we going? Aren't we using the front door?"

"We're going out through the garage and there's another way in there without going outside, you'll see." She has a mischievous look on her face. She loved all this surprise stuff. Esme was so lovely, her whole body screamed out mom like she was born to be one. She led me down a flight of stairs I never knew existed. We walked into an open room with a ton of gym equipment in it. "This is Emmett's favourite place. This is all his." She pointed to another door as we walked past. "That's your man's favourite room. It's the cinema room. He spent a lot of time in there watching old movies as a kid." I looked at Ellie to make sure I wasn't bumping her around too much. By the look on her face, she hasn't been down here either. I kissed her head and she looked at me as if to say 'did you know about all this'.

"Esme I'm sorry to ask but did you lock the front door. I'm still really on edge after yesterday and-"

"Bella, it's done. You're safe. Don't ever worry about asking me anything okay?"

"Okay." We walked past a few more doors until there was only one left she pulled it open and it led straight into the garage. They had so many cars. Edward has got to let me drive one of these at some point.

"And that is my baby." Esme pointed to a silver Mini Cooper sat at the far edge of the garage. She beamed at it as we approached.

"Yay Nana's car. I like Mini. Momma, you'll like this car, it has TV's."

"It does. Wow that's cool." Esme pressed the button on her key fob and the Mini opened. I pulled the back door open and sat Ellie in her seat. I did the buckle up after a few tries and shut the door. Once I was settled in my seat, Esme pushed another button on her keys. The front of the garage opened up and daylight wafted in. "This house is amazing Esme."

"Thank you Bella. I designed it all myself. This was my baby just like the cottage will be yours." I blushed. Everyone presumed that Edward wanted me to live with him but what if he didn't. I'd love to but everything's had happened so quick, would it end in disaster? "Can I tell you a story Bella? It's not a long one but I think you'll find it interesting."

"Sure I'd love you to." Ellie was happily playing with a bear she'd found in the back seat so I turned my full attention to Esme. She didn't start the car yet, she just looked at me lovingly.

"I met Carlisle when I was nineteen. We were in a park with our families on labour day. When I first saw him, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was stunning as a young man. Not that he's not now. It's just back then he was so... well I guess you know what I mean." I nodded to show I was paying attention and I definitely knew what she meant. I felt the same about her son. "I knew instantly that I had to have him. He noticed me straight away too so when our fathers started talking, he approached me and introduced himself. I was putty in his hands and he knew it. I knew straight away that I loved him." She did?

"And he knew he loved me too. You see, Cullen men are built differently Bella. None of the ones I've ever met have ever really had casual flings. They know as soon as they see the right girl. It's kind of like their born with the soul mate gene. As soon as they lay eyes on the girl they're supposed to be with, it happens and it happens quickly." Boy did it happen quickly!

"We were inseparable and I moved in with him after a week. You see my home life wasn't the best; my dad wasn't too nice to me. He preferred my brothers. As soon as Carlisle saw the first bruise, he rescued me much like Edward did you yesterday. The same thing happened with Jasper and Alice. They got together and Alice practically moved in with us after a week. Rose and Emmett followed the same pattern and were quickly setting up a business together. As a mother, I know when it happens. I can see it coming even before they can. When Emmett told me of Edward's reaction to you, I knew he'd found his soul mate."

"You really believe that? Because all I can think about is the fact this shouldn't have happened so quickly. I don't deserve all of this, I certainly don't deserve him." The words fell out of my mouth before I could think about what I was saying. Esme grinned at me. This was obviously the reaction she wanted. Having been there herself and having seen it happen twice already, she knew the drill with this stuff. She knew about the doubts and the worries.

"Oh Bella, I don't just believe it, I know it! You've brought him to life. He has that glint in his eye now that all the Cullen boys have and the fact you're Ellie's soul mate too makes it even truer. She didn't choose you to be her Momma; you were always meant to be it. I'm an old romantic. I believe all of this was written in the stars from his birth. You were made to be together. And you do deserve him you more than deserve him." My eyes started to fill with tears. I thought I was doing a good job at holding them back until one fell down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and smiled. She believes in me. "He loves you, I can tell. He's just too scared to say it out loud in case you think it's too soon. Do you love him Bella?"

"Yes, more than anything else in the world."

"I thought as much and I told him so."

"What did he say?"

"He said nothing. He just smiled that was confirmation enough for me." Esme put her key into the ignition and started the car. "Let's go and kit out your dream home. We'll be there in ... um two minutes." She drove to the bottom of the drive and turned left onto the main road. We took the next exit on the right. I didn't know this was even here. It was so damn small, it was hard to see.

We drove deep into the trees and the cottage came into view after a minute or so. Esme huffed and took out her phone. "The builders are late. Surprise, surprise. I'm glad I brought my key now." What is the time? I took out my phone to see, it's just after nine. I wanted to text my man.

**Hey Baby enjoy your day I miss you B xx**

Now all I have to do is wait for a reply. "You know Bella. I think we need to give this lot a kick up the ass." Esme turned the engine off and opened her door. I followed suit and grabbed Ellie from her seat. I put her on the floor and she looked around mesmerized by her surroundings. "What do you think of your new house Ellie." Esme's voice came from beneath the open trunk of her car.

"This is her first time here? Surely Edward should have brought her?" I didn't realise he hadn't brought her out before.

"Bella, she's as much yours as she is his." Esme appeared from behind the trunk lid and shut it. She handed me a pile of magazines and walked towards the cottage door. My phone started to bleep from my pocket. I shifted the magazines under my arm and grabbed it.

"Shall we go and have a look at our new home baby girl." Ellie smiled and followed Esme.

"Momma will you show me my woom?"

"Of course I will baby." I unlocked my phone and opened Edward's message. I read it as I walked towards the door.

**I miss you more than you know enjoy yourself today. Give Ellie a kiss for me. I love you Edward xx **

He just told me he loved me, he really loves me. I completely forgot about the scaffolding above the front door and I didn't duck in time. I smashed my head against it and yelped out. "Ouch ouch ouch!"

"Bella? What's wrong?" Esme turned to me and her face turned to horror when she saw my hand clutching my face. "Let me see." I removed my hand and she looked at the red patch that was no doubt covering my forehead. "You're as clumsy as me! What put you off your stride?"

"This." I held out the message to her and she read it, grinning when she saw the last sentence. "I knew it wouldn't be long! Now reply to him so we can get started."

"Yes mam."

**I love you too you should have told me it was Ellie's first time here I feel bad you should be here with me to show her** **our home B xx**

I looked up to see Ellie was nowhere to be seen. Esme was setting up her magazines on a fold up table in the corner of the den.

"Ellie where are you baby?" God, I should be keeping a better eye on her. She could get hurt.

"I'm in here Momma." I walked towards the sound of her voice and found her in the master bedroom. "Is this the Momma and Dada room? I like the garden." She was stood with her nose up against the patio doors, looking out over the small but beautiful garden.

"It is baby. You want to see your room?"

"Yes please!" I led her down the small corridor past the main bathroom and the spare room and opened her bedroom door.

"This is your room little miss. We have to paint it and get your stuff but it'll be done before we move in." Ellie held on to her bear tightly and looked around.

"I like it Momma. Can I have pink?"

"You can have whatever you like baby girl."

"Yay! Where's Nana? I want to watch toons."

"Baby there's no TV here yet, I think Nana brought you some stuff to do though, shall we go see?"

"Yes let's go see." Ellie reached up and took my hand. We walked back into the den together. Surprise hit me when Esme was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Nana? Momma?"

"I don't know sweetie pie." A couple of seconds later, the front door banged open and Esme walked in with three fold up chairs. I grabbed one off her and she smiled.

"I just went to the garage to get us something to sit on. Are you both okay? How's your head feeling Bella? It looks like it's going to bruise." I touched the spot where I'd hurt myself and winced.

"It's tender but I've had worse. I'm sure Emmett will love joking about this when the bruise comes up."

"I think your right Bella. He does love any excuse to joke." Esme looked at the spot on my head again and smiled. "Carlisle will be home at lunch time, let him look at it." I nodded in agreement. I don't know what he can do but he might be able to stop it swelling. "Right miss Ellie, do you want to watch a DVD I brought your portable player."

"Yes please Nana." Esme opened a chair up and sat it at the end of the make shift table. She went to her bag and pulled out a portable DVD player and two DVD's. Her bag kind of reminded me of Mary Poppins. I wonder what else she has in there.

"Come sit here then." Ellie walked over to the chair and Esme lifted her into it. "You'll soon get used to bringing stuff like this with you Bella. Every mom has a bag of tricks." Ellie pulled a DVD from the case and opened the player in front of her. She shut it and waited sound started to come out of the small device and she was engrossed in seconds. "Now she's sorted, I'm going to call the builders. I won't be a minute. I would call in here but I'm not going to be polite." Esme was a woman on a mission. I hoped the builders are prepared. I pulled out my own phone as I walked the other two chairs over to the table. It was blank, no message back yet. Edward must be busy. I unfolded the other two chairs carefully. I didn't need another injury to add to my bruise. Once they were both safely set up, I sat down in the one closest to Ellie and started to flick through the magazines. I have so many ideas but I have no idea how to get them to become a reality. I was going to do exactly what Edward said. I was going to make this shell a home that we can live out our lives in. Esme's voice rose from the kitchen. She made me jump; I'd never heard her voice so fierce. "Well good. I'll see you here soon then." She walked back into the room with a triumphant smile on her face. "They're on their way now. Let's starting planning this out." She went back to her bag and pulled out the scrap book we'd started on last night.

"Esme, how big is that bag? Are you going to pull out a work top sample next?" She laughed at me and shook her head.

"I couldn't leave this behind. It's our next step now all the main building work is done. We have to start kitting this place out. This is the fun part." We talked for about thirty minutes as we looked over different designs and different fittings. I really love doing this and spending time with Edward's mom was a joy. I was always sure I'd end up with a monster mother in law. My phone started to beep and Esme looked at it with a cheeky glint in her eye. "You best answer him quickly or he'll drive home to check on you." I laughed and opened the message.

**You're her Momma, you should show her. I'll get to spend lots of time with both of you there soon enough. How's it going? I love you E xx**

**It's going good I'm sure you'd be bored if you were here were talking worktops and fittings :) I love you always B xx**

After typing my quick reply, I turned back to my magazine. I could hear an engine approaching the cottage. Esme stood up and looked out of the window.

"Finally! They're only two hours late. They were meant to start at eight." She walked to the door and opened it. I couldn't see her face but I'm sure it was scary. These builders have really pissed her off. "Paul it's good to see you ... finally. Where's Jared?"

"He's following me. He won't be long. It's good to see you Esme. What do you think? We've made quick progress. There wasn't as much wrong with the old place as I thought." Esme moved back from the door and Paul ducked his way in.

"Paul, this is Bella. Edwards' girlfriend and their daughter Ellie. Bella will be helping me with the final stage of the build." She introduced Ellie as my daughter and I couldn't be happier at that moment. I leaned in and kissed Ellie before standing from my seat.

"Hi Paul, it's good to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake so he knows I mean business. Esme seemed pleased and smiled at the gesture.

"It's good to meet you too Bella. I see you've got some ideas." he motioned towards the table full of magazines and I nodded.

"Yes. I hope you're ready. I want the best job, no cutting corners. I plan on living here for some time." Esme stifled a giggle and smiled.

"I assure you we will do the best job you've seen. I just want to check on what we did in the garden. I won't be long." Paul walked out quickly and Esme grabbed my arm.

"Nicely done Bella! He knows you mean business now. I knew you'd be a good asset to this project. He's really scared of Edward too which helps if he starts giving me trouble." I smiled at the thought of Edward being scary. He was always been so lovely to me, it seemed impossible for him to be any different with anyone else. "I'll text Carlisle and tell him to pick us up some take out on his way home. He won't be much later than one o'clock, can you wait that long?"

"Yeah sure I can. What about little miss though, will she go that long?"

"Bag of tricks Bella. I have some bits for her just in case." Esme pointed to her bag. I should have known. She was so prepared already, she's thought of everything. Another van pulled up outside once we'd both sat back down to our magazines. This time, Esme stayed put the door flung open and a skinny guy walked in like he owned the place. He jumped back a few steps when he saw us and he practically ran from the room without even saying hello. I looked at Esme who shook her head. "No manners. I'm glad my boys know better."

"Even Ellie knows better. Esme, you're such a brilliant mother and grandmother. I hope I can be as good as you are with Ellie. I didn't really think I wanted children before but now I know I do. Edward's changed me for the better. I want to have a family. I want to be good at this." Esme beamed from ear to ear the joy in her face made my heart do a flip.

"I'm so glad you feel that way Bella and thank you. You're already brilliant with Ellie. Being a mom is a constant learning curve. I'm still learning new stuff every time I see my boys and Ellie teaches me something new every day. You'll get it and you have me for support I promise. I'll never be too far away." I smiled and squeezed Esme's hand. I think I have an ally for life now. I had a whole new family and I loved them all so much.

We slipped into a comfortable silence. I started to flick through a children's furniture magazine. I have an idea of what I want to do in Ellie's room. I just need to run it past Edward. "Esme what do you think about doing a mural in Ellie's room? You know on the opposite wall to the one under the sky light."

"What kind?"

"I was thinking an enchanted garden a bit like the one off the master bedroom, with a pond and fairies and things. I want the ceiling to be blue with white clouds too. Something she can look at before she goes to sleep that will give her good dreams. She wants pink walls but I was thinking a very light pink." I haven't taken a breath in over two minutes. Calm down Bella, remember you need to breathe. I looked at Esme and blushed. She was smiling in shock I think. "Sorry, I get word vomit when I'm enthusiastic about something."

"Bella don't apologise. That sounds beautiful. I love it and I'm sure Ellie will too. We'll have to tell the builders what you want in there so they can get someone in to paint it all exactly the way you want it."

"I should run it past Edward first."

"Don't be silly. You heard what he said this morning and if you didn't pick something, I'd have to and that's better than anything I'd ever think of." Esme started to make notes in the scrap book under the title Ellie. I picked up my phone and typed out a message.

**Edward. I have an Idea for Ellie's room do you want to see the plans before we ask the builders about it? I love you roll on four pm B xx**

This would all be so much easier if he was here. The next few hours passed quickly. We discussed kitchens. I want something in solid wood and Esme picked out the perfect one. It looked like it was made for the cottage. We made plans to get the kitchen fitter out tomorrow to measure up. Carlisle was due back soon with lunch. He got held up at work. Luckily, Esme had a drink and snack in her bag for Ellie and she was completely content playing with her bear on the floor. Edward had text back and told me that whatever I choose will be perfect. He told me he loved me every time he text. It made my heart flutter each time I read it. The builders worked quietly around us. They asked the odd question and Paul said he would sit down with us soon to discuss the decorating. My head was beginning to throb a little more as the time past, Esme assured me Carlisle would be able to do something to help when he got home. We talked and talked. I feel so at ease with Esme. She's got the same qualities as Renee but she's less annoying. She asked a little about Jacob but she didn't push the issue which I was grateful for. I started sketching out the bed I envisioned for Ellie's room. I'm not the most artistic person but people would see where I was going with it. I want something in solid iron I think something that will grow with her.

I didn't hear any cars pull into the drive so I was surprised when there was a knock at the door. Esme got up to open it and Carlisle came in with four full bags of food.

"Grampy, you're here!" Ellie jumped up from her spot on the floor and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hello ladies. Have you had a productive day?" He smiled down at Ellie before looking back at me, his face turned to pure panic when he took in my bruise. "Bella, what on earth happened to your head? Come here and let me see." He put the bags of food down on the table as I got up from my chair and moved towards him.

"I had a fight with the scaffolding pole above the door and it won. It was my own fault. I was sending Edward a text and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He smiled sympathetically at me and rolled his eyes. He'd obviously seen a few of these over the years. He started to feel around the bump. He was going to reach the tender part soon so I gritted me teeth together but couldn't help wincing.

"You need to put an ice pack on that. I have one in the car. I'll get it once we've eaten." We sat around the table. Carlisle perched Ellie on his knee and she worked her way through a sandwich and a bag of crisps. I don't know where he got these from but they were lovely. Obviously he has as much taste as Esme when it comes to food. I took a mouthful of soda and lent back in my chair. Esme started to explain what we'd be doing to him and he listened intently to everything she was saying. Edward was so much like him. They had the same mannerisms and the same 'I'm bored' look. My phone started to vibrate across the table and my message tone started to ring out. I grabbed it expecting to see Edward's name flash across the screen and I wasn't disappointed.

**Finished for the day, are you still at the cottage? I love you E xx**

**Yes were still at the cottage your dad just turned up with food I hope you're not cutting class Mr Cullen don't make me give you detention! I love you B xx**

"Edward's on his way home. I think he's coming straight here."

"Oh that's good. We need him to sign some things and scare the builders a bit." Esme nudged Carlisle playfully and pointed to where the builders were. He got up taking Ellie with him. "Where's he going?"

"Well Edward's scary but Carlisle is a real business man. They practically bow at his feet." I giggled and grabbed the other half of my sandwich. "Are you enjoying that Bella? Carlisle always goes to the same bakery after his shift. It's the best shop in the city and they're Edward's favourite."

"It's so good! I've never tasted anything like it."

"Good I'm glad. I starved you for a bit too long today."

"It's not that late, I've gone longer without food." my phone beeped again and Esme raised an eyebrow at it.

"Sorry he'll be home soon then you won't have to hear it again."

"It's no bother Bella. I just hope he's not driving too fast. I worry about him, he's my baby." I smiled at Esme as I picked my phone up. I won't be reply to him again after this. I'm not being the reason for him having a car crash.

**I'll come straight to the cottage I won't be long I look forward to my detention I love you xx**

I shut my phone without reply. That doesn't really warrant one any way. Carlisle walked back into the room happily. He sat Ellie in his seat and walked towards the door. He ducked out carefully and came back with a black bag. He took out a small ice pack and started to rub it.

"Put this on your head Bella, it'll ease the throbbing." He handed the ice pack to me and I followed his instructions. It was uncomfortable at first but the throbbing did ease of a little. The conversation was flowing freely when Edward walked through the door. He kissed Ellie and said hi to his parents before coming to me. I took the ice pack away from my head and his expression went from happiness to concern.

"Bella what happened to your head?" He knelt down beside me and started to evaluate the bruise. He tilted his head a million times before huffing.

"I had a fight with the scaffold pole." I pointed towards the door. "And hi. It's nice to see you too. Did you have a nice day?"

"Sorry, I just don't like it when you're any less than perfect. I don't like it when you hurt yourself." He lent in and kissed me gently. "How's today been?"

"Very productive." Esme answered before I could compose myself. Edward kissed me again before he stood up. He walked over and sat on the window ledge behind Ellie and Carlisle. "We have ideas for Ellie's room and we have a kitchen fitter coming tomorrow with a plumber to measure up for the units we choose."

"You should have a look Edward, its perfect." I looked over at Esme and she handed him the magazine. We'd put aside and he looked over it he smiled and nodded.

"It's great, I like it." I got up from my seat and grabbed his arm pulling him into the kitchen. "What did I do?"

"You have to envision it to get the full picture Edward." Carlisle laughed as I dragged him along to the kitchen. When we were safely out of sight, I pushed him against the wall. l I pressed my lips to his. He opened his mouth quickly running his tongue along my bottom lip before meeting it with mine. He lifted me never breaking the kiss and spun me round so my back was against the wall. He pushed himself against me hard but it wasn't enough. I grabbed his neck and pulled myself up so my legs wrapped round his waist. I started to run my hands through his hair and he pulled back slightly to look at me.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Edward and I always will."


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Belongs to SM this is just me having a bit of fun with what she created :)

**Warning there is a lemon in this chapter** ;D

I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed righting it see you on the other side.

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 12 Moving Day

Edward's Point Of View

November 28th 2010 3.45pm ... today really couldn't be going any slower. All I want to do is go home to my girls. We're moving into the cottage this weekend. Bella and Mom have done an amazing job with the renovations; every room is perfect. Ellie's room is especially beautiful. Bella has really made it dream like. Ellie hasn't seen it yet but I know she's going to love it. When I officially asked Bella to move in with me, we both cried when she agreed. I was so glad I asked her when we were alone. Emmett would have ribbed me for weeks if he'd seen me cry. I couldn't hold it back though every part of me filled with happiness; when it hit me that I'd wake up with her every day. She'd only spent two or three nights at home since her birthday and I didn't sleep whilst she was gone. Knowing she wasn't beside me made me anxious. I knew she was safe but I didn't know for sure that someone wouldn't try to burgle her house. She could've fallen down and hurt herself and I wouldn't have been close enough to help her. I'm over protective I know but after the Jacob thing, I'm not taking any chances.

Five minutes, five minutes left at college before I can go home. My phone started to vibrate next to my leg.

**Edward come home already we miss you I love you B xx**

I can always rely on my girl to make me smile. A steady flow of messages from Bella everyday made this place bearable.

**Not long now baby I'm leaving soon I love you xx**

I locked my phone and put it away. The lecturer ended the lesson early so I jumped up and grabbed my book bag. I pushed passed the other people in my class getting dirty looks off some. I barged a bit too forcefully I think. The hallway was empty as we'd got out a few minutes before the day was officially meant to end so I picked up my pace. I parked the Volvo as close to the entrance as I could so I could escape quickly. I clicked the doors open when it came into sight and I practically ran to get into the driver's seat. My girls are at home waiting for me; I don't want to keep them too long especially when our new life together officially starts when I leave this place. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned the radio on. This journey didn't seem too bad at the beginning but it sucks on days like today when all I want to do is get home.

My mind started to wonder back to the shopping trips I'd been on with Bella for house stuff. She was so amazing when we were out and she really let go of her money issues which pleased me. When she was picking things out for Ellie's room, she didn't buy anything that wasn't perfect. We were in one store for two hours whilst she picked out the perfect bed. She had an idea in her head of what she wanted and she ended up getting it for a reduced price. Spending so much time with my mom has really rubbed off on her. She's stronger now, she knows exactly what she wants and she gets it. Our room is just as great as Ellie's. Bella chose everything out and hung the most beautiful picture of the three of us over the fire place. The four poster bed she chose makes my dick hurt every time I see it. The things I want to do to her in that bed. We still haven't been fully intimate but we're getting close. Every time I see her she makes my resolve dissolve a bit more. We had agreed to wait but we're both getting frustrated. Our love is more than sex but we're both ready for a release.

I pulled into the drive leading to the cottage. I could see my mom's car parked out front next to Alice's Porsche. The girls are cleaning everything down, making beds and adding finishing touches to the rooms. Most of our stuff is already in. Bella's been having things delivered throughout the week. All that's left to go in now are our clothes and personal bits. Mine and my dad's job for tonight is building Ellie's bed. Jasper has a set of draws to build and Emmett and Rose are babysitting. Emmett's got out of all of the hard Jobs because Rose is in the early stages of pregnancy and she's clingy. They only told us last week and part of me secretly wished it was Bella. I couldn't wait to have a big family with her. She's a great mom to Ellie and seeing her round with my child will be the icing on the cake for me.

I parked the car up as close to the cottage as I could and got out. It's hard to believe this is actually happening. I kept thinking this was all just a dream and I'm going to wake up in my old apartment with nothing. I'd be empty again; I can't go back to that. I opened the door and expected to walk into chaos but the cottage was quiet, the log fire in the den is burning nicely. The whole room was warm and very homely. Where is my family?

"Ow shit." I know that ow all too well. Bella's too clumsy for her own good.

"Bella, where are you? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, I just stubbed my toe." I walked into the family bathroom to find Bella leaning over the sink. I took her into my arms and kissed her neck.

"My clumsy girl." She turned around and leaned her head against my chest.

"I missed you today. I'm glad you're home."

"I missed you too, more than you know. Where is everyone?"

"They're in the garage sorting through some of the boxes left from your apartment. They're resealing most of the stuff we don't need and stacking it up in the loft. Your mom's got everyone working hard; she wants it all to be as perfect as I do."

"Bella, it's already more than perfect. I'd happily live in a cardboard box if it meant I got to live with you and our daughter as a family. Nothing else matters." She pulled her hands up to wipe her brow and smiled.

"I know but I still want everything to be just right. I blame your mom. Ellie's bed is here, it just needs to be built. Rose said she'd have her tonight if we have to work late. I thought we could stay here if we _worked_ too late." Bella started to fiddle with the buckle on my belt and looked up at me with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Really Miss Swan." I raised my eyebrow at her and she giggled. "I can get rid of this lot now if you like then we can _work_ as much as you like."

"I think I'd like that...But there's no way your mom's leaving here without everything being done so were out of luck."

"I'm sure I can think of something." Bella started to run her hands up my chest stopping when she reached my neck. She tiptoed and pulled my face down to her.

"Kiss me."

"Please let me get rid of them. I want to test out that bed." She slapped the back of my head playfully and pouted her lips.

"Edward are you seriously going to make me ask twice..."

"No I'm not." I'd never deny Bella anything. I pressed my lips to hers. She opened her mouth slightly. Her breath washed over me making an electric current run through my body. I grabbed her legs and lifted her onto the sink. She wrapped them around me and grabbed a fistful of my hair. We deepened the kiss more as our tongues intertwined and she let out a low groan which only made me want her more. I want her now. I pulled her from the sink and carried her through to our room I laid her on the unmade bed and she started to unbutton my shirt. I pushed my hips into her hard which turned her attention away from the buttons on my shirt to the ones on my jeans. She slipped her hand under the rim of my boxers...

"Bella, where's the rest of the rubbish?" Why? Why now?

"Go away Alice! We're busy." I spoke without moving my lips too far from Bella's. Her whole body was on fire, I could feel it. I can't stop now.

"Oh please, you've waited this long. A few more hours won't kill you. You have twenty seconds to sort yourselves out then I'm coming in to drag her out." Bella tried to push me back so she could move away but I stayed in position hovering over her. I pressed my lips to hers before moving backwards and sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm on my way Alice. Keep your hair on!" Bella leaned into me and put her lips to my ear. "Later baby, not long now." She kissed me one last time and left the room. How am I supposed to survive the next few hours with that thought in my head? I stood up and redid the buttons on my both jeans and my shirt before walking through to the den. Bella and Alice were nowhere to be seen. They must be in the garage. I grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. I flicked through a million channels before switching it back off and walking into the kitchen. The front door opened and closed again as I grabbed a soda from the fridge. I walked back into the den to find my dad and Jasper sat on the sofa.

"What are you two doing sat down? Mom will have a fit." Both Dad and Jasper nodded before sitting further back into the sofa.

"Unlike you little brother, we've been here all day. Don't start with the 'how dare you take a break' bullshit."

"Calm down Jas. I'm only messing. You're not pregnant too are you? You sound like Rose."

"Sorry, I'm just on edge."

"What are you on edge about? Has something happened?"

"It's just work stuff; it's nothing to worry about." He's keeping something from me and that's unlike him. I hope nothing to serious is going on. The front door opened again; Alice and Bella walked in carrying shopping bags.

"What's all that? I thought everything was already here?" Bella looked at Alice and then back at me that kind of answered my question.

"It's bedding and curtains for Ellie's room. The only other stuff left to come in is our bedding and curtains." Bella walked towards the hall and disappeared as she spoke so I turned to Alice.

"I'll get it, where is it?" Anything to get rid of these lot a bit quicker.

"Jeez Edward, down boy. Your mom's bringing it in" Dad and Jasper both started to laugh at Alice's comment but soon stopped when mom walked in.

"Why are you two sat down? You have a bed to build." They shot up and walked towards Ellie's room without saying a word.

"Hi Mom, how's it going?" I leaned in to kiss her cheek and she smiled.

"It's going good. You should really go and help your father and your brother if you want Bella to yourself tonight." Did she really just say what I think she just said? I wasn't about to ask if she did or didn't talking to my mom about my sex life is right at the bottom of my to do list; not happening in this lifetime to be more precise. I walked away quickly without looking back when I got to Ellie's room; dad and Jasper were unpacking the steel bed frame from its packaging.

"Okay Mom's definitely got her mission head on. I swear she just hinted at having _the talk_ with me to get me moving." Dad raised a suggestive eye brow at me and smiled a little. "Okay where's the instruction manual? The sooner we get started the sooner we'll finish."

"Easy there little brother." Jasper laughed and patted my shoulder. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I didn't mean, I wasn't talking about ... never mind." I didn't mean the sooner we finish the sooner I get to be with Bella. Everyone in this family has my sex life on the brain by the looks of it.

"Edward there's a very special little girl on the phone for you." Bella walked into the door way with her phone up to her ear. "Okay baby, I'll see you soon. I love you. Daddy's here now, bye." She handed me the phone and walked further into the room to check out the bed frame.

_"Hey bubba what cha doing?"_

_"Dada we're painting. I did you a picture for the newd house."_

_"You have? You'll have to bring it when you come up tomorrow so we can put it on the fridge."_

_"That's what Momma said. Can't I come now?"_

_"You can't come now baby. We have lots of work to do. It's too dangerous. Uncle Emmett will bring you first thing tomorrow so you can see your new room and your new toys."_

_"I have new toys?" O_ops I wasn't meant to tell her that_._

_"Yep some so you be good tonight okay."_

_"Okay I have to go now. Emmy's putting a DVD on, bye."_

_"bye baby, love you."_

_"Love you Daddy."_

The line went dead after a second so I handed the phone back to Bella. "Are you all okay for pizza for dinner? I thought ordering in would be easier than cooking. There's so many little bits to do I don't have time to cook anything decent."

"Pizzas fine with me Bella. I will miss your cooking now you're moving out though."

"You're more than welcome to come down for dinner whenever you like Carlisle." Dad pulled Bella under his arm and kissed her head.

"I'll take you up on that offer as soon as you've all settled in properly. It's lucky you brought that expandable table." Bella smiled and pointed to the bed.

"Don't damage that bed when you're putting it up. It's the final piece of this room and I want it to be perfect." Dad lifted his hand to his head and saluted making Bella laugh.

"I best get back to Esme before she sends out a search party." She pulled away from dad and went to leave the room. I caught her arm as she walked past and pulled her to me. I kissed her quickly and let her go. She smiled before walking away shaking her head. "Build the bed Edward."

"When did women start to rule our lives? Shouldn't we wear the trousers?" Jasper shrugged and shook his head at the comment.

"Son, you give the trousers away as soon as you get into a relationship. Your mother has worn them since day one. Edward and Emmett are both just as under the thumb as you are."

"I'm happy to be under the thumb, I wouldn't live without my girls now. They can have the trousers; they can have whatever they like." Dad grinned as the words left my lips. "What? It's true."

"I don't doubt that for a second. I just never thought you'd trust someone again after what's happened in the past. I couldn't be happier for you." Bella would never treat me the way Tanya did and I love her. Tanya was just a fling in comparison to how I feel now.

"We better start building this bed before we get whipped into shape." We pulled the bed frame forward and started to connect the pieces together following the instructions carefully. There's no way I was doing this twice.

"Okay you know before when I snapped? I said it was work bothering me ... well it's not." I turned my head to look at Jasper but as soon as our eyes met he looked at the floor.

"What is it then? You're never unhappy; do we need to sort something out?" I looked back at the bed frame so I didn't make him too uncomfortable. He's obviously really upset about something.

"Well have you noticed Alice has been avoiding Rose lately? She spends all her time with Bella or Mom?" Dad pushed back off his knees and sat down. I followed his lead and put the spanner in my hand down on the floor between my legs.

"Why is that son?"

"Well"

"Drinks for the workers" Bella walked in with three cans of soda and handed one to each of us. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine baby. We're just taking a break, we'll be done soon." She looks really uncomfortable; she could probably sense she'd walked in on something.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it. The pizza's on its way, hopefully they don't get lost. I'll leave you to it." She stumbled over her words and walked out shutting the door behind her. I'll explain to her later.

"Jasper do you want to continue?" Dad opened his can and took a sip of his drink whilst Jasper thought about what he was about to say.

"Well I think Alice is avoiding Rose because she's having a baby and we can't. She's hurting, really hurting." Why had he not told us all this sooner? We could have supported them better. We all sat in silence digesting the news; someone needs to say something. I turned to my dad and pleaded him as best as I could without opening mouth.

"When you say you can't ... what exactly do you mean? Have you seen a specialist?"

"We've seen every specialist in every hospital from here to Washington and they all say the same thing, Alice isn't able to carry a baby full term. It could kill her if we got pregnant. Luckily we can't seem to do that either. I won't put Alice's life at risk to continue our blood line." I can't even imagine what's going through his mind; Jasper's head must be all over the place.

"Is there any other options? Adoption, fostering? I mean if you really want children there's ways you could even use a surrogate."

"They're all possibilities Edward but Alice won't look into any of them. She feels like a failure as a woman because she can't carry a child. That doesn't matter to me though. I just want her to be happy."

"Has she confided in anyone? Mom, Bella?"

"No, she won't talk to anyone about it. She barely talks to me. Dad, what am I supposed to do?"

"You support her as best you can and you try and persuade her to talk to someone. That's all you can do until she's ready for the next step."

"I'm afraid she's going to leave or something because she doesn't think she's good enough." Alice would never leave Jasper.

"She won't leave you Jas. There's no way on this earth that she'd walk out on you."

"I hope your right. I really hope she knows how important she is."

"She already knows." Dad's words were short and sweet but they were exactly what Jasper needed to hear. We sat in silence for a while before Jasper grabbed the bed frame and started working again. We put the last few main bits together and stood it upright. "Just the slats to go now boys, we're on the home stretch." There was a light tap on the door so I jumped up to open it. Bella stood at the other side biting her lip nervously.

"Pizza's here. Are you ready to eat? I can bring it to you if you like."

"No we're cool. We'll come and eat with you." I took her hand and led her back towards the den. She looked up at me concern washed all over her face. "It's okay, I promise. Jas just needed to talk."

"I didn't upset him did I?" So adorable.

"No baby not at all. You couldn't upset anyone if you tried, let's eat okay." I stroked her cheek and she smiled. It didn't reach her eyes but it was something. Mom and Alice walked in from the kitchen smiling and laughing about something. Alice puts on a good show, she must be dying inside. I followed Bella to the sofa and sat down with her. I pulled her close and she snuggled her face into my chest.

"You're not going to be able to eat if you sit like that Bella." Alice smiled over at us. "What are Jasper and Carlisle doing? There food will get cold if they don't hurry up."

"We're here Alice. Cullen men don't miss out on food." Dad sat next to mom and Jasper sat on the floor at Alice's feet. We ate in relative silence. Bella stayed close and kept glancing up at me, she's so beautiful. I took a strand of her hair into my fingers and twirled it. She smiled at the movement; it was a real smile this time, not a forced one like before.

"We should call Ellie before she goes to bed." Bella tapped my knee and got up. She walked over to the fire place and grabbed her phone. Her butt looked so good in jeans, I had to tear my eyes away from it because the others would notice if I didn't.

"She'll be fine Bella, I'm sure Rose will call if she needs you" Bella smiled at Mom but carried on tapping into her phone.

"I just want to say goodnight to my baby. I'm not worried about her; I just want to check on her." Bella's words made my heart smile. She sat back down beside me and put her phone to her ear. _"Hi Rose is everything okay? Yeah everything's good here, is Ellie okay? Uh huh, okay, I'll speak to you later just ring if you need anything, bye." S_he put her phone in her pocket and smiled "She's in the tub. Emmett's playing pirates with her." Now that I'd pay to see.

"Well good for him, shall we get going again. I'd like to get home sometime tonight." Alice got up and stormed towards the bathroom.

"What did I say?" Bella looked around at all the faces in the room searching for an answer.

"You didn't do anything Bella, just ignore her. She's been really grumpy lately. I'll go talk to her." Jasper got up and walked into the kitchen with his pizza box before following Alice's path towards the bathroom.

"I can't believe she just spoke to you like that in our house!"

"Edward leave it, remember what Jasper just told you." Dad was stern when he spoke reminding me of what I'd just been told but she had no right to talk to Bella like that.

"I know dad I know but there's no need to take it out on Bella."

"It's fine Edward." Bella rubbed her hand down my thigh and snuggled back into me "What's wrong with her anyway?"

"Yes would someone fill us in on what's going on?" Mom looked at dad in complete confusion.

"They have some stuff going on Esme. They'll tell you about it in their own time."

"I'm his mother, what would he not be able to tell me?"

"Enough Esme, this is their business." My parents never fight. I can count on one hand how many times they've raised their voices in front of me but dad's putting his foot down about this. Mom won't like it. Jasper walked back through from the hall and sat down.

"Mom, Bella; Alice is in the master bedroom I think she'd like to talk to you both." Bella and mom both stood quickly and walked out of the room. "Now I believe we have a bed to finish my niece needs somewhere fit for a princess so let's go do it."

"Okay I'll just put the pizza boxes in the bin and I'll meet you boys in there. I need some air." Dad hates being mean to mom. He's punishing himself already, I'm sure she'll get something expensive brought for her in the next couple of days. Dad spoils her rotten when they disagree. Once we got back to Ellie's room and shut the door, Jasper let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Alice snapped at Bella Edward. She had no right to talk to her like that, especially not in her own home."

"It's okay, I'm sure Bella will understand when Alice explains. Someone should really call Rose and Emmett to tell them." Jasper shook his head; he doesn't want them to know?

"I'd rather tell them face to face. It's a tough subject to talk about. I can't expect them to take it all in over the phone."

"I understand, I didn't think. Sorry" I'm such an idiot at times.

"It's okay. Tonight should be about you, Bella and your new home, nothing else. I shouldn't have told you. It's taken the shine off the move."

"Don't be stupid, I'm glad you did. You have support now. We can help you through everything."

"Thank you."

"Shall we get these slats on then?" Jasper smiled. We worked through the last stage of the bed build quickly in a comfortable silence. Jasper started to hum to himself; he's so musical when he's happy. "I think were done aren't we?"

"I think you might be right." Jasper helped me move the heavy frame back against the wall where Bella wanted it. We stood admiring our work when dad walked in. He smiled at the almost finished article and gave it a good look over to check it was okay.

"Sorry I missed all the work. I had to make a quick call."

"Getting mom an I'm sorry gift already dad?" I poked him in the ribs and he laughed.

"Something like that kid, something like that. Let's get this mattress unwrapped. We'll make the bed. Show the girls our mad skills." We all lifted the mattress carefully onto the bed and took the plastic wrapping off. "I'll go throw this in the bin."

"Escaping the hard work again, dad you should set a better example." I couldn't help laughing at Jasper. He's acting like a massive weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Hey, I taught you two everything you know! Don't go giving me that bull. There's no way you'd both have amazing women if it wasn't for me. I taught you how to woo."

"To woo? Dad please. I'm self taught. I wooed Alice all by myself. Edward on the other hand …. Yeah you might have had to teach him." Oh so that's how they want to play it.

"Hey I wooed Bella. She wouldn't be here now if I didn't."

"Yeah but you needed a bit more of a push than your brother did he just went for it with Alice."

"Dad your talking crap. He came to me and Emmett for advice!"

"Which I didn't take. If I had, we wouldn't be together now I can assure you."

"Make the bed boys. I'll be back in a minute. I want to know all about this advice."

"You should get the bedding out Edward. Alice brought Bella a little gift. I don't think I'm meant to see and I don't know where it is." I rushed over to the bags and rooted through. "So eager little brother." Nothing, she must have moved it. I grabbed Ellie's new comforter and sheets and chucked them at Jasper.

"Sexual frustration is the root of all evil I know but don't take it out on me."

"Help me make the bed Jasper. Stop being a twat."

"Oohhh touchy." Jasper laughed as he pulled the sheet over the bed. We were almost done when dad came back. "Late again dad. Look, we've done all the hard work again."

"I was helping Bella with some bags they needed in the master bedroom. Go ask her if you don't believe me." I'll let him off this time if he really was helping Bella. I will be checking though.

"Is she okay? Did Alice tell her?"

"She's fine. Alice told them both. They want us all to go and help them when we're done in here. Jasper built Ellie's draws earlier so they must have another job lined up for us." Jasper groaned loudly.

"We must be nearly done surely? This place is practically a palace." Jasper started to straighten out Ellie's quilt and fluffed her pillows what a pussy. "I think we're done here. Are those bags empty now?" Jasper looked at me. A grin was threatening to spread across his face. I walked over to the empty bags and squashed them. I want to know what Alice brought Bella and I want to know now.

"Do you fancy another trip to the bin dad or do you want me to go?" He grabbed the bags from me and slapped me around the head.

"Don't get cheeky or I'll stay here all night." He bloody won't. I'd chuck them all out if I had to. "And don't think I won't!" He walked away chuckling to himself. He's such an ass sometimes. I turned to give Ellie's room the once over before getting Bella's seal of approval. Everything from the fitted wardrobes to the carpet was perfect. Everything fitted like it was made to be here.

"I best go and get the boss to give this the once over. She won't rest until she knows everything's just right for Ellie." I walked from the room and headed straight into the master bedroom. "Bella? Do you want to give Ellie's room the once over, we finished the bed?" She was sat on the floor fiddling with the curtains that would be going over the patio doors. She looked stunning in the light; how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself any longer. Life really sucks. She turned to me and smiled. Please god let us be nearly done.

"Yeah Esme, Alice are you going to come and have a look at the boys' handy work?"

"We'll follow you in once we've finished these little bits. We won't be long." Mom and Alice were making our bed. I don't know why there doing it so neat, it won't stay that way for long. Bella took my hand as we walked down the hall together.

"We're almost done baby. Our house is nearly finished." Bella couldn't hide her happiness any more. She was as ready as I was to start our new life. This is going to be a happy home, I could feel it.

"You ready to see a room fit for a princess?" Bella walked into Ellie's finished room. She went straight over to the bed and began to run her hand over the steel roses in the foot board.

"This is so perfect. Exactly how I envisioned it when we first started planning it. She'll like it, right?" She turned her around to face me, pure panic crossed her features and I started to laugh.

"Bella she's going to love it and the fact her Momma put so much effort into it will make it even more special. You don't have to worry about anything, especially not that." I walked towards her stopping when we were an inch apart. I leant down to press my lips to hers. She kissed me back but pulled back quickly knowing Jasper was in the room. She wrapped her hands around my waist and leant her head against my chest.

"Bella this room is really beautiful." Jasper is so sincere sometimes. He really knows how to create a calm atmosphere. Alice skipped into the room and went straight to him followed by Mom who couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Isn't it great Jas! I think we need to redecorate."

"No I think were good for now Alice. Maybe when we move somewhere bigger, we can get a project like this so you can stamp your mark on it."

"Okay that'd be great. Esme, you'd help me right and you would too Bella?" Jaspers really started something now. Bella nodded in response to Alice who quickly turned her attention to mom.

"Of course Alice I'd love to. Now let's get out of here before anything gets broken. Bella will have a fit if it isn't perfect for Ellie tomorrow." Everyone followed mom's instructions leaving me and Bella alone for the first time in hours.

"Come on Edward. Let's go. I could use a drink." She led me out of the room. I switched the light off and shut the door behind me. I couldn't wait for Ellie to explore this place. When we got to the den, everyone including dad had their coats on. I didn't know where he's been but he's got out of all the hard work. I need to take tips from him next time anyone moves. "Are you all leaving already, are we really done?" Bella looked shocked and mom smiled.

"We're done Bella. This place is all yours now. Carlisle will drop Ellie off in the morning after breakfast. As a family, you need to get used to your new home. I promise not to interfere until at least the start of the week." Bella let go off my hand and walked over to my mom. She flung her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Esme. Thank you for everything. I'll cook dinner for everyone next weekend. I'll invite Charlie and Renee too. Maybe the boys can fish whilst we have a girls' day". Alice squealed at the thought of a girl's day and rushed in to get into the hug too.

"My house next ladies! Start preparing!" Jasper shook his head and mouthed 'God help me' at me. I had to laugh; he did put the thought into her head. We said our goodbyes and everyone left once the door had shut behind them. I grabbed Bella off the floor and kissed her.

"Welcome home Baby." She pushed her lips to mine again and proceeded to kiss every part of my face before raising her eyebrow at me.

"Mr Cullen, there's a bottle of champagne in the fridge with our names on it. I think we deserve a drink." I placed her carefully onto the floor and she rushed into the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with the bottle and two glasses in her hands. She walked past me, handing me the champagne and sat on the rug in front of the fire. I dimmed the lights and joined her on the floor. Everything about this moment was perfect.

"So Miss Swan, are you happy?" I corked the bottle before she could answer and poured champagne for both of us.

"I've never been this happy in my life and it's all down to you and our beautiful baby. We're so lucky. I hope we can help Alice and Jasper become parents somehow."

"You're not going to offer them your womb are you?" I mocked her but half of me was really hoping that's not what she has in mind. Luckily, she started to laugh.

"No Edward. I won't be doing that. If I'm having a baby any time soon, it will be yours. I wouldn't dream of carrying someone else's child before I had one with you. It wouldn't be right." My whole body turned to mush. She wants to have more babies with me. That's the best news I'd heard all night.

She took a sip of her drink and placed it on the coffee table. She moved towards me slowly on her hands and knees when she was a nose length away from my lips, she stopped. "Make love to me Edward."

Those words set my body alight I moved forward and crushed my lips to hers. She went straight to the buttons on my shirt and started to pull them open one by one. I moved my hands under her legs and pulled her towards me. I slowly moved my body over hers laying her flat against the rug. She pushed her hands over my shoulders and my shirt fell to the floor. "Bella, I want you."

"Take me. I'm yours." I pulled back and lifted her t shirt off. I kissed her lips once more before working my way down her neck, shoulders and collar bone. She grabbed a fist full of my hair and started to push my head further down her body.

"Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you." I moved my hand down her body and grabbed her pussy through her jeans.

"Do you want me here?" She nodded. "Tell me." She moved her free hand down to her buckle and opened it. "Tell me Bella."

"Edward, I want you in my pussy." She moved her hips hard into my hand and let out a groan. "Please." I moved my hand from over her pussy and worked my way up to the top of her jeans. She lifted her hips so I could free her of them. She kicked them off quickly and started to pull my hair. My Bella was ready. "Edward, don't tease." I moved my hand down over her barely there thong and started to massage her through it.

"Baby, you're so wet for me." I kissed her stomach and moved my free hand up under her bra. I massaged her right nipple in rhythm with what I was doing to her pussy. "Do you like that baby?"

"Uh huh ... more." I kissed up her stomach until I reached her bra I took her boob into my mouth and bit it. She moaned loudly at the sensation and moved her hand down her stomach until she met mine at her wet hot pussy. She moved her thong aside before taking my hand and guiding it to exactly where she wants it. "I want you inside me now." I pushed two fingers inside her slowly but that wasn't good enough for her. She pushed my hand into her hard and thrust her hips against it. "Harder Edward, please I want you now!" I started to pump my fingers in and out of her harder and harder. Her moans getting louder with each push."So good."

"You like that baby?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"So much." She started to thrust her hips harder and harder. "Are you hard for me Edward?" My dirty girl is out and ready to play.

"I'm always hard for you baby." Her pussy walls started to tighten around my fingers so I slipped a third in and quickened the pace.

"Edward I'm close. I want you. I want your hard cock inside me."

"Come baby. Come on my fingers."

"So close." Her whole body stiffened as the orgasm took over. She screamed out in pleasure, louder than she ever has before. I placed kisses gently all over her breasts. She arched her back so I used my free hand to unclasp her bra. She started to get her breathing back under control now. I slipped her bra off revealing her gorgeous breast and hard nipples. "Baby?"

"Yeah."

"I want to feel how hard you are for me." I bit down hard on her nipple and she screamed out and pulled my hair harder. "Baby I want to feel you." I kissed back up her chest stopping at her collar bone to nibble. My dick is so hard I thought it was going to break out through my jeans. "Now Edward!"

I moved myself up and hovered my face close to Bella's. I kissed her hard before slamming myself against her pussy. "Shit!" She took her hand from my hair and moved it towards my jeans. She undid the buckle quickly and slipped her hand into the top of my boxers. She used her feet to move my pants down as low as she could. "Help me take them off. I want you naked right now, Mr Cullen." I pulled away from her and did as she said. She huffed at the loss of closeness but this is the quickest way. I pulled my jeans off and knelt over her. She smiled when she took in my hard form.

"You like what you see Miss Swan?"

"Like it? I want it." She sat up quickly and pushed me back. I went to kiss her but she moved to quickly. She knew what she wanted and she was going for it. She kissed the tip of my dick as she stroked my shaft up and down. She took me in her mouth the warmth caused my dick to harden more.

"Jeez Bella who knew you were such a dirty bitch." She looked up at me from under her lashes and smiled. She bit down slightly on my dick before increasing her speed. She took me into her mouth further than anyone ever had before. "That feels so good." She moved back up to my tip and licked it playfully before taking me into her mouth fully again. "Bella I'm about to come. Move." She ignored my warning and kept going harder and harder. I can feel the orgasm; it's so close. "Shit Bella Fuck that feels so good." I pushed my hips forward slightly and closed my eyes. She kept going and going. "Bella, I fucking love you." The orgasm took over my body. I felt everything stiffen but she never stopped. She rode me right through it; my girl is dirty. I opened my eyes and she crawled back up my body.

"You taste good baby." She licked her lips seductively and kissed me. "Now fuck me hard." I sat up and pushed her down to the floor. This isn't the time for soft love making. She wanted it hard and that's exactly what she was going to get. I pushed myself into her forcefully and she screamed out in pleasure. I lingered for a moment and she started to thrust her hips into mine. She was so tight. It was like she was designed especially for me. "God, stop teasing please."

"How do you want it baby, tell me." She shifted her legs up around my waist and carried on thrusting as hard as she could.

"I want it hard, so hard." I pulled my cock out of her and before she could mutter anything else. I slammed it back into her. Her back arched and her body started to shake. "That's it!" I pumped in and out of her quickly and she matched my rhythm. I bit at both of her breasts as she ran her hands up by back and into my hair. Her breaths became more and more uneven and her screams of pleasure became louder and louder. Her pussy walls squeezed harder around my dick. My body started to stiffen; shit I'm close.

"Bella cum baby please."

"I'm close." I quickened my pace. My whole body was ready for this. I just need to wait for her. Bella started to bite down on her bottom lip and goose bumps raised all over her body. Her pussy walls clamped down on my dick so hard that I growled into her breast. Her whole body stiffened with my next thrust so I pumped as hard as I could. "Edward, shit, I coming!" I rode her through her orgasm as best I could before mine ripped through my body. A million different electric currents are running through me right now. I collapsed onto her; her heart is beating so loudly. I stayed still until the rhythm of both our hearts slowed. I kissed her breasts quickly and pulled out. She moaned at the loss of closeness so I started to crawl up her body. I need to kiss her lips. She looked so content at that point. I placed my lips to hers gently. She looked deep into my eyes.

"Edward take me to our bed."

This night isn't over yet, not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>*Hides in corner* what did you think of my first attempt at a lemon? let me know see you'll in two weeks<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight belongs to SM

Here's the next chapter my lovlies big shout out to my beta Lucy and my proof reader Minnie thank you for doing what you do to keep this story going.

The next couple of chapters are a little fluffy I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Learning To Love Again<span>

Chapter 13 Happy Holidays

Bella's Point of View

Where has the time gone? It's the day before Christmas Eve and the whole family is leaving for Canada today to spend Christmas at the Cullen's holiday home in the mountains. Charlie, Renee, Esme and Carlisle have gone ahead with the gifts. My daughter has been thoroughly spoiled this year; it is our first Christmas as a family so I'm using that as my excuse. Charlie wasn't sure about the trip until Edward mentioned ice fishing then he agreed almost straight away as long as he could buy his and mom's tickets. I was extremely grateful that I got to spend the holidays with all of the people I love. My man is snoring lightly beside me. I think I may be wearing him out I just can't get enough of him and he knows it. He gives me everything. He fulfils my every need and he does it so well. I couldn't have wished for a life as amazing as this.

The bedroom door cracked open and small footsteps made their way across the floor to my side of the bed.

"Momma are you wake?" I turned around to face her and she smiled the biggest most beautiful grin.

"Good morning baby girl. Are you excited we go on holiday today? We'll get to see the snow."

"Are you going to play in the snow with me Momma?"

"Of course! We have to build a snowman." Ellie clapped her hands together in excitement and started to bounce.

"Are you coming in for a cuddle? I think I want a squeeze." She held her hands out and I lifted her in between myself and Edward. She pulled the covers back and got under.

"Momma why are you naked?" _SHIT!_ Edward smiled but didn't open his eyes. "Is Daddy naked too?" She tried to lift the cover again but I stopped her. How am I supposed to answer that … Come on Bella, think.

"We couldn't find our jammies baby. They're gone. We lost them." Ellie raised her eyebrow. She didn't buy it at all. She's three; how is she so perceptive! I'm going to have to get Edward back for this. He could have changed the subject or something. "Good morning Edward. Stop pretending to be asleep. I want a kiss." He opened his eyes and kissed me before moving his attention to the little person between us.

"How are my favourite girls this-" Edward was interrupted mid sentence by a loud bang at the front door. Ellie jumped a little and snuggled into me. "What the hell is Emmett doing here this early? We don't have to leave until midday." I shrugged. Emmett's brain was something else. I'll never understand him but I love him. He can be a right royal pain in the ass. Edward shifted round carefully so Ellie didn't see anything that could warrant her asking any more awkward questions and pulled on his sweat pants.

"Momma, can we have breakfast?"

"Yes of course. You go see what Emmett wants and I'll meet you out there in a second." I lifted Ellie out of the bed and placed her onto the floor. She skipped off happily towards the den singing. I pulled the covers back and got out of bed carefully. My whole body ached lately. I think mine and Edward's bedroom antics may have something to do with it. I might have to get him to go easy on me... on second thoughts, I'd rather put up with the pain. I pulled on my sweat pants and hoodie and walked towards the den. "Morning Emmett what are you doing here so early?"

"Well I came to talk to you guys about the thing that was meant to happen in Paris. I think I'm going to do it on Christmas Eve but I need your help." So he's finally going to propose, it's about time! Ever since Rose called off Paris, Emmett has been waiting for the perfect moment to pop the question.

"What do you want us to do?" Edward walked into the den from the kitchen with a glass of orange in his hand. He took a sip and waited for Emmett's reply.

"Well firstly, I need you look after this." Emmett handed me a small ring box and I popped it open.

"Wow Em. This is amazing. It's perfect, she'll love it." He smiled proudly and shrugged.

"I don't think they should look after that. They lost their jammies." Ellie looked at Emmett with a serious expression and he started to laugh.

"They lost what?"

"Their jammies. That's why they had to be naked in bed." That did it. Emmett fell around the sofa laughing uncontrollably. Edward smiled and turned away from me. He was in for some serious pay back for this. Ellie looked at Emmett like he'd lost his mind and walked over to me with her arms stretched out. "Momma I'm hungry."

"Okay baby. Let's get you something to eat." The mention of food brought Emmett back down to earth and he looked at me. "Hungry Em? Wait that's a stupid question. You want something to eat?"

"Please Bella if you're sure your pans haven't gone missing with your night clothes."

"Remember you have a baby on the way Emmett. I'll be getting you back for all of this in a few years." Edward turned back to face me and I held the ring box out to him. "You should put this in our carry on luggage."

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if you were pregnant soon the way you two are going at it so let the games begin." I can't believe he just said that in front of Ellie. What a prick. I turned my back to him and walked into the kitchen. I placed Ellie carefully in her chair and stared to prepare breakfast. As I placed the pan on the stove, two hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Ignore him baby. He's just trying to wind you up." I need to say this quietly in case little miss is suspicious already.

"I just can't believe he said that in front of Ellie. She's at the age where questions are her favourite thing."

"What are you upset about? The sex thing or the baby thing? Because a baby wouldn't be a bad thing would it?" I turned and looked straight into Edward's eyes. I would love to have a baby with him and he knows it.

"No it wouldn't be a bad thing. You know I want that but he shouldn't insinuate things like that. We are not having the talk with her until she's at least thirteen."

"Thirteen? I think you mean forty! She's not dating ... ever."

"Damn right! My niece is joining a convent." Emmett walked into the kitchen and pulled out the chair next to Ellie's. I shot him a warning look and went back to cooking. Edward lingered a little longer and kissed my neck before joining them at the table. I cooked eggs and bacon and grilled some toast. I couldn't be bothered with anything fancy this morning. Once it was all done, I served up we all sat and ate quietly. Emmett cleared his plate first and went straight for the dishwasher.

"I'll wash it Emmett. It'll stink the place out if I leave it in there whilst we're gone." He walked to the sink and pulled his sleeves up.

"I'll wash. You two should get dressed. We have to get the cars loaded and leave by half eleven."

"Jeez Emmett, it's only 9am. Are you excited for Santa?" Edward looked at Ellie and winked.

"Dada, I'm cited for Santa!"

"I know. You've been a very good girl too. I'm sure he'll bring you lots of toys."

"When's he come gain?"

"Two more sleeps baby, not long." The way Edward looks at Ellie made my heart melt. He's so amazingly great with her.

"Two more sleeps til Santa, Momma".

"I know sweetie. Shall we go and get you bathed and dressed? Then we can go on holiday."

"Yay! Christmas Holiday."

Half a day and a plane ride later, we got into a taxi and headed to the house. I had no idea what to expect. All I knew is that this place is a Cullen house so it was bound to be amazing. Ellie had her nose pressed against the window watching the world pass her by and Edward was sat happily beside me with his hand in mine. This is going to be an amazing Christmas.

"Dada have we been here for?"

"Yes baby. When you were very small, we came here for your first Christmas."

"When I was a little baby?"

"Yeah when you was a baby." Ellie thought she's so grown up. She's my big girl. God help us when she turned thirteen. She's going to run rings around us.

"I want us to get a baby." Edward's face lit up at Ellie's words and he beamed at me. I smiled back at him and he kissed me softly before turning his attention back to Ellie.

"Do you? Do you want a little brother or a little sister?" He really wanted another baby and I wanted to give him one so badly but when I thought of Alice and Jasper, I felt so guilty. Should we really put Alice through that when she's only just getting used to the idea of Rose being pregnant?

"Um... I dunno both of dem." My eyes widened. There was no way on this earth I could have twins. It wouldn't be possible; one baby coming out of me would be hard enough. Edward laughed lightly beside me and pulled me close. "Um ... no a sister, no a brother, I dunno just a baby."

"So you can be a big sister and help Momma look after it?"

"Yeah I want to help." Ellie looked at me from her car seat and smiled sweetly. Great, now all of us want the same thing but I don't think I can do it to Alice. I snuggled into Edward's chest and let out a yawn.

"Not long baby. We'll be there soon. Maybe we shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."

"No we should have." It was so worth it.

"Well we had to. We have Ellie in with us for the next week so we had to make the most of it." Does he really expect me to wait a week? I leaned my head up to his ear so I could whisper.

"I can't not have you for a week. We'll find a way"

"Damn right we will. I'm sure Alice will help us out." I turned back to Ellie to make sure she hadn't overheard. She was happily looking out of the window again. White snow was covering everything. It was so much different to Forks. There was no green visible here at all. "Not long now Ellie, are you excited?"

"Yeah I'm cited. I want to see the tree and the twinkles." Ellie was obsessed with twinkle lights. She happily sits watching them for hours before bed time in the cottage. I might have to get some for her room.

"Look we're here." Edward pointed to a house in the distance. It was breathtaking. A massive wood cabin with warmth radiating from it. Smoke's blowing from the chimney and snow was covering every inch of the ground and roof that wasn't protected by shelter. Someone should base a story book on this place. "So what do my girls think?" It just hit me that I must have been gaping at it so I sat back in my seat.

"It's pwetty Dada."

"It's amazing Edward."

"Well it's okay. It's not really amazing in comparison to what I have in this car. My girls are amazing. The house is okay."

"I love you Edward Cullen." I pressed my lips against his lightly before turning my head to see Ellie's expression. Her face was warm, full of hope and excitement.

"I love you too Dada."

"Not as much as I love both of you and because I love you, I need to tell you this I have two very excitable brothers who will probably start a snowball fight when we get out of the car so I'd get inside as soon as you can." There's no way I'm up for that today. I needed a hot drink and a snuggle with Ellie.

"Okay we'll go straight in. What about the luggage?"

"'I'll get that love, don't worry." The taxi driver smiled into his mirror.

"Thank you."

"No problem any part of Carlisle's family deserves good treatment. He's a good man."

"He is a very good man and I'm proud to say his sons are just the same." Edward smiled at me as we pulled up to the house. The other four pulled up in the car beside us and we opened our doors simultaneously. This was going to get messy. I opened the clasp on Ellie's seat and lifted her out. She followed me out of the car and I scooped her into my arms. Esme waved from the balcony above us.

"Nana!" Ellie waved up at her Grandmother as I followed Rose around to the stairs. Alice linked my arm and pulled me along quickly. She'd been warned too by the looks of it. As my foot hit the first step, I heard a massive whoosh behind me.

"Edward you ass! I'll get you for that."

"Maybe when your faster big brother."

"Emmett I think we need to teach this goof a lesson." I turned around just as Emmett pushed Edward on the floor and pounced of him. Ellie peered around my shoulder to see what was going on.

"Momma are they hurting Daddy?" She looked up at me concern in her eyes and a frown on her face.

"No sweetie. They're just playing. Daddy's okay." As we hit the top step, I lost my balance. Alice steadied me and I tightened my grip on Ellie. There was no way she was getting hurt because of my clumsiness. "Sorry baby I didn't mean to jig you."

"It's okay Momma." I mouthed a 'thank you' at Alice before we turned a corner on the balcony. I was so thankful no one else saw that. My clumsiness was already the butt of too many jokes in this family.

"There's my girls, how was your flight? I would have asked Rose but she had to rush to the little ladies room." Esme laughed lightly and grabbed us all in a hug.

"We wented on a plane Nana. It was really big."

"Was it? I'm so glad you're here now. Look at those boys; you wouldn't believe there supposed to be adults. My boys will never change." We all turned to look at the scrap that was taking place below us. Edward hit Jasper in the face with a snowball and almost fell over laughing. He only came round from his hysteria when Jasper hit him in the back of the head with another one. "Shall we go in? It's cold out here."

"I think that would be good. I don't want Ellie getting a cold before Santa comes."

"Follow me then. I'll give you the tour Bella. Alice has seen it all before but I think you'll appreciate the homeliness of this place."

"It's so beautiful Esme. Just from the outside it looks homely." We walked through the front door into the foyer and a wall full of family photos caught my eye. I walked up to them and scanned through them all. A young Edward in the snow caught my eye. Even as a child he was beautiful, flawless even I hope we have a boy one day; a mini him.

"Is that me and Dada?" Ellie pointed to a photo of Edward asleep with a small pink bundle on his chest. Esme walked up beside us and smiled.

"That sure is Ellie. That was your first Christmas. You were a very good baby, you hardly cried at all." I couldn't believe I missed out on all that. I wished I had that time with Edward and Ellie. I tried not to dwell on it because I have a future with them but it was so hard not to.

"I want a brother." Oh so it's a brother now. Esme winked at me and looked at Ellie in mock surprise.

"You do? I think you'll have to be very nice to momma for that to happen."

"I don't know Esme. I think they're working at it." Alice came to my side and smiled a proper smile. Joy and love burning in her eyes. Esme blushed slightly before turning back to Ellie.

"I'm always nice to momma so can we can we get one?"

"Ask your dad." He can answer that one.

"Nice cop-out Bella. I like your style." Alice elbowed me before walking away giggling.

"Come on Bella. Let's go see the rest of the house. I have lots to show you."

"Esme, where are Charlie, Renee and Carlisle?"

"They popped to the store. They won't be long." Esme led me around the house pointing to different rooms. She showed me the sauna and the pool. Ellie's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw it. She made me promise to take her swimming. We finally made it to the den twenty minutes after our tour started. Everyone was back from their respective activities now. This room was so beautiful, the windows all around show the scenery at its best and the tree was out of this world.

"Momma look at the tree! It's so big."

"There you are. We thought you'd got lost." Carlisle walked over to us with his arms outstretched. Ellie hadn't even looked at him yet as she was too taken in by the tree. I nudged her gently but she still didn't budge. Carlisle took us both in his arms and kissed my cheek.

"I didn't get lost that time but no doubt I will. This place is amazing."

"I thought you'd like it and you'll soon get used to where everything is, don't worry." Charlie and Renee came over to us next.

"Hey Mom. Have you had a good time so far?"

"It's been great Bella. We've done so much. I can't wait to get Christmas started properly now you're all here." She kissed me quickly before moving round to Ellie who was talking to Carlisle about the tree and pointing at all the different colour lights.

"Hey Dad, how you feeling? You look good."

"So do you Bella, real good." Renee looked back at me for a second and winked. What's that all about? "And yeah, I feel great. This place is amazing. I'm glad you're here though kid. Christmas isn't the same until you're involved."

"Shall we sit?" Carlisle gestured to where everyone is sitting and began to move towards the sofas. I made a beeline for Edward. His clothes were soaked through but he was smiling and laughing. I'd never seen him look this care-free. Ellie started to cry when we turned away from the tree, tears ran down her little face instantly. Edward looked up quickly and his expression changed to concern.

"What's wrong baby? Don't cry." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her tears away.

"I want to sit with the tree. I want to see the twinkles." Someone was tired. She never acts like this usually.

"Shall we go sit by the tree for a bit then?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have to wipe those tears away though. Santa won't like seeing you so upset. It'll make him sad." She quickly wiped her face but the sadness was still there. I walked up to the tree and sat on the floor by it with my back to the sofa. "Is that better baby?" She nodded into my chest and yawned.

"Are you okay baby?" Edward walked towards us with a blanket in his hand. He sat by the side of me and started to stroke Ellie's back. She turned towards him and he wiped the left over tears from her face. He took the blanket and wrapped it gently around both of us. Ellie snuggled further into my chest and turned her head back to the tree.

"You're soaked Edward. You should go change, you'll get sick."

"Yeah I should go and change. I blame them two." He pointed over at his brothers and smirked. "Are you okay here? I'll only be a minute."

"We're fine. Go. I can't deal with man flu over the holidays."

"I'll go but you have to kiss me first."

"And me." A very sleepy little voice spoke from beneath the blanket. I thought she'd be dreaming by now. We shared a quick family kiss and Edward got up to go change. I played with a strand of Ellie's hair, twisting her curls through my fingers over and over. Renee caught my attention from across the room and pointed at Ellie. She put both of her hands under her head and closed her eyes. She wanted to know if she was asleep. I leant over to try and see her face but she had it buried in the blanket so there's no way of telling. I shrugged back at Renee and she smiled. She got up from her seat and walked towards me, drink in hand. I hoped it wasn't alcoholic; she'd be on her back before dinner if it was.

"Has all the travelling tired her out? I've not seen her get like that before."

"I think so Mom. She was fine in the car. It just seems to have hit her all at once. She wanted to watch the twinkles. I think it relaxes her watching the different colours."

"She's such a good kid. It baffles me that she's only three; she's so smart."

"Well, she's got an amazing daddy so it's really no surprise that she's just as perfect as he is." Renee smiled at me. She was watching me really carefully. She must be drinking because she's all gooey. This place must have mellowed her out a bit over the last few days.

"Well she has an amazing mommy, don't forget that."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Alice skipped over and sat opposite me with a glass of wine and some crisps.

"There's always room for you Alice, you know that."

"You're right, I do but it's nice to hear it. Have you even had a drink yet?"

"Not yet. Little miss is more important. I'll get one soon."

"I'll go." Edward's voice came from behind me; that was quick. "What do you want? Wine or soda? I'm sure they have a good selection in."

"Just a soda please."

"Oh come on Bella, have a drink. It's Christmas." Alice raised her glass at me before taking a sip.

"I'll have a drink once this one goes to bed. We have all week for that stuff Alice." Edward walked towards what I presume was the kitchen. He'd changed into his green karki pants and black hoodie; he looked good.

"Jeez Bella. Calm the ogling down. There are children present."

"I wasn't... okay so maybe I was but he's mine. I'm not doing anyone any harm. I see how you look at Jasper! So don't start on me."

"I don't ogle Jasper."

"You do Alice! You're as bad as she is. These Cullen boys must have something really special about them." Mom was being way too observant lately.

"What's this about Cullen boys? Are we moaning? Please say we are because I'm pregnant, hormonal and I need a bitch."

"What's Emmett done now Rose?" Alice patted the spot on the sofa next to her and Rose walked into our little girly circle.

"He's acting really weird. It's like he's got his period or something."

"Okay I'm guessing I'm not going to want to hear this conversation." I didn't see Edward approach. I really needed to get off of the floor.

"No dick face. You probably won't want to hear this conversation. Now give Bella her drink and get lost. We're talking about you, not to you... shoo!" Edward didn't reply. He just smiled and handed me my drink. "What no retaliation? You can so tell you're getting laid on a regular basis. Bella must be really good in the sack." A blush took over my face as I took in Rose's words. I buried my head into Ellie's hair to try and hide it. My mum was here; how embarrassing.

"Whoa there Rose. Mother in the room" I glanced up at Edward. He winked at me and walked away slowly. I don't like the direction this conversation was taking.

"Sorry Renee, my bad... Anyway back to my man. He's really jumpy and he keeps disappearing. He hardly talked to me on the way here. I think it might be because... Renee, can I mention my sex life?"

"Yep it's only Bella's that's off limits unless it has to do with babies."

"Ooh, are you talking babies? Shove up Renee." Esme sat down next to my mom.

"Talking of babies, this one is giving me a dead leg. Could one of you take her so I can get up?" Esme got up and lifted Ellie off of my chest. She laid her carefully on the end of the sofa as I got up and sat on the other side of Alice.

"Carry on Rose." My mom's way too into girl talk today.

"Esme, I was just saying how Emmett's acting weird lately. It's like he's avoiding me. I think I might be because my sex drive is really high. He's never had an issue with it before. Do you think he finds my pregnant body repulsive?"

"Rose, there's no way any man could find you repulsive. I mean look at you." I waved my hand up and down in front of Rose and she laughed.

"Thanks Bella but if it's not that then what is it?" She looked around the circle waiting for a response.

"You know what he's like for keeping secrets Rose. He's probably worried about letting out what he's got you for Christmas." Thank you Esme. That could have become an awkward silence.

"Yeah true. He can't keep a secret for shit."

"I thought we were talking about babies anyway?" Usually I'd think that was a good change of subject but I worry about Alice. She seemed okay with it but I could tell she was hurting.

"Well I'm only four months in and I think this baby is a girl. I just hope she's small like I was and not big like Emmett was when he was born." I looked at Esme in shock; she had a big baby?

"How big was Emmett, Esme?" I have to ask if Emmett was a big baby, Edward might have been too and if that's the case, I'm screwed when I have a baby; it needs to be small.

"Well Emmett was 8.9lb, Jasper was 7.7lb and Edward was 6.5lb."

"So basically Bella, I'm screwed." Rose looked down at her belly and patted it lightly. "Now you listen to your mom, you need stay around 7lb please. I don't think I could take any bigger.

"Well Ellie informed us today that she wants a little brother."

"Alice!"

"What Bella? She did and the way you two are going at it, it wouldn't surprise me if it hasn't happened already."

"Wait hold on a minute. How do you all know so much about this?" I leant forward and looked between Rose and Alice. This time Renee didn't say a word about the subject being my sex life. She just listened intently. Rose leaned forward slightly and looked me straight in the eye.

"Well you know girls talk Bella ... well boys talk too." She pointed over her shoulder at the boys and raised an eyebrow. "Them lot are a pain in the ass for it. When I started dating Emmett, they knew more about my sex life than I did." That's shit. I couldn't believe he told his brothers.

"Excuse me a second girls. I have to have a conversation with Edward." I stood up and walked past Alice. Rose smiled; she must have been pissed about this when she found out.

"Give him hell Bella."

"Don't worry about that. Babies will be a distant memory if he isn't careful."

"Oh my days. I love Bella." Rose clapped her hands together and the rest of the circle started to laugh. I walked towards the den door; I'm going to kill him.

"Edward, I need to talk to you, now." He was in trouble and he'd know that now.

"Ooh you're in trouble." Emmett's going to rib him for a while about this.

"What did you say Rose? You're such a bitch sometimes." I stopped just outside the door and waited. I couldn't remember where the bedroom was so he was going to have to lead the way. He walked out a couple of seconds later with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong? What did she say?"

"I don't think we should talk about this here." He walked past me and tried to take my hand but I pulled it away. I don't want to be a bitch but he shouldn't have told his brothers anything. He led me up two flights of stairs to our room and walked in.

"Bella please talk to me."

"Did you tell your brothers about what we get up to in the bedroom?" His face said it all; he did.

"What exactly do they know? Should I be too embarrassed to face them?"

"No they hardly know anything. We always try to outdo each other so how many times in one night is the only thing we usually discuss. They share a lot more information than me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well if you mean did I tell them you like it hard and that you scream my name when I shove my cock into you then no, I didn't." He'd got closer with each word. He was practically nose to nose with me now and I was so turned on. Damn, it this is not the time to let your sex drive win Bella.

"You're wet for me now. I can tell. I bet if I ran my hand over your pussy, you'd be ready and I'm hard for you baby." He took my hand and rubbed it over his dick. It was so hard; his jeans couldn't even hide it. "Just say the word and I'll fuck you right here, right now." Before I could think logically, I slammed my lips to his. He pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes. "Say it Bella."

"Fuck me Edward." Before I could say another word, he slammed his lips back to mine and grabbed my legs lifting me so I was wrapped around his waist. He carried me through to the on suite and locked the door behind us.

"Now baby, we have to be quiet and quick, do you understand?" I grabbed his buckle and undid it, letting his pants drop to the floor. My man's going commando.

"Uh huh."

"That's my girl." He untangled my legs from around him and let them drop to the floor. He unfastened my jeans and pulled them down with my thong. I slipped my feet out of them and he lifted me up again. "I want you so badly. You're sexy when you're angry but remember we have to be quiet." With that, he clasped his hand over my mouth and slammed his dick into me. I went to scream out but his hand muffled the sound. He pulled himself right out and did it again with more aggression. I bit down on his hand to stop myself calling out his name. He started to thrust into me hard over and over again. I thrust my hips in time with his movements making the feeling more intense. This wasn't going to take long; I could feel the orgasm building inside me already. "Are you nearly there baby?" I nodded and kissed his hand. "Good, come with me Bella." With that, he increased his movements getting harder and harder. My whole body stiffened as the orgasm ripped through me. Whimpers and pants escaped my lips as he exploded inside of me. He moved his hand from my mouth and collapsed against me trying to regain his breath. "Fuck me, that was amazing."

"I think we just had make up sex." I smiled as the words left my lips and he looked up at me grinning.

"I think we did baby. Just know that'd I'd never tell my idiot brothers anything too personal. I just like to rub their noses in the fact we out fuck them on a nightly basis."

"We do?"

"Yeah easily." That thought shouldn't make me happy but it did; I have a gutter mind.

"We should get straightened up and get back downstairs before they figure us out."

"Five more minutes won't hurt. They'll think you're really giving me a piece of your mind."

"They might figure us out though."

"No they won't. You looked so mad at me when we left the room. They're probably expecting to hear us screaming at each other"

"I'm sorry. I took it so badly. I should have asked you before flying off the handle"

"Don't be, I'm the one in the wrong. We both got a great... you know... out of it anyway so it turned out to be a good thing." Is he avoiding the word 'fuck' because he knows it turns me on when he says it? He pulled out and I groaned loudly at the loss of contact. He kissed my lips before pulling up his pants. I bent down and pulled up my own bottoms before walking over to the mirror and straightening myself out. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. We stood for a second just taking each other in. I think I look normal although this lot will probably figure us out if they haven't already. "Come on sweet girl. Let's go back into the other room." He pulled me out of the bathroom and we sat together on the bed. All our bags were laid out on the floor, I should really unpack.

"Hey dick face. Your daughter wants you." Rose's voice came from down the hall. "She's crying for you so hurry the fuck up." We both stood up together and rushed out of the door. "Ah good that was quick. I thought you might be.. never mind." She smiled; so they thought that anyway. "We can't settle her. I think she thinks you've left her or something"

"Why would she think that?" I looked at Edward in a panic. We picked up our pace catching up with Rose easily.

"She's just over tired Bella, don't worry." He squeezed my hand as we walked into the den. Ellie was sat in Esme's arms, sobbing her heart out.

"Here they are, look. I told you they wouldn't be long." Esme spoke quietly to Ellie and she looked up her face is covered in red tear stains and her chest is rising and falling quickly. She was in a right panic. Edward walked over to her and knelt on the floor beside her. She held out her arms to him and he took her. He stood up and took her back to our spot on the floor by the tree. I followed behind him and sat beside him at Renee's legs.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Edward pulled the blanket from the chair behind him and wrapped it back around her.

"Rose said you and Momma had a fight. I don't want you to fight." Edward looked at Rose who bowed her head under his glare.

"We didn't have a fight. Momma's right here." Ellie turned her head from the tree to look at me. "See." I snuggled into her and placed a kiss on her nose. She reached one hand out of her blanket and held it to my face. I felt Renee shift behind me so I sat back never breaking gaze with the little lady. Her breathing started to slow and she smiled a little.

"Don't go Momma." She thinks I'm going to leave her? Does she actually understand what happened before?

"I'm not going anywhere without you baby. I'm never leaving, okay?" Rose let out a small whimper from the opposite couch. I think we'll be having words later. She can't say things like that in front of Ellie.

"Never never?"

"Never never, I promise."

"Good." Edward's snuggled us together more and kissed the top of both our heads. "Nana, can I have my drink?" Esme passed Ellie her cup and she gulped the juice down. She passed it to Edward when she was done and put her head back on his chest. "So can we?"

"Can we what?" Edward answered before I could and Ellie sat up again.

"Can we get a baby?" Edward looked form Ellie to me and back again.

"Um ... you'll have to ask your Momma that one." What a cop-out! I pinched him and he jumped slightly. Ellie looked at me sweetly; the whole rooms eyes were on me. This was uncomfortable.

"Well I think we should help Aunty Alice get a baby first."

"Oh no you don't Bella Swan. Don't feel guilty for wanting to add to your family because of me. I want lots of nieces and nephews to spoil until I can get a baby of my own and I'm relying on you and Rose to have them." She looked between me and Rose with a serious expression on her face. Rose nodded lightly before dipping her head again. She knew she'd done wrong.

"Why are you all acting like she's not already pregnant?" My mouth popped open and I turned to Renee for an explanation. Edward's face was just as shocked as I imagined mine was but he hid it better. "What? It's written all over your face. You're glowing and have been since you moved into the cottage." Everyone was over this side of the room now listening intently to Renee's explanation. "You have a sparkle in your eyes that wasn't there before."

"She's right Bells." Charlie took a swig of his beer and tapped Renee's shoulder. "You look exactly like your mom did when she was pregnant with you." I groaned loudly and buried my head in between Edward and Ellie. A small hand stroked my hair and Edward stroked my back.

"There's no way." My words were muffled but I'm sure everyone could hear me. "And surely I'd know before all of you."

"Not necessarily Bella. Most women don't realise until they're pregnant until around three months .. Rose didn't." Great, now Carlisle's getting in on the Bella baby detail.

"Two words ... birth control." I don't know why I just said that my parents are in the room. I can just imagine Charlie's face.

"Not always effective Bella. That's what I thought four months ago." Rose spoke quietly. I didn't move my head from its hiding place. They have a point; we have been very _active _lately but still no I can't be can I?

"Well there's one way to find out. Jasper, get the car were going out." I lifted my head from the protection of Edward and Ellie and looked at Alice.

"Don't look at me like that Swan. What harm can it do? Let me have my fun."

"Momma, what are they talking about?"

"Nothing baby. They're just being silly." Edward took my hand and kissed it lightly. Alice got out of her seat and dragged Jasper towards the door.

"We'll be back soon."

"Momma, can we go to the pool?" Ellie looked over at me and patted my arm.

"Sure baby. Shall we take Daddy too?"

"Yeah Dada come." I looked over at Edward. He smiled and went to get up.

"We'll have to go get your stuff from the bedroom first. You're not going in without your float." I got up quickly and lost my balance slightly. Renee steadied me and smiled. I need to get out of this room. Edward walked out first and I followed close behind. I didn't look at anyone as I past. I couldn't bear them being intrusive. We walked to the room quickly. I unpacked all of our bathing suits and dressing gowns; now all I need is the float.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward perched himself on the side of the bed whilst I dug around in the suitcase.

"Got it! I'm fine Edward honestly. I just want to spend some time with my two favourite people."

"Could we be …. you know?"

"I don't know, maybe. I have been taking birth control but anything is possible." That's the truth, I could be, I just don't know.

"And if we're not can we start trying. I mean if you want to?" I smiled at Edward's enthusiasm. Of course I wanted to.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"You mean it. You really mean that?"

"Yes Edward, I mean it, I mean it." He picked me carefully up from the floor and kissed me. Ellie giggled from her bed.

"You're silly."

"So shall we get changed and go to the pool?"

"Yeah the pool." Edward left the room to get changed. I stripped Ellie and redressed her in her bathing suit and dressing gown.

"Right where's that float? I need to blow it up." Edward walked back into the bedroom in just a pair of swimmers; my man looks good, real good. I pointed to the float on the bed before going into the bathroom with my bathing suit. I stripped down and examined myself in the mirror. I looked over my stomach and rubbed it gently. Baby, if you're in there, I love you and if you're not, I promise that when you are, I'll look after you. I pulled my bathing suit on and took one last look at myself in the mirror.

"Are you guys ready?" Edward is sat on the bed with Ellie and a half blown up float he nodded and picked her up.

"Yeah let's go." Ellie clapped her hands as we left the bedroom. I grabbed a dressing gown from the bed and slipped it on before walking out of the door. We spent a couple of hours playing happily in the water. Ellie loved every minute of it. Edward stole a few kisses as we played around. We only got out because Esme called us for dinner. Edward wrapped Ellie in a towel and carried her back to the room. We left a trail of water behind us as we made our way through the house.

Edward took Ellie into the bathroom to wash the chlorine off her skin. I sat on the edge of the bed and I grabbed my sweats and a t-shirt from the top of the case. A small white package on one of the pillows caught my eye. _Alice. _I picked it up. There was a small note on the front, _what harm can it do Bella? p.s I want to know first! Alice. _I opened the bag and two pregnancy tests stared back at me. I put them in the draw next to the bed and shut it. Ellie doesn't need to find them. That would be a hard question to answer.

Now all I have to do is use them...


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own twilight but Ellie is my creation :)

Here's Chapter 14 I can't believe I'm on 14 already! Enjoy xx

* * *

><p>Learning To Love Again<p>

Chapter 14 Christmas Eve

Edwards Point of View

Christmas Eve and I've woken up alone. Bella and Ellie must have gone downstairs with the rest of the family preparing for tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see Ellie's face when she opened all her gifts. This will be the first Christmas she understands about Santa Claus and Rudolph so we'd gone a bit mad on toys and clothes. Bella loved shopping for her. She was one of the reasons our parents had to get the ferry here. She bought Ellie so much stuff that we would have had to charter a plane to bring it all so dad offered to drive the Land Rover over and Charlie said he'd bring Renee's car. It's lucky they did. At least now we have transport and we won't have to call taxis to go out... My train of thought was disrupted by a loud knock at the door.

''Edward, are you awake? I need to talk to you. It's about Rose.'' I had a word with Rose about how she spoke in front of Ellie and she couldn't have been more sorry. She thought Ellie was asleep when she was bitching because she was hidden in a blanket. She apologised to Bella and myself four or five times before we could convince her it was okay as long she didn't do it again. Ellie's become a bit weary of her but she'll be okay; she just needs time.

''One second Em.'' I threw some pants on and opened the door. ''What's up?''

''She's really sorry about yesterday, you know that right? She's been tossing and turning all night. When I asked her what was wrong, she started to cry.''

''I thought we'd sorted all that out. We're not worried about it.''

''That's what I told her. She's in the kitchen with Bella now. I hope she realises before tonight that there's no hard feelings.''

''Tonight will be fine. Have you called the restaurant to confirm the booking?'' He's going to be a pain in the ass all day.

''Yeah it's all ready. They've got everything set up. Where's the ring?''

''It's in the front pocket of that bag.'' I pointed to our carry on bag and he nodded.

''Shall we go eat something. I'm starving.''

''Late night with Bella was it?''

''Emmett, Ellie's been in the same room as us.'' Not that that stopped us. After the quickie yesterday, we made love in the bathroom again and in the shower but he doesn't need to know that.

''Suppose I'm going to have to get used to planning around a kid.''

''There's always a way Emmett.'' I grabbed a t-shirt off of the top of the bag before opening the door.

''You'll have to give me some tips. I have no idea how to be a dad.''

''You're going to be a great dad you don't have to worry about that. You're a great uncle; it's just the next step up from that.'' We walked down the second set of stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

''Thanks little brother, that means a lot.''

''Well we're always going to be around to help if you get stuck.''

''Well if Renee and Charlie are right, you'll have a new baby a few months after us so we'll be in it together. Did she do the test Alice got yet?''

''No not yet. She wants to wait until she's ready.''

''That's fair enough. I think Renee's right though.'' I hope she is and so does Bella. She just wanted to wait until she was ready. I think she's scared that it's going to be negative.

''Well we'll have to wait and see.'' We walked into the kitchen as all the girls were sitting around the table eating and talking.

''Dada.'' Ellie spoke between mouthfuls of food. Bella must have been cooking by the looks of it.

''Morning all.'' I went over and kissed Ellie before moving around the table to Bella. ''You okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine. Do you want something to eat?'' I kissed her gently before looking at Emmett.

''Please. I'd cook myself but I don't think Mom would trust me near the stove.'' Bella smiled and got up from her seat.

''He's right, he can't cook without causing a culinary catastrophe.'' Mom smiled before taking a sip of her tea.

''Sausage and egg roll okay?''

''That's fine with me baby.''

''And me please Bella.'' I walked round the table and sat with Rose. She looked shocked that I didn't take the empty seat next to Renee.

''Morning Rose, you feeling okay? How's my niece this morning?'' Emmett grinned at the fact I was making an effort and sat down next to Renee. Rose raised a suspicious eyebrow at me before answering.

''We're fine thanks Edward. Bella's fed us both well this morning. She cooks a mean breakfast.'' Bella was happily cooking at the stove until Charlie came in and put a fish down beside her. She turned her nose up at the smell and clamped her fingers around her nose.

''Dad! Get that out of here now! It sticks! Wrap it and freeze it.'' I looked at Charlie who was grinning at his daughter as he pulled some foil out of the cupboard. ''Seriously Dad. I can't serve breakfast with that smell lingering in here.''

''How have you caught a fish already Charlie?'' He looked at me and walked towards the table. Bella took the food off the stove and walked into the pantry shaking her head.

''Well me and your Dad got up at five to do a little pre Christmas fishing and I caught that baby about half hour ago.'' I saw Renee get up from the table and I turned my head slightly towards her. She wrapped up the fish and put it in the freezer before walking to the pantry. Bella came back a few seconds later and went back to what she had been doing before Charlie had come in. What was that all about? ''Your Dad caught one too but he gave his away as a gift to another guy down at the lake. Your father is a good man.''

''He is Charlie, I agree with you there.'' Bella placed a plate of food in front of Emmett and then brought mine over. She fussed over Ellie for a while and then went back to clean the side. She didn't look happy.

''Momma, can I have some juice please?''

''Sure baby. I'll get it for you now.''

''You sit Bella, I'll get it. You've already made the whole family breakfast.'' Mom got up and walked to the fridge before Bella could argue. I got up with my empty plate and walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around me before I could put my it down and buried her face in my shirt.

''You okay?''

''Yeah, I just missed you that's all.'' Emmett walked over and freed the plate from my hand.

''Thanks for breakfast Bella. It was good as always.''

''You're welcome Emmett.'' She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

''What do you want to do today?'' I kissed the tip of her nose before making my way to her lips.

''Dada, can we go swimming again?'' Bella laughed lightly into my chest and nodded her head.

''I guess we can do that baby.'' Ellie smiled at me and started to tell her Nee and her Nana all about the pool.

''You mind if me and Rose join you? I haven't been swimming in so long. Alice and Jasper have gone skiing. There's not much pregnant women can do, she's a pain in the...''

''Emmett Cullen if you say one more word, I'll batter you.''

''That'd be cool Emmett.'' Bella answered before I could which made me smile. This would make Rose feel better.

''Yeah we can get all the old blow up balls and stuff out and the volley ball net.'' Emmett started to bounce around the kitchen. Rose rolled her eyes and got up from her seat.

''Myself and Renee are going to pop to the store for some last minute things. Do you want us to pick you anything up?''

''Pickled onions.'' we all turned to look at Rose in shock.

''What? I'm pregnant. I want some damn pickled onions.'' Bella broke away from me and scooped Ellie into her arms. She kissed her and brought her over to me.

''Esme, don't forget the fresh melon. We need it for the starters tomorrow.''

''I have that on my list Bella, don't worry. Shall I grab some lunch whilst were out and we'll all eat by the pool? Saves us cooking again?''

''That'd be good Mom. You'll have enough to do tomorrow. We can order pizza tonight too, my treat.''

''Mmmmm, pizza Momma. I like pizza.''

''I know you do baby.''

''It's nice to know you're keeping up the Christmas Eve pizza tradition son. Your dad will love that.''

''Dad will love what?''

''That Edward's keeping up the old tradition of Pizza on Christmas Eve.''

''I do love that. I''ll call the pizzeria and pre-order what we want for dinner time. How did the fish test go Charlie?'' Fish test?

''Fail.''

''Just like you thought then.''

''Sure was. I told you.'' Everyone in the room looked at Charlie and my Dad like they'd lost the plot. ''What is everyone looking at? Don't you have stuff to do?''

''Yeah come on, let's go. I want to get in the pool. The heaters been on right?''

''Yes Emmett, the heaters been on. I left it on yesterday. I don't want Ellie and Bella getting into a cold pool.''

''It's nice and warm Emmy.''

''Shall we go get you ready then Miss Ellie. We can meet Rose and Emmett down there once we've changed.''

''Okay momma, let's go.'' Bella looked at me, waiting for me to follow.

''I'll be up in a second baby. I'm just going to grab a drink.''

''Okay, will you bring some sodas and some juice down to the pool?''

''Yeah of course. I'll take them down before I come upstairs.'' She blew me a kiss and Ellie copied. Once she left the room, I looked at Charlie.

''Okay Charlie. What the hell was the fish thing all about?'' He smiled at me and started to laugh.

''It was a test. You might have noticed that Renee came to Bella's rescue when I left the fish out. That's because she knows exactly how Bella felt. When she was pregnant, she couldn't stand the smell and the look of fish, it turned her stomach and Bella's reaction just confirmed what we all think. She clamped her nose and practically ran from the room. You don't need no test, that's your proof. I'd put money on it. She's fine with fish usually. She guts it and cooks it.'' I stood in shock at Charlie's statement. I couldn't believe he'd done that. I shook my head as I walked to the fridge. He's got a good brain in his head I'll give him that. I took as many cans as I could carry and walked towards the door.

''Congratulations Dad.'' If he's right then I'm going to be ecstatic. I'd love a baby with Bella.

I walked to the pool room and put the cans in the fridge. Emmett walked in just as I turned to leave. His trunks were already on.

''Eager big brother?''

''Yep. Rose is changed. She's just gone to help Bella with...''

''Dada look! I got my costume on gain.'' Rose walked into the room hand in hand with Ellie. They both looked happy enough; after yesterday I thought Ellie would be weary.

''Wow, you look very pretty. Your float is over there. Ask Aunty Rose to help you put it on. I'm just going to go and get changed. Is Bella still upstairs Rose?''

''Yeah, she's just getting changed.''

''I won't be a minute. Make sure she puts her float on before she goes near the water.''

''I will Edward. I'll do it now.''

''Dada give me a kiss for you go.'' I leant down and kissed Ellie's pouted lips. She smiled happily after and pulled Rose's hand towards her float.

''I won't be long.''

''We'll be fine. Don't worry, take your time.'' Christmas music started playing from the speakers as I left the room. This is going to be a nice day, swimming on Christmas Eve; who'd have thought it! I jogged up the stairs to the bedroom. I might get some alone time with my girl. I pushed the door open slowly and looked around. Bella was nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door was shut though. I guess she's getting changed in there.

''Baby, you okay?''

''Yeah I'm okay. I'll be out in a couple of minutes.'' I stripped down and pulled my swimmers on and shoved a dressing gown over my shoulders. If we're going to be down there all day, I want something dry to put on. I should take Ellie's down to the house. It maybe warm but I don't want her getting sick, not at Christmas. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

What is she doing in there? It didn't take her this long yesterday. I started to tap my feet on the floor when the door opened. I turned to look at Bella. There was tears running down her cheeks. I got up quickly and walked over to her.

''Baby? What's wrong, what happened?'' She held pulled her hand up from her side and opened it. There were two pregnancy tests staring up at me, both say the same thing. 'Pregnant 2-3 weeks'. I read them over and over to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

''Merry Christmas Edward.'' Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I never actually thought I'd love someone enough again to have a baby with them but I do. I really do. I love Bella more than life itself. I'd die for her if I had to. I pulled her hand up closer to me and read them again.

''We're having a baby?''

''Yeah, we're having a baby.'' She put the tests down on the dresser and threw her arms around my neck. I leaned in and kissed her softly as she wiped the tears from her face before moving on to mine. I was such a sap but I didn't really care. We're having a baby.

''What made you do the tests? I didn't think you would.''

''Well, I didn't think that I'd be pregnant so soon because I've been taking birth control. As much as I wanted to be, I didn't think it would be possible.'' She looked at the floor for a second so I tilted her head back up. ''It wasn't until Charlie brought that damn fish into the kitchen and my stomach turned that I thought it could actually be true. I had to get out of there before I threw up. Just thinking about it .. ugh.'' She shook the thought out of her head and smiled. I ran the back of my hand down her cheek and let out a small laugh.

''It's not funny Edward. Can we change the subject? I can't think about it any more.''

''I'm not laughing at you baby, I'm laughing at Charlie.''

''Charlie? Why?''

''He did it on purpose. Your mother had the same response to fish when she was pregnant with you so he thought he'd test you to see how you reacted and he got the outcome he wanted.''

''When did he tell you that?''

''After you left the kitchen this morning.''

''Cheeky git! Promise me if he brings any more fish into this house, you'll make sure it stays away from me. I can't take that again.''

''I promise I'll keep the nasty things away from you.''

''Thank you, do you mind if we keep this to ourselves for now? It's so early. Something might go wrong. I just want to keep it our secret for as long as possible. I don't want to excite Ellie yet, just incase.''

''Nothing's going to go wrong Bella but I agree, we shouldn't tell anyone yet. It's Emmett and Rose's big night. We should enjoy this together for a bit. I think everyone knows anyway but we don't have to admit anything.''

''Thank you.''

''You don't have to thank me. You're carrying my baby. You are officially going to be spoilt rotten for the next nine months.''

''That's good to know. Where should we keep the tests? I want to keep them, is that weird?''

''No not at all. There's a draw in the cupboard under the sink. I'll put them in there for safe keeping.'' I went to grab them but Bella stopped me. ''What's wrong?''

''Edward I pee'd on them.''

''Oh yeah, they're all yours baby.''

''I thought you might say that.'' She picked them up carefully and took them into the bathroom. ''We should go see our other baby at the pool now. This is going to be her last Christmas on her own. We need to make it really special.'' Bella came out of the bathroom looking exceptionally pleased with herself. ''This time next year, we'll have two.'' I grinned at her enthusiasm and took her hand.

''Promise me something?''

''Anything Edward.''

''Be extra careful around the pool today. I'll stay close but I might not be able to catch you if you slip. I couldn't bear it if something bad happened.''

''I'll be careful baby, I promise.'' Bella was extra careful as we descended the stairs. I held on to her tightly just incase. She's going to hate me by the time this pregnancy was over. I wanted to wrap her in cotton wool and it's only day one.

''There you are. We wondered what kept you so long.'' Rose smiled at us from the pool.

''Sorry, I started tidying up our room. It looked like a tip!'' Well that was a better explanation than I could have come up with. Nicely done Bella.

''Momma, are you coming in?''

''I'll watch you for a bit baby. I'll come in soon. Where's Emmett?''

''He popped up to the kitchen to get me some crisps and he said something about bringing down some more soda and snacks.''

''Oh cool, you've got him well trained.'' Rose winked at Bella before turning her attention back to Ellie. I stayed close to my girl until she was happily settled on a lounger at the edge of the pool. I pulled another once close to hers and sat down. The pool room door banged open a few minutes later and Emmett walked through with a massive cooking pot in his hands.

''Emmett, what's with the pot?''

''I couldn't carry everything so I dumped it all in here. I've got chocolate, crisps, soda and candy.''

''Just make sure you put the pot back tonight. You know how possessive Mom is about her kitchen stuff.''

''Remind me to do it. I'll only forget if you don't.''

''Will do.'' I looked over at Bella; she looks so radiant, her whole persona is oozing happiness. She let out a small yawn and snuggled further into her seat. I took her hand in mine and gently kissed it before placing it on my chest.

''Dive bomb!'' Emmett took a long run up and did a bomb into the deep end of the pool. He sent water flying everywhere. Ellie started to bob up and down in her float as the waves made it down to the shallow end. Rose held on to her tightly and smiled at her whilst spinning her around giggles escaped Ellie's lips as Emmett approached her under the water.

''Don't Emmy! Get off my feet's.''

''Em, do you really think that's wise? Your girlfriend is pregnant. She might slip now all that waters been splashed on the floor.''

''Stop worrying Edward. I'm here to look after her.'' Yeah well it's not her I'm worried about, not really. Bella's more likely to fall than Rose and when she goes, she goes with a bump.

''Are you not going in to swim with Ellie? I'm not going anywhere. I just don't fancy it yet. I've been up since five preparing stuff for tomorrow so I can spend as much time with my two favourite people as possible.''

''You shouldn't have got up so early. Mom and Renee are here to help and Rose and Alice.''

''He's right Bella. You are doing a lot. It's not just down to you.'' Wow Rose just agreed with me! ''I'll do you a deal. I'll take fish duty. I'm sure I can make a few starters without mucking them up. I'm having melon as I'm not allowed raw fish.'' So she heard the fish story this morning.

''Wait, you're not allowed to eat raw fish?''

''Nope. No fish, no peanuts, no alcohol, no soft cheese ... the list is endless.'' Bella sighed and shook her head. I squeezed her hand gently to reassure her. She can handle this. She doesn't drink much anyway and the other stuff will be easy to cut out. We just have to be careful.

''Okay, I'm going in.'' I moved towards the pool and sat on the edge twisting back to check on Bella before lowering myself in. She smiled and nodded towards the pool before closing her eyes.

''Dada, come to me.'' Ellie started to paddle her way across to me so Rose gave her a helpful push. She grabbed my forearms when she got near enough and gave me a big smile. That smile will have all the boys in town drooling when she's older. Maybe I should put her in a convent now. I wonder if Bella would allow that... no, probably not. I'll have to lock her in a tower. I'll get one built into the cottage.

''Earth to Edward! Look alive little brother.'' I shock my head out of my daze just in time to see a beach ball heading towards me. Ellie squealed out of the way as I hit it back towards Emmett. ''Where the hell we're you? I was talking to you for like five minutes before you answered.''

''Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff.''

''Obviously. Do you wanna play ball, do ya?'' Emmett started to jump about making waves splash off the side of the pool.

''Emmy! Shh! Momma's sleeping.'' I turned to look at Bella and my heart swelled. She had snuggled down into her robe and had lowered the lounger to make herself more comfortable. I didn't think love like this was possible but every time I looked at Bella, my heart grew. I guess I'm officially a sap and now it's going to grow even bigger with another baby coming into the picture. Two kids, we might need an extension on the cottage at this rate. I turned back and started to spin Ellie around, her laugh filled the room and for the next few hours, we played, sang along to Christmas songs and ganged up on Emmett. He really is going to be a great dad weather he thinks so or not. Rose left us in the pool when Carlisle and Charlie came down to join the party. They started a game of cards which Bella joined when she woke up. It looks like she's whipping ass too. ''Dada, I'm cold.''

''Do you want to get out baby?'' Ellie nodded so I pulled her into my arms.

''You're all wrinkly baby.''

''It's the waters fault!''

''I know. Lets go see what momma is doing.''

''Momma is whipping some Grampa but at poker.'' Ellie started to shiver so I pulled her close rubbing her dry with one towel before wrapping her in another. Bella opened her gown and put her cards face down.

''Give me my baby. I'll teach her the art of poker and how to get money out of Grampa Charlie without even trying.'' Bella finished her sentence with a wink in Charlie's direction; this must be payback. I laid Ellie on Bella's chest and she snuggled into her using her boobs as a pillow. They're my boobs! Okay, I'm not jealous of my child. I'm not jealous of my child. I turned walked into the changing room to change into some dry shorts as I walked back out, my Dad's phone started to ring.

''Dr Cullen speaking.'' That means it's someone he doesn't know; this can't be good. ''Alice and Jasper' are they okay?'' What the... ''Yes. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling.''

''Dad? What the hell is going on?''

''Alice and Jasper have had a car crash. We need to go now. Can you all get ready please and someone call your mother. We need to go.''

''Tell me what and where are we going? I brought lunch back.'' Mom and Renee walked into the room catching the back end of the conversation. ''Carlisle? What is going on?''

''Alice and Jasper have been in a car accident. They couldn't give me any more information over the phone. We need to go.'' Mom dropped the food on the table and looked at me. Her chin wobbling and her eyes full of tears.

''Mom, you go with Dad. We'll get cleaned up and we'll meet you there as soon as we can.'' Emmett grabbed Rose's hand as Bella stood. She gave Charlie a sleeping Ellie and walked towards me with tear filled eyes. I rubbed a thumb over her cheek to clear the tears that had fallen and pulled her into my arms.

''We shouldn't take Ellie to hospital on Christmas Eve Edward. It'll upset her.''

''We'll stay with her Bells. You go with Edward, Emmett and Rose. She'll be fine, just drive safe okay. I love you. Call us soon so as you know anything.''

''Okay Dad, thank you. I love you too.'' Renee squeezed my Mom's hand and walked over to Charlie and kissed his head gently.

''Edward, get everyone together and we'll meet you there.''

''Okay Dad, you go. We'll be right behind you.'' I took Bella's hand and led her back to our room. I was so glad Ellie slept through that. I didn't want to taint her Christmas with what could be waiting at the hospital. God please let them be okay. How did this happen? We changed quickly and met Em and Rose in the foyer. ''It'll be okay baby, I know it.'' I kissed Bella's head and followed Emmett to the car. The drive to the hospital was a sombre affair; we didn't say much. I just held Bella and Em consoled Rose by holding her hand across the centre console as he drove. When we finally pulled into the hospital, Rose approached the front desk.

''Hi. We're looking for Jasper Cullen and Alice Hale. Could you please direct us to them.'' The nurse looked at Rose. Rose is pretty, pretty intimidating.

''Yes sure. Are you related?''

''Yes, I'm his sister in law.''

''Okay, let me just find out for you.'' Rose started drumming her nails on the desk as the woman typed into her computer. Bella squeezed my hand and gently placed her hand on her belly. ''Ahh yes. They're on the third floor, room 317.''

''Thank you.'' We walked towards the elevator and held our breath as it rose floor by floor. When it eventually pinged, we walked out and were met with another reception desk. Rose walked straight past it and stormed towards the first few doors. As we rounded the first corner, we spotted my Mom and Dad. They stood as we approached, worry etched on their faces. Please, please let them be okay. This is too much. The first tears left my eyes and Bella embraced me immediately.

''They're going to be okay baby.'' I nodded and wiped the tears from my face.

''What's going on Dad?'' Emmett moved forward and wrapped him in a bear hug.

''They're going to be okay. Both of them have broken at least one bone but the doctors are happy to let them leave after they've been checked over and bandaged up. That stupid idiot that phoned will have a law suit on their ass when I've finished. There was no need for all that panic.'' I breathed a sigh of relief and let the news sink in.

''Where the hell is the little bitch! She's just pissed of a pregnant woman and needs telling.''

''Calm down Rose. It's not good for the baby.'' Emmett raised an eyebrow in warning and pulled Rose towards him. She relaxed into him but I can tell by the look on her face that this is far from over.

'' I know but she fucked up Christmas Eve.''

''Nothing is fucked up. We'll just have to make tonight extra special for the walking wounded.'' I grimaced as Emmett's words sank in. He's cancelling the proposal again; this isn't good.

''Oh you finally decided to show up then.'' Alice's sing song voice echoed down the hallway and we all rushed towards her. She looks pretty banged up. Her leg was in a pink cast, typical Alice. She couldn't have gone for a neutral colour.

''Pink Alice, really?'' Bella's first words echoed my thoughts and we all laughed breaking the tension. Dad checked Alice over as she was wheeled into her room and we all sat down waiting for an explanation.

''Well Shorty, are you going to tell us what happened and where the hell is Jasper?'' Alice raised an eyebrow at Em before launching into her story.

''Well, we were driving home from the slopes and we hit a patch of ice. The car left the road and hit a tree and as for Jazzy, he's downstairs getting a cast put on his arm.'' She spat her words out in seconds leaving us all speechless. That's it? Thank god. I was expecting something much, much worse. ''Where is my niece?''

''She's at home with Charlie. I didn't want to bring her in. It would have just upset her.'' Alice pouted at Bella who stuck her tongue out in response. ''You'll see her when we get home. I'm sure she'll want to sign your cast.''

''I was thinking I could get some crystals embedded into it.'' We all groaned and Alice's laugh filled the room. The door opened a few seconds later and Jasper walked through with his arm in a blue cast. These two must have been separated at birth or just made for each other. Made for each other that must be it.

''Why did you guys all come down? I told that nurse to call one of you to pick us up?'' Rose stood up and pointed a finger in Jasper's face.

''Where is the little bitch? We thought you were both in intensive care! The way she spoke to Carlisle made it sound like you were on death's door or something and here you are with pink and blue casts on. Pink and blue damn casts...'' Tears started streaming down Rose's face as everything sunk in so I spoke to break the tension.

''Rose. If you want a pink cast so much, I'm sure we can persuade the nurses to put one on you just so you're not left out.''

''Edward Antony Masen Cullen, do not mess with me right now. I'm seriously looking to kill someone and that someone could be you!'' Bella was shaking with laughter against my chest trying to be inconspicuous but it didn't work. ''And you Bella Swan, just wait until your hormones kick in and then we'll see who's laughing.'' Bella suddenly jumped off my lap and headed towards the door. I followed her out wondering where the hell she was going still in fits of laughter.

''Bella where are you going?''

''I need to pee really bad.''

''Oh.''

"Yeah, being pregnant and a laughing fit means bad bladder I guess.'' I smiled and followed her down to the rest room. When we got back to Alice's room, we were met with odd stares. Bella just shock her head and sat back down joining in with the conversation she'd missed. I looked at Dad and just mouthed 'women' and I shrugged. He laughed quietly behind his hand before getting up to fuss over Alice again. The next couple of hours passed with light conversation and laughs. Alice and Jasper were eventually discharged so we made our way back to the house, being careful on the now snow covered the roads. I need to see my baby.

When we made it back to the house, I jumped out of the car to help Bella. I didn't need another trip back to the hospital. She had other plans though and was out of her door before I reached her.

''Bella, stop and wait for me please.'' She turned and rolled her eyes so I shot her a 'don't mess with the soon to be daddy' look and it seemed to work. I took her hand in mine and led her towards the stairs. She lost her footing a couple of times and gave me a wary look so I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. ''You know you're clumsy enough without snow. Maybe I should wrap you in cotton wall for the next few months.''

''I'm fine see. I made it to the door without any major incidences happening.'' As she spoke, her legs went from underneath her. I stopped her fall just before she hit the floor but lost my own feet in the process so I ended up on the floor with Bella on top of me.

''Are you okay baby? Shit.'' Bella tried to speak but couldn't control her giggles. She laid her body back on to mine as Rose and Emmett reached the top of the stairs.

''What the hell happened? Are you okay Bella?'' Em reached a hand down to pull Bella off me holding on to her until she was upright and stable.

''I'm fine. Edward broke my fall.'' She turned to me and smiled her 'whoops you were right' smile. ''Come on baby, let's go find Ellie." She held out her hand but I ignored it and used the banister. I don't want her going down again. ''Sorry.''

''Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should get Dad to check you over.''

''I'm fine. Stop worrying. You took all of the impact, I just came along for the ride.'' We walked in the front door, stripping out of our coats and shoes. Em walked in with us but was soon on his way back out the door.

''I need to go and help Dad with Alice. Rose? Look after Humpty Dumpty.''

''Ha ha big brother. Couldn't you have thought of something more original?'' Stupid ass. ''I only went down to save my woman.''

''Excuse me?'' Bella raised an eyebrow at me waiting for some sort of explanation. Oh shit, I'm in trouble now. I walked towards her and took her into my arms.

''I love you.''

''Pussy whipped!''

''Emmett, go annoy someone else before I use my hormones as an excuse to kick your ass. You would have done the same for me wouldn't you?'' We're getting ganged up on by pregnant women already. The next seven or eight months will be interesting.

''Of course Rosie, you know I would.''

''Then leave your pussy whipped little brother alone!''

''Hey! Just because I love her more than my own life doesn't mean I'm pussy whipped.'' Bella looked up at me with her big brown eyes and smiled.

''Baby will you go get me a soda.''

''Yeah sure. Do you want anything else? I can make you a sandwich if you want.'' Rose started laughing behind me and Emmett moved forward to high five Bella: I just got played.

''Bella, that wasn't very fair.'' I pouted at her.

''You are pussy whipped baby and don't forget it.'' I huffed and turned towards the kitchen. ''And Edward? I wouldn't have it any other way.'' I shook my head and carried on walking away. I love that woman even when she is playing me. I made it into the kitchen with a smile playing on my lips and grabbed a couple of sodas.

''Dada, where are you?''

''In the kitchen baby.''

''Okay I coming.''

''Be careful.''

''I will... Grampy Charlie watched Toy Story with me.'' Poor Charlie. I've seen that movie a million times since it came out.

''Did he?''

''Yeah and Ali has a pink cast on her leg and Jaz has blue one. Can I have a pink one?'' God no.

''No baby you can't. That's for when you hurt yourself.''

''Oh okay. That's not very fair though, they'd look cool.'' Definitely too much time with Miss Alice, my daughter is turning into her mini me.

''Well I don't want you hurt and I'm sure Santa doesn't either.'' I lent down to pick her up from the floor as she made her way towards me her face was set in concentration mode as she thought over what I said.

''No I don't want to be hurt for Santa... Can we watch a Santa movie?... yeah the one where he falls off the roof! And the reindeer that farts!''

''You mean the Santa Claus, yes we can watch that. Shall we go find mommy?''

''Yeah.''

''Here, hold this for her then and we'll go find her.'' Ellie took Bella's soda and we walked through to the den talking animatedly about what movie we should watch first.

''Momma, we're going to watch a Santa movie!''

''Are we baby?''

''Yeah daddy said we could didn't ya?'' Ellie turned to look at me and used her cute face in full force.

''Yes I did. All we have to do now is wait for pizza and we can have pop corn after.''

''Yay I like popt corn.'' Ellie threw her arms out shaking Bella's soda all over the place, this may end up messy if were not careful.

''Ellie be careful you're going to make Momma's soda explode... two hands.''

''Sorry Dada.'' I put her on the floor so she could take Bella her soda, ''Be careful Momma, it might splode.'' Bella nodded trying not to laugh at Ellie's serious expression.

''Thank you Miss Ellie. I'll it down for a little while so it doesn't fizz up all over me.''

''Dada, come sit here. I want you and Momma.'' Ellie patted the sofa besides Bella and climbed into her lap. ''Dada come on. Stop standing there like a lemon head.''

''Excuse me?'' I raised an eyebrow in Ellie's direction and she shielded her face behind Bella's hair. ''Don't start being cheeky. I'm sure Santa will still have coal in his sack for cheeky little girls.'' Ellie started to cry: great now I'm going to look like a complete bastard.

''Don't say that to her, it's Christmas. She's obviously been spending too much time with Emmett. She didn't mean it in a horrible way.'' Bella's face was red in anger as she tried to calm Ellie down. ''It's okay baby. Daddy's just had a long day. He needs a nap. Santa will still come, but you shouldn't speak like that to people, it's not nice. I know Emmy does but you shouldn't, okay?''

''Okay Momma. I sorry.''

''It's okay baby. Get daddy to put the movie one and we'll snuggle.''

''I didn't mean to be bad.''

''I know it's okay... Edward, movie.'' Bella nodded towards the TV set; I'm in deep shit. The rest of the family just sat around quietly as the situation unfolded. Rose looked smug sat across from Bella and Emmett looks guilty as hell. I put the movie in and pressed play taking in the room as I did. Ellie is still snuggled into Bella. Em and Rose are sat on one sofa with the parents on the other and Alice and Jazz must be in their room. I wonder how long it'll be until I'm forgiven. My girl just handed my ass to me in front of my family. I should be pissed but I'm not, she's right. Maybe that's why Rose is so smug. I sat next to Bella ready to kiss some ass to be forgiven.

''Ellie, I'm sorry I told you off. It was just a bad thing to say. I shouldn't have been so mean, okay.''

''Okay. Momma said you need a nap. I stand. I get grumpy when I'm sleepy.'' My Mom started to laugh from the other sofa; my daughter was too smart for her own good.

''Well I'm sorry and momma is right, it's been a long day.'' Bella turned and gave me a small smile before turning her attention to back to movie.

''Charlie and I are going to go and get the pizza's from the restaurant. Does anyone need anything?'' My Dad stood up and walked towards the door with Charlie in toe. Everyone said no and told him to drive carefully before settling in to watch the movie. Halfway through the first in the trilogy, Alice and Jasper joined us and Dad and Charlie came back with the Cullen tradition pizza. We ate, laughed and really got into the Christmas spirit. Soon enough it was time to take Ellie to bed. She said her good night's and left her carrots and milk for Santa after Bella promising her that he'd still find her even though we weren't at home. Bella tucked her in and produced the night before Christmas from her bag. We snuggled into Ellie's bed and began the story that I got read as a boy in this very house.

''It was the night before Christmas and through house nothing was stirring, not even a mouse.''


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all, Were at chapter 15 already what happened lol I don't know where the time has gone.

I love this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

I don't own twilight it's all SM but Ellie and this plot bunny are my creations. ENJOY

P.S Emmett forgets his age at Christmas...

* * *

><p><strong>Learning To Love Again<strong>

**Chapter 15 Christmas Day**

**Bella's point of view**

After putting Ellie to bed the night before, it took myself and Edward hours to wrap and get all her gifts under the tree, then we had to pry Emmett away from his gifts. He was shaking boxes and trying to peel back tape until Rose slapped him upside the head and sent him to bed. Charlie and Carlisle polished off a bottle of whiskey; they'll have sore heads today and they'll have an over excited... two over excited children to deal with. God knows what time Emmett would have us up. I think even Ellie will sleep later than he will.

After Edward helped Esme and Renee get the drunks to bed, we all retired to our separate rooms. We put Ellie's stocking at the end of her bed and washed up. I don't even remember falling asleep Edward is a saint in my book. I can't have been good company for him. He barely got a kiss goodnight and usually he gets way more than that... What with all the stuff with the baby, Alice and Jasper, I felt so drained. I just had to sleep. Things don't usually catch up on me like that but I suppose that's what the next few months will be. Like a lot of sleep eating and sex ... yummy, lots of sex with Edward. I don't think I'll ever get enough of him.

My beautiful man was asleep next to me; well he would be, it's five am. I had no idea why I was awake. I didn't have to put the turkey in for another hour at least. My baby girl was snuggled into her comforter, her stocking was still at the end of her bed untouched and the newest member of our family was sleeping inside me. This time next year, he'll be here too. A head of bronze hair, just like his daddy with my eyes and Ellie curls. I couldn't wait to meet him. I don't know how I knew it's a boy, I just had a feeling in my heart.

Edward brought me out of my musings when his hand moved over my stomach. It's like he's inside my head sometimes. I needed to move before the day starts. If I didn't shower now, I wouldn't get the chance later. I had no idea how Charlie and Renee are going to take today. We've never had a big family Christmas as it had always been just the three of us, it's going to be chaos. I moved from the bed slowly and walked to the en suit. Once I was submerged under the water of the shower, I ran my hands over my flat stomach. My life had changed so much in such a short time but I wouldn't have it any other way. Having Edward and Ellie in my life had completed me, filled a void I never knew was in my heart. I couldn't live without them now, I wouldn't want too.

I shut the shower down and got dressed in some sweats and Edward's old football shirt. Today was all about comfort; it's Christmas after all. I walked back into the bedroom as quietly as I could and slipped back in bed besides Edward. He wrapped his arms around me subconsciously and mumbled my name in his sleep. I gently pulled his hair away from his face and kissed his temple. Nothing was as beautiful as Edward when he slept. A little moan pulled my attention towards the other bed. Ellie was stirring. As soon as she remembered what day it was, she'd be up and bouncing. Thank God that story put her to sleep last night. I thought we were going to have a struggle but she was as good as gold.

''Momma?''

''Good morning baby. Merry Christmas.'' She rubbed her eyes and looked around. I give her 5 seconds before she realises.. 1, 2, 3...

''Has Santa been?'' BINGO!

''He has little lady. Grab your stocking and come and get into bed with us.'' I kissed Edward again with more force, trying to wake him before Ellie pounced on him.

''No it's still night time. Go back to sleep.''

''Edward, wake up. It's Christmas!'' He buried his head into my chest and shook it with as much force as he could muster before coffee. ''Come on! Ellie got a stocking from Santa.''

''Momma! Dada! It's full! There lots of stuffs in here!'' Ellie practically squealed from the end of her bed as she looked into her pink stocking; hello mini Alice.

''Come over here and show us then quickly.'' She jumped down, the stocking never leaving her grasp and I pulled her into bed between me and Edward. He was just about awake now, propped up on some pillows.

''Merry Christmas baby.''

''Merry Christmas Dada and Momma.'' She started to clap excitedly at the presents that tipped out of her stocking. ''Can I open them?''

''Yeah of course, dig in!'' Wrapping paper started to fly around the bed as she ripped into her first stocking filler.

''Bubbles, I gots bubbles!'' It was mere seconds before they were discarded for the next present. Edward leaned over the bed to me and started to kiss my neck.

''Merry Christmas Momma.''

''Ahh you're awake now. I love you baby.''

''Love you too.''

''Colouring books, lots of them... Momma, Santa like to colour like me.''

''He sure does baby girl. You'll have to colour him a picture and send it to him to say thank you.''

''Yeah I will I'll do it later.'' The colouring books joined a growing pile of new stuff on mine and Edward's lap as the next set of wrapping paper got demolished. Twenty minutes later, a stocking fully opened and loads of gifts later, the door banged open making us all jump and Emmett bounced in with a Santa hat on his head and tinsel hanging round his neck.

''Merry Christmas family.''

''Emmy, look at all my new stuff!'' Ellie bounced up and Emmett picked her up, swinging her round before leaning in to kiss me on the check and fist pump Edward. Fist pump? Really? What are they, seventeen? Rose followed a few minutes after Emmett and looked apologetic.

''Morning, Merry Christmas. I'm so sorry. I tried to make him wait but as soon as heard you guys talking, he had to get up. He's been bouncing since five!''

''Merry Christmas Rose and it's fine honestly. Come sit if you can find a place that isn't covered in toys or paper.'' She too leaned into kiss me and Edward and sat on the edge of the bed whilst Ellie gave them a run through of what she'd gotten in her stocking which was nothing compared to what awaited her under the Christmas tree.

''Good morning.'' Esme poked her head around the bedroom door followed by a very hungover looking Carlisle.

''Nana look! Grampy! are you sick? You can't be sick at Christmas day.'' Carlisle winced at the noise level and plastered a smile on his face.

''I'm okay Ellie. What did Santa bring you?'' Another round of 'look at this' started as Renee and Charlie joined the party now; only the cast party is missing.

''Merry Christmas all.'' Renee looked happy enough but Charlie just grunted. Poor guy looked as bad as Carlisle. That'll teach him for drinking that much. Edward's hand was still wrapped around me. We should move but it's Christmas, who cares. Ellie crawled back up between us and snuggled back in. Edward plastered kisses all over her face until she was giggling all over the place.

''Dada stop STOP!''

''Can't hear you. Your kisses taste too good.'' I slipped away from them to give them a moment. Renee hugged me as did Charlie even if it was a little half hearted.

''How's your head old man?''

''Shush, stop shouting! You're making my ears ring.''

''And that's got nothing to do with the fact you drank half a bottle of whiskey last night?'' I raised my voice enough so he cringed back just a little.

''You know what Bells it has nothing to do with that, at all.''

''Sure sure.'' I nodded and turned my attention back to the rest of the room. I leaned back over the bed to Edward who was still in kissing wars with Ellie. ''Baby, I have to go sort the turkey. Please don't take Ellie to the other room before I get back. I want to see her face.''

''Hold up Momma.'' Esmes's sing song voice filled the room so I turned to her and smiled. ''I'll do the turkey. You go with these lot and keep them in line. It'll only take me a minute and Renee will help.'' My Mom nodded in agreement and they headed towards the door.

''You're doing as little as possible today. You've already done all the prep so no arguments.'' Edward began to laugh behind me as he got out of bed; and hello sexy! That chest! I tore my eyes away from him and back to Ellie who is bouncing all over the bed.

''Is everyone ready to go down? Who's getting Alice and Jasper?'' I asked to no one in particular but Emmett was out the door in seconds shouting behind him.

''I'll get Ali, she's probably not awake yet.'' Rose shook her head and pulled herself up. Once we were already to go and Ellie's presents were back in her stocking, we made are way down to the den. Ellie with it in hand, not letting it go from her grip. We made it so she was the last in the room and she didn't disappoint her eyes popped out of her head and Edward nearly lost his grip on her when she spun around to take it all.

''WOW!''

''Looks like you've been a very good girl.''

''I have Dada, look at all these presents!''

''I think there's a lot for you under there and some for everyone else.''

''We all must have been good.'' Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile at Ellie and kissed her head before setting her down on the floor.

''Where you going to sit baby?''

''I dunno Momma ... um, where do you think?''

''What about on that sofa?'' I pointed to the sofa next to the tree that was just big enough for all three of us and she tapped her chin in thought.

''Yeah, I think there. Come on Dada.'' Ellie sat herself in the middle of the couch and patted both of the sides besides her for us to sit which we did. We're going to need a bigger sofa next year; there was no room for another little person on here, that's for sure. I kissed Ellie's head whilst she took in all the shapes and sizes under the tree. ''Momma, was I really that good? Look at all that stuff.''

''You were that good baby. Santa obviously likes you lots.''

''That's really lots.'' She shook her head as if she couldn't believe it. Alice and Jasper made there way into the room, Alice balancing carefully on her crutches until Emmett pushed past her. Luckily Jasper caught her before any more damage could be done.

''It's gift time!''

''Emmett Cullen, calm down! Even Ellie is being patient. Sit your butt down and wait for your mother to come in from the kitchen.'' Carlisle's no nonsense tone made Emmett sit with a huff and a pouty lip; he is such a child.

''Yeah Emmy, behave or you won't get no gifts tall.'' Ellie's authoritative voice came from beside me and everyone in the room fell into hysterics apart from Emmett who crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

''You tell him Ellie. Do I get gifts because I'm your good uncle?'' Jasper was trying to wind Emmett up. This was going to end up in tears, I could sense it. Emmett reached his hand up and slapped Jasper around the head and all hell broke loose. The coffee table got squashed against the wall and the boys were rolling towards the tree; please, not the tree.

''Edward, stop them! They're going to break everything!'' I pleaded him with my eyes but he was enjoying the show too much to move; stupid men.

''ENOUGH!'' Carlisle's voice boomed around the room making Ellie jump but his sons stopped fighting and stood to attention.

''How old are you two exactly? What are you going to achieve from beating each other? It's Christmas day! You will show some respect and you'll both be doing the dishes after dinner.''

''Daaad, come on that's not fair.'' Both men spoke at the same time and they both flinched when Carlisle banged their heads together.

''I will not have this day messed up because of you. This is Ellie's day. She is the child, do you both understand?''

''Yes Dad, sorry.'' Seeing two grown men with the heads bowed struck my funny bone and I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips. I buried my head into Edward's neck and tried to compose myself.

''Good, now straighten this place up NOW!'' Esme and Renee came in just as the boys moved the coffee table back to it's correct place. Once the whole family was settled in, Carlisle moved to the base of the tree to start the hand out.

''Dada, I want to sit on your lap.''

''Okay baby, come here then. I want a snuggle anyway.'' I pushed a stray bit of Ellie's hair behind her ear so it didn't get in her way.

''Now who should go first.''

''ME!'' Emmett answered Carlisle before Ellie even got the chance to move her lips. ''Give me, give me, give me!''

''Sorry Em, this ones for Ellie.''

''Yay!'' Ellie took her present and said thank you. I'm glad to say my daughter had more manners than her uncle. I shot Emmett a dirty look and then turned my attention back to my baby who with Edward's help was reading her tag. ''Momma, it's from Santa.''

''Open it then. I want to see what you got.'' Her face lit up as she ripped the paper off her first gift. ''A dolly, look!'' Edward got a box to the face in her excitement. ''Oops sorry Dada, can I hopen it?''

''Why don't you open the rest first, then we'll open everything up so you can play with it.'' With a small smile, Ellie handed me her dolly ready for her next gift. Whilst she was opening, Edward sat her on the floor and handed me a small flat square box.

''What's this? I thought we weren't buying anything expensive?''

''Don't complain. I love you and I wanted to buy you something. No arguments.'' I peeled the small bow off the box and cracked it open. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes when I saw what was nestled in the red velvet of the box. There, staring back at me, was a vintage locket. It looked like it was made for me. It was my taste to a tee. I'd never seen anything so perfect.

''Open it.'' Edward's whisper brought me out of my daze as he wiped the tears from my cheek. I opened the small catch on the side of the locket and opened it to see a picture of me and Edward in one side and Ellie in the other. ''Do you like it?''

''I love it, it's perfect. Put it on for me?'' I took it out of the box and handed it to him and moved my hair so he could fasten it. Once he was done, he kissed the base of my neck and let my hair fall back down over my shoulders. I gently touched it to make sure it was secure and kissed Edward's lips as a thank you. ''Thank you.''

''You already said that.''

''Well it's special enough to be repeated again.''

''A KITCHEN! MOMMA LOOK!'' Ellie was kneeling in front of her new kitchen set bouncing so much it would put Alice to shame.

''Wow baby, that's awesome.''

''I gots a hoover too and a micowave.'' We kitted Ellie out with a whole mini house set to go into her new room so that she could cook and do big girl stuff with us without getting hurt. She had got another big box with a shop in it that was the same size as her kitchen. She'd be better set up than any other child. She'll have more than kindergarten at this rate. ''Momma I want to play with all of it now.''

''You have more to open first baby. Look at what Grampy is giving you.'' Ellie's head snapped back round to Carlisle as he handed her what I thought was Charlie's gift; a small pink fishing rod. ''Ellie that ones from Grampy Charlie.'' She tore the paper off and the noise octave rose beyond what I've ever heard.

''A BIG GIRL FISHINGROD! IT'S PINK!'' She got up to run to Charlie and gave him a big hug and kiss before showing the rest of the room her new fishing rod. I turned back to Edward who was watching her with a smirk on his face.

''Are you ready for your gift?''

''What is it?''

''Carlisle, could you pass me Edward's gift please.'' I got him one main gift and lots of little bits; I hope he liked it. He took the box from his Dad and tore the paper off in the same style as Ellie. His eyes grew wide when he saw the Apple sign on the box.

''You got me a Mac book? You have to take it back, it's way too much.''

''Don't complain. I love you and I wanted to buy you something. No arguments.'' I used his earlier statement back on him and he grinned my favourite smile before turning the box over to read the specifics.

Two hours and a mountain of wrapping paper later, all the women are walking around with bin bags clearing up all the mess. The men were putting Ellie's toys together. Edward was sticking stickers on her kitchen whilst his new laptop powered up. He also had my new Kindle plugged in so I could load some books onto it with the voucher he gave me. Charlie and Carlisle were putting the shop together and Ellie had her dolly and build a bear in her lap watching all of them. She had so much stuff, she didn't know where to start and what to play with first. Emmett and Jasper were putting her house together although they looked at the instructions like they were in gibberish. Thank God all this stuff would fit in the car, the house is the only thing we'll have to collapse.

''Do you boys need a hand with that? I'm sure me, Bella and Alice can do it quicker. Ellie wants to play already.''

''Rose, I love you but this is man's work, we've got it.''

''Emmett Cullen, that's sexist. Watch your mouth or I'll slap you in it.''

''Momma?''

''Yes baby?''

''I need a snuggle.'' Ellie's eyes looked sore as she had been up a while and there'd been a lot of excitement; maybe a nap was in order.

''Okay, let me just get rid of this rubbish and I'll come snuggle. We could even watch one of your new DVD's.''

''Yeah, Princess and the Frog or Little Mermaid or Lady and the Tramp.''

''We have lots of choice, don't we.''

''Yeah.''

''Bella, give me the bag. You go be with Ellie and Edward.'' Renee took the bag from me and smiled with a nod of her head back towards the little person on the floor.

''Thanks Mom.''

''No problem hunny.''

I sat on the floor next to Edward and Ellie climbed in my lap.

''What we watching Miss Ellie?'' Alice spoke from her perch on the sofa, her leg raised in front of her.

''Mermaid.'' Rose took the DVD from Ellie's pile and put it in and pressed play. Ellie didn't get past the first twenty minutes before she was asleep and I didn't last much longer. I felt a blanket being laid over me but I couldn't open my eyes. A kiss on my forehead was the last thing I remembered before I started to dream about a copper haired little boy.

I was awoken a couple of hours later by a loud ''You made dem all!'' from Ellie. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. She was still on my chest but she was bouncing slightly; great, now I need to pee.

''Hey sleeping beauty, did you sleep well?'' Edward's lips were on mine before I had the chance to answer. I tried to forget about the sudden urge I had to pee but I just couldn't force it away. I pulled back from the kiss and Edward's face took on a concerned stance. ''You okay baby?''

''Yeah, I'm fine. Ellie is bouncing on my bladder and I really have to pee.'' Understanding washed over his features and he moved our daughter off my lap. She was up and playing with one of her new toys before I even left the room. I could hear footsteps following me and I didn't have to turn around to know who it is. ''Are you following me Mr. Cullen?''

''I just wanted a few minutes alone time with you.''

''You're so sweet. Do you think you could wait until I've you know...'' I pointed towards the bathroom door and he chuckled.

''I'll be right here waiting for you to come back.''

''I won't be a minute, don't move.'' I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and went to do what I had to do. Once I was back in the hall, Edward wrapped me in his arms and started kissing me. He started with my lips and then slowly moved all over my face sensually pecking each part as his hands covered my stomach. I placed my hand on top of his and smiled at him. ''What did I do to deserve that? Not that I'm complaining.''

''Well I thought you deserved some TLC. You looked cute sleeping today by the way. You were smiling, do you remember your dream?''

''I do actually. It was a nice one. I dreamt about our little boy.''

''Boy?'' Edwards face lit up at the prospect of having a son.

''Well nothing's certain but that's what my gut and dreams are telling me.''

''A boy... I like the sound of that although I'll be happy with a healthy child what ever the sex.''

''Bells? Ellie wants you. She wants you to play house with her. Please come save me from all the pink, it's blinding me. What was Alice thinking.'' I didn't hear Charlie come into the hall but I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips when Edward turned us to face him. It looked like Ellie's dress up box had exploded on him. Edward buried his head into my shoulder but his whole body was shaking with laughter so I knew he was finding this just as funny as I was. ''Yeah, yeah laugh it up you two. You best make sure that,'' He pointed to my stomach, ''Is a boy.''

''Charlie, I have to say you look so pretty in pink.'' Edward's words were muffled by his laughter but Charlie heard loud and clear because he scowled.

''Laugh it up son. You should see your Dad and Emmett. Jasper looks used to it though, he's having a wail of a time.''

''He's married to Alice, what do you expect?''

''That's true. Come on then, we have the rest of the day to get more pink stuff on.'' Charlie clapped his hands sarcastically and walked into the room as we followed close behind. And the sight we were met with was something I'd never forget. Emmett in a pink feather bower and pearls and Carlisle dressed in all sorts of pink clothing, holding a tea cup with his pinky in the air whilst Ellie poured herself some more tea.

''Don't say a word brother. I swear to God, I will beat you if this ever gets mentioned again.'' Emmett had his finger pointed at Edward before any words could leave his lips. I could tell he was struggling to keep a straight face. His whole body was shaking and he was biting on his lip so hard, I was sure he was going to draw blood. I nudged him gently in the side to try and reminded him to keep himself in check but he couldn't take his eyes of his brother's new look.

''Emmett, I will not mention this again but I'm going to need your man card. Hand it over. All that pink and those pearls? You don't get to keep it any more.''

''Hey, hey we look good. I think I'd make a rather hot woman.'' Jasper pouted his lips and ruffled his feather bower in his brother's direction which made the laughter Edward was holding in break the surface and once he started, he couldn't stop. He was rolling on the floor before I could blink, holding his sides with one hand and pointing at his Dad and brothers with the other.

''Edward, get up off the damn floor.'' I was trying to be stern with my words but they were flat without any real warning so I knew he wouldn't take any notice.

''Momma, you said a bad word.'' Trust Ellie to pick up on my slip up now; she never usually noticed.

''Sorry baby. Daddy acting like a little boy is making Momma mad. I think your uncles and grampys look lovely and he thinks they look funny.'' I shook my head to reiterate how silly his behaviour was and she crossed her arms over her chest and marched up to him.

''Dada, get up offt the floor wite now or I'll get you some pink stuff to wear too!''

''I can't play right now baby, I'm sorry. I have to help Momma with some cooking stuff in the kitchen.'' He got up quickly and dragged me away from the dress up show before he could be roped into playing along too.

''So what exactly do you have to help me with?''

''Um I dunno but I really can't partake in that pink fest. It was giving me a headache just looking at it and the fact my brothers were enjoying it so much scares me they look um... pretty.''

''Baby, you're just as pretty as them. You don't have to worry about that, you'd look stunning in pink and just as pretty as Em and Jasper.''

''Pfft ... I don't do pretty.''

''You can protect your man card all you like but you and I both know you like pink.''

''No I don't unless it's on you, then it's okay.''

''Umhum ... I bet you're itching to play the dress up game.'' I kissed his lips quickly before checking on the turkey. I could feel his eyes on me as I moved around but he didn't move from his spot. No doubt he was trying to think of a come back to what I'd said but it didn't come. All that came out of him was a huff as he walked across the room to sit at the table.

''Belllaaaa.''

''Yes Edward?''

''I love you...Like a lot.'' The smile that spread across my face was nothing short of jaw breaking. I loved this man more than I ever thought possible and he was all mine. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve him but I thanked God every day for bringing him and Ellie into my life.

''I love you too, more than anything.'' A contented sigh left his lips as he started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

''MOMMA!'' The kitchen door swung open and my daughter stood hands on hips pouting. I had to fight every instinct in me not to laugh.

''What's wrong baby girl?''

''Uncle Emmett was mean to me. He said my dress up was stoopid.'' Edward scraped his chair against the kitchen floor and marched over to Ellie. He swooped her up in one quick movement causing her to giggle before she put her annoyed face back on and stuck her bottom lip out.

''He did what?'' Edward raised a perfect eyebrow and Ellie let out an exaggerated huff.

''He'd said my dress up was stoopid and then he threw his stuff on the floored.''

''Well you know what you have to do baby.''

''What?''

''This isn't a grampy thing. This is bigger. You need to go get Nana!''

''Really? Do you think he was that bad?''

''Yep, no one upsets my baby on Christmas. Go get her and tell her what he did.'' Just as the last words left his lips, Esme walked into the kitchen.

''Tell who what, what happened now.'' Edward gave Ellie a quick nod and a kiss on the forehead and she launched into her story, not leaving anything out. She even told her that Carlisle gave him the stink eye but he still didn't listen and that Aunty Rose was asleep so she couldn't hit him in the sweet spot. Yeah, my baby knew all about the sweet spot on the back of his head.

''He upset my grand baby on Christmas? How dare he do that! I'll show him.'' She stomped out of the kitchen closely followed by the rest of us. Ellie still in Edward's arms snuggled into his neck whispering to him about something or other until the loud roar erupted from Esme making us all jump.

''EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?'' He was sat in front of the TV playing his new Xbox game that was not suitable for my daughter's eyes or mine for that matter. Are those guts flying around the screen? That's awful. In the blink of an eye, Esme had unplugged the game station and was standing directly in front of him.

''Ma, what are you doing? I nearly beat my high score!''

''Your high score? You're playing a disgusting game whilst Ellie is in the house and you called her dress up stupid. It's Christmas! This is her day, not yours. This is a time for children, not blood guts and vampires.''

''They're zombies Ma, not vampires.'' The look on Esme's face should have warned Emmett to back off and shut up but Emmett being Emmett took no notice of anything she said. Carlisle and Charlie were sat opposite them trying to hold in their laughter; and there were not doing a very good job I had to admit.

''I don't care what they are. This time next year you'll have a little one. Are you planning on giving the poor baby nightmares before his first birthday?'' Emmett's face paled and he kept his mouth firmly closed. ''So I'm confiscating this game until you learn to think before you act.''

''But Ma, I just got it today.''

''Tough and you will apologise to you niece and play what ever game she decides.''

''NO!'' Everyone in the room gasped at Emmett's balls; he was really going to get it now.

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOUNG MAN?''

''Ooo Dada, Nana is mad, really mad.'' Ellie whisper shouted which made Edward giggle slightly but he soon shut up when Esme shot him a death glare. He muttered 'what did I do' under his breath and made his way over to me.

''Protect us baby, she's really scary.'' I grabbed his hand playing along with his little game. Ellie started playing with the ends of my hair but kept her attention on her uncle.

''Answer me Emmett.''

''I'm not a kid any more Ma. You can't just take my shit away.''

''Momma, he said a bad word!'' I shot my own momma bear glare at Emmett. What had gotten into him? He was acting like a spoilt child.

''Yes he did and we don't repeat those words, okay baby? Nana will make sure he gets punished for being naughty.''

''Yes she will and I know just the person to help but before I do that, Charlie? Would you be so kind.'' She handed my Dad the game and his moustache twitched as he tried to contain his smile.

''What would you like me to do with it Esme?''

''Burn it for all I care but make sure he,'' she pointed at Emmett, ''Doesn't get it back until you think he's paid his debt to society you and my lovely husband can decide one of his punishments.''

''You can't punish me. I'm an adult Mother.'' Esme swung back around to Emmett.

''Stop trying to push me because I will not feed you tonight if you carry on. You're really testing my patience.''

''WHAT? I only called the kids dress up stupid... you're not feeding me because of that. I mean, I played all afternoon whilst Edward had his tongue down Bella's throat, he didn't even dress up.''

''Enough Emmett.'' Carlisle's voice boomed out, ''You will show your Mother more respect and you're in the company of a child, watch your damn mouth and don't bring your brother into this to take the spot light off you. I have no idea what has gotten into you but it stops now.'' Esme left the room and slammed the door. Emmett just stared at the shut door before getting up and stomping in the opposite direction.

''Well you Swans have been officially been initiated into the Emmett Cullen Christmas tantrum tradition.''

''What is up with him? I've never seen him like that before?'' Carlisle sighed and looked like he was deep in thought.

''He's done this every year since he was small. He always acts like a spoilt brat at Christmas and apologies before dinner. I have no idea why he does it but that was by far the worse one yet. Esme is really going to kick his butt.''

''He's a kid. God help us when there's a little Emmett running around.'' Edward's comment caused laughter to erupt in the room. And just like that, the tension was gone and we sat around whilst Ellie re-showed us all of her toys.

''I know I've asked already but I still don't understand why does he get like that?'' I looked at Edward for an explanation because I've never seen Emmett act like that. He was always happy go lucky, ready with a joke and a smirk; I didn't get the change.

''He's always done it. One year he didn't get a toy that he wanted and I got it instead and he blew his top. It's silly. He only does it when he has something on his mind. It doesn't happen often at all but when it does, it happens like that.'' Edward shrugged like it was normal and kissed my hand.

''Well if he ever talks like that in front of Ellie again, I will kick his butt. He had no right to say we were ignoring her I only went to the toilet. We were gone, what five minutes?''

'Baby, don't take anything he said to heart. He's being a di... douche. He knows nothing and he'll regret what he's said soon enough. Don't even dwell on it, you're a great mother. Ellie loves you, I love you.''

''I know, I just ... it hurt, you know.'' It was not something I'd be dwelling on but it hurt all the same. I will make sure he never speaks like that in front of my child again, well my children.

''Momma I love you lots and lots and lots.'' Ellie looked up to me her big eyes boring into my soul as she smiled and got up to give me a kiss.

''I love you too baby girl, lots and lots and lots.''

''And I love you both lots and lots and lots.'' Edward joined us in a family hug and I knew straight away that our little family would be together forever. We'd be strong enough to beat anything that comes our way. Damn Christmas for making me all thoughtful.

''Arrw, I want in come cuddle me. I can't move.'' Alice pouted from the sofa so we all moved to engulf her in a hug.

''Where the hell is he?'' Rose stormed into the room with a bed head and a face like thunder.

''He hasn't been in here since Charlie confiscated his game.'' Carlisle shrugged. ''He stomped off and we haven't seen him since.''

''EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! YOU ASSHOLE! GET IN HERE NOW!''

''Rose! Language! My daughter does not need to hear that.'' Rose growled and Edward promptly shut up.

''EMMETTTTTT!''

''Aunty Rosie, my ears.'' Rose huffed but her expression softened when Ellie spoke.

''Sorry little lady, your uncle just needs a good telling off.''

''He'll say sorry soon, where'd he go?''

''I don't know but I'm going to find out believe me.''

''Uncle Emmett was naughty. He should say sorry, shouldn't he momma.''

''Yep he should baby girl.''

''Nana, Nee, where have you been?''

''I was calming down Nana Esme with some wine baby but I'm back now.''

''MA! You can't say that to her.''

''Why not? It didn't hurt her and it was the truth not a lie.''

''Give me strength.'' I muttered low enough that only Edward could hear and he chuckled behind me and kissed my cheek.

''I love you, calm down. She's a little tipsy by the look of it. The rest of the day should be fun.''

''Oh no, Nana's had wine. She's going to get funny Nee. You shouldn't have given her that, she gets silly.''

''What do you mean oh granddaughter of mine, I don't get silly.'' Esme blanched into the room, wine bottle in one hand and a full glass in the other.

''Uh oh.'' Ellie hit her palm on her head. ''Momma, you'll be cooking now?'' How did my daughter become more mature than her grandmothers? I sat in shock whilst Jasper rolled around laughing. ''Jazzy, you're funny.''

''So are you baby girl, so are you.'' He said between laughs. ''My niece is the smartest little girl I know.''

''She gets that from me.''

''Edward, you are so big headed sometimes. You need to rein in that ego.''

''But baby, you love it.'' He pouted at me, his gorgeous eyes sparkling and I couldn't help but kiss him. ''See you do love it.'' I slapped him lightly on the shoulder and gave him my no nonsense look to which he blushed and snuggled into my neck.

'Ookay I'm going to find Emmett, he needs to be told.'' Rose walked out a little calmer than she walked in but there was a no nonsense vibe about her that I would be scared to face.

''That son of mine needs to grow up. He's having a baby, my grand baby and there's no way he's talking like that in front of him or her.''

''It's a her Nana. We're getting a boy.'' Ellie stated matter of factly. ''Rose has a girl in her belly and Mommy's got a boy in hers.'' I knew without hesitation that a blush had taken over my face and I can't lie for shit. ''I want a brother, Dada.''

''Okay baby, we'll see. It's up to Momma.''

''Okay.'' Charlie had a knowing smirk on his face and winked at me.

''Fancy some fish Bells?'' Don't think about it Bella ... don't do it! No, I really want to gag ... eh, the smell ... no, no, no, flowers, think about flowers. I want flowers. Edward started to rub my back which made the thought of fish drift further out of my thoughts. ''I have some. It's really good.''

''No thanks Dad, I'm good, real good. No need to spoil my appetite before dinner.'' Thinking of food, I needed to go and check on the turkey. The spread Esme laid out for breakfast went very quickly so no doubt people were ready for dinner.

The rest of the day past in the same way. Lots of family time and lots of drunk grandparents, only this time it was the grandmothers who were plastered. The grandfathers stuck to one beer which they nursed all afternoon. Edward concentrated all his attention on Ellie whilst I floated in and out setting up the kitchen with Rose. Alice was playing with her new iPad on the sofa whilst Jasper played a child friendly game on the Xbox. Emmett still hadn't made an appearance. Rose told him not to come down until he was prepared to apologise so he sat in the pool room sulking.

Ellie played happily and Edward even showed her a learning game he found on the computer which she loved. Once dinner was served and Emmett finally joined us around the table, he apologised to Ellie and Esme, who by now didn't know what day it was, she'd had that much wine. We all ate and enjoyed each others company. Everyone loved the food. Emmett was making all the right sounds across from me and Edward patted his belly when he'd finished with his plate full.

As the night drew on, my little lady's bed time approached and I decided it was bath time. Keeping her up longer than usual would only case a tantrum later, not that it would have rivalled Emmett's but still she needed her sleep and all this would still be here tomorrow.

''Come on little lady, bath time.''

''Can Dada help too?'' Edward smiled and scooped Ellie up off of the floor, ''I want you both.''

''Sure baby, we'll all go.'' Once bath time was over, we all snuggled up in bed and read a story together. Ellie sighed and as her eyes started to droop.

''That was the best day ever.''

''Night baby, see you in the morning.''

''Night Momma and Dada, kiss.'' We leant over an placed tender kisses on her head.

''Sleep well sweet girl.''


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Ladies sorry it's a little late this time just had a lot of stuff happening and with two stories on the go it's been a little mental. I'd like to say a big thank you to my loyal readers and all my new ones I love this story and the fact it's my first attempt at fan fiction makes it extra special. **

**I don't own twilight but this little plot bunny is mine :) **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Learning To Love Again<strong>

**Chapter 16 Family**

**Edward's point of view**

The weeks since Christmas had past quickly. I'd not felt this content in... well, never really. Bella's 12 week scan was tomorrow, we finally got to see our baby on a sonogram. To say I was excited was an understatement. She was doing great. Her morning sickness had been bearable so far and she was glowing. We still haven't told Ellie or our families that Bella was pregnant although I was pretty sure they've figured it out for themselves.

The only thing that was worrying was Charlie's health. He was acting like nothing was wrong but dad said he needed more treatment and soon. He was reluctant as he didn't want to get sick again. He wanted to be able to fish and run around with Ellie and chemotherapy would stop all that even if it was only for a little while.

The whole situation was stressing my girl out. She wanted her dad to be healthy when the baby is born. She said something about kicking his dead behind if he was in a box covered in dirt when she gave birth. Not that he had heard her say that, I only heard it by accident.

We were trying everything we could to persuade him to fight but he just kept mumbling 'if it's my time, it's my time.' It was like he'd given up, like he'd accepted the cancer would kill him but dad said he has a great chance if they act quickly. I don't understand how he could leave his family when he had another choice. Carlisle seemed to think he was depressed but he won't even hear that shit!

Pulling into the car park of the kindergarten to pick my girls up was the highlight of my day. We were dropping the little miss off with my dad whilst we went for the scan. He's conveniently taking a break at that time so he was taking her for cookies. Ellie's not suspicious in the slightest, she just thinks she's going to see her grampy for a while whilst me and Bella do ''adult stuff''.

Adult stuff, I do like adult stuff. Bella now has an even higher sex drive and I'm as happy as a pig in shit about it. I'm getting pounced on at regular basis and her tits, oh my God, they're like God's personal gift to me. I could happily feast on them all day. Okay and now my cock is hard, great, must get rid of this hard on before my daughter gets in the car ... Okay think about something else... Emmett. Okay that's not working so well. Emmett in a pink thong... That's it. Suddenly I didn't feel so turned on any more. I shifted my butt in my seat so I could get into a comfortable position and took out my phone.

How long baby girl we have to be there soon I love you E xx

Bella never took long to reply. She always had her phone on her at work ever since the Jacob thing. She doesn't go anywhere without it and she always made sure it wasfully charged. She wasn't worried about him so much any more now. She knows he's somewhere he can't hurt her but I know it'll always be in the back of her mind. I needed to find that Laurent guy too and make sure he knows that if he ever goes near my girl, I will tear him apart limb by limb. I'm sure Charlie would help too. I was brought out of my musings by my phone vibrating across the dash.

On our way baby I'm so nervous Ellie's just saying bye to Zaffy B xx

I turn my attention to the door and I could see Bella's outline through the small window, my beautiful girl. I was surprised no one had mentioned how fast things moved between us. I think people could just tell we were right and we are right, we're perfect for each other. She's the peanut butter to my jelly, the yin to my yang; I don't care what people think anyway, I was happy, so so happy.

''Bye Zaffy, bye everyone, where is Dada Momma?'' I could hear Ellie shouting over Bella's shoulder as she carried her out of the door. I've told her off so much lately for lifting Ellie but her response was always the same ''I'm pregnant Edward, not sick.'' Yeah my girl has attitude to go with her high sex drive. Okay, lets not go back there Edward, we don't need that problem again, not right now.

''I can see him, can you?'' Ellie whipped her head around looking for me so I opened my car door and got out.

''Dada! I missed you tooday.'' Kissing her on her forehead and taking her from Bella which earnt me a huff and an eye roll, I leaned into kiss her too; can't go leaving out my baby momma. The huff was soon forgotten then as she depend the kiss and moaned into my mouth. ''Ooo kissing!'' This was not suitable for little people so I reluctantly pulled away.

''Oops.'' Bella blushed.

''Oops? Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it baby.'' I winked at her as I opened the back door and fastened Ellie into her car seat. ''Comfy baby?''

''Yep lets go get cookies!'' An excited clap came from the back seat as I slipped back into the car. ''Where are you and Momma going whilst I see grampy?''

''We're going to get a check up.'' Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it; the nerves showing on her face as she looked out of the window.

''Are you sick?''

''No baby we're not sick. Me and Dada just need a health check.'' That's what we've told my dad anyway.

''Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick like grampy Charlie.'' Bella's whole body tensed at Ellie's words. We haven't told Ellie much. She knew grampy goes to the hospital to get better but that was it.

''Baby, what do you know about grampy Charlie?'' I had to ask. I needed to know if I had to explain anything to her. A stray tear feel down Bella's cheek but she nodded and gave me a small smile.

''Wells, I heard Grampy and Nee Nee fighting in the kitchen when I was playing. Grampy said he didn't want more jections so she told him off. Do the jections make him better?'' A sob escaped from Bella then and she took a deep breath before she spoke. I could tell she wanted to speak, she just needed to compose herself a little.

''Yes Ellie, the injections make Grampy Charlie much better. We just have to persuade him to have them. You know when your sick and you need to get better, you have medicine that tastes yucky?''

"Yeah it tastes yucky yucky yucky!'' I caught Ellie sticking her tongue out and wiping it with her hand in the rear view mirror. She could obviously remember that yucky stuff pretty well.

''Well you take it like a good girl don't you?''

''Yes I do Momma cause I'm a very good girl.''

''Yes you are. Well right now, grampy Charlie isn't being good so he won't get better.''

''So we have to suade him to get his jections?'' I couldn't help but smile at my smart girl. If there was one person Charlie wouldn't say no to, it's his Ellie and Bella knew this too. Her whole demeanour had changed. She was smiling again now and she was plotting, I mean 'evil glint in the eye' plotting.

''Yes baby, are you up for a secret mission to get grampy Charlie better?''

''YES I AM!''

''Yeah we'll get him better baby. I just know it.'' Bella turned to high five her and to do a secret handshake. Where they came up with this shit, I had no idea but it was adorable.

''We're here ladies, we just have to call grampy now to come get us.'' I parked the car in the visitors lot as close to the door as I could, yeah I know I'm a lazy son of a bitch. Picking up my phone to dial my dad, I watched as my girls talked about their plan. It only took two rings before my dad picked up.

''Edward, are you here?''

''Yeah we're parked out in the visitors lot, where's good for you to meet us?''

''Just stay there. I'm on my way out now just a second; yes Heidi I know, I'll be back in an hour, get Dr Green to help you, okay, thank you.'' Dad's in doctor mode and nurse Heidi had been a pain in his ass for the last year. She was always flirting with him and he hated it. ''Sorry son, I'll be down in five minutes. What time is your physical?''

''It's okay dad, we have time. We're early, take your time.''

''Okay bye son.''

''Bye dad.''

Yep the physical white lie was told to him too but I know he knows what were really here to do. Good God, that was cryptic; my head hurts.

''Is he coming down? We have to get upstairs and sign in before our appointment.''

''He's on his way, he's just trying to loose Heidi.''

''Oh okay.''

''It's going to be okay, you know that right?''

''I know I just... I can't help but be worried, anything could have happened. I'm scared.''

''I told you not to watch that programme with Rose, it's freaked you both out hasn't it. You have to be positive.''

''I know, I'm trying. You've done this before, you know what to expect. I really have no idea.''

''Baby you have nothing to worry about. I'm here for you. I may have done this before but every pregnancy is different and I plan on being a lot more involved in this one.''

''Grampy, Grampy, I'm here!'' Ellie's excessive waving from the back seat signalled my dad's arrival. The back door of the car flying open confirmed it.

''Hello special girl, are you ready for cookies?''

''Yep very very ready.''

''Okay, you two kids okay?''

''Yeah dad we're good.''

''Well I'm going to take this one for cookies, good luck with your physical.'' Yeah we don't lie well.

''Bye bye Momma and Dada.''

''Bye baby.''

''We won't be too long, have fun.'' Bella blew Ellie a kiss as Carlisle pulled her from her seat.

''You ready baby?''

''As ready as I'll ever be, lets go.'' The walk from the car park to the maternity ward was quick and quiet. Bella held on to my hand so tight I'm sure my circulation stopped at one point.

''Everything is going to be okay baby.''

''I'm so scared, this is huge, like massive huge and it's happening in six months.''

''Are you having second thoughts? You still want us right?'' She can't be, can she? She's been fine. No no no she is not Tanya! I can't judge Bella on what she did.

''No no Edward, God no. I'm just panicking. I don't plan on leaving you ever! Not even when I'm very old and we have great grand babies running around. I'm not her, do you hear me?''

''I know Bella. I really do. I guess I'm scared too. I love you with every fibre of my heart, you know that right?''

''Of course I do, now let's go see our baby huh?'' How could I ever doubt this beautiful strong woman.

''I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to doubt you. I just panicked.''

''It's okay. After all you've been through you're bound to be worried about history repeating itself but I assure you it won't, you're stuck with me.'' Bella's beautiful smile lit up her face and there wasn't a hint of doubt in her eyes.

''What did I ever do to deserve you huh?''

''I think I should be asking you that.'' We approached the receptionist grinning like idiots at each other.

''Good afternoon, how can I help you two today?'' The small woman behind the counter smiled at us warmly and tapped away at her computer screen.

''Umm, Bella Swan-Cullen. I have an appointment at four with the midwife.'' Bella blushed as she hyphenated her name but the shit eating grin stayed on my face, she did this shit for me.

''Ah yes, I see baby Cullen, is that correct?''

''Yes it is.''

''If you'd just like to take a seat, we'll call you in shortly.''

''Thank you.'' Bella pulled me over to two free chairs and we sat hand in hand. ''I like that, you hyphenated your name baby but I'll prefer it even more when you're Mrs Cullen.''

''Marriage Edward?'' Bella raised her eyebrow at me but her smile gave her away.

''Yep one day soon. I'm going to make you my wife but that I'm going to do right.''

''Everything between us is right Edward, it's perfect for us and that's all that matters.''

''You're right, so right.''

''Isabella Swan-Cullen.'' The midwife called us from across the room and we stood hand in hand ready for the next adventure in our lives to start.

Once we got to the examination room and Bella got settled not letting me take my hand from hers for more than a second, the nurse started to fiddle around with things. I vaguely remember from the last time I did this.

''So Isabella, is this your first baby?''

''Well no.. but yes.'' The midwife smiled and raised her eyebrow waiting for an explanation, she seemed nice enough. ''What I meant to say is we have a little girl but this is my first pregnancy.''

''Okay.'' Bella including Ellie in everything as her daughter made my heart swell with even more love for her. ''So how old is your other little one?''

''Ellie is three, four in May but she seems so much older than she is. Her speech is amazing and she loves to... sorry, I'm babbling.''

''You're okay darling, I just need you to lift your shirt to just under your breasts.'' Bella did as instructed and the nurse set the sonogram machine up. ''Now this gel will be cold, did you drink a couple of pints of water like instructed at your last appointment?''

''Yep trying not to think about it because it's going to make me want to pee.'' Bella laughed which made me smile again. God I love this woman. She flinched as the cold gel hit her stomach.

''You guys ready?'' We both nodded and the next thing we knew, there was a grainy image in front of us. The nurse was explaining something when her face took on a puzzled expression and she smiled.

''Is something wrong?'' Bella looked panicked and Jane the midwife took her free hand and squeezed it.

''No sweetheart, nothings wrong. Would you like to see and hear babies heart beats?''

WAIT A MINUTE, did she say beats and babies?

''Did you say beats and babies?'' Bella's question echoed my inner monologue.

''I sure did, looks like your having identical twins. You see. Just listen ... that's one baby and ... that's the other.''

''Two? Seriously two, we only thought, well one. How are we meant to cope with two? Edward, two, twins!'' Shit, I needed to snap out of this daze and calm her down.

''It's okay baby, this is just like having one, we'll have to do the same stuff but there will be two, we'll just be doing the same thing we would have been doing twice.''

''Uh huh.'' the sound of the babies heart beats filled the room and Bella instantly calmed. ''That's my babies?''

''Sure is.''

''Wow!''

''That's amazing, Ellie's going to freak, she's going to be so excited, are they both okay?''

''They're both perfectly healthy. Due mid to late August, twins tend to come early and you'll need to take care of yourself, no heavy lifting. I'll give you some pamphlets to look over. How many pictures would you like?''

''Um four if that's possible?'' Bella looked like she was in shock. Good shock, but shock all the same.

''What about a DVD?''

''We can have a DVD? We could show that to Ellie, what do you think Edward?''

''What ever you want baby.'' Bella nodded at Jane and she left to get pictures, leaflets and the DVD.

''Two. Two. Wow two.''

''I think I'm in shock baby. I mean identical twins, are you happy?''

''Yeah I'm happy, just shocked.'' Jane came back in and talked us through the do's and don't's of pregnancy. I thought at one point that Bella was going to start taking notes. She was too cute. Once we were ready to leave, we said our goodbyes. Bella had strict instructions that she was going to follow. I'm going to make sure of that; she ain't getting nothing past daddy Cullen that's for damn sure. Two babies. Three kids, wow.

''When can we tell people?'' Bella was practically bouncing beside me as we make our way to the hospital cafeteria.

''I think we should tell Ellie first and then we can tell who ever you like when ever you like.''

''Awesome, that sounds great.''

''Sure does baby.''

''Shit Edward. I have to squeeze out two!'' Bella has stopped in the middle of the corridor. We were nearly at the lift when I think reality just hit or something.

''Bella look at me. You're the strongest person I know, you're going to do great when you have the babies.'' I leant in to whisper in her ear, ''and they have drugs.'' She snorted at that and moved along to the lift with me. Once we reached the cafeteria, I spotted my dad straight away. Ellie was nearby playing with a train set made up on a table.

''Hey kids, how did your physical go?'' Carlisle was playing and Bella blushed.

''It went great dad.''

''That's good to hear.''

''How's she been?'' I nodded over at Ellie who hadn't noticed we'd come in yet.

''Great as per usual.'' Dad's answering grin showed me once again how proud he was of her.

''I'm having two freaking babies!'' Bella who had started out just watching Ellie got word vomit. Dad practically spat his coffee out of his mouth. ''Oh my gosh, did I say that out loud? Edward I'm so sorry.'' And then the tears came, ''what the hell is wrong with me?''

''Baby it's okay, that was big news, massive news, it's okay.''

''Really?''

''Really. Dad won't say anything until we've told Ellie, will you pops?''

''Nope, is everything okay? What did the nurse say?''

''We're having identical twins, they're okay, both babies and Mommy are healthy.''

''Do you have the sonogram?'' Bella reached for her purse and took out the picture slowly sliding the picture across the table.

''Wow, that's amazing. Nicely done you two, looks like we're having three grandchildren this year now. Your mother will be ecstatic.''

''Momma, Dada! You're back.'' Ellie ran over from where she was playing and launched herself into my lap.

''Hey baby, did you get your cookies?''

''Yep they were yummy.''

''What's that grampy? It looks like Aunty Rose's picture. Were you showing Mommy and Daddy?''

''Umm well,'' why is my child so observant? I looked at Bella and she nodded, no time like the present I guess.

''Ellie, that's not Aunty Rose's picture. That's mommy's, daddy's and your picture.''

''Why do we have a picture?''

''Well you know Rose and Emmett are getting a baby?''

''Yeah?''

''Well me and mommy just went to the doctor and she told us we're getting a baby too but instead of just one, we're getting two.''

''WE'RE GETTING TWO BABIES? THAT'S SO COOL!'' Bella finally relaxed and Carlisle chuckled across from us.

''When are they coming are? They boys? I want two boys or can we get a girl and a boy?'' Bella ran her hand through Ellie's curls then and seemed to come out of her daze.

''Well baby, these babies are called identical twins that means they'll be either two girls or two boys. We can't get one of each, we'll have two girls or two boys. Ellie, you need to understand this doesn't mean Mommy and Daddy love you any less. Our hearts are just going to get bigger so they hold enough love for all of you, and you'll be a big sister, baby. And you'll be the best big sister in the whole wide world.'' My Bella was beyond amazing. I was trying to hold back the moisture in my eyes. Right now, I'm turning into a sappy shit.

''I hope we get boys like daddy. I think Aunty Rose will get a girl.''

''Well as long as they're both happy healthy babies we're all good right?'' I smiled at them and they both nodded.

''Where will the babies sleep?''

''Oh God Edward, where are we going to put them? The cottage is small, it's ... crap...''

''Momma,'' Ellie raised an eyebrow, ''you said a bad word.''

''Sorry.'' Ellie looked back at me for an answer

''Well baby girl, they'll sleep in our room in a crib at first then, well, we might need to have an extension put on the cottage later on but the spare room should be okay for the nursery. Yeah I'll look into an extension. Mom will help, right?'' I looked over at my dad and he grinned.

'I'm sure she'd love to help son.''

''What's a stention?''

''It means we'll make the cottage bigger baby so the babies can have their own room.''

''So we don't have to move house again?''

''No sweetie.''

''And I get to keep my room?''

''You sure do.''

''Cool, can I have chocolate milk?''

''I'll go.'' Dad stood up grinning, ''you five stay put, does anyone else want anything?''

''Grampy, we're only three ... look one,'' she pointed to herself, ''two,'' then me, ''three,'' then Bella.

''What about the babies in mommy's belly?''

''Oh we're five! One...two...three...four...five!''

''Can I get a coffee dad please? Bella?''

''Um water please.''

''Coming right up.''

''Dada, when do the babies come?''

''Well they have to grow big in mommy's belly so it's going to be a little while baby.''

''Will you get a really big belly?''

''Yep, really really big. I'm going to look like a whale.''

''You'll never be anything less than gorgeous baby.''

''Yeah we'll see if you still saying that in a few months when your tying my shoes because I can't see my feet!'' Dad walked back over then and sat back down in his seat.

''I best get back soon kids. Are you still coming over for lunch tomorrow? Your parents are coming to Bells.''

''Yep we sure are. Me and Ellie have to talk to Grampy Charlie about some stuff, don't we?'' Ellie looked up from her milk and nodded.

''Oh I see bringing out the big guns, are we?''

''We sure are, he's got three grand babies to think about now. I'm pulling out the children card.''

''I'm glad to hear it, you know how I feel about this so I'll support you on anything.''

''Thanks Carlisle.''

''No problem... Oh no there's Heidi, I need to go before she sees me. I'll catch you all tomorrow.'' There was a chorus of goodbyes and a few kisses before he practically ran out of the room.

''So are you happy Ellie, do you have any more questions?'' Bella took a sip of her water whilst waiting for Ellie to finish her drink of milk.

''When can we show everyone our picture?''

''How about we tell them tomorrow?''

''Yeah lets tell them morrow.''

''Today we need to go home eat and work on our plan.''

''Charlie isn't going to know what's hit him.''

''That's the plan baby, you ready to take your girls home?''

''Always, lets go.''

That night was filled with lots of baby talk and planning. We ate a lovely dinner before bathing and putting Ellie to bed. Bella looked tired by ten pm so we retired to our room and that's where I lay now with my head on her belly; she's sleeping soundly, doesn't look like I'm getting any tonight that's for sure. I could feel myself starting to drift off so I crawled back up the bed so I was beside my girl and pulled her towards me. I couldn't sleep unless I knew she's as close as possible... What felt like a couple of hours later, I was awoken by a weight on top of me. Coming round, I could feel lips on the base of my neck working their way up towards my ear. I couldn't help the grunt that left my lips. Bella was pushing her weight down on my cock and it was responding enthusiastically; this woman will be the death of me.

''Edward, I need you baby.'' Grabbing my hard cock in her hand over my boxers, she created the perfect amount of friction which had my hips thrusting up in rhythm with her strokes. ''I need you inside of me.'' Before I could move my boxers were pulled down and she was hovering over me. I grabbed hold of her hips and slam her down on my cock which caused her to cry out.

''Is that what you want baby?'' I took her tit in my mouth which causes her to cry out and dig her nails into my shoulder; and yeah that shit feels good.

''God yes! Fuck me hard.'' I span her around so I was on top of her and start slamming in and out of her, yeah my baby likes it rough. ''Edward... yeah right there baby.'' It didn't take her long to clamp around me, ''SHIT BABY that feels so good.''

''My dirty girl.'' I rubbed my finger over her clit knowing it will send her over the edge.

''Come with me baby please Edward.'' Her words brought on my own release and I collapsed on top of her, totally spent; that was quick but fucking intense.

''Sorry baby, I must be squashing the shit out of you.'' I rolled off her and pulled out which causes Bella to whimper at the loss of contact. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm perfect baby, that was amazing, sorry I woke you up.''

''You can wake me up like that any time and it's Saturday tomorrow, we can sleep in.'' Kissing her lips and pulling her towards me, she snuggled into my shoulder.

''You do realise we have a three and half year old right.'' I groaned and pulled her closer before falling back to sleep, totally spent.

''MOMMA! DADDA! GET UP!'' No, it can't be morning already. Looking at the alarm clock, I realised it was eight thirty and Ellie was probably looking to watch cartoons or something.

''No baby, it's still sleep time. Momma needs sleep for the babies.'' Ellie got into our bed by climbing onto the chest that we put at the foot of it and crawled between us.

''But momma, it's plan day, we gots to get Grampy Charlie better.''

"Baby he's going fishing with Grampy this morning, it Saturday remember. They always go first thing which means we can sleep in.'' Laying her head down on the pillow. Ellie huffed and snuggled into Bella.

''They didn't take me Momma.'' Uh oh, the grampys are in trouble now. ''I have my rod, I'm a big sister soon. I'm bigger enough.''

''Of course you're big enough sweetie, they just needed grampy time this morning, you know, they want to do old man stuff.''

''That's not fair Momma.'' I put my arms around my girls and pulled them close kissing them both.

''You know Ellie, you need to be with us today anyway. We need to tell everyone about our babies.''

''We getting two.'' She practically sang her sentence and Bella giggled.

''We sure do.'' Turning around in Bella's arms, Ellie pointed at Bella's belly; hey when did she put clothes on... shit, I should have thought about Ellie coming in last night.

''Hello babies in mommas belly, I'm your big sister.'' Tapping Bella's small belly, she leaned down and kissed it which made Bella cry.

''How did I get such an amazing family?''

''It should be me asking you how we got you, not the other way around.''

''Lets agree to disagree.'' Kissing both my girls again, I leaned into Bella to remind her I had the little problem of no clothes. Her eyes went wide and she started whispering to Ellie who quickly jumped out of bed.

''Get dressed Edward, I'll sort the little miss out.'' As Bella got out of bed, I pulled her back.

''Did I tell you that I love you today yet?''

''No but feel free to say it as much as you like.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

''Momma come on.''

''Okay Ellie, I'm on my way.''

A few hours later and we were pulling up to my parents house. Bella and Ellie spent all morning going over their plan and we told Ellie we could tell people about the babies today. As we got out of the car, scan pictures in hand, Ellie ran off ahead and banged on the door.

''Well good morning Ellie.''

''Hello Grampy.''

''Morning dad.''

''Edward, Bella how are you feeling this morning?''

''We're great thanks Carlisle.''

''No sickness today.''

''Nope thankfully not.''

''That's good to hear.''

We walked into the kitchen where all our family was gathered. Rose with her bump, Emmett with a beer, Alice and Jasper were helping Mom cook and Charlie and Renee were talking quietly between themselves. They don't look happy; their bodies were tense and Renee looked like she hadn't slept for a while. Emmett lifted Ellie up onto the breakfast bar and was plastering kisses over her before she stepped back and took a big breath. Uh oh.

''GUESS WHAT EVERYONE WERE GETSTING TWO BABIES, TWO!'' She jumped up and down clapping excitedly. Mom had dropped a pan on the floor Charlie and Renee had their mouths wide open. Alice was crying. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and dad were grinning like idiots and Bella looked like she was going to throw up.

''Well that's one way to tell em Ellie."

"I'm cited Grampy!'' Mom turned to look at dad; a murderess glare on her face as I pulled Bella to me and kissed her.

''You knew?''

''Only since yesterday and I knew they were going to tell you today so I kept it to myself.'' After the stand of between my parents and the shock wore off, everyone offered their congratulations and we moved into the den to show them the DVD. There were more tears and Bella and Rose commiserated with each other about morning sickness and other pregnancy stuff. Ellie was in Bella's lap when Charlie approached them. They shared a silent look and a nod so I knew what was coming.

''So baby girl, are you excited?'' Ellie just crossed her arms and huffed at him avoiding his gaze.

''Ellie, I spoke to you, it's polite to answer, don't be naughty. Today is a good day.''

''No I'm not talking to you. You need a time out, you're the bad one.'' Their exchange soon got the attention of the whole room and it went silent.

''Why am I bad exactly?''

''Cause you won't have you jections to make you better. I want you to get better, so does momma.'' Charlie stood his face going red and his hands balled into fists.

''Is this our doing? I don't do what you want and you bring a kid into it to try and guilt trip me, that's very mature Bella. You're supposed to be a mother now, not a child.'' I did not see this turning out this way. I thought he would talk to Ellie calmly, not turn on Bella. I thought the pout would work, it usually does.

''Wait, you're calling me a child? You're the one that is being stupidly stubborn, do you want to leave us, is that it? Do you not want to take the twins fishing and see them graduate college? And what about Ellie? Do you not want to be there to interrogate her first boyfriend and stop Edward killing him?'' She had shifted forward in her seat now.

''Ellie, go to Daddy please.'' Ellie did as she was told and came to me. I pulled her on my lap and she buried her face in my neck. ''And Mom? You're willing to leave the love of your life instead of getting treatment?'' Bella stood face to face with him now; I don't like this.

''This isn't any of your decision to make, none of yours. It's my body, do you not get that?''

''Yeah we get it. I'll be sure to tell the twins their granddad did everything he could to be healthy because when you can't do things with them when they get older if you see that, that is. I won't lie.''

''Dada, I don't like the shouting.''

''It's okay baby.'' I stood to leave the room keeping Ellie in my arms, ''Bella come on, the doctor told you not to stress. Lets go, calm down, this isn't good for the babies.'' She pushed past Charlie and followed me into the kitchen. I wrapped my free hand around her and she cuddled into Ellie and started to sob.

''It's okay Momma.'' Ellie touched her cheek, ''he'll get his jections, he just needs a time out.''

''Hey Ellie, do you want to come in the garden with me and Jazz for a bit? We can go to the tree house.'' Alice stood in the door way shuffling on her feet. Ellie looked at Bella who nodded at her so she knew she'd be okay. I put her down and she ran over to Alice who shot us a sad smile and walked out.

''I...I...'' Bella's broken sobs were killing me.

''Shush baby, it's okay. I didn't think he'd react like that either, we'll get through this but I will not have you stressed out. Do you hear me, I won't let him talk to you like that again. We have two very important babies relying on us now, no stress, okay?''

''Okay I lo..ve you.''

''I love you too, lets go back in huh.'' As we walked back to the den, I could hear my dad taking to Charlie and he sounded calm but that's his dad voice.

''No Charlie, Bella didn't put her up to anything. Ellie overheard you and Renee fighting and asked why you wouldn't take your medicine. Do you not get she loves you? We all do and your being stubborn. Stressing Bella out like that in her condition isn't a good idea either, she's delicate right now. Her body is changing and too much stress could cause the babies damage.''

'' I know, I just couldn't... I don't want to give up but it keeps coming back stronger everytime we knock it back.''

''So you keep fighting until you can't fight any more. I'm talking as your friend now, not your doctor, we all need you around.''

''He's right chief.'' Emmett's booming voice lightened the conversation a bit, ''I'm going to need to escape to the lake once this baby comes and you need to be there for that... ouch Rosie, Jesus, why the sweet spot.''

''You've got a lot to live for Charlie.'' It was my mom's turn to speak now, ''let Carlisle help you, we'll all support you through it.'' I pulled Bella back into the room and we sat down together, her body moulded into mine.

''I need to think. I need to walk, this is all too much.'' Charlie left then and the room was silent for a few minutes before Renee started to speak.

''Well Bells, as much as I don't like that you've just stressed yourself out whilst your carrying my grand babies, I do believe that this was exactly what your father needed. I am ordering you to rest for the rest of the day now though, you're not doing anything.''

''That's not necessary, I'm okay and I blame the hormones for half of that.'' Everyone in the room laughed at that but Rose just nodded in understanding. I hoped this does wake Charlie up because my girl would not be getting stressed again. My babies needed a healthy Momma. The plan was Ellie was going to be pretend mad and Charlie was going to soften and talk to us all about it. I didn't see him having a fit and neither did Bella, it's really not in his nature. He's the calmest guy I know. I just hope there isn't more to this because I don't think Bella could handle that.

''Edward I love you.''

''I love you baby, everything will be okay.'' At least I hope so.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all I'm updating early this week because I'm away for the weekend and don't want to keep you waiting for your update. **

**I hope your still enjoying my story thanks for all your lovely reviews everyone of them makes me smile. I will try and reply to the reviews i get this time been a busy bee lately and thought getting the chapters ready would make you happier than a small note from me ;) **

**I will update two weeks from Sunday as usual let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p><strong>Learning To Love Again<strong>

**Chapter 17 Adolescent Fathers and Shocks**

**Bella's point of view**

Well that was not how I expected that to turn out. I honestly thought that Charlie would talk to Ellie about this and give into the pout like he always did. She didn't understand and it's his own fault for arguing with Mom whilst Ellie was in the house. She wouldn't have understood anything about his medicine if she hadn't overheard them.

Seeing the fierceness in Edward's eyes and the the utter devotion he had towards me and our children was something that will never fail to shock me. Ever since we found out about the twins he'd been even more attentive and loving that usual. He was happier too and it's amazing to see; I couldn't help the utter exhaustion that seemed to be taking over my body right now though. I hoped that little rise in blood pressure didn't upset the babies too much. Laying a hand over my stomach which is growing slowly day by day, inch by inch, I knew that I have to keep myself in check because this wasn't just about me.

I snuggled deeper into Edward's neck and he put his hand on top of my own whilst he talked to Esme and Renee about the trip we had to the hospital yesterday and how happy Ellie had been when we told her the news. I didn't expect the wave of nausea that hit me at that moment and had to jump from my seat and run to the nearest bathroom to throw up. I faintly heard Edward's calls of concern but couldn't stop until I had emptied my stomach. Okay babies, point taken, Momma won't get stressed again. It's just your Grampy is so infuriating, you'll understand when you're bigger, I promise.

''Baby are you okay? Shit, you frightened the life out of me. I thought you were nearly asleep.'' My hair was being pulled back and his cold hands on my neck made me feel a little better. I started to get up until a dizzy spell had me reaching for the toilet again. ''It's okay, don't panic, breathe.''

''Here. I brought Bella some water.''

''Thanks Mom, she's okay just a bit nauseous.'' Edward's hands gliding up and down my back and the small kissed he placed on my head just reminded me how lucky I was.

''It's to be expected sweetie. I'll leave you be. Come back when you're ready. Your old room is made up if you need to lie down for a bit.''

''Thank you Esme, sorry about all the drama.''

''Bella don't you be worrying about a thing. We all feel the same way you do. Carlisle especially as he's seen first hand how treatment can help people and Charlie just needs to stop being so stubborn.'' Slowly standing with a little help from Edward and taking the water Esme kindly brought, I took a tentative sip and nodded my head.

''Hopefully this will give him a good kick in the butt.''

''My sentiments exactly sweetheart.'' She giggled then and we all walked back into the lounge where I quickly snuggled back into my man.

''Feeling better?''

''Much.''

''Glad to hear it.''

''MOMMA!'' Ellie's voice was coming from the direction of the hallway, ''DADA!''

''In the den baby.''

''We played in the tree house. Uncle Jazzy hit his ed.''

''Did you kiss it better?''

''Jazzy, do you want me too?''

''Well miss Ellie, that would make me feel better baby girl.'' Jasper knelt down to Ellie's level and she placed a tender kiss on his head.

''Better?''

''Much thank you.'' Ellie made her way to her daddy tapping his legs until he pulled her into his lap.

''We went on a venture.''

''Did you.'' Edward widened his eyes as much as he could putting so much enthusiasm to his come back that Ellie clapped her hands together in glee.

''Yep we were on Jazzy's pirate ships, we gots a monkey!''

''A monkey? Wow.''

''And Momma, we went on sea and we gots treasure for my babies.'' Putting her hand on my belly and bringing her face to my belly button where we talk to the babies; we'd discussed this yesterday encouraging her to be as involved as possible. I didn't want her feeling left out. ''I gots you blue treasures.'' A loud sob from the other side of the room turned everyone's attention to Rose.

''That is just so precious.'' Emmett got up a threw his arms around her tapping her belly.

''Aunty Rosie, I gots treasures for your girl, a pink!'' Jumping off Edward's lap and skipping over Alice style to Rose, she climbed into her lap and tapped her belly. ''Baby tusion, I gots you pinks treasure.''

''When the babies are bigger, you can all go on adventures together.''

''Yeah big ventures.''

''Are you feeling okay now Bella?'' Carlisle sat down next to Edward and took my attention off Ellie and Rose's planning; he was in doctor mode. I'm in trouble.

''Yeah much. I've been getting a bit of sickness every now and then, it's nothing really.''

''Usually comes when we least expect it doesn't it baby.''

''Yeah pain in the butt sickness.''

''Well if you need anything, come see me, okay?''

''I will pops, don't worry, we're all good.'' Smiling at the term of endearment I used, he squeezed my hand.

''And don't worry about Charlie, we'll sort him out.'' I smiled as much as I could. My stubborn father needed a good slap and I'll let Emmett do it if he carries on. Shifting forward and sitting up, Edward's grip on me increased.

''Where are you going?''

''Kitchen, I need a drink.''

''I'll go, you sit down.'' Shooting him a death glare, he lets go of my hand.

''I'm quite capable,'' pointing to myself, ''not sick remember? Pregnant.''

''Momma where you going?''

''Kitchen, you want something?''

''Um juice pees.''

''Okay.''

''I'll help.'' Taking my hand, I lead her through to the kitchen and prepared her a drink.

''Thanks you Momma.''

''You're welcome baby.''

''BELLA?''

''WHAT EMMETT.''

''BRING SNACKS.''

''GET THEM YOURSELF!'' The whole family seemed to speak in unison as I stood by the door of the kitchen. Emmett had a fog horn for a mouth sometimes.

''Hehe, they told Emmett off gain.'' Stomping feet coming down the corridor made Ellie giggle some more and hide herself behind my legs. ''Uh oh.'' Grabbing myself and Edward a soda, the suddenly cupboard banging didn't surprise me. Catching Emmett's eye, he grinned and carried on with his mission.

''You ready to go back baby?''

''I wait for Emmy Momma.'' Yeah sure she will, she wants snacks.

''Don't eat too much, you'll ruin your dinner.'' I give her a stern look and shot one to Emmett too who held his arms up in defence. Walking back into the nearly deserted den, I noticed that everyone but Edward, Jasper and Rose have left. ''Where is everyone?'' I handed Edward his soda and sat back in my spot next to him.

''Well the moms have gone off for a chat I think. Alice had to take a call. Pops has gone to check in at the hospital and you know where Emmett is.''

''Yeah, your man is currently digging through the cupboards in the kitchen looking for snacks.''

''Typical, I better go stop him before he leaves a mess.''

''Make sure Ellie doesn't eat too much.''

''You got it Momma.'' Saluting me and walking out, I turned to Jazz who was sitting watching something mindless on the TV.

''You okay Jasper? Is Alice?'' She must be finding this hard, the two women she is closest to are having babies and she can't. Life really isn't fair. If anyone deserved to be a mommy, it's Alice.

''Yeah we're good, happy that all these babies are coming so we can get some practise in.''

''Have you thought any more about adoption or fostering?''

''You should brother, it's a good idea.'' Myself and Edward had discussed this topic a lot since we found out about their problems conceiving. Angela's Mom has always fostered and her little brother was adopted.

''You know Angela's mom has done it. You and Alice should talk to her, she'd be happy to help you.''

''Really?''

''Yeah her little brother is adopted, he came into the family when he was three.''

''I really don't know if Alice will go for it.''

''Don't know if I'll go for what?'' Alice bounced in and sat next to Jasper. He gave her a wary look. Edward took a breath and spoke up.

''You know Angela's mom?''

''Yeah of course.''

''Well she's been fostering for years and she adopted Ang's little brother when he was three. We haven't told her anything about your situation, that's your story to tell but we were just saying that she would probably be happy to talk through that option with you if that's what you want.'' Alice's face didn't give anything away, we all knew from Jazz that she wasn't completely happy with the idea of adoption but we've been trying to broach the subject with her for a while to see if she'd soften towards the idea.

''You think she'd do that, no pressure?''

''No pressure. Ang's mom is the best. I spent a lot of time with them growing up, she won't pressure you at all. She's fostering a little girl at the moment, it won't be a permanent thing because they have a family lined up to adopt her but right now, she's looking after her. She's been coming to kindergarten a few mornings a week with her maybe you should drop by?'' Jasper looked at Alice waiting for her response.

''Well I suppose it can't hurt, what do you think Jazzy?'' Jasper's answering smile was blinding.

''I like that idea, I like it a lot.''

''I still want to see the specialist though.''

''I know that Ali, it's just another option to look into.''

''Okay. Bells, can you set something up? Just a chat? And me, you, Ang and Rose need to go shopping!''

''No we don't.'' Edward quietly laughing earnt him a elbow to the gut; yeah he soon stopped.

''Yes we do Bella. You need maternity wear, you're having twins remember. You won't be fitting into skinny jeans for too much longer.'' Now she doesn't need to know that I had to lay on the bed to do the jeans I'm wearing up this morning. ''And we need to start looking for cribs, baby baths, the list is endless!''

''I want to do all of the baby stuff with Edward. He has to have an input. Don't pout at me Alice, this is important to me.''

''Okay okay, he can come too, please let me be there.''

''I get full veto rights on everything and Ellie and Edward.''

''Of course, I'm helping Rose with her nursery at the moment, you should come see it.'' Giving Edward a 'get me out of this now' look, he took notice and pulled me closer.

''How about we all plan a day out together, boys too. We can take Ellie with us, keep her as involved as possible in everything. I don't think we should buy anything just yet but we can window shop and we still have to decide if we want to find out the sex of the babies. I think we should wait until then before the proper shopping starts.'' Giving him a thankful smile and a kiss before settling back into him. ''You will need clothes though, so how about next weekend we all go out?''

''YES!''

''Okay Alice calm down.''

''Screw next weekend, what about tomorrow? Please, please, please?'' I groaned and hid my face in my hands because I knew she was going to get her way especially when she used that pout to it's full potential.

''Okay, okay, you win but the boys come, no arguments and ask the moms too.''

''Okay I'll go now.''

''I think you just made her day.''

''You might not be so happy when you're carrying bags tomorrow.''

''I'd do anything for you, you should have a list ready. We need to get some stuff to make this easier on you, clothes and stuff and we can pick up some more vitamins too.''

''You sound like Alice.''

''It's one day baby, it'll be over before you know it.''

We sat around for a while watching TV and eating snacks. I couldn't help the amount of times I looked at the clock. Charlie had been gone three hours now, I hoped he'd come back. I couldn't see him avoiding dinner when Carlisle and Esme had invited him but the mood he was in right now, I wouldn't put it past him.

I've never seen him loose it like that, not even when I climbed out of my window and went to that party and got so drunk I threw up in the back of the cruiser when he was called to pick me up; yeah I got ratted out by my so called friends ... not that I'm still bitter about it or anything, no, not at all. He didn't even get mad when he found out I lost my virginity. He just walked off mumbling about grandchildren and safety. It all makes me think that there's more to this than I now. I couldn't ask Carlisle either because he's got to abide by doctor patient confidentiality. He can't even give me a yes or no answer because it goes against everything he believed in; stupid rules.

Listening to my family laughing around me at Shrek, Ellie's movie of choice, I couldn't see why he wouldn't want to fight to be with us. We were a good, strong unit. No one in this room would ever intentionally hurt someone else; nah, he just needed to get his head straight, that's what it is. Mom was trying to be strong but I could see the lights gone from her eyes, she's letting him win and that's unusual. Maybe she knows something more; she'd tell me right? She wouldn't leave my in the dark. I'm an adult now, she knew I can handle this stuff. I'm giving birth to twins, I can handle anything if I can do this. And I am going to do this even if it freaks me the hell out and I'm going shopping with Alice tomorrow and I'm not going to moan about it all day. I really do need maternity wear and I want to grab a few bits for Edward even though he doesn't know that yet, yeah, I'm going to shop! God, hormones do funny things to you.

My little girl was giggling at donkey and the men in the room weren't much better. ''I'm a stallion baby.'' Gets them all every time. Who knew a cartoon could have so much suggestive stuff in it or maybe we all just have dirty minds. My man was definitely a stallion ... see hormones! They're to blame for this. As if he could read my mind, Edward turned to me and winked, great, now I'm blushing. He tried to suppress his laughter by hiding his head in my shoulder but it does little to disguise it. Luckily everyone else thinks he's laughing at the movie; that doesn't stop him getting an elbow in the gut though. Yeah that soon shut him up.

''That was mean.'' He whispered into my ear. I pouted at him and fluttered my eye lashes which made him laugh some more.

''I wonder where Charlie has got to, he's been gone ages, dinner will be ready soon.''

''He'll be back when he's ready, just try and relax. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself.''

''I know but ...''

''No buts baby, we'll worry when he starts acting like a grown up and not a sulking teenager. We'll worry with him when he's ready to face this. Right now worrying yourself isn't going to do anyone any good.''

''Okay I know you're right.''

''I'm,'' he kissed me, ''always,'' kiss, ''right.''

''That's what you think.'' Smiling at him, I turned my attention back to the room and I noticed that Ellie has her head in Alice's lap, her eyes were fluttering closed. ''Our baby is falling asleep, you want to wake her so she's not up too late?''

''Yeah I should. Ali don't let her fall asleep, she won't go to bed tonight if she does.''

''I not asleep, I watching the movie.''

''Okay.''

''DINNERS UP KIDS!'' The stampede that ensued from the den to the dinning room was like something out of a comedy movie. Alice tripped over Ellie, Jasper went down trying to save her and Emmett leaped over the lot of them but Alice grabbed his leg and pulled him down too. Which left me, Edward, Ellie and Rose to walk through together, once Ellie had picked herself up. Esme just stood at the door and shook her head at the dog pile of people on the floor.

Once we were all settled, we ate and talked happily between ourselves. No one mentioned the fact that Charlie was missing, not even Ellie who assumed Renee had him out on a time out. I just hope he was okay. He could have walked to town by now or home; that's probably where he went. The afternoon soon turned into evening and we were just packing up when the phone started to ring. Carlisle picked up and his voice got progressively louder.

''What's going on out there?'' I looked at Edward who just shrugged and got up to go check it out. Carlisle didn't get mad ever it was so rare to hear him shout, it made me jump every time.

''You're kidding me, where is he?'' Walking towards where Edward stood with his father, I could see something really wasn't right.

''What's going on?'' Edward just shook his head, ''Someone talk to me please.''

''It's Charlie. He's in a bar in town, it sounds like he's paralytic. They're refusing to serve him now and he's getting rowdy.''

''You have got to be kidding me. I'll go get my keys.''

''No way baby, I'll get Jasper and Emmett to come with me and dad. We'll bring him back here so he can sleep it off. I don't want you in a bar and there's no telling what kind of mood he'll be in.'' Edward cupped my face with his hands, his eyes pleaded with me not to be stubborn. ''Please baby, he might say stuff he doesn't mean in the heat of the moment and I don't want to listening to that again.''

''Okay.''

''Maybe they should stay here tonight. I'll get Esme to set up the guest room that way Renee will be here in the morning for the shopping trip. I'll pick them both up some clothes on the way home. Me and Charlie will go to the lake tomorrow, I'll try talking to him again.''

''Oh no, my father is coming shopping! He will take it like a man too with or without a hangover.'' Carlisle laughed at this and walked off to round up Jasper and Emmett. When they were all gathered back in the hallway, they all gave me a sad smile.

''We'll sort this out I promise.'' Kissing me quickly, Edward followed his father and brothers to the car. I watched from the window as they climbed in and drove away. When I got back to the rest of my family, I saw that Renee was sat next to Esme with her head in her hands.

''Mom.'' I sat down next to here and took her hand in mine.

''It's okay Bells. Don't freak out. I think your dad's having a mid life crisis.''

''You got that right. Are you okay?''

''Yeah fine, tired but good.''

''Why don't you take Ellie home and put her to bed?''

''Um I'm waiting for Edward, he has the car.'' Renee wiped away some tears from her eyes and sighed.

''Oh yeah sure, I didn't think.''

''Is there something I don't know about going on?''

''No nothing's changed, he's just got really stubborn about this all of a sudden.''

''Are you sure there's not something you're not telling me?''

''I promise Bells, really.''

''Momma, I'm sleepy.'' Ellie stood up from her place on the floor and held out her arms to me, ''Can I have my milk and cookie please?''

''Daddy will be back soon baby girl, then we'll get you home, okay?''

''Okay, I wanna snuggle now.'' Pulling her to me and snuggling her close, I kissed her head and move a stray hair from her eyes, ''Where'd Dada go?''

''Just out to pick Grampy Charlie up.''

''Oh okay.'' Watching her eyes droop, I started to rock her back and fourth and hum her favourite song quietly into her ear. ''Momma?''

''Hush baby girl, sleep...'' A few grumbles and a bit of shifting about later, she finally gave into sleep. her head rested gently against my chest as I watched her; I wish I could see her dreams, being a child so free and happy, no worries, no problems.

''GETS YOUR HANDS OFF ME'S I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMNS HELP!'' What the hell? That slurring drunk sounds a lot like my father.

''I'M FINES I JUST WANTS TO GO HOME!'' Looking down at Ellie to make sure she hadn't heard her grandfather's shouting, I pulled her as close as possible.

''what the hell?'' I whispered to the other people in the room. They all looked as shocked as I felt. Watching my mom get up and walk from the room slumped over like someone had punched her in the gut, I tried and hold the sob that escaped me but I didn't succeed and within seconds Alice and Esme have their arms around me. ''What is wrong with him, why is he being like this?''

''It's just his way of coping sweetheart. He'll see the error of his ways soon enough, then he'll be begging for everyone's forgiveness, it's a man thing.'' Edward better not do this, I swear to god I will punch him in the gut if he does.

''WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?'' Listening to Charlie sound so angry hurt. He hadn't been so angry since, well, since Jacob.

''Do you think he's scared of dying?'' Taking a breath I carried on, ''Maybe he's given up because he thinks it's going to get him anyway.''

''Maybe but that's where we and these little munchkins come in. He'll realise soon Bells and if he doesn't, I'll do more than take him shopping.'' The small threat from Alice made me laugh a little. I cuddled into the strong women around me and we waited...

As soon as the door opened and the boys walked back in, we all sat up a little straighter. I was careful not to wake Ellie as I shifted forward in my seat. Edward took us both in and smiled, it's not my usual smile but it's good enough for now.

''You okay baby, you want me to take her?''

''No we're good, what happened? Where's Renee?''

''Renee is putting Charlie to bed, we had to fight him up the stairs and he swung for Emmett when he physically threw him over his shoulder in the bar when he refused to leave but he's okay, he's just had a little too much scotch.''

''He did what?''

''He wanted us all to have a drink with him and when we refused, he got a little rowdy and dropped his glass on the floor so Emmett threatened to pick him up and when Charlie swung for him, he did just that. He missed by a mile so don't worry.''

''Yeah it was quite funny to be honest especially when he growled at me and threatened to take me in. I think he still thinks he's chief some days.''

''Ugh seriously, I'm so sorry.'' Leaning down to hide my head in Ellie's hair, I groaned to myself; what a pain in the ass.

''Don't apologise for him Bella, he's his own person, he can apologise for himself tomorrow. He's a grown man, he needs to remember that.'' Esme's serious tone could sober anyone up. Maybe I should send her in to Charlie, she won't take no shit. ''No I don't take no shit, you don't have three boys and a husband without learning how to kick ass.''

''I said that out loud? I'm losing it, I need sleep.'' Shaking my head and looking at Edward for my escape, he took the hint.

''Yeah we should get Ellie to bed and get rested for Seattle tomorrow.''

''EEEE shopping!'' Yep, Alice was squealing, it was time to leave.

After saying goodnight to our family, we made our way back home relishing in the quiet surroundings after putting Ellie to bed. We didn't stay up much longer ourselves, choosing to snuggle in bed with a movie. Slow kisses turned into nothing more but it was exactly what I needed. Edward showed me how much he loved me with gentle touches and sweet words. The night soon turned into morning and the sun shone through the window to our room reminding me of the day of shopping ahead. It wasn't long before the phone was ringing and we were getting ready to shop.

According to Alice, everyone at the house including Charlie was ready and we were to meet them there to leave together. Yep, Alice was like an army sergeant when it came to shopping and we needed to be at the house pronto. Ellie got herself dressed with a little help from her daddy whilst I showered and got myself ready. When we pulled up to the house in the Volvo a little later, the whole family was waiting on the porch. The boys looked like they'd rather have teeth pulled and Alice was nearly a foot in the air with all the bouncing she was doing.

''Whoa, aunty Alice is excited.''

''You got that right baby, just be happy she's driving with uncle Jasper and not us.'' Edward laughed as Esme walked up and tapped on the window.

''Good morning family, are you ready for this?''

''Yep as long as I get a carry when my legs hurt.''

''I'm sure your uncles and your daddy will help you with that baby.'' Turning to wink at Ellie, she giggled and hid her face in her hands. ''Is Charlie okay this morning?''

''He's feeling worse for wear but he's okay.''

''Thanks for looking after him Esme.''

''You don't have to thank me.'' Turning back to Edward she glared, ''and you don't even think about racing your brother in the Jeep.''

''Ooo you're in trouble Dada.'' Hiding my laughs behind my hand, I watched as Esme raised her eyebrow at Edward and the way he pouted his bottom lip out; oh my beautiful man getting told off by his Momma.

''If you race with my grandchildren in this car, I will make you life a living hell, do you understand?''

''Yes Mom.'' After Esme finished her warnings, she got into Carlisle's car. We waved at each other as we pulled off. Jasper and Emmett raised their eyebrows at Edward causing him to grunt.

''Sorry we're ruining your fun baby, maybe you should plan a track day again soon.''

''Don't worry about it baby. I'd rather keep my family safe than race those idiots. I don't see why they need the Jeep and the Porche. Dads got his car too, it doesn't make sense, how much shopping is Alice going to do?''

''This is Alice remember?''

''True.''

''Music Dada.'' Edward turned the radio on and we spent the drive to town singing along to cheesy 80's pop music. Ellie's rendition of summer nights had us in stitches. I swear I nearly peed myself when she tried to hold the high note at the end. Damn baby bladder.

When we pulled into the mall car park, Esme had Emmett and Jasper up against the Jeep; Oh she looked mad. She was pointing at both of them and her face was as red as a fire hydrant. As I stepped out of the car, I started to pick up bits of their conversation.

''I told you both not to race and what did you do? What did you do?''

''Sorry Mom.''

''At least one of my sons had sense!'' Edward's shit eating smile only grew as Esme laid into them. Once he had Ellie out of the car, he walked over to me with her balanced on his hip. He watched in awe as his brothers got their asses handed to them. Once Esme had finished giving her sons a telling off, we walked towards the entrance of the mall. I squared my shoulders and took Edward's hand as we headed towards the madness.

Once we got started, the whole day seemed to pass in a blur. I had accumulated tonnes of shopping bags that contained maternity wear and Edward had picked himself and Ellie a few bits up too so it was decided that a trip back to the cars was in order. So the men left us to have a coffee whilst they did the hard work, oh the joys of being pregnant. Rose was banging on about hitting up; her words not mine; mamma's and papa's so we decided that would be the next stop on the Cullen-Swan shopping expedition.

''We should look up double buggies, you can't be too prepared Bella.'' I nodded at Rose.

''There's no harm in looking.''

''Exactly and you need two of everything so the sooner you start window shopping the better.''

''As long as Edward has an input, I'm happy to start the process today. I want to do everything together.''

''and me Momma, I wanna to help.''

''Of course you baby. You're the most important person, the big sister has to help.''

''Yay!'' Clapping her hands together like a mini Alice, she went back to her milk shake with a smile on her face. She drunk it so quickly that her face distorted and she held her head, uh oh, brain freeze. Once it past, she looked around a little. ''Momma, I need a wee.''

''Okay lets go potty.'' Taking her hand and leading her back to the bathroom, I could hear a baby screaming as we walked in the door. Ellie looked up at me with wide eyes. ''It's okay, baby babies cry, sometimes our babies will cry and it's up to us to make them happy.''

''Okay I can help with that too.''

''Sure you can baby.'' Once we got her into the cubicle and she did what she had to do, I took her back out to wash her hands. The screaming baby was now happily content in it's mom's arms. She didn't look too good though, her blonde hair was knotted and matted and she looked like she hasn't had a decent meal in weeks. Her whole body was shaking and she could barely hold the baby still. I shot her a wary smile and lead Ellie back out to our family secretly thanking God that she never tried to strike up a conversation. She looked like a junky on a come down. Her poor baby was practically in rags, why wasn't someone helping it? Poor child.

After rejoining our family at the table, conversation started up again and I soon forgot about the junky and her baby. We were giggling by the time our men returned. Once they had had their own drinks, we dragged them into the baby store. We all split off. Me, Edward and Ellie heading for the buggies whilst the rest headed for the clothes and accessories. I'd never seen Alice this excited before and that was saying something. Ellie enjoyed telling us what she liked and kept telling us she was having brothers, not sisters so she wanted blue, not pink. We were having a discussion about front facing and rear facing prams when all hell broke loose.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!''


	18. Chapter 18

Hi all its a day early due to Breaking Dawn Promotion :) see www(dot)robertpattinsonuk(dot)com for all the updates ;)

I have one more chapter ready to go but after that it maybe a three week wait instead of two due to the site being so busy and the fact I'm attending the UK premiere.

I hope you enjoy this one let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Learning To Love Again<strong>

**Chapter 18 Shock**

**Edward's Point Of View**

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!'' Rose's voice boomed from a couple of isles away. I picked Ellie up and blanched her on my hip. This could get ugly if Rose's tone was anything to go by. I needed to get the girls out of here now before it all kicked off.

''ANSWER ME! THEY'VE JUST GOT THEIR LIVES BACK ON TRACK! I WILL NOT LET YOU COME BACK IN AND RUIN IT FOR THEM!'' What the hell? Who the hell is she talking to? Glancing down at Bella, I noticed she's biting her bottom lip nervously, obviously on edge because of the confrontation happening a few isles away. Taking her hand in mine, I walked towards where Rose's voice was coming from to see if I could work out who she's talking too before I took my girls away from the trouble.

''Don't worry Rose, I'm not here for them. I didn't want them then and I don't want them now.'' The voice made me freeze mid stride, tightening my grip on Ellie and Bella. I tried and push back the cloud of red that was overtaking my senses. She can't be back! Why is she here? She doesn't know anyone but us in this area. She's not taking Ellie, she can't, I won't allow it.

''You're an evil little bitch Tanya, always have been,'' Bella removed her hand from mine and I could faintly feel her taking Ellie from my arms. Turning towards the nearest shelf, I grabbed it, closing my eyes tightly. I squeezed the shit of of it letting all my anger seep through to it. It should be broken by now from the force of my grip but it stood strong taking everything I gave it. I needed it to break, I needed to destroy, to destroy her.

The voices around me sound like a fuzzy television set. The only two I could make out were the ones coming from a few isles away. ''I'm not here for them okay so get out of my way.''

''Oh no you don't!'' Rose has lowed her voice, now it was harsh but calm.

''What exactly do you want? Why are you here?''

''I'm here to see my partner. We're meeting up with him and his family in a local town.'' We? We?

''Who the hell let you have another kid?'' WHAT! ''Surely welfare should have taken it from you, you look like you need a hit now.'' She had another baby? What the fuck was she thinking? The shelf started to give under my grip; that fucking bitch she thinks she can choose who to be a mother to?

''Edward, baby, you need to let go of the shelf. You're going to hurt yourself.'' Bella, my Bella, my beautiful girl. I felt her squeezing her body between me and the shelf. She put her hands on my face. ''Baby, come back to me. Don't let her win, we won't let her hurt us, we'll face this together.'' Her voice was soothing but I couldn't bring myself to loosen my grip. If I did, I would hurt Tanya badly, like she did her child when she left. ''Edward, please, for me?'' She begged as her fingers started to draw patterns on my face. I could feel the anger seeping out of me but her movements never stopping as my grip increased.

''Do you remember the first time we met? I knew I loved you then, you know. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I'll remember that day forever, it was definitely one of the best days of my life. I fell in love with Ellie too.. the first time I saw her in the supermarket. I knew she was meant to be a part of my life... I'm never going to forget the way I felt the first time you touched me, it was like an electric current ran through me.''

She loves me. She shouldn't have to deal with this. I needed to be a better man for her, for my kids. Slowly loosening the grip of my right hand, I opened my eyes and looked straight back into the brown pools that had me hooked from the first moment I saw them. She took my free hand in hers and brought it up to her mouth so she could kiss it, not breaking eye contact for a second. She knew what I needed and that's her; no one else could calm me like she did. No one could love me like she did. Pulling the hand from her lips she placed it with hers on her stomach. ''Only us baby, she can't break that.''

''I'm so sorry Bella.'' Leaning down so my forehead was touching hers, I took a deep breath.

''Don't apologise. We're in this together. You helped me deal with my past, it's only fair I do the same. It's what couples do.'' Kissing her quickly but passionately, she started to smile into it.

''Only us.''

''Yep and our babies.''

''Where is Ellie? Has Tanya gone?'' Panic started to build up in my chest replacing any anger that still lingered.

''Ellie is with your mom and dad at the other side of the store. Tanya is still talking to Alice and Rose. I think they're getting rid of three years worth of anger. There is something else and I didn't know at the time because I've never seen her before.'' Bella worried her lip between her teeth before continuing, ''She was in the coffee shop bathroom when I took Ellie. I didn't know who she was or she would have got a piece of my mind. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want you to think I was holding any information back from you.''

''She could have hurt you. Fuck, I can't even think about you getting hurt.'' If that bitch ever touched my family, I would kill her.

''She didn't come near us. I got out of there as quickly as possible because she looked.. well she looked high.'' Shaking my head, I pulled her close. It wasn't like Tanya would have recognised Ellie anyway, the last time she saw her, she was so tiny. She was a little person now.

''Thank you for telling me. Can we go find Ellie now, I need to see her.''

''Yep lets go before she fills a shopping basket with blue baby grows.''

''She didn't know anything was going on did she?''

''No. I just told her that it was someone that was mean to Rose once.''

''Thank you.''

''Stop thanking me. It's my job as mommy.'' This girl never failed to make me smile even in the worst of situations. As we approached Charlie with Ellie a few isles away, I saw that she had two stuffed dog toys in her hands. They were talking animatedly about something. When she noticed us coming towards her, she smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. ''Momma, Dada, look!'' Holding them up to us she smiled back at Charlie. ''Grampy said I could get them for the babies.''

''They're lovely sweetie, are you going to look after them until the babies room is ready?''

''Okay, I'll keep them safe.'' Charlie warily walked towards us, his moustache twitched slightly as Ellie looked up at him.

''Come on then smurfette, lets go pay for these then we can pop to the toy shop and get you something. Can't get the babies something without taking care of the big sister.''

''Is um that okay Edward, Bella? I just thought taking her out with me wouldn't draw attention. I think your mom's going a bit mad over there.''

''It's fine dad. Which shop are you going to?''

''Um Toys R Us, just up the way.''

''Don't spend too much on her.''

''She's not going to be the only one for much longer Bells, got to spoil her now before there's three of them. I might have to re-mortgage the house in a few years to get through Christmas especially if your mom shops like she did this last year for three of them.'' I think the chief was trying to make a mends. ''We won't be long. It might be worth walking out before us smurfette, shall we look at the toys one more time to make sure you choose the right ones?''

''Okay Grampy.'' Bella took my hand and looked up at me.

''You ready for this?''

''I think so.'' As we walked towards the exit, I glanced in the direction of the altercation; security guards crowded around all the members of my family and Tanya. My mom's voice was loudest of the lot.

''YOU HAVE ANOTHER BABY? WHY ARE YOU STILL TAKING DRUGS YOU STUPID GIRL!''

''JACOB SAID HE'D COME BACK! I'M ONLY HERE TO FIND HIM!'' Bella looked up at me the same time as my head shot up. That would be too much of a coincidence, surely.

''Come on baby, lets get out of here. I very much doubt its the same Jacob but even if it is, it doesn't matter. They don't effect us.'' Bella's strength continued to astound me.

''You want to go anywhere else?'' I asked trying to get my mind off the altercation happening and what it could mean. She doesn't want Ellie, she said as much but if she got desperate, she might change her mind.

''Can we go get a drink somewhere? I need to sit down think, all this excitement has worn me out a little.'' We walked towards the nearest Starbucks. Bella decided on an ice drink and I ordered myself a coffee. We sat as close as was deemed appropriate in public constantly touching.

''Are you okay? Is it the babies? Are you having any pains?''

''Stop panicking baby. I just need to sit, that's all.''

''Okay, if you do feel under the weather tell me, okay?''

''Okay, are you really okay Edward?''

''Yeah I'm just in shock that's all. I know she can't take Ellie away from us but it's still a worry. If she's desperate, she'll do anything.''

''We won't let that happen. We'll keep vigilant for the next few weeks and if she turns up again, we'll deal with her.''

''What if she hurts you?''

''I won't let her. Nothing will happen to us. You won't loose us, she's unhinged yes, but keeping another child... she just couldn't do it.'' I hope she was right. I didn't think Tanya had it in her to cause any more trouble than had today. Bella started fidgeting. I thought something was wrong until she pulled out her phone.

''Hey Rose... Yeah... We're back in the coffee shop... You're kidding me... She's with Charlie... okay, bye.'' Taking a deep breath, Bella turned to me. ''You want to hear some of what happened? They're on their way here but I can give you the basics.'' Nodding at her, she took a breath. ''Tanya got done for shop lifting. She had loads of stuff hidden in her buggy. The security in the mall were watching her when Rose saw her. She's been arrested, they've taken her now.'' Wow, she really was desperate.

''Wow.'' I couldn't think of anything else to say. Nothing could have summed up today. It started out great. Bella even let me buy things for her without complaining then we bump into Tanya and all hell broke loose. That bitch had ruled too much of my life as it is. I would not let her do it again. ''Are you going to be okay if it is the same Jacob?''

''Yeah, I don't care to be honest. That baby is nothing to do with us. I wouldn't even count him as Ellie's brother, she's ours. That child could be anyone. I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch but it's true.''

''Thank god, I feel the same way. I can't even...'' Shaking my head, I put my hand on Bella's stomach and sighed, ''Ellie is our baby. You may not have carried her for nine months but blood doesn't make you a mother. You're her mom. You feed her, play with her, care for her when she's sick, scold her when she needs telling off, that's what makes someone a parent."

''Edward Cullen, I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Our moment was disrupted when our families made there way into the coffee shop. Chairs being pulled out around us and tables being adjoined made us the focus of a lot of unwanted attention. We sat in silence for a while, no one knowing how to break the ice until Rose cleared her throat.

''Okay as no one else is saying anything, I guess it's up to me.'' She took a moment to look at everyone around the table getting a few tentative nods. ''So the bitch is back, we know that. We also know that she's not back for Ellie and I believe her, once a selfish bitch always a selfish bitch... and even if she tried, she signed her rights away years ago so she can take a long walk off a short cliff if she thinks she's getting anywhere near Edward's family.'' Bella squeezed my hand and gave me a tentative smile before turning back to Rose. ''She said she's back to find her baby's daddy, Jacob.'' She stopped and gave both me and Bella a concerned glance. ''I'm sorry Bella, it's the same Jacob. She was on her way to La Push to find him.''

''It's okay it doesn't upset me. We've spoken about this. That baby has no ties to our family. He may share a blood line with my daughter but that doesn't make them family. Tanya,'' the malice in her voice made me shiver as she said the bitches name, ''made her decision which means Ellie has no connection to their family, not now, not then, not ever!''

''Well said Bella.'' My mom who was still in Momma bear mode couldn't have looked prouder of my girl than she did right at the moment.

''I feel for the poor child, I really do but... he's not part of Ellie's family. We all are, we love her unconditionally. Tanya made her choice and that affects any children she may have too.''

''Here here.'' Emmett's booming voice once again turned people's attention to us. Shaking my head at my brother, he smiled sheepishly.

''What happened then?'' I asked this time and Rose began from where she left off.

''She told us she didn't want Ellie and that Jacob was meant to be coming back here to sort them a place to live. He told her to wait and that he'd get clean and come back for her. He wanted to take the baby with him but she said no... something about being scared he wouldn't come back which is rich as we were all scared she is back or was. Esme laid into her about her drug use and that's when security descended and arrested her.''

''That poor poor baby... Jazzy, how could she do that when she has a child. We can't have any and yet someone like her can, how wrong is that?''

''I know baby.'' Pulling her onto his lap whilst she cried, my brother started to whisper in her ear.

''I want to adopt. I want to help babies like that have a loving home. Bella's a great example of a mom. The way she is with Ellie has made me realise that blood and carrying a baby for nine months doesn't make you the mom, loving a child does.'' It was like Ali had forgotten she was surrounded by people. Her and Jazz had gone into their own little bubble. I turned to Bella who had tears running down her face. She let out a choked sob which turned Ali's attention back to her. She smiled widely at Bella and jumped of Jazz's lap. Bella got up to at this point and they embraced in a hug, crying and whispering to each other before parting with a kiss on the cheek. ''Sorry Rose, carry on.''

''What will happen to the baby?'' Mom asked this and directed the question to my dad.

''It's likely he'll go into the care system if she's charged. If not she'll be free to go find Jake... Speaking of Jake, I think me and Charlie should take a trip to see him, let him know this development. I know you guys don't want anything to do with him and I understand but if I can stop a child going into the system, I will. Maybe Sue and Billy could take him in until Jake is better.''

''Dad, I see where you're coming from and if you do do this, I want it done under the agreement that he and his family stay away from mine. I want them as far away as possible. I don't want Ellie confused. Bella is the only mother she's ever known and I want it to stay that way.''

''Okay son, I can do that.''

''Does he have to know that Ellie and the baby are related?'' Wow, sensible Emmett.

''I think Tanya might try and share that information. It might be best that we do first. I can have papers drawn up to make him agree to stay away. As Bella said, Tanya didn't want Ellie and she gave up her rights which means although they share a blood line, they're not family.''

''I feel bad for the baby, I really do. I wish there was some way to help. I just hope the system can sort him or her out a good home. Maybe a couple like me and Jazzy to love him if need be. Tanya sure as hell can't cope. Why the hell did she have another one? Stupid bitch.''

''She's a selfish cow that's why Alice. She probably got pregnant to keep Jacob. I never liked her, she was never good enough for my son and I told you that at the time Edward.''

''You did but I can't regret anything that brought me Ellie at the end of the day. I wouldn't have the life I do now if Tanya hadn't have been involved somehow.'' My phone rang stopped me mid sentence. A picture of Charlie and Ellie lit up my screen. ''Hey Charlie... yeah, we're back in Starbucks... okay see you soon.'' Looking over at Bella, I kissed her forehead. ''Your dad's on his way back with Ellie, they're meeting us here.''

''Okay, can we go home after this?''

''Sure baby. Why doesn't everyone come to the cottage. We can order in and watch a movie?'' The whole table nodded their heads and started discussing what take out to order.

''You think the baby will be okay? None of this is it's fault.'' Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed.

''Yeah I think this is probably the best thing that could have happened to him.''

''I agree it's not nice, all the same though.''

''Momma, Dada!'' Ellie's voice called from the front of the shop. Bella sat up and instantly started looking for her. As she came into view Bella's eyes widened comically at the size of the Toys R Us bag in Charlie's hand. She shook her head and smiled a little. ''Can I have a frapchino Grampy?'' Ellie asked as they got closer to us.

''A what?'' Charlie looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

''You know, that strawberry ice drink. Momma let me have some of hers fore and I liked it. They put cream on the top.''

''It's a strawberry & cream frappuccino dad.''

''Is she allowed coffee?''

''It's not coffee, it's more like a slush puppy.''

''Oh okay, anyone else want anything?''

''I'll have the same as Ellie please.'' Bella raised her empty cup up and shook her shoulders at me. ''What? These are really good.''

''Didn't say a word, just make sure you pee before we leave. You know there's not many rest stops between here and home.''

''Don't make fun of my weak bladder, it's not nice.''

''I wasn't making fun. I'm just being practical.''

''Ooo I'll have one of those too please chief. Might make this lazy baby move.'' Rose patted her stomach lovingly and shot a glare at Emmett. ''This baby is just like you.''

''You say that as if it's a bad thing.''

''If she comes out huge and lazy, I will beat your ass.''

''Okay waddles but you'll have to catch me first.'' Pulling her hand back, Rose slapped him around the head, hard.

''Fucking hell Rose!''

''I'm six months pregnant with your child in case you haven't noticed. If I waddle, it's your damn fault.'' Scrapping her chair back from the table, she stormed off to the bathroom.

''I'll go.'' Mom got up and followed Rose, glaring at Emmett as she did so.

''Em you said a really bad word!'' Walking over to me with her drink in hand, my daughter scolded her uncle. ''And you were mean to Rose, you need a time out!''

''Come on Ellie, she called me lazy and huge.''

''It's her ormones. Dada said when you have a baby, they make you mean sometimes, it's not her fault.'' Bella glared at me as Ellie climbed into my lap.

''You think I've been mean?''

''No, I was just explaining to her once why Rose got mean sometimes, she didn't understand.''

''Momma you're not mean, he didn't mean you.'' With a huff Bella turned her body away from us. Ellie looked up at me and rolled her eyes before going back to her drink.

''Baby, don't be like that. I didn't mean anything by it.'' Charlie joined us at the table with a tray full of drinks and looked at Bella before mouthing 'hormones' and shaking his head.

''Grampy, you gots to tell them what we talked about.''

''I will but Momma has to stop being mad at Daddy first.''

''I'm not mad. I'm not mean. I haven't been mean.'' Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to face me again tucking her head into the crook of my neck so no one could see her. She let out a deep sigh.

''I didn't mean anything by it. You're going to be a little hormonal. You're having two babies, it's to be expected.'' Kissing her forehead and then her cheek, I could see a small smile working it's way across what I could see of her face.

''I'm sorry.''

''Pregnant women are scary.'' Bella's head shot up and she gave Emmett one of the most menacing glares I've ever seen. ''See what I mean.''

''Dada?''

''Yes baby?''

''You should try some this.'' Poking her straw up to my lips and turning towards me she leaned in close to my lips whilst I take a sip.

''Mmm that's yummy baby.''

''It's my favourite.''

''So what's this news dad?'' As Bella spoke, Mom and Rose came back to the table. Rose didn't say anything to Emmett. She just looked at Charlie waiting for him to respond to Bella.

''Well, me and Ellie have been talking.''

''Yep we talked.'' This caused a giggle from Bella and Alice and Ellie went a little red.

''And we decided that if I want to build my grandsons-''

''And me.''

''And you Ellie, you need to help me build it.''

''Build what?'' Bella asked.

''Well I want to build the boys a tree house in your back garden and I can't do that if I'm sick, so we,'' Charlie gestured to himself and Ellie, ''decided that I need to take my medicine and soon.'' He looked at my dad then who nodded in understanding. Looking at Bella, I could see her eyes were full of tears. She was trying to hold back. My poor girl had been through way too much stress in the last couple of days.

''Thank god you came to your senses. It's like I've been living with a stubborn bear these last few weeks.'' Renee got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Charlie. Everyone was smiling now, a little happier than when we first entered this place.

''Shall we get off then?'' I asked wanting to get Bella back home and relaxed. ''We still have to choose what we want to order in.''

''Spring rolls, I want nese daddy.''

''Okay baby, we'll have to see what Momma and Rose want first. The babies might want Chinese.'' Smiling and pouting between Bella and Rose, Ellie fluttered her eye lashes.

''Don't pull that look on us Ellie, that's no fair.'' Rose pouted back at her before smiling and winking.

''Come on then, lets go home.'' Dad got up from his place at the head of the table and looked over at Charlie. ''Esme love, would you mind driving back with Rene so me and Charlie can discuss some things about his medicine.''

''Not at all, it'll give us time to talk babies.''

''Grampy, can I take my toy in our car?''

''Sure sure little one. I'll make sure it gets put in your trunk.''

''Cool.''

Taking Bella's hand and carrying Ellie, we make our way back through the mall towards the car. I couldn't help but look around on high alert that Tanya could come at us from any direction and shatter Ellie's heart by saying mean things about me and our family. It's taken us long enough to find happiness again. I don't want to have to cover for that bitch if she says something about hating both of us again. Looking around at my family, I could tell they were flanking us, ready to take on anyone that approached us. Rose had a look in her eye that would make the strongest man buckle to his knees and my mother looked like she had sharpened her claws. I'd never seen her look so threatening.

''I can't wait to get home, my feet are killing me.'' Bella spoke up probably trying to ease the tension.

''I'll give you a foot rub when we get home.''

''That sounds good.'' Moving Ellie's hair out of her face, she gave her a quick smile. ''What did Grampy get you sweet girl?''

''He got me a dolly and a pram. It's so cool, it's just like a real mommy one.''

''Cool, I can't wait to see it.''

''I'll show you when we get home.''

''Awesome.''

As we got into the elevator, Ellie put her head on my shoulder and yawned. Charlie looked over at me and nodded. I nodded back knowing it's his silent way of apologising for his behaviour last night. He didn't mean what he said I know that and so did Bella. He just needed to see sense in his own time. If you try and force a Swan into anything, you're met with stubbornness. I'm sure our babies will be the same, I hope they take after their momma in every way. I couldn't wait to see all of our kids together and happy. I just needed to keep Bella away from stress for as long as possible. Today and yesterday had been way too much. She shouldn't have to deal with this shit, not in her condition. As we all got back to our cars, I noticed a few police cars were waiting at the other exit. Knowing who could be coming out of there at any second, I quickly buckled Ellie into her seat and gave her a kiss. Bella was already in the car as I shut the door so I quickly followed suit, not giving the exit a second look. She didn't deserve any compassion, the only person I felt sorry for was her new baby. I doubt Jacob was in any state to look after it. He still has a long road ahead of him until he's back in a place where he can properly care for a child.

''What are you thinking about?'' Bella asked as we pulled out of the lot.

''I'm just glad that's over. I don't want to think about her any more.'' Quickly glancing in the rear view mirror, I saw Ellie was asleep, I didn't want her to hear anything that may upset her.

''I know. I can't wait to get home and into some sweats. Today has been eye opening though.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that I've realised how strong this family is as a unit. Together we can do and can face anything. Even my dad has come to his senses and I think our little miss has a major part to play in that.''

''He would have made the right decision even without Ellie's help. He's too young not to fight and he knows it.''

''I know but it was our smart baby who made him realise what he has to live for. He might have been more stubborn if she hadn't have talked to him in her own little way.''

The rest of the journey was a comfortably quiet affair. Bella even fell asleep at one point. Both of my girls can sleep any where, I wish I could. Jasper and Emmett behaved themselves on the way home until they were out of mom's sight then they sped off like lunatics. One of them two was going to end up hurt one of these days. I just hope it wasn't too serious. Pulling up to the cottage, I leant over to kiss my girl awake.

''We're home baby.''

''That went quick. I'm sorry I slept, I should have stayed away to keep you company.''

''Not at all, it's been a long day and it might be a long night if my idiot brothers have anything to do with it. You know what there like when it comes to food.''

''That's true.''

''I'll get the bags and the child, you should let the idiots in.'' Pointing towards my brothers on the steps to let her know what idiots I was talking about. She laughed and got out of the car.

''Mom is going to kick both your asses!''

''Nah she wouldn't, she loves us.''

''You two never learn, do you?'' Bella asked as she unlocked the front door.

''Nope Bells, we don't. We like speed.''

''Come on baby girl, it's time to wake up. We're home.''

''No not yet Dada, I'm still sleepy.''

''But we have to get the Chinese, you have to get up.'' Her eyes opened slowly and she sleepily tried to undo her straps. ''You want me to get that?''

''Yeah.'' Lifting her out of the car, we walked into the cottage and joined the rest of our family. The phone started to ring as I laid Ellie down on the sofa.

''Hello?''

''Hello, can I speak to Mr Cullen please?''

''Speaking. Can I ask who's calling?''

''This is Officer Write. I'm calling on behalf of Tanya Delani.''


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all,

Thanks for bearing with me I've been so busy that this had to wait :(

I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Twilight belongs to SM i just changed her story up a bit.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Learning To Love Again<strong>

**Chapter 19 Parenthood**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I've never heard or seen Edward so angry. His body was ridged and his whole demeanour had changed. Whoever was on the other end of that line was really getting it. This had something to do with her; I could feel it. What has that bitch done now? I mean she had upset this family enough for one day. I could deal with anything she threw at us but not when it hurts Edward like this.

I thought he was going to hurt himself in the store when he heard her voice. My first priority was to protect Ellie but I was more worried about him. He seemed to pull himself back together quickly once I started talking to him but it was scary all the same. He looked like he'd mentally travelled back in time to the night she left and was reliving everything. It all played across his face; anger, hurt but most of all fear. Fear of why she was back, fear that she'll take our daughter away. I won't let that happen, ever.

Little sobs coming from the sofa drew my attention away from Edward's rant. Ellie's whole face was red and tears were running down her it as she sits watching her daddy have a row with who ever is on the other end of that phone call. Carlisle seeing Ellie's sad face and probably my bemused one walked over to his son and pulled the receiver out of his hands .

''Stop now son. Remember who you are. This angry man isn't you. You're upsetting Bella and Ellie.'' As he turned towards us, his whole stance changed. The emotion in his eye when he saw our girl sobbing was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. There was so much remorse there but in reality he had nothing to be sorry for. Anyone would act this way, that bitch hurt his baby. No mother should behave like she did.

Edward approached Ellie with caution and bent down to her so they were eye to eye. Wiping the tears from her cheek with the pads of his thumb, she took a deep breath and hiccuped the last of her sobs away.

''I'm sorry I upset you baby. I didn't mean to. The man on the phone was telling me some stuff about a bad, bad person I used to know and he wants me to help them and it made me mad because the person shouldn't get help from good people until she's ready to help herself. I know you probably don't really understand but I'm very sorry I shouted.''

She wants us to help her. Is she having a fucking laugh? She can go jump off the nearest cliff for all I care. She won't get no help from me.

''Is okay, I just don't like when you're mad.'' Pulling her into his arms he stood up and looked around at our gathered family. When he reached Charlie, he stops and nodded. Charlie didn't do anything in return but his face did fall slightly. How those two can have a silent conversation was beyond me, they have a great relationship now. I've never seen Charlie take to someone like he has Edward, it's almost a ''bromance''.

''I won't get mad again.'' Turning to me he tried to smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. ''Bella I'm -''

''If you say sorry I swear to god I will thump you. I want to know what that was all about though.'' I motioned to Carlisle who was still on the phone before looking at Renee. ''Mom, would you help Ellie get her bath. I'm sure she wants to show you her new tub toys right baby?''

''YES Nana Nee there so cool! grampy will you put my new toy together?''

''Yes little miss as long as you have your bath like a good girl, I'll have it all set up.''

''Cool come on Nana Nee, I want to show you.''

Taking Ellie from Edward, Mom gave him a wink and a kiss on the cheek as they left the room. Edward sagged a little and threw himself down on the sofa. I sat beside him and took his hand in mine. That didn't seem to be close enough for him though because he pulled me into his lap and buried his head in my neck whilst rubbing my not really there bump.

''Bella I'm sorry. I love you so much.''

''I love you too and it's okay. Just be more aware of little people next time.'' Pushing a stray bit of hair out of his face, I kissed his forehead. He sighed in response and pulled me closer.

''What the fuck was that all about brother?'' Emmett plonked himself down on the other side of me with his arms across his chest. ''What does she want? I swear to God I'll slap that bitch if I have to. she's no more a woman than me.''

''Emmett don't say that. I brought you up better than that.'' Esme sat the other side of Edward and took his hand. Rose and Ali sat on the chair opposite us together and waited for the story that no doubt was going to make us all spit bullets.

''She wants us to help her. She wants bail money and she wants us to send her and the kid to Jacob. She wants compensation for the slander that she was victim to today.''

''She wants what? Why does she think you'll help her now, I mean, she left her daughter, your daughter...'' My voice was borderline hysterical and I could feel my blood pressure rising.

''Baby, calm down please, this isn't good for you.'' The first thing that popped in to my head was that I'd have to see him. I can't see him again.

''Edward, we have to go see Jacob. We have to talk to him about all of this.'' I felt my breaths start to quicken and panic start to rise in my chest. black spots started to blur my vision.

''Bella baby calm down... Dad... shit Bella, breath...'' His voice kept going in and out. I tried, I tried so hard to control it. ''Baby count... I know you can hear me... count your breaths...one...'' With each number he spoke, I took the deepest breath I could after what felt like hours the pressure in my body seemed to ease of a little. With my eyes pulled tightly shut I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. ''That's it baby. I need you to open those eyes now, please...'' His voice broke when he spoke the last word.

''Bella I need to take you to hospital so they can check the babies. I need you to open your eyes for them.'' Carlisle's words shocked my body back to life and suddenly there was nothing holding my eyes shut any more.

''Oh thank God you scared me baby.'' Edward's face above mine was my first indication that I've been moved to lay down on the coach.

''Edward, what if I hurt the babies? I've been so stressed today and … I can't loose them.''

''No, no, no we're just going to get you all checked out, just to be safe, they'll be fine.''

''You never have to see him again Bells. Me and Carlisle will go see the boy and get his version of things. You're going to stay here with your family and relax.'' No nonsense Police Chief Swan was in the building. ''No we're going to send you to the hospital with the good doctor then you're coming back here to sleep and do other pregnant woman stuff.''

''Where's Ellie ?''

''She's with your mom in her room reading a story. We'll all stay and order some food and when you get back once we've eaten, we'll go and leave you to relax.''

''Okay daddy lets get this over with. Edward help me up please.'' Without a word he picked me up from the sofa and walked me out of the house towards his dad's car. When we were both settled in the back seat, Carlisle got in the front and started the car.

''I called the local midwife. She's going to do this at Forks Medical Centre. She's a great woman, been in the business years and it means you'll be home quicker, that okay Bella?''

''Yeah that sounds great. I just want to get back to my baby and my bed.'' Moving closer to Edward, I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. ''Did she see?''

''Did who see?''

''Did Ellie see?''

''No baby, she was in the bath, she didn't see anything. Ali freaked out more than you did though. It would have been quite comical if I hadn't been worried sick about you. Jasper had to take her out because she wasn't helping the situation. She started to flap, I can't think of a better word than that.''

''Poor Ali and I'm sorry I scared you again.''

''It's not your fault. I hate myself for putting you through all this, this is all my fault.'' Snapping my eyes open I glared at him.

''Edward Anthony Cullen, this is not your fault. We just both have shitty pasts that we have to deal with. I think maybe I should talk to somebody so if I get like that again, I have some help.''

''Maybe, if that's what you want.''

''I just want to be a good mommy and I don't want Ellie to ever have to see me like that again.''

''You're already a great mommy.''

The car came to a stop after a few minutes of comfortable silence and Carlisle stepped out of the car and walked around to open my door. After helping me out, he led me towards the entrance of the surgery. Edward was close behind with his hand on the base of my back. When we all reached the door a woman of about fifty held it open for us. She smiled at Carlisle who kissed her cheek.

''Well hello Heidi, it's great to see you. Thank you for opening up for us on such short notice.''

''Well that's no problem Carlisle. I guess this is Edward and Bella, the mommy to be?''

''It sure is.'' We all shook hands, her skin felt smooth but looked like onion peel, it was almost transparent; beautiful in her own unique way. ''Bella suffered a minor panic attack after a stressful day. We just wanted to check the twins are both okay.'' Carlisle started rabbiting on about doctor stuff which I tuned out.

''Okay, well follow me and we'll check those babies... I actually got your referral today Miss Swan. You're on my books now until the babies are born.''

''Oh that's good, it'll be nice to have someone close to come to.'' God I'm tired now. Leaning back on Edward for support he seemed to get how I'm feeling and wrapped me in his arms.

''You're eating and then going to sleep, no arguments. I might even send Ellie home with mom and dad for the night.''

''No you can't, please don't.'' My heart began to race again and I could feel myself loosing control. The only thing keeping me grounded was the fact Edward's arms and I could smell him all around me.

''Hey, hey, calm down. I just thought you'd get a proper rest if she didn't wake you up first thing. It's okay, I'll just get up and take her to kindergarten before I leave for college in the morning. You're having a quiet day at home, no arguments.''

''I'm fine honestly, I'll take easy at work tomorrow.'' Edward tensed behind me turning around in his arms. I leant my head against his chest and sighed.

''Baby please don't make this harder than it already is. The babies need you to be at full strength.''

''Okay, okay, I give in. I'll stay home. I'll ask Esme if she'll keep me company though and I want Ellie home too, call it a compromise. I just need to know she's okay. That woman could get to her if she's at school.''

''Okay I understand why you want her home but let mum help okay and that woman will not get near either of you.''

''If you take a seat on the bed and lift your top, we'll get started.'' Heidi and Carlisle stood watching our conversation with interest. The doctor in both of them probably agreeing with Edward. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm stubborn but I'd never put my children at risk. Edward lifted me on to the table with care and I pushed my top up exposing my lower half.

Heidi went to work quickly flicking buttons on the sonogram machine. Carlisle became her assistant putting the cold gel stuff on my stomach which made me flinch. He gave me a small sad smile and moved out of the way.

''I'll wait outside, give me a shout when you're ready to leave.''

''No Carlisle stay, you don't have to leave.'' Silly man

''Are you sure Bella?''

''Positive.'' Heidi put the wand to my belly and started to move it around. As soon as she found the babies a smile spread across her face. She took a long look at them and then started detailing them to the rest of us.

''They're perfect, perfect size. Your womb looks really good. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Lets hear some heart beats huh?'' Within seconds, two prominent heart beats engulfed the room. Even though I've heard them before, it's just as amazing. Looking to Edward, I noticed the happy smile and tears streaming down his face.

'I know we've seen them before but this is still so amazing.''

''I know baby, I can't... I can't put into words how happy I am. It was never this way last time.''

''I love you.'' No other words seemed right but those just slipped out easily like every other time I've said them to him.

''I love you too baby girl.''

''Well everything is great. I do suggest you take it easy but don't stop though.'' She gave a look to Edward at that point and raised an eyebrow. ''I know you want the best for her but if she stops now, it'll make the rest of the pregnancy harder. She's going to get big so active is best.''

''Okay we'll go for walks and stuff, maybe we should get a dog?''

''Excuse me we're having two babies and you want to bring a dog into the mix? You want me to deal with dirty diapers and dog poop?''

''What? it'd be a walking buddy.''

''Um hmm,,,,'' How can he even think this is a good idea.

''Is that a no?''

''That's a hell no.''

''Okay, okay.'' Holding his hands up, he moved away from me slightly. Carlisle's quiet chuckle was the only sound that could be heard until Heidi joined in.

''Getting a damn dog, you must be mad!'' Heidi did some more checks before wiping me clean and printing us off some more photos. Once my shirt was firmly back in place, I moved to sit up. That panic attack was really catching up with me now. God I need to sleep.

Edward must have noticed how bad I suddenly felt because he stood up quickly and brushed the hair away from my face. I need my baby and my bed.

"Right miss, I prescribe sleep and lots of it over the next couple of days. Oooo I forgot to say we run a mommy and bump yoga class, you should come. It'll be good for you, it's very relaxing. I'll give Carlisle the information.'' Yawning widely behind my hand, I nodded and looked up at Edward who kissed my head and rubbed his hand down my cheek.

''Come on baby, lets go wait in the car. Dad, will you finish up?''

''Yeah here take the keys, I'll be out as soon as I can.'' The thought of getting up and walking was just that a thought and it was out of my head before I could even process it because Edward had me cradled in his arms within seconds. I happily closed my eyes and leaned into him. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being laid down on the bed at home.

''Shh baby, sleep, I love you.'' I think I returned the sentiment but I can't be sure.

Two little hands on my face and a small pair of lips on mine brought me out of my slumber. I opened each eye slowly to my baby girl's smiling face.

''Hi momma.''

''Hi baby, you going to get in here for a cuddle?''

''Yeah.'' She climbed in and squeezed herself right into my side. ''Dada went to school and Nana came. She's in the den, she told me not to wake you, are you mad?''

''No not at all. I'm glad you're here. Just me, my babies and my girl.''

''My brothers.''

''Or sisters.''

''Nope boys.'' Okay now is not the time for this argument.

''Okay baby.''

''Ellie Cullen, I told you to let mommy sleep in.'' Esme walked in hands on hip and momma brow raised.

''I wanted a cuddle.''

''Esme it's fine.''

''No Bella, you need your rest and the little miss has pancakes waiting on the table.''

''PANCAKES!'' Moving quicker than I've ever seen, Ellie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

''How are you really feeling mommy?''

''Better now. Thank you for doing this today. Did Edward get off okay?''

''You don't have to thank me and he was fine. He didn't want to wake you. He asked for you to text him when you felt up to it.''

''Okay I will. What happened after I went to bed last night? I know my dad and Edward would have made plans?''

''Carlisle and your dad are driving up to see...him...this morning. They're going to talk to him about everything and see what he has to say.''

''Oh that's a good thing.'' It is, I think, at least I hope so.

''It'll be fine Bella, I promise. Your mom and Rose are on their way over so we can have a girls day. I think Rose needs some space from Emmett, too many hormones.'' With a wink she smiled and rolled her eyes.

Trying to get up seemed to be my biggest challenge of the day so far. Esme saw my struggle and tried to help but I couldn't find the strength to do it.

''Okay miss, you're staying right there. I'll bring you your breakfast and phone but you won't be moving. We'll bring the girls day in here. It really amazes me how panic attacks can tire people out. I'd like to study them a little more, they're kind of fascinating in a warped way.''

''Being pregnant and having panic attacks doesn't really mix. I feel so shattered, it's unbelievable.''

''Well don't you worry about a thing.''

''Esme do me a favour. Lock the front door. I'd feel safer if I knew it was locked. I don't know why but I always get edgy after an attack.''

''Already done sweets. I had strict instructions from my son before he left. You have nothing to worry about. Sleep, rest, what ever but don't worry.''

''Could you get my phone please? I have no idea where it is.''

''Sure thing.''Sshe was back within minutes my phone in hand. I smiled in thanks and got comfortable.

_Hey baby I've just got up totally shattered missing you lots B xxx_

Happy that the text sent, I closed my eyes again. The bed dipping and Ellie crawling into my arms was the only movement for a while. Even though I didn't go into a complete slumber, the rest was exactly what I needed.

''Momma, your phone.'' Ellie poking me in the cheek made me open my eyes taking my phone from her. I open it to read the new text.

_Hey baby girl stay in bed and rest let mom look after you, you're my reason for living never forget that I love you E xx_

I'm so lucky. ''Hey Ellie, shall we send daddy a picture of us?''

''Yeah.''

''Get close then.'' snapping a picture I send it to Edward with a small message of love and hope for the future.

''Knock, knock, fatty pregnant woman that needs some love in the house.'' Rose big belly and all practically rolled on to the bed.

''Hey mommy, how you feeling?''

''Fat, how about you?''

"Tired and slightly silly for having another damn panic attack. Poor Edward must be on tender hooks.''

''No don't feel silly and Edward loves you so don't worry about him either. He'd do anything for you. As much as I pick on him, he's a good man. Don't tell him I said that though.''

''Your secrets safe with me. How's Emmett coping with the whole 'I'm going to be a daddy' thing?''

''He's excited and scared, not that he'll admit it. I swear he checks on me a million times a day. I know I don't have long left but jeez, it's like I'm going to fall apart. Eight and a bit weeks Bella and then this will be a proper real person.''

''I know it sounds weird but I can't wait to see a bump. I want to feel them move so I know they're okay.'' Putting a hand to my stomach, I say a silent prayer for my babies.

''You worried about Jacob?'' Rose is the only person that cuts the shit and asks outright, most of my family won't even say his name incase they upset me.

''Only about having to see him again. I don't want to have to do that. I couldn't do that.''

''Then you never have to. Edward certainly won't let anyone try and push you into it. He loves you too much for that. Weirdo is obsessed with you.''

''Don't call him weird in front of Ellie. He's just Edward and Emmett is the same with you, don't even try to deny it.''

''Good point. You know Emmett thinks Edward has some kind of alien s*p*e*r*m because your having twins and we're only having one. He's convinced something inside him has been probed.'' Laughing so hard, Ellie moved from her spot on my chest and raised a eye brow at me. I think about what's going through Emmett's head on a day to day basis.

''Probed... alien sperm... oh my God, seriously?'' Rose joining me in hysterics which only made Ellie more confused. She jumped off the bed and left us to roll around like teenagers. ''I … I can't.'' Another round of giggling ensued and tears began streaming down both our faces.

''Okay what's going on in here. Ellie's upset she's not in on the joke.'' Sheesh I need to calm down before I pee myself.

''Emmett thinks Edward's been probed by aliens.'' Bitch, now I really have to pee, must stop giggling.

''What are you on about?''

''Alien sperm'' was all I could get out before dragging myself off the bed to the en suite. That was close a couple more seconds and that would have been embarrassing. As I opened the bathroom door, I could hear Rose telling Esme and Renee the story and their giggles.

''You okay Bells?''

''Yeah mom, I'm good. Just got a little too excited for my bladder's liking, that's all.''

''You getting back in here?'' Pointing to the vacant spot on the bed, she really didn't give me much of a choice.

''I suppose I am yeah, where's Ellie?''

''Right here momma.'' Walking into the room with so many toys in her little arms, they look like they were about to give way. She dropped the lot on the floor beside my side of the bed and went for more. Two trips later and she finally climbed up next to me with a colouring book.

''You moving in here baby girl?'' Gesturing towards the toys in a pile on the floor she looked over and shrugged.

''I couldn't decide what I wanted to play with momma so I brought all of dem.''

''Okay but you're putting them all back later okay?''

''Okay.'' The phone ringing had Esme jumping from her seat. Grabbing it off the dresser she looked at it for a few seconds before answering.

''Hello... Hi Charlie, yes we're all here.'' Minutes passed and Esme's face got visibly paler. ''Are you serious? That's sick, I can't believe it... Uh huh, I won't let them out of my sight. Have you called Edward?... Okay, well hopefully he'll be here soon, thanks Charlie.''

''What's wrong Esme? What's sick? Where's Edward?''

''Calm down Bella. Ellie, why don't you go with Rose into the kitchen and get us all some snacks.''

''Okay can I have some chocolate milk?''

''Sure think Ellie, I'll put it in your special cup.'' Once Rose shut the door behind them, I looked back to Esme for an explanation.

''Bella if I tell you this I need you to stay calm. The most important thing is we're all safe, nothing will happen to us, this isn't our problem but it is a problem.''

''Okay, I'll do my best to stay calm, just tell me.''

''Okay so you know Tanya said that was her and Jacob's baby?''

''Yeah.''

''That's a lie. The baby is Jacob's but it's not hers. She took him from his mother in a desperate attempt to trap him into being with her. It turns out she was seeing one of his friends but always had a soft spot for him. She wanted to get him and that was the only way she thought she could do it and he was her dealer, go figure. She beat the baby's mom pretty bad and it looked as if she had help.''

''She did what? I don't believe her, where is she now?''

''She's out on bail, that's why Edward is coming home.'' She's a deranged bitch as well as a druggie. Fuck me, how did Edward ever go near her, she's a witch.

''What if she hurts him before he gets here. We're safe, we're in the middle of nowhere but he's in town, at college.''

''Bella calm down.'' Esme pulled me to her and hugged me.

''I'm not having any kind of panic attack over that bitch. I'm just worried about Edward.''

''He's a big boy, he'll be fine.''

''He better be or I'll hunt her down and beat her myself.''

''Bella Marie Swan!''

''What?''

''Nothing, I'm just shocked my sweet innocent daughter has got a hard streak.''

''No one goes near my baby or my man. Not even bitches that are mentally fucked up.''

''BELLA!''

''No Renee, if it was Charlie, you'd do the same.''

''Damn right I would!''

''I'd kill for Carlisle, that bitch Jessica at the hospital is on my list. any closer and she'll loose a finger.''

''Esme!''

''What? Us Cullen, Swan, women need to stick together. No bitches going to hurt our family.''

''Damn right.'' Rose's voice came from the other side of the door, ''shit I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.''

''Doors open Rose, you best have juice or something. I'm gasping.'' She didn't disappoint. When she came in, she brought sandwiches and drinks. Ellie carried her own play tray with her food on it and sat down on the foot of the bed with a little help from her Nana's.

''So what's happening with my second daddy?''

''He's starting treatment on Thursday. Ellie finally got through to him when they went to the toy shop at the mall.'' My smart baby kicked him into touch.

''Yep he's getting his jections and he's gonnsta get better.'' Lets hope so baby and yuck, hello see food.

''Don't speak with your mouth full baby, it's rude.''

''Sorry momma, can I have some chips?'' A loud bang making us all jump came from the front door. Everyone sat frozen, still the only movement on the bed was from Ellie who crepted into my lap. ''Who's that?'' Whispering whilst looking up at me, I really didn't know how to answer. I'm not going to loose it now, they won't win, not this time.

The back gate creaking open made Esme leap into action. She reached under the bed and grabbed a fucking bat. Who put that there and how did she know about it? It was steel for fuck sake. It could do some damage. She moved across to the back window and hid behind the curtain. Rose and Renee moved up the bed out of the view of the door. Mom putting herself directly in front of me and Ellie.

When the door I'm sure I locked opened, Esme flew into action and attacked the mugger.

''Fuck ma oof ouch shit oof stop hitting me that shit hurts.''

''Emmett! What the fuck! You scared the shit out of us!'' Holding his stomach where Esme hit him, he waved his hands in front of his face winded. After he got his breath back, he sat on the end of the bed.

''I knocked and no one answered so I used the spare key Edward gave me for emergences.'' Holding the key up, he jangled it .

''Are you okay Emmett. I'm sorry. I beat my baby, oh my God!''

''I'm fine Ma but a word of advice. Go for the head if you're looking to really hurt someone, that would have only winded a real attacker.'' Laying back rubbing his chest and stomach, he groaned. Esme almost took out Emmett! Momma bears powers know no bounds, protect your own.

''You call that knocking, we thought you were going to bang the door down.''

''Sorry...didn't...think...need...ice.''

''I'll go. Ellie, you want to come get those chips?'' Renee held out her hand but Ellie just sat looking from Emmett to the back door to the bat and back again. ''Hey little lady you okay? You know we were just scared Emmett was an burglar, that's why we had to stop him.''

Shaking herself from her daze, she took Renee's outstretched hand and walked from the room with her.

''DADDY! YOU CAME HOME!'' Ellie's voice could be heard loud and clear from the den.

''Of course I came home, where is everyone?''

Their voices became harder to hear when Edward came into the room with Ellie on his hip and saw Emmett laid out on the bottom of the bed, his face hardened. He looked around the room checking on everyone else. Looking me up and down more than once, for injuries.

''What happened?''

''We thought Uncle Em was a buglar and Nana beat him up. He scared us when he banged.''

''Fuck Emmett you said I could trust you. I knew I should have called Jasper!''

''Dada, bad word.''

''Sorry.''

''I swear to God if I ever get my hands on that woman, I'm going to kick her ass.'' Rose moved down the bed and lifted Emmett's top looking at all of his bruises. ''This is all madness. Why did you ever get involved with that bitch?''

''Rose I don't know. I honestly don't. I got something really special out of it though which led me to someone who I love more than anything.'' And that's why we'll get through this together because the love we have knows no bounds.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it's late I wanted to make sure this chapter was perfect. I've decided to do one more chapter and then an epi i think this story is coming to a natural end now and I don't want to ruin it by keeping it going too long.

I'm not going to put a time scale on the next Chapter hopefully it'll be in two weeks but with Christmas around the corner it may take a little longer.

Thank you for your support this is special to me because it's my first fic I hope you enjoy the other stories i have in the pipe line.

SM owns twilight I own Ellie

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Learning To Love Again<strong>

**Chapter 20**

**Edwards Point Of View**

When I got the information from Dad and Charlie, I rushed home as quickly as I could. The police had no idea what Jacob had told them and let Tanya go on bail for minor offences. According to Jacob, his ''girl friend'' didn't press charges or report the baby missing because she's a druggie and living in a drafty room in a crack house. Fucking idiots. Why do they have babies in the first place? It really baffles me. I would go fucking mental if anything happened to Ellie or the twins. My babies mean the world to me. I'd give them the world if they asked for it.

That's where I differ from those selfish fuckers. Though even Jacob had said he was not ready to be a father to his child. He does however want him found and put in the temporary care of his family down on the reservation until he's well enough to take care of him himself. Why the idiots let Tanya go with the child I have no idea. It's clear she can't look after him at all.

The dads still aren't back from their trip yet. Bella is sleeping in my arms whilst Ellie watches a DVD. Rose, Mom and Renee took Emmett into the den to sort his injuries out. I can faintly hear his curses through the closed door. I think my baby girl is still in shock after all that's happened today. She won't leave the room without me or her momma with her.

''Edward, what time is it?'' My sleepy girl looked up from her place on my chest and rubbed her eyes.

''It's five o'clock baby.''

''I should get up. We have guests, I should make them dinner.'' Holding her tight to me, I wouldn't let her move from her position.

''Don't worry about food. Ali and Jasper are on their way and they're stopping at the diner to pick up some dinner.''

''We need to stop eating take out. I'll get fat.'' I couldn't help but laugh at her statement.

''Baby, you're having twins. You're going to put weight on whether you eat take out or not.'' The bitch brow that I got in response had me cowering back into the pillows on the bed.

''I'm well aware of that Edward. I just want to eat good food for the babies' sake.''

''Yeah Dada. Momma has to eat goods stuffs.'' Okay my girls are ganging up on me again.

''Okay, okay. I'm sorry ladies. I'll make sure we have lots of vegetables tomorrow.''

''YUCK vegables!''

''Well mommy has to eat good stuff for the babies.'' Crawling up the bed, Ellie got closer to my ear as if she was going to whisper.

''I think Momma should just eat the good stuffs.'' She ended up whisper-shouting which caused Bella to laugh and snuggle closer to my chest.

''Baby girl, you know you have to eat your vegetables to make you a big girl.''

''I am a big girl ready Dada.''

''Yeah but you need to grow bigger and stronger like mommy and aunty Rose and Allie.''

''Buts ... I don't wants Vegables.''

''It's okay baby girl. Mommy will make you nice special ones that taste real good.'' With a huff, Ellie crawled down the bed and laid her head on my chest, close to Bella's.

''Momma, give Dada the yucky ones, nots me.''

''I will do baby, don't you worry about that.''

''Hey I don't want yucky Vegables!'' Bella looked up and smiled whilst shaking her head at me.

''We're all having nice vegetables.'' She gave me a pointed look when she said vegetables because we've talked about using proper English in front of Ellie so she learns to say words properly. I mouthed 'sorry' at her and she smiled sweetly back at me. The next six months are going to be full of hormones but I couldn't wait. My beautiful Bella round and carrying my babies ... perfect.

''Momma, where Emmy?'' Bella looked up to me and shrugged.

''He's in the den baby. Nana is making him better.''

''He shouldn't bang. He scareded me.''

''I know baby girl but you don't have to be scared because I'll protect you and mommy and the babies from all the bad stuff.''

''You wills promise?''

''Promise.''

''Good.'' After laying for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, Ellie sat up with a look of mischief on her face.

''I'm going see Emmy.''

''Wait a minute little lady, you need to put these toys away first.'' Bella pointed to a pile on the floor that I hadn't seen and Ellie pouted.

''Momma.''

''No I told you earlier, they needed to go away. The sooner you do it, the sooner you can see uncle Emmy.'' With a huff, Ellie shuffled off the bed and picked up a handful of toys. It will take her at least two trips.

''I can't gets the door now. Can you helps me?'' Uh oh, the tired whiny voice has made an appearance. I jumped up and got the door grabbed the last few toys and her followed her into her room to make sure she did the job properly.

A set of arms encircled my waist and a warm electricity took over my body.

''Are you going to say thank you to daddy for helping you little miss?''

''Fank you Dada.''

''You're very welcome little lady.'' Picking Ellie up off the floor, I took Bella's hand and led them both out to our awaiting family.

''There you all are. Allie and Jasper should be here any minute with the food. How are you feeling Bella?'' Mom walked straight over to Bella and started to fuss. ''I'm sorry you had to see that earlier.''

''I'm good Esme, really, although I would like to know what that bat was doing under my bed.''

''How bout me and you get some juice baby girl.'' I walked Ellie into the kitchen and started pouring her out a cup of juice.

I wasn't ready to have that conversation yet and she'd throw a fit if she knew about the gun in the safe. It's best that she doesn't know we've always had protection. Dad had drilled it in to us to keep our families safe since our house got broken into when we were young. Mom got badly hurt during that and he had never forgiven himself. That will not happen to Bella, not in my life time.

''Don't think this is over Cullen. You will be giving me answers.'' I didn't turn around to face Bella. We can sort this out when Ellie's in bed. She had no idea what Tanya could do to this family, what she had put us through. She's a psycho.

I should set Rose onto her... maybe if she wasn't heavily pregnant. She's always wanted to knock some sense into her. The first time she left I thought Rose was going to blow a fuse or kill someone. I'd never seen her that mad. Emmett thought she was going to have a heart attack or something.

''Did you hear me Edward?''

''Yes baby, loud and clear. Just not in front of Ellie, okay?''

''Okay, later.''

''Don't be mad. I have a good reason, I'll explain everything.''

''I'm not mad just... I don't know what the right word is. Shocked, intrigued maybe.'' After handing Ellie her juice, I turned to face Bella. Thank God she doesn't look pissed.

''Nana hits Emmy hard when he banged.''

''She did. She was protecting you like daddy protects you, and mommy too. We all want to keep you safe baby girl.''

''She thoughts Emmy was bad.''

''Only because she didn't know it was him baby. If he'd have knocked on the door like a normal person,'' yes, I said this loud enough so he could hear, stupid ass, ''then Nana would have let him in without hurting him. She didn't mean it.''

''I knows that. Nana is nicest lady ever.''

''Thank you baby.'' Mom quickly stood and took Ellie from me for a cuddle, obviously needing some comfort. Beating Emmett will cause her guilt for ages and that boy will play on it. She'll be cooking his favourite tea and washing his car if it's anything like when he's been hurt or sick before.

Shaking my head, I lead Bella with over to the sofa and pull her down next to me, keeping her close. I placed a quick kiss to her head and then on her not there bump. Her hands thread through the back of my hair, keeping me in place by her stomach. She knews I love that shit.

''Dada.'' Damn it, I don't want to move. Slowly I lifted myself up and when I come face to face with my other girl, she's pouting. Yeah she likes that shit as much as I do.

''Yes Ellie?''

''What you doing?''

''Giving the babies some love.''

''But they're in Momma's belly.''

''Yep. They still need lots of love though so they grow big and strong.''

''They need Vegables.'' Rose laughed from her place at Emmett's side. She's been craving everything but healthy stuff lately.

''Yeah they do, you're right but mommy has to eat them so they get big and strong before they come out.''

''They gots to be in there a long times.''

''Yep and then they'll be with us for ever and ever.''

''Cool.'' The phone ringing signalled the end of that conversation because we all ran over to pick it up off it's base.

''Hello?'' I stood up and held my hand out for the phone but Ellie ignored me and kept it tightly by her ear. ''No, my momma is here.'' What the fuck. ''Who are you?'' Quickly grabbing the phone from Ellie, I tried and suppress the anger that was building up inside of me.

''Hello, who is this?''

''You really shouldn't let a five year old answer the phone Edward. It could be anyone on the other end of the line.'' Fucking bitch.

''She's three, nearly four. You should really know that.''

''Oh I really couldn't give a shit anyway to be honest.'' I will never hit a woman, I will never hit a woman.

''What do you want Tanya?'' If the room wasn't silent before, it was now.

''I need your help.''

''And why exactly should I help you?''

''Because I could easily take that child away from you. It'd only take one bullet into her new mommy and I could take her, leaving you with nothing.'' Looking over to Bella, I gulped down a barrage of explicates.

''You won't hurt any of my family. I swear to God if you touch any of them...''

''You'll what Edward?''

''I will hurt you. If you lay a finger on them, I swear you'll live to regret it.''

''Ooo harsh words.'' I was so engrossed in the call that I didn't notice my mom get up until she snatched the phone out of my hand. She took a really deep breath before saying anything.

Turning to my girls, Ellie was now in Bella's lap. I couldn't help but walk over and collapse in front of them. Bella took my head in her hands and stroked at the worry lines on my face.

''Listen here you little bitch, if you think you can threaten my family you have another thing coming. What exactly do you want from us? And don't even think about asking for money, you had enough of that out of my son when you was dating him.''

''What's wrong, Dada?''

''Dada is fine baby. He's just a little worried about grampy Charlie, that's all.''

''He be okay Dada. He have his jections and gets better, won't he momma?''

''That's right baby girl.'' Burying my face into Bella's lap, I held back the emotion that was trying to overtake me. She won't win, she can't do this to me or my family.

''Jacob doesn't want you, you silly little girl. He left for rehab to be a better father to his son, the son you stole. What are you trying to achieve?'' Mom must have left the room after that because everything went silent.

''Edward?''

''I'm okay Bella.''

''Ellie, will you take aunt Rose into your room and show her how you get in your pyjamas?''

''Okay Momma.'' As Ellie's weight shifted off Bella's legs, she pulled my head up from her lap.

''Talk to me.''

''She threatened to..''

''To what?''

''To hurt you and take Ellie.'' Just saying it made me want to lock them both away to keep them safe. ''Maybe we should leave town for a bit, go back to the lodge or something.''

''Oh hell no, we're not running away.''

''Just until she's caught, I mean I can't... I won't survive if I ever lose you or Ellie.''

''Edward, that's not going to happen.'' Emmett spoke up for the first time since mom snatched the phone. ''She won't hurt anyone in this family and if she tries, she'll have to go through me first. I'm staying with you guys until this is sorted.''

''You can't, what about Rose?''

''Hell Rose is staying too. No one threatens my family. She'll be fine with it. I know how psycho that bitch can get. When she wants something and right now she wants our help which we're not giving her so she's going to try and threaten her way to what she wants by scaring us.''

''I dunno, maybe she'll give up.''

''When has she ever given up Edward?'' Yeah, he has a point.

''Dada I have my jammies on.'' Turning towards the hallway, I saw my little angel walking back towards me.

''Good girl, you look very pretty.'' Mom stomped back into the room and banged the phone down on its base.

''Well that was... I don't know what it was but I think we should all stay together at our house tonight. Having us all under the same roof will make me feel better. If she wants to make threats, lets see her take us all on.''

''Hell yeah momma bear.'' Rose high fived mom and turned to me and Bella. ''You two go pack an over night bag. I'll call everyone and get them to meet us at the big house. Ellie, we're having a sleep over, isn't that exciting?''

''YEAH!'' Bella got up and walked back through to the bedroom and I followed slowly and collapsed on the bed.

''Edward, it's going to be okay. Lets just go with our family and relax for the night. They will catch her especially now Charlie has told the police about the baby.''

Standing in front of me and wrapping her hands around my neck, she smiled at me and gave me the we're in this together look.

''She can't hurt us unless we let her. We're in this together, every singe person in this family is going to make sure she gets her just deserts.''

''I know, I just don't want her to hurt you she said... she said she'd hurt you and take Ellie away from me.''

''Never going to happen. You'd never let that happen. We have three babies to look out for and I'll be damned if that witch hurts anyone of us.'' Leaning forward I kissed her lips gently and rubbed against my babies. I have no idea how Tanya got our home number. I can only imagine she got it off an old friend in the city and told them it was important or something like that.

''COME ON YOU TWO! WE HAVE A CAMP OUT TO PLAN!''

''Coming Rose.''

''HURRY, I'M HUNGRY!'' After throwing some clothes into an overnight bag and grabbing some bits for Ellie, we made or way into the den.

''Right girls, go in Esme's car. Me and Edward are going to lock up everything here and check everything's safe. We'll meet you up at the house ASAP.'' Emmett was in full solider mode and he was up to something.

''I dunno, I think I'd rather wait.''

''Bella, please baby, take Ellie.'' Yeah, I'm not above begging.

''Yeah Bella, Charlie and dad have already checked the the rents house out and its all safe, take the kid.'' Yeah he got a bitch face for that but he didn't flinch. ''And go dish out the dinner. We'll be there as soon as we've locked up. I won't let anything happen to your boy, you can trust me.''

''Okay. Edward, be safe and hurry please.'' After a quick kiss, we walked them all to the car.

''Text me when you get there so I know you're safe.''

''I will, hurry back to me.''

''Always.''

''Bye Dada.''

''Bye baby, I'll see you in a minute.''

''Love you.''

''Love you twos.'' Once the car door was shut and they pulled away, I turned to my brother and raised an eye brow.

''What have you got planned?''

''A trap.''

''A what? Are you fucking mad?''

''Nope, she'll turn up here and we're going to make sure we know when she does. That security system you had put in has a few more perks than I let on at the time. Follow me.''

We walked into the den where the mac was set up and he turned it on with a wicked smile on his face.

''See we may have had sensors put in, well Jasper did. You know what he is with technology. He's on his way here now to show you what this shit can really do. Alice is going to the house to be with the girls and the dads. It won't take long, I promise, so stop worrying before you start.''

How can I not worry? I won't be happy until I'm back with my girls and I know they're safe.

''You're doing it already! Stop! Charlie's in full cop mode now, nothing will get past him.''

''Yeah but that woman's gone fucking psycho.''

''And that's exactly why I'm here.'' He's enjoying this way too much. He was like a kid in the candy shop.

''You do realise there's a real danger here right?'' The door opening made Emmett jump into action. He jumped up, grabbed the bat he got beaten with earlier and was poised and ready to fight in seconds. Why am I just sitting here ... do something Edward.

''Calm down ladies, it's only me.'' Jasper, fucking Jasper. He could have called first. ''Em you knew I was on my way, I just text you.'' I glared over to Emmett who dropped the bat on the floor and shrugged.

Speaking of texts... Pulling out my phone, I realised I had a text from Bella.

_Edward please hurry. I know Em's up to something. I want you with us. What ever it is make it quick. Your daughter needs you. I need you. Charlie's playing cop. I swear he's patrolling the house. I love you, B xxx_

''We need to hurry up. Bella doesn't need any more stress.''

''Chill out brother, sheesh, this won't take long will it Jazz?''

''Nope. Move yourself or I'll ring Esme to beat your ass again.'' I had to admit that made me laugh. Trust Jasper to try and lighten the mood.

_Won't be long baby. Jasper is here too, he's just sorting something out with the security. I love you E xx_

Hopefully that'll calm her for a little, for a while at least. Bringing my attention back to the room, I realised Emmett was grumbling under his breath about Jasper's mom comment.

''Really Em, what the hell we're you thinking banging the door down like that? You knew mom brought steely with her.'' Yeah mom's named her bat. She had threatened to use it on Jessica at the hospital a few times apparently. That bitch was constantly over stepping the mark. I had no idea what she was on, dad would never stray. The Cullen men don't cheat, never have, never will.

''I dunno. I just thought they'd know it was me, that's how I knock.''

''You're a dumb ass Emmett.''

''Shut it Jasper, you ass.''

''He's right brother. I'm sorry, you should have engaged your brain for once. Do you not think Bella's been through enough lately? She could have had another panic attack.''

''Well I didn't think about that. Rosie should have known.'' He never takes any responsibility. He makes me angry sometimes. I love him, he's my brother but...

''Right, Edward take a look at this...'' Jasper nodded towards the computer screen. Well that looks...it's a map of the outside of the house and the surrounding areas and there's red dots spotted around. Yeah I have no idea what that is.

''I kind of went a little crazy when I spoke to the security guy. I never actually thought we'd have to use this stuff it was more about indulging my inner technology geek.''

''None of that means anything to me'' I gestured towards the screen and shrugged my shoulders.

''Well the red dots are heat sensors, they can tell when people pass in and out of your boundaries using infrared and it all shows on the software on your computer and my laptop.''

''And that's important now because?''

''Because if we switch these on when we leave, it'll alert us to anyone approaching the house so if a certain someone tries to get near, we can alert Charlie's boys and they'll take her in.'' I knew we kept Jasper around for a reason.

''I see, do it and lets go. I want to get back to my family.''

''You got it. Emmett, go check everything is secure then we'll get out of here.'' Jasper started hitting buttons on the mac at an alarming rate bringing up pop up boxes of jargon. I can't understand, I know my way around a computer but this stuff goes right over my head.

''Everything's locked up. Dr Evil, are you ready?''

''Yep we're all set, lets go.''

I locked the front door to my sanctuary my home and turned towards the car. When we we're all in, Jasper pulled away.

''How do we know she's going to turn up here? I mean, she knows I won't let her near Bella or Ellie isn't she more likely to go to mom's?''

''She is set in her ways Edward. She wants your help. She seems to think you owe her something. She's not in her right mind so she's going to come at you... us with everything she has. She has your phone number, no doubt from an old mutual friend, she could get your address from them too.''

''I know that Jasper and it scares the shit out of me. I can't say I regret the choices I've made though because I have Bella and Ellie out of it.''

''We're going to keep them safe Edward, no one will hurt our girls. Me and Dr Evil over here have plans.''

''More plans?''

''Yeah, don't even ask...'' Well, Jasper would say that, now I want to know. As we pulled into the drive at the parents, Jasper seemed to turn into a major from the civil war, his eyes are everywhere and his body is tense. ''You ready?'' He pulled up as close as he could to the front door as he could and turned the ignition off.

''Lets do this.'' Emmett reached over to fist bump him and we all got out of the car. I couldn't help but shake my head at them both, what are they doing?

As soon as we walked through the door, Bella was in my arms.

''What took you so long, what were you doing?''

''Jasper just had to set up the security at the cottage, that's all.''

''Well you took too damn long. Dad has been doing my head in.'' That's nothing compared to what Emmett's going to be like.

''He's just looking out for you, that's all.''

''I have you to look out for me.'' Taking her hand we make our way into the den where our family are all sitting around the flat screen. Well all of them but Jasper, he's sat glued to his laptop in the corner.

''Mom, what's for dinner, I'm starved.''

''It's all in the oven, I'll go dish it up now.''

Hours past and nothing happened. Ellie feel asleep on Bella's lap and all the parents retired to their rooms. Jasper never left his computer, much to Alice's annoyance. His fingers never leaving buttons checking all the sensors constantly. I think she's biding her time or has given up, surely she wouldn't chance coming with all of us here. She knows how tight we are as a family, it used to piss her off because someone was constantly inviting me out or wanting to see me.

I hate that my family has been brought into her games again. Jacob should be the one dealing with her, not us. Actually the person that got her hooked on drugs in the first place should be dealing with this. Whoever that fucker was needs a good hiding in my opinion. He's not only messing with one life any more, he's managed to separate a mother and child and cause two families sleepless nights. How do people like that sleep at night?

My inner monologue was interrupted when Jasper's computer started bleeping frantically. I stood up quickly and crossed the room to him where he was trying to calm the noise down.

''What's going on Jasper?'' Bella followed me over and took my hand after setting Ellie down on the sofa.

''Someone's set off your alarms, it could be an animal but it's highly unlikely this close to the house.''

''Well lets go then.'' Emmett made me jump out of my skin when his voice boomed from close behind me.

''No, no, no, none of you guys are going anywhere. Call the police and tell them what you know. I refuse to let any of you go.'' Bella put her foot down and Emmett huffed.

''We need to stop her leaving Bella.'' Jasper turned to us with a soft apologetic smile on his face.

''Then I'm coming with you.''

''Hell no.'' Charlie made us all jump and Rose laughed.

''How are you going to stop the psycho if you're jumping at the second daddy coming into the room?''

''I'll call the station, get the boys to come down and check it out. Can you get up the heat sensors see what were dealing with?'' After being practically pushed out of the way I walked over to the window facing the cottage and looked out. I don't know what it is I'm looking for but I feel like I need to be doing something, anything. I don't know how long I was stood there before Bella came up behind me.

''It's her, it has to be. I just hope the police get there quickly enough to stop her.'' Pulling her into my arms, I put my nose in her hair and breath her in.

''Where's Rose?'' Charlie is looking around the room frantically and Emmett near enough ran out of the room when he saw she was missing. What the hell is going on?

''She wouldn't have left, there's no way. She's probably just in the toilet or something.'' Bella was thinking logically but Rose doesn't do logic, she acts and then thinks later.

''Her car is gone.'' Emmett looks like he's been punched in the gut.

''Emmett, Edward, we're going over there now. Jasper, keep in contact with us at all times and make sure Bella stays put.''

''NO! Edward can't go. Something might happen. I can't ... no! If you're going, I'm coming too.''

''Okay Edward's staying here. Me and Emmett can handle this.''

''Daddy, please be careful.''

''Always am Bells, always am.'' With a kiss to her head and a nod in my direction, Charlie and Emmett left.

''I'm sorry Edward. I know you probably want to go. I just couldn't stand not knowing ...''

''Shh baby it's okay. I'd rather be here with both of you anyway.''

''It's all going to be okay Bella, trust me. Charlie and Emmett will make sure of it. I trust them, you should too.'' I hope Jasper's right, I really do.

And we waited... and waited after thirty minutes, I started to get frustrated. We should have heard something by now. Bella sat down by Ellie a little while back and is chewing at her finger nails like they're the last food on the earth. Shit I should have gone.

Loud sirens in the distance had us all up at the windows in seconds. Please let that be a good thing, don't let anyone be hurt, just lock her up.

My cell ringing made me jump into action. I grabbed it and answered it as quickly as I could.

''Emmett, what the hell is going on?'' Silence followed, ''Emmett?''

''Charlie's hurt, Edward.''

''What do you mean he's hurt?''

''She stabbed him.''

''WHAT!'' Looking at Bella, I noticed tears already streaming down her cheeks. She was close enough to hear everything.

''He's going to be fine, he just needs to go to hospital, can you wake dad?''

''Yeah what about Tanya?''

''Oh she may have hurt Charlie but Rosie did a number on her, hit her over the head with a rock. The police have her, they have to take her to hospital but she's in cuffs.

''Fucking hell.''

''Wake dad and meet us there. Rose is going with Charlie.'' The line went dead.

''Bella.'' She started to shake and I caught her just before her legs gave out. ''Jasper go wake Renee, Mom, and Alice we need to go... baby, he's going to be okay. I promise you dad will fix him up in no time, he's going to be okay.''

''My daddy ... I can't loose him Edward, I can't. First the cancer, now this, when is life going to give us a break?''

''He's going to be okay Bella, he'll live you the babies in your belly and Ellie, he won't miss his grandchildren growing up, he's strong.''

''Momma?'' Ellie sat up with tired eyes on the sofa reaching out for Bella. ''Momma, I need you.'' That seemed to spur Bella back in to gear. She practically ran to the sofa and pulled Ellie into her arms.

''Shh baby girl, we have to go on a little car trip okay? You go back to sleep, mommy and daddy are here, shh ...'' After rocking her back to sleep, I lifted Ellie off the sofa carried her to the front door.

Jasper had Renee in his arms but she ran to Bella as soon as we came into view. The trip to the hospital was quiet. Ellie slept soundly in her seat next to Bella who held hands tightly with Renee. Charlie was serious but stable when we got there. It took nearly forty-eight hours for him to wake up from the induced coma he was put in. Bella and Renee seemed to come back to life when he opened his eyes, the whole family did if I'm honest.

It wasn't until a few days later when we all sat around his bed that he said something that will stay with me forever.

_''Life is a journey that we all have to take. I'm going to fight to live for every single one of you. A mad woman couldn't kill me and cancer definitely won't. We're going to be partying when my grandsons graduate and when Ellie gets married, you can hold me to that.''_


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is my lovely readers the epi of my first ever fan fiction story I'm feeling a little emotional now that it's over I love the characters so much especially Ellie who I thought up myself what feels like a very long time ago. This story got me through a lot of stuff and took my mind of even more I will be forever grateful to it for giving me a release from the real word for a while but it's come to a natural end and I think it's time to say goodbye to it. **

**You may have seen that I have another story ongoing on my profile called Prince Of The Underworld it's the complete opposite to this story Bella's very strong and Edwards a hard ass with everyone but his princess. Give it a look it's getting juicy now and I'm sure you'll like all the lemons and naughtiness ;) **

**I have two people I would like to thank for giving me the confidence to right this the first is Lucy my lovely beta who has been with this story from day one constantly supporting it. Lucy is the best beta I could ask for and is always happy to receive an email from me know matter what time of day or night. Thank you my lovely :) Secondly I would like to thank my fellow bat girl ninja Janine for making my beautiful banners and encouraging me to write when I didn't think I'd be any good at it. Sam I know you won't see this momma bear but you need a shout out too my confidence has grown so much since I met you guys and I love you all lots and lots like jelly tots :) **

**I have another fluffy story in the pipe line that I will be uploading in the future as well as some future takes from this I can't put a date on either as I have another on going fic but pop me on author alert so you'll know as soon as they get uploaded. My next story currently has six chapters but I want to get some more done before I begin to update on a regular basis I want to be able to offer teasers and pic teases with that one so keep an eye out for it :D It's definitely going to be family fluff with a bit of drama mixed in. **

**Check out www(dot)robertpattinsonuk(dot)com for Robert Pattinson new and check out www(dot)twilightficzone(dot)com for reviews and recs on lot's of fan fiction stories. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means so much to me! **

**Here it is enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Learning To Love Again The Epi!<br>**

**Babies, Love & The Happily Ever After**

**Bella's point of view**

The months have past quickly since Tanya got arrested. Charlie recovered well and started his treatment. He's responding well too. Carlisle is happy with his progress and looking forward to telling him that he's in remission we all have everything crossed that he's going to get there after the next round. We have no reason to believe that he's going to get worse as all the signs are positive. Having a doctor in the family definitely has it's benefits. Carlisle keeps an eye on Charlie and kicks his butt when he gets stubborn. Which is very often and when he didn't like his doctor, Carlisle talked him around with a fishing trip and beer. He really is a guardian angel.

Rose and Emmett welcomed a little girl into their lives after a long labour and Emmett getting a black eye. Yeah, Rose didn't think the pain relief was doing enough so she hit Emmett for a release and it worked because not long after she pushed a 7 pound little girl into the world. My niece Emma is gorgeous. She's 3 months old now and totally amazing, just like her mommy. She has her daddy's curls and dimples and his cheeky smile to boot. There going to need to watch the boys with her when she gets older. She's going to have them wrapped around her little finger.

As for me, well, I'm ready to pop my boys out. As soon as possible. Yeah, we're having boys, identical twin boys. I'll never forget Edward and Ellie's faces the day we found out.

_Flash Back_

''Momma, are we theirs yet?'' Ellie's asked this about fifteen times since we left the cottage and it's only a ten minute car journey to the Heidi's office.

''Nearly baby girl, we'll be at Heidi's place in a few minutes.''

''And we can see my baby brubbers?''

''Or sisters.''

''No boys Daddy! I knows this stuff.'' Edward laughed and took my hand in his.

''Well let's see what Miss Heidi says when we get there.''

''When is that?''

''Two minutes.'' We pulled into the lot in front of Heidi's in exactly that and Ellie started to bounce behind Edward.

''We're here.''

''We are. I'm coming to get you out, don't move until I get there.'' Kissing my palm, Edward got out of the car and opened Ellie's door. ''Ready?''

''Yep.''

''What about you Momma?''

''Yep, I'm ready.'' I got out of the car and met my two favourite people on the side walk. We walked hand in hand through the door to the practice and signed in.

''Momma, what we gots to do now?''

''We need to sit down until Miss Heidi calls us.''

''Okay.'' It didn't take long for Heidi to come out. She shook hands with both Edward and myself then leaned down to Ellie.

''You must be the big sister I've heard so much about.''

''Yep that's me. I come to see my brubbers.''

''You think it's two boys?''

''Yep.''

''Well how about we go and find out?''

''Yes please.''

''Follow me then.'' Edward picked Ellie up off the floor and we followed Heidi through to the back room. When we got there, I got settled on the bed and lifted my top as she instructed when she put the cold gel on my stomach. Ellie moved forward on Edward's lap.

''What's that?''

''This is magic gel that helps us see the babies.''

''Cool, where we see them?''

''On this screen right here.''

''Oooo.'' Carlisle advised us not too stop her asking questions when it comes to the babies because it might make her resent them if we don't include her enough and I don't want that. Once Heidi had everything set up, she put the wand to my stomach.

''You need to look right here big sister.'' When Heidi zoomed in on baby number one's face, Ellie's eyes widened.

''That's just one.''

''That's right, the other ones right...here, you see?''

''Yep.'' I don't think she knows what she's looking at but she's excited enough.

''Are they both okay?''

''They're both fine Edward. Let me just take some measurements and we'll see about finding out whether they're boys or girls.'' After a couple of minutes, she smiled over at all of us. ''Well as you know, you're having identical twins and it seems your little girl was right, you're having two boys.''

''I TOLDS YOU!'' I don't know when I started crying. I think it was in between my little girl and two boys. When I looked over at Edward, he leaned over and wiped those away tears streaming down his face too and Ellie was bouncing in his lap.

''I knews it! I want to tell Nee and Nana.'' Seeing both my favourite people so happy made me feel on top of the world.

_End Flash Back_

Just thinking about that day makes a wide grin spread across my face. Rubbing my hand across my huge bump, I sigh when Junior kicked. This seemed to wake his brother up and Anthony is soon making his presence felt. I swear some days I feel like a tumble dryer especially when they really get going. Edward thinks we have two baseball players on our hands and he's constantly attached to my bump now as is Ellie. They both like to feel the babies as often as possible.

_Flash Back_

''Bella, Ellie, where are you?''

''In the babies room Dada.''

''What are you two up too?'' Edward's footsteps got louder as he came closer and Ellie started to giggle.

''We're not ups to anything Dada.'' Edward poked his head through the door way and grinned at us both.

''What's all this stuff?'' Edward dodged the paint sampler cards on the floor as he leaned into kiss me.

''We picking paint for the babies room.''

''Are you baby girl?'' He sat down pulling Ellie into his lap.

''Yep.''

''And what have you decided?''

''Wells, Ant like gween and Junior likes blue so we can't side.'' Edward tapped his chin and looked around.

''What about a jungle theme like the jungle book?'' A strong kick from both the boys had me clutching my stomach.

''Ooo.''

''You okay baby? Bella? Is something wrong?''

''Feel this.'' Grabbing his hand, I put it under mine and waited both boys gave another strong kick and Edward kissed me hard.

''That's amazing baby.''

''What's mazing?''

''You want to feel the babies sweetie?'' Ellie looked hesitant but moved off Edward's lap and took my outstretched hand, I laid it on my belly.

''S'not moving I can't... IT MOVED!'' She started jumping up and down on the spot and Ant moved again, ''WOW!''

''That's your brothers.''

''Wow.''

_End flash back_

Overall, I have enjoyed every moment of my pregnancy although my hormones have ruled my head at times. I don't know how Edward has put up with some of my mood swings. Poor baby has really got the wrath of it. The most annoying thing is I don't mean any of it, it's just heat of the moment stuff that takes over and I can't stop it. I even stormed out and left him once because he left his shit all over the floor AGAIN and I nearly fell bump first.

_Flash Back_

Opening my eyes slowly, I let them adjust to the morning light coming through the windows in the bedroom. I do love a Saturday morning lay in. Moving my hand over my basketball shaped bump, I rubbed it a little. Junior shifted slightly moving himself onto my bladder. I have no choice but to get up now. Great, I have to pee. I swear I've spent more time in the bathroom than anywhere else during my pregnancy.

Once I'd relieved myself and made myself feel a bit more human, I made my way out into hall. I didn't get far before I stubbed my toe and nearly ended up falling for the third time this week.

''FUCKING HELL!'' I grabbed onto the sideboard and stopped my fall before I hit the floor, protecting my bump with my other hand.

''Baby, what's wrong... Shit, Bella are you okay?''

''Don't you dare talk to me or touch me Edward Antony Cullen! I swear to God I might actually slap you if you get any closer. I told you to put your bike and the rest of it's shit in the shed but did you listen? No, you're such an asshole!'' Once I got to my feet and steadied myself, I stalked back towards the bedroom, slamming the door. Grabbing some clothes I got dressed quickly; I need to get out of this house and now.

Once dressed I grabbed my purse and stomped back out to the front of the house avoiding the stupid bike. Yes it's still there. I'd just put my hand on the door handle when he came out of the kitchen.

''Baby, please talk to me.'' He sounds really hurt but I just can't talk to him right now. I'm so glad Ellie spent the night with Renee and Charlie. I'd hate her to see us fighting like this.

''I need some space Edward. I'm too angry to talk right now.''

''Bella, I'm sorry.''

I didn't turn around to look at him as I walked out the door and shut it behind me. I can already feel myself falling apart. I got in the car not knowing where I was going until I pulled up in front of my parent's house. Edward must have already called ahead because Charlie's sat out on the porch swing waiting for me. Shit, what have I done. I'm such a bitch. Sobs escape my chest before I can hold them back and my door is pulled open by Charlie who engulfs me in his arms.

''It's okay Bells. Edward called, he's on his way... Those hormones are a bitch, huh?''

''I was...such...a...bitch daddy. I really hurt his feelings... I didn't mean too.''

''He knows that Bells and if it makes you feel better, he did this to you, it's his own fault really.'' Charlie chuckling brought a small smile to my face. I'm glad he finds this funny. His moustache is even twitching a little; he's such a dork. ''Lets get you inside baby girl, it looks like it's going to rain.''

''Okay.'' As we walked in, I was met with a sympathetic smile from Renee who took me into her arms and kissed my head.

''I know you probably feel bad baby girl, just think about how Rose was the same all hormonal and silly at times. It's not your fault you lost your temper a little. I could even tell you some stories about when I was having you. I'm sure Charlie wanted to leave the state at one point.''

''She's right Bells, I nearly did too.''

''Come on, lets go get some tea then you can go sit with Ellie and watching some cartoons.''

''Was she okay?'' Mum took me into the kitchen where I leant against the counter top with my head bowed.

''She was perfect as per usual. Charlie read her a bedtime story and she was out like a light until about eight o'clock this morning.''

''Bells, Nee, I'm taking Ellie down to the station, I won't be long.''

''Hi Momma, I'm going with Grampy.'' After a quick kiss and a goodbye, Charlie left with Ellie perched on his hip. It wasn't five minutes before the door opened again and my heart jumped into my throat.

''Bella, you here?'' Renee kissed my cheek and left the room with a small smile on her face.

''She's in the kitchen Edward.'' When he walked into the room, I broke down again. I was engulfed in his arms in seconds.

''It's okay baby, I'm so sorry. I should have moved my stuff out of the hall last night.''

''Edward, I'm sorry. I was so awful. I don't know what came over me.''

''No baby, don't apologise. I couldn't live with myself if you hurt yourself or the babies because of my laziness."

''I love you so much Edward.''

''I love you too. I just flipped out. I'm-''

''Don't say sorry again, there's no need. At least you didn't slap me.'' Laughing, he rubbed my bump gently. ''Where's Ellie?''

''Charlie took her down to the station to protect her from my hormones.''

''Baby, you're the last person she needs protection from. I'm more worried about Rose to be honest.''

''God help Emmett when she goes into labour.''

_End Flash Back_

Rose went into labour at a family meal that she was meant to leave with a ring on her finger. Yep, it didn't happen again. I really don't think Emmett is meant to propose in a over the top romantic way. Every time he tries, something major happens and this time was no different.

_Flash Back_

''Girls, are you ready? We need to leave before Emmett has a heart attack and backs out.'' Edward called from down the hall just as I started to fasten Ellie's new princess converse that Alice brought her a few weeks back for this very occasion.

''Coming baby.'' I almost rolled as I went to get up and Ellie started to laugh.

''Dada! Momma needs your help! She's stuck!'' Edward's footsteps rushed down the hall made me want to giggle a little.

''I'm okay.'' Just as I got to my knees, Edward came behind me and pulled me up. ''Edward, I could have managed. Your sons just get in the way a little when I want to do things like get off the floor.''

''You should have called me. You shouldn't be on the floor in that dress.'' Ah yes, the dress that made Edward's mouth fall open. It's black, it shows off my legs and it really makes my bump look good. Alice was so excited when she found it for me. She knew it would emphasise all of 'Edwards favourite parts of me and it didn't disappoint. I'm sure if Ellie hadn't have been with us, that the dress would have ended up on the floor pretty sharpish.

''We needed to do our shoes up didn't we little lady.''

''Yep.''

''I could have done that Bella.''

''I'm pregnant, not sick baby. I'm okay. Remember what Heidi said, I can't stop.''

''I know, I know.''

''I'm hungry Dada, lets go.''

''Okay, okay, we need to go pick up Grampy and Nana then we'll go get some food, yeah?''

''Yes.'' After getting Ellie strapped safely in her seat in the back of Edward's new Volvo, we made our way to pick up Esme and Carlisle. The journey to the restaurant was full of baby and proposal talk. Ellie is aware that Uncle Emmett is going to be asking Aunt Rose a very important question tonight but she knows it's a big secret so she isn't allowed to tell anyone. She's really been good with it. I thought we might have to keep her and Rose apart so she didn't slip up but she proved once again that she's wise beyond her years. Sometimes I think she's almost middle aged, she's so smart.

Edward's phone ringing over the loud speaker in the car put the conversation on hold.

''Emmett calling, Emmett calling.''

''Answer.'' Edward spoke to the blue tooth thingy and Emmett's voice boomed through the speakers.

''You okay brother?''

''No... why aren't you all here yet! Did Bella have to pee a hundred times or something.''

''Hey, I haven't pee'd once on this trip.'' I'm proud of that too.

''Oh hey Bella... and it makes a change.'' I huffed loud enough for him to hear and he laughed.

''We're not far away, are you nervous?'' Edward changed the subject back to the matter in hand and I'm quite relieved. If I think about peeing too much, I'll end up needing to go before we get there and we're only ten minutes away.

''Me nervous... Nah.''

''Sure you're not?''

''How long exactly?''

''Ten minutes if that, where's Rose?''

''She's in the bathroom. Jasper and Allie aren't here yet. I need some support here, it's actually going to happen now.''

''Just relax bro.'' After a long pause, Edward raised an eyebrow at me. ''Emmett... Em... Emmett?'' There was a shuffle at the other end of the line and I could faintly hear people talking.

''UNCLE EMMY!''

''Hello? What? Sorry, Jas and Allie just showed up.''

''We're just around the corner. I'm hanging up now.''

''What? No Edward, don't I...'' Edward didn't give him time to reply before he shut the phone off.

''I swear that he's going to give himself grey hairs soon.''

''Give him a break son, he's nervous. He wants this to be perfect.''

''I know dad, I know.'' As we pulled into a space at the front of the restaurant, Edward's phone started ringing again.

''Emmett calling... Emmett calling.''

''End.''

''Edward?''

''Mom, we're right outside, he can wait two minutes.'' Edward got out of the car and walked around the front of it to open my door. Once I was safely out, he retrieved Ellie. His parents met us on the side walk, hand in hand, looking as in love as they did the day they were married. Those photos are truly amazing.

''Come on baby, let's put him out of his misery.'' We weren't even through the door fully when Emmett rushed toward us from the small bar, knocking the host on his way through.

''Emmett, where are your manners! You nearly knocked the poor man over.'' Esme chastised Emmett and quickly apologised to the gentleman in question. As my eyes reached or table, I caught eyes with Rose. She raised her eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. Not like I can tell her why he's acting like a rude ass.

''Momma, can we go see Rose?''

''Yes we can. Lets leave daddy with Emmett. I think he needs to give him a time out.'' Esme and Carlisle followed us to the table. After saying hello and hugging everyone, I sat down between Rose and Ellie.

''I have no idea what's gotten into him. He's acting so weird.''

''He's just stressed out about being a dad and that Rose, ignore him. He'll snap out of it soon.''

''I hope so, he's being ridiculous.'' The boys joined us a little while later. Conversation flowed easily through the starters and main course. Emmett started to get more edgy as dessert got closer and Rose started to fidget a bit, maybe she can sense something is going to happen; women's intuition or something. When the dessert got served and Rose got her cake, Emmett made his move. He turned towards her slowly and smiled.

''What are you looking at me like that for you big oath?'' Typical Rose. All the family is sniggering at her words of endearment and that's exactly what it is where Rose is concerned. She may be brash and she doesn't take no shit but you know that she loves her family dearly.

''Rose, I've wanted to ask you a really important question for a while now.'' He stood moving his chair back and got down on one knee. Rose visibly pailed but had a big smile on her face. She doesn't look quite right but she's happy I think. ''I love you more than anyone else in the world. You're it for me Rose, will you marry me?''

''Oh my god.'' She didn't say anything for a while. She just look likes she's in shock. After a couple of minutes, Emmett started to get fidgety.

''Rosie?''

''My water just broke.'' WHAT! I looked at Edward just in time to see his jaw hit the table. It's quite comical really everyone at the table but Ellie who is happily eating her ice cream is wearing the same expression of pure shock. Emmett still hasn't moved from the floor. He's looking at Rose as if she's grown another head.

''Did you hear me Emmett? My water just broke!'' He jumped up quickly from the floor and looked from Edward to Carlisle and back again a few times before he seemed to take in what's happening.

''WE'RE HAVING A BABY! WE'RE HAVING A BABY! SOMEONE CALL 911!'' I've never heard Emmett's voice reach that level of scream before. The whole restaurant is looking at our table now. ''WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? DO SOMETHING!'' Emmett threw his hands in the air in exasperation and started to pace it sounds like he's talking to himself too.

''Emmett, calm down. We need to get Rose to the hospital now.'' Carlisle seemed to break him out of his shock and he nodded.

''Damn, I wanted to slap him.'' Jasper stood and tapped Emmett on the shoulder, ''I think you'll need to walk him through this granddad.''

''Bella, are you okay? You look a little pale.'' Edward took my hand in his and I realised I'm probably wearing the same expression as everyone else.

''I'm okay. I don't think Emmett is though.'' Esme has moved round to Rose's side and is talking to her calmly. I think she's helping because Rose is smiling happily.

''WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!'' There was suddenly a rush of movement from the men around Emmett and they dragged him outside to stop him making a massive show of himself.

''Well it looks like it's up to the women to bring this little lady into the world without panicking.''

''Yep, I'm ready ladies, let's go do this.''

_End Flash Back_

And do it is exactly what she did. She's one brave woman. I have no idea how I'm going to push two out but I really, really want it to happen now. Being overdue sucks. Edward's being amazing as usual and Ellie loves helping mommy with the baby stuff but neither of them can do what I really want and that's to make these little men come out. We've tried everything and when I say everything I mean it. Poor Edward has been trying to sex the babies out of me. We've been for walks, ate hot curry, had spicy food, we've even driven down the bumpiest road in Forks and still nothing. I don't think they want to meet me, that must be it. I'm so uncomfortable, everything takes a huge amount of effort. Twins are never late! Why is this happening to me, we've been ready for weeks. I want to meet my babies and if I have one more false set of labour pains, I might scream.

Pulling myself off the coach where I've practically lived for the past couple of weeks, I waddled into the kitchen and grab myself a cold drink.

''Baby, where are you? We're back.'' Ah Edward and Ellie are back with my ice cream. I've been waiting for this all day. You can't beat Ben and Jerry.

''In the kitchen.''

''Momma, we gots you lots of ice cream, can I share?''

''Of course sweet girl. I'll get us some bowls.''

''No you won't. Go sit down, I'll get the bowls." With a huff, I did as I was told with Ellie following my every step.

''What did you do with your hour's peace?'' Edward handed me and Ellie a bowl of joy; I love this ice cream so much; and sat down beside me.

''I just day dreamed really.''

''What about?''

''The last nine months.'' Yes, I gave my bump evils. Not that it'll make any difference, they won't budge.

''It has been an amazing nine months.''

''I agree.''

''Me too Momma. Now we just need the babies to come.'' Tapping my belly, Ellie got chocolate ice cream all over my white tank top, lovely. ''Sorry Momma, I didn't mean to.''

''It's okay baby, I need a shower anyway. This can go in the wash when I'm done.'' Edward's quiet chuckles earned him an elbow to the gut.

''Hey, that was mean.''

''Don't laugh at me then baby, you know you always loose when you're mean.''

''I FINISHED!''

''Go put it in the kitchen then baby girl.''

''Okay daddy.''

''How are you feeling, really?'' Stroking the hair out of my face, he kissed my forehead gently, being careful not to get in the way of my ice cream consumption.

''I'm okay, just so ready for these two to come out.''

''I know baby. Once I've bathed Ellie and put her to bed, we should take a bath together and relax. You've been too uncomfortable since your due date, I don't like it.''

''That sounds good.'' Balancing my bowl on my bump, I leaned back on the sofa and let out a sigh.

''They'll be here before you know it baby. The nurse said they're both fine, don't stress over it.''

''I'm trying not too, I just want to meet them already.''

''I know you do baby but they're healthy and happy right now so let them be.''

''Dada, I need my bath and my story.''

''Okay baby, I'll go run it now. You stay here with mommy.'' Ellie climbed up next to me and move to rest her head on my bump.

''You need to come out now little babies. I need to meet you and mommy's sad because she has a big belly too. So come out I'll share my ice cream with you and I'll show you your room, it's a jungle.'' Two little bodies started to move causing my bowl and Ellie's hand to go up and down she giggled sweetly and kissed my bump lovingly just like her daddy does.

''Ellie come on, your bath's ready.''

''COMING! ... See you in a minute Momma.''

''Okay baby.''

It didn't take long for Edward to get Ellie down. She had a busy morning with her Grampys at the lake. All the fresh air must have worn her out. She was asleep before the end of her first story and it usually takes at least two. Edward kept his word and ran us both a bath and now I have to say, I'm in heaven surrounded by warm water bubbles and candles. My man knows how to treat a lady.

''You ready to get out baby. The water's getting cold and you're falling asleep.''

''Um.''

''Come on, you're looking all pruney, you need to get into bed and snuggle with me.'' He carefully stood behind me and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself. Then he helped me stand and grabbed a towel for me too. He helped me out of the tub and instead of just wrapping the towel around me he didn't stop until I was completely dry.

''Bed now, come on.'' He led me into our room and pulled out one of his t-shirts for me to sleep in then he led me to the bed and pulled back the sheets. ''Get in baby.'' I did as I was told and snuggled down into the bed, closing my eyes slowly as he covered me with the comforter.

''Sleep well baby. I love you.''

''Love you too.''

xxxxx

A sharp pain through the bottom half of my body startled me awake. I put my hand on my bump and sat up slowly. What was that? It felt different to the fake labour I had last week. Stronger than even the most painful one. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it's just severe back pain or something.

Fifteen minutes later another pain hit just like the one before. Not stronger or anything, just identical to the previous one. If this is fake labour, it's really taking the piss. I can't deal with another hospital run ending in disappointment. I don't want to disturb Edward in case it's nothing. I've been effecting his sleep these past few weeks because he's constantly worried about me, poor baby is probably exhausted.

''Ahhh shit.'' So much for not waking Edward. Okay so that was stronger but that's not the point. This shouldn't be happening so quickly should it? I mean that one was no closer but it was definitely more painful.

''Bella, baby, what's wrong?''

''I'm okay.''

''Bella.'' Okay so using the stern voice is not okay right now. I burst into tears before I could stop myself.

''Baby, what is it?'' Sitting up quickly, he pulled me to him and I tucked my head into the crook of his neck. ''Are you getting pains?'' I nodded in response. ''Okay, how many, how long?''

''I've had three in fifteen minute intervals. The last one was a lot stronger than the ones before. Don't worry, it's probably nothing.'' He held me close as I watched the minutes on the alarm clock tick by. I sat up sharply as the next one hit and Edward rubbed my back sweetly talking me through it.

After another hour of the same thing, Edward kissed my head. ''I'm going to call mom. I need to take you to the hospital now.''

''No, it's probably nothing. It'll wear off soon.''

''Bella, it's been over an hour and the pains getting worse. We're going, no arguments. I'll help you get dressed when I come back.''

''I can dress my damn self.'' I muttered under my breath as he left the room. I stood slowly and walked to my dresser. What does one wear for an occasion such as this. Okay so I have no idea why my inner thoughts have a posh British accent right now but I'll take it if this actually happens tonight. As I reached down to pull my sweat pants out of my bottom draw, I felt a sharp pain and then a rush of liquid run down my leg. ''Oh shit.''

''What's wrong Bella? Why didn't you wait for me? I could have helped you.''

''I think my water just broke.''

''You think what?''

''I said, I think my water just broke''

''Holy fucking shit.'' You can say that again. ''Holy fucking shit!'' If he starts doing an Emmett and wakes Ellie, I will murder him. This will probably take hours and Ellie will not want to sleep if she knows we've gone to have her brothers.

''Edward, please don't do an Emmett on me. I need you... SHIT!'' Edward held me through another pain and seemed to pull himself together.

''It's okay Bella, everything's going to be okay, let me help you change.'' Just as we both finished getting dressed, there was a light knock at the front door and Edward's phone bleeped. ''Mom's here.'' We walked out to the den, hand in hand and opened the door to Esme and Carlisle.

''You didn't have to both come. I'm sorry we woke you both.''

''Nonsense Bella, I thought you might want a lift to the hospital. How far apart are your contractions?''

''Around twelve to fifteen minutes. They've been getting stronger since she woke up.''

''How are you feeling Bella?''

''Scared, excited, I really don't know... I need to call Charlie and Renee.''

''I'll call them Bella. You concentrate on you. I'll get them to meet you there.''

''Okay, well I suggest we get going. There's a good chance those boys are in a rush. Esme, I'll call you as soon as Bella is ready to push so you can meet us there.''

xxxxx

And boy did they get a move on. On the journey to the hospital, I thought I was going to give birth in the car at one point. Everything has been a flurry of activity since we got here. I've had tests, examinations. The babies heart beats are being monitored and the pain ... don't even get me started on the pain. Heidi has come in to say hello and gone to get changed. She seems to think I'll be pushing soon. I think Edward's secretly hoping for that. I think I've almost broken his hand already.

When it came time to push, I swear I was ready to pass out. Every part of my body is screaming out for sleep. Edward's comforting words are the only thing keeping me from punching Heidi in the head for suggesting not to go for the strongest pain killer because I'd be out of it and might not remember things, her words not mine. I'll be having that shit next time, believe me.

All the pain was worth it thought when I heard my first little boy cry. Anthony Charles Cullen was born first weighing in at five pounds and five ounces and Junior Carlisle Cullen followed five minutes later weighing in at six pounds on the nose. Nothing could have prepared me for the emotions that came when I first held my boys, seeing them in my arms is like nothing I've ever experienced before, it's just amazing.

''I'm so proud of you baby. Thank you so much.''

''We did it Edward.''

''No you did it. You're amazing, you've given me the best gift a man could ever ask for. I love you so much. Since you came into my life, I couldn't have been any happier. You've taught me how to love again, how to trust, how to be a family.'' His kind words added with my emotions caused another round of tears. The look of pure and utter joy on his face is something I'll never forget. He's looking at me like he did the first time we made love, like I'm the centre of his universe.

''Edward I..''

''Marry me Bella.''

''What?'' Did he just propose? He wants me to marry him?

''Marry Me Bella. I know I don't have a ring right now but I can't think of a more perfect time that I could ask. You are my life now. I don't want to live a second of it without you. You've given me the greatest gift a man could ask for. I love you. Marry me?'' Anthony and Junior both chose that moment to gurgle. A smile almost split my face in half and I lent over to kiss him.

''Yes I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you. I love you.''

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading Kirsty xxxx<br>**


End file.
